Conocimos el inicio, pero no la continuación
by shioris-san
Summary: Ha pasado ya un año desde los sucesos de Sai. Se suponía que las cosas mejorarían pero el mundo de Anika simplemente comenzó a desmoronarse. Ahora el cielo ha dejado de cubrirla. Un viaje a Italia podría terminar por romper las mentiras y mostrar una trágica verdad. "Siempre se dice que antes de ver la luz debes pasar por la oscuridad…no creí que tu fueras la mía".
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA :D**

**Ven les dije que nos leeríamos pronto xD (para los que leyeron el extra) Te invito a leerlo si no lo has echo. **

**Pues estoy nuevamente aquí, con la "CONTINUACIÓN" , si leyeron bien, "CONTINUACIÓN" de "ANTES DE TODO HAY UN INICIO", se supone que esta seria la única historia, pero no me pareció bien escribirla sin que supieran lo que paso con todos ellos, es por eso que apareció. En si leí una historia parecida (de ahí salió la idea) pero lamentablemente la persona que lo subió solo puso un capitulo u_u, desde entonces pensé y pensé y salió esta historia, por eso decidí escribirla : )**

**Pero debo advertirles que no será tan bonita como la anterior, tendrá momentos tristes, y tal vez lleguen a odiar a algún personaje o personajes en especial, habrán muertes (no se preocupen, no será nadie del Anime).**

**Bueno sin más los dejo con el primer capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

**P.D: SI NO HAS LEIDO ****"ANTES DE TODO HAY UN INICIO"**** TE INVITO A LEERLA.**

**TAL VEZ CONTENGA SPOILERS**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**¿POR QUE? **

¿Por qué?, esa pregunta últimamente ha aparecido en mi mente tantas veces que siento que he crecido con ella, pero a pesar de eso no logro obtener una respuesta, te lo ruego contéstala, dime cómo puedo detener este dolor, dime cómo puedo parar las lágrimas, dime cómo puedo soportar tu indiferencia, dime cómo puedo tener deseos de vivir.

**_"Te quiero"_**

¿Por qué dijiste eso?, es que acaso solo fue una mentira, solo fue un sentimiento pasajero, solo fue un truco.

**_"Nunca me alejare de ti"_**

Eso era una vil mentira, eso solo fueron palabras al aire, eso solo fue el sonido de tu ego.

**_"prometo que siempre te protegeré"_**

Jamás hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir, no debiste mentir, no de esa manera.

Me pregunto, ¿si hubiera sabido todo lo que ocurriría, aun así me habría enamorado de ti?, ¿este amor me estaría matando ahora?, o, ¿jamás habría ocurrido?.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sucedió esto?, ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?, ¿Por qué deje de ser yo para estar contigo?, ¿Por qué deje todo atrás?, ¿Por qué tuve que amarte tanto?, ¿Por qué?, por favor, contéstame…

_**"TSUNA"**_

-arregla los papeles, partiremos mañana.

-entendido – tome los papeles y me dispuse a salir del despacho.

-recuerda despertarlo, de otra manera no se levantara.

-si.

-y Anika… no te distraigas.

-si, con permiso... Reborn – Salí de la habitación, el corredor era plenamente iluminado por la luz del sol, pero sentía que solo había oscuridad junto a mí, _"ya ha pasado un año" ,_ mire la ventana, ya hacía un año que paso desde que llegue, cuando aparecí con el objetivo de asesinar a Reborn, pero no ocurrió, en este lapso ocurrieron muchas cosas, como la aparición de los shimon y el ataque de Vindice, pero la Vongola logro arreglárselas, o más bien diría Tsuna logro vencerlos. Después de eso las cosas fueron bien…pero de repente… algo cambio.

-¿eh? – _"un mensaje"._

**_El vuelo esta por partir._**

-Tsk – empecé a caminar – pudiste haberlo dicho hace un momento Reborn.

Salí del lugar, estuve a punto de perder el vuelo, pero alcance a llegar. Pronto nos encontrábamos en el cielo, destino… Japón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cielo tenía aquel tono azulado tan típico de una mañana congelada. Aunque el caminar rápido hacia que sete olvidara que eran las seis de la mañana. Pronto me encontraba frente a la casa. Saque las llaves.

-…otra vez – mi mano comenzaba a temblar como cada vez que regresaba, _"contrólate". _Después de unos minutos logre calmarme y entrar a la casa. Todos seguían durmiendo como era de esperarse.

-Anika-chan bienvenida – o casi todos.

-Ah…Buenos días Nana-san.

-¿Qué tal te fue en casa de tu amiga?.

-fue muy divertido – mentira.

-me alegro.

-si.

-puedes ir a despertar a Tsu-kun para que bajen a desayunar.

-…si…lo hare – Salí de la cocina y subí la escaleras hasta entrar al cuarto de Tsuna. El se encontraba plácidamente dormido, se veía tan calmado, _"me gustaría que se quedara así"._ Me acerque y comencé a moverlo, pero como siempre no se despertó. Suspire – bien – tome la cubeta que convenientemente Reborn había dejado ya preparada – despierta – lance el agua sobre el y despertó inmediatamente.

-¡Hiiiiiii!, ¡Reborn deja de hacer e – cuando se percató de mi presencia, simplemente enmudeció. Después frunció el ceño y miro al otro lado – ah…eres solo tu – una vez mas se volvía a repetir aquella escena, aquel enfado cada vez que me veía, _ "¿Qué es lo que te hice?", _habían sido ya tantas las veces que le preguntaba eso, que ya me había cansado de hacerlo. Me había cansado de recibir la misma respuesta.

**_"Nada"_**

-Nana-san dijo que bajaras a desayunar.

-…si, enseguida voy.

-bien – Salí de la habitación. Con el mismo dolor en el pecho que el de los últimos meses - ¿Por qué? – fui a mi habitación y me coloque el uniforme, tome la mochila y baje a la cocina.

-Anika-chan siéntate – dijo Nana-san cuando entre a la cocina.

-si –dije sonriente, aquella sonrisa de mentira. Tome asiento y me sirvió el desayuno.

-¡jajaja!.

-Lambo, I-pin esperen! – Fuuta y los demás entraron a la cocina.

-Buenos días Anika-nee.

-Buenos días – ellos no habían cambiado.

-Hola – Bianchi también entro a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Bianchi – por suerte ella tampoco. Termine de desayunar, y el reloj avanzaba rápido.

-Tsu-kun ya se tardo en bajar.

-..si .

-¡ya es tarde! – en cuestión de segundos cayo a la primera planta.

-Tsu-kun el desayuno.

-lo siento, ya es tarde – tomo un pan y se lo llevo a la boca - ¡debemos irnos! – tomo mi mano y me jalo a la salida.

-¡adiós Nana-san!.

-tengan cuidado – salimos rápidamente de la casa.

-¡Décimo!.

-hey Tsuna – Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraban esperando a fuera.

-¡Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! – Tsuna soltó mi mano.

Aquel dolor, aquella impotencia. Lo único que podía hacer era ver como se alejaban cada vez mas de mi. Como me quedaba atrás Y como siempre los seguí desde atrás.

Llegamos a la escuela a tiempo. Hibari se encontraba en la puerta de entrada como ya era costumbre.

-Buenos días Hibari-san.

-hey Hibari.

-Hola – Hibari solo los observo y después me miro.

-Buenos días Hibari.

-…si – después de eso entramos a la escuela

– yo tengo que dejar unos papeles en dirección – les dije.

-ah…esta bien, entonces nos vemos – después de eso se fueron.

-…si – no podía evitarlo, aquel vacío que sentía.

Todo comenzó después de la pelea con Vindice. Ciertamente tuvimos muchos problemas con ellos, pero con la ayuda de los Varia , los Shimon y algunas personas mas, logramos vencerlos. Todo estuvo tranquilo un tiempo, yo era feliz junto a Tsuna, realmente lo era, pero…cambio, primero empezó a evitarme, después de eso fue ignorancia y de ahí fue su indiferencia y enojo. Pero no fue el único, los demás hicieron lo mismo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari , Reborn, hicieron exactamente lo mismo, Chrome, Bianchi, Nana-san, Haru y los niños fueron los únicos que siguieron tratándome como siempre, ellos no cambiaron. No lograba comprender el porque de eso, así que un día, se lo dije a Tsuna.

FLASHBACK

-yo...acaso...¿hice algo malo?.

-¿de que hablas?.

- …me ignoran, son indiferentes hacia mi…¿acaso hice algo?.

-…no es nada.

-siempre te enfadas cuando estoy cerca de ti.

-…no es cierto.

-mentiroso, ¡¿Por qué están tan molestos?!.

-¡ya te dije que no es nada! – lo grito - …no es nada – dijo más calmado.

-…de acuerdo – no quise decir más. Después de eso salió de la habitación – …mentiroso – las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas – eres un mentiroso – mi voz se quebró - …estas diferente…¿Qué paso?...Tsuna – ese día dormí entre sollozos.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Desde entonces ha sido de esta manera. Pero no puedo irme, mi corazón se niega a dejarlo aun si me lastima tanto, _"¿Por qué tuve que quererte tanto?". _Eso es algo que no puedo evitar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-esta todo en orden.

-gracias.

-que tengan buen viaje.

-si, gracias director – después de eso Salí del lugar.

-¡Anika!.

-¿eh? – me gire para ver a la persona que me llamaba -Kan-sempai.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Qué hacías en dirección?.

-vine a dejar unos papeles.

-¿papeles?.

-si, saldremos por unos días.

-que bien.

-¿y tu?.

-también vengo a dejar unos papeles.

-¿sobre que?.

-son de Hiro.

-ya veo – al parecer Hiro termino ganando una beca para estudiar afuera, ¿Quién lo diría?, era bastante listo, aunque no estoy al tanto de lo que haya sucedido entre Sasagawa y el, fue algo que simplemente no quise saber.

-bien me apresurare me están esperando.

-¿Lincy?.

-si.

-entiendo, no la hagas esperar.

-nos vemos.

-adiós – Kan había empezado a salir con una chica de su mismo grupo, su nombre era Lincy Stellos, es una chica amable y dulce, fui muy feliz cuando me entere de eso – bien mejor regreso – camine de regreso al salón. Pronto comenzaron las clases. Termine acostumbrándome a ir a la escuela, no tuve problemas para adaptarme.

-bien, pueden salir –el almuerzo comenzó.

-Décimo, salgamos.

-si – Tsuna se puso de pie.

-Tsuna-kun

-Kyoko-chan – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jefe.

-Chrome, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿podemos ir con ustedes?.

-claro.

-mientras mas mejor.

-tu cállate idiota del baseball – empezaron a reír.

-entonces vamos.

-¡si!.

-Rosen-san – me llamo Tsuna - ¿no vienes? – me pregunto, "_¿cuándo fue la última vez que me llamaste por mi nombre?"_.

-..No…yo me quedo aquí ..Sawada-san – y me pregunto,_ "¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te llame por tu nombre?"._

-¿estas segura Anika-san? – dijo Chrome.

-si…estoy bien.

-… entonces vamos – salieron del salón.

-bien – _"otra vez estoy sola". _Mire la ventana – hoy el cielo no es azul – "_no lo he vuelto a ver azul."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terminaron las clases.

-vámonos.

-si, Chrome, Kyoko-chan.

-¿si? – dijeron las dos a unísono.

-Reborn me pidió que vinieran hoy a la casa, ¿pueden venir?.

-por supuesto.

-si.

-bien entonces vamos – empezaron a caminar, se detuvo un momento, llegue a pensar que me diría al menos que me apresurara, pero siguió caminando, sin decir nada, y yo simplemente los seguí.

El camino a casa fue mas pesado de lo normal, Hibari y Ryohei habían terminado viniendo también. Gokudera caminaban, mientras este ultimo iba discutiendo con Ryohei y Yamamoto trataba de tranquilizarlos, Chrome solo los observaba, Hibari caminaba aun lado indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo sentirme fuera de lugar. Delante de nosotros caminaba Tsuna, el cual hablaba feliz mente con Sasagawa y ambos sonreían .

_"¿Por qué?"._

El dolor en mi pecho era cada vez mas. Mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de aquel liquido caprichoso.

_"no lo hagas"._

Apreté mis puños, y mi mandíbula se tenso.

_"no llorare"._

-¿Anika-san? – llamo Chrome - ¿estas bien? – tal vez fuese mi imaginación, pero creo que Tsuna volteo por una fracción de segundo.

-…si – fue mi imaginación, el seguía hablando con ella – no pasa nada – pero yo también podía participar en el juego de la indiferencia – estoy perfectamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Reborn para que querías hablar con nosotros? – Todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa.

-mañana partiremos a Italia.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-habrá un evento donde se reunirán las familias mas importantes y como jefe de Vongola debes ir.

-pero.

-las personas que te acompañaran serán los guardianes, Kyoko y Anika – un ambiente un poco incomodo apareció cuando dijo mi nombre.

-¿Haru, no vendrá? –pregunto Sasagawa.

-tiene asuntos importantes, por lo cual no vendrá, pero se despedirá de todos mañana antes de partir.

-ya veo – _"así que Haru no vendrá…me sentiré un poco sola sin ella"._

-asi que preparen sus cosas, mañana partiremos temprano – Reborn salió del lugar.

-será muy divertido.

-¡si!.

-tendré que elegir bien mi ropa, ¿Chrome me ayudarías a escogerla?.

-si.

-¡esto va a ser EXTREMO!.

-será divertido.

-Acompañare al Décimo como su mano derecha.

-así que Italia – podría jurara que Hibari sonrió.

-¡Lambo-san comerá muchas cosas haya!

-espero que todo salga bien.

-no se preocupe Décimo, todo saldrá perfecto.

-eso espero – todos se veían felices del viaje. Yo no encajaba en ese ambiente, así que Salí lentamente del lugar, bueno tampoco era como si lo fueran a notar.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me recosté en la cama.

-Italia – pase mi mano por debajo de la almohada.

**_"Es para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y…también por estar conmigo"_**

Tome el collar, ese que Tsuna me había regalado hace un tiempo, el de la cadena blanca y la piedra anaranjada, lo observe por unos momentos y después lo lleve hasta mi pecho.

_"Espero todo salga bien"_

Estábamos apunto de recorrer un camino lleno de espinas.

* * *

><p><strong>*se oculta detrás de la puerta* ¡Tengo una explicación bastante buena y lógica para todo esto, así que aún no lancen las antorchas por favor!.<strong>

**Si lo se muchas de ustedes estarán diciendo:**

**¡¿pero que carajos te pasa por la cabeza,?!, ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!, ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!**

**O algo así.**

**No se preocupen, sabrán toda la verdad, pero eso si será de apoco, y pasaran muchas muchas cosas que serán el detonante de lo que pasara. Así que sean pacientes. **

**Les pido disculpas por los corazones que destrozare de aquí en adelante (pero después lo reparare, lo prometo).**

**Bueno entonces nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. **

**Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ****aquí ****esta el capitulo dos de esta historia que ****romperá ****sus Kokoros (por ahora). Ya les dije que con el avance ****haré ****que se recupen. Bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

**ITALIA**

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, era temprano pero aun así había bastante gente ya esperando los vuelos de sus respectivos destinos. Hoy Reborn se había encargado de despertar a Tsuna así que el día de hoy no había tenido algún imprevisto con él.

-¡esto será genial!.

-¡SERA EXTREMO!.

-¡cállate cabeza de pulpo!.

-¡Jugare mucho!.

-¡Deja de correr vaca estúpida!

-nos divertiremos – Chrome y Sasagawa se encontraban hablando.

-Herbívoros – y Hibari solo estaba sentado.

-¿Dónde esta Reborn?.

-no lo he visto desde que llegamos Décimo.

-¿enserio?,¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Reborn se había desaparecido desde hace un rato. Mire el reloj, _"pronto debemos irnos"._

-Sawada-san.

-¿eh?...¿qué pasa Rosen-san?.

-iré a buscar a Reborn, el vuelo saldrá pronto.

-…está bien.

-no tardare mucho – empecé a buscar por el aeropuerto, encontrar un bebe vestido de sicario no debería ser tan difícil, pero si lo era - ¿Dónde se metió?.

-¡Anika-chan! – en un momento ya me encontraba en el suelo, parecía como si hubiera sido golpeada por un automóvil.

-auch – mire a la persona sobre mi – Haru, debes dejar de lanzarte sobre mi de esa manera.

-lo siento, Anika-chan – se levanto – pero quería verte-desu – me ayudo a levantarme.

-hay otras maneras de hacerlo.

-jajaja – suspire.

-supongo que viniste a despedirte.

-si, me hubiera gustado mucho ir con ustedes-desu.

-¿Por qué no vendrás?.

-en la escuela tenemos demasiadas pruebas – un aura deprimente salió de ella – y mis padres me están haciendo estudiar hasta el cansancio.

-lo siento.

-es horrible-desu – me abrazo – yo quería ir con Anika-chan y comprar mucha ropa en Italia – empezó a llorar.

- iremos después tranquila.

-lo prometes.

-si, lo prometo.

-¡entonces es una promesa-desu!.

-que rápido te recuperas.

-¡lo se! – Haru, era la única con la que podía ser yo nuevamente, ella se convirtió en mi apoyo –pero…¿estarás bien tu sola? – también fue le primera en notar lo de Tsuna.

-estaré bien.

-puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, si quieres hablar.

-si.

-sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

-lo se

-¡Haru! – Sasagawa grito desde lejos.

-Kyoko-chan – saludo ella – vamos Anika-chan

-lo siento, estoy buscando a Reborn.

-no es necesario.

-¡¿Reborn?! – apareció detrás de nosotras.

-apúrense, pronto nos vamos.

-vamos Anika-chan.

-esta bien – Fuimos con los demás, Haru se despidió de cada uno de ellos. Y pronto llego el momento de partir.

-Bueno nos vamos.

-¡si-desu!.

-nos vemos Haru.

-diviértanse, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan.

-adiós – los demás empezaron a subir al avión.

-Anika-chan – me llamo Haru - …diviértete – solo sonreí.

-…nos vemos – después de eso subí al avión. Todos ya habían tomado lugar. Y como espere Sasagawa se sentó junto a Tsuna. Así que tome el asiento de atrás. Mire por a ventana, _"este será un viaje largo". _Pronto el paisaje se volvió blanco y las nubes aparecieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-¡oh, hermoso!.

-es cierto – Italia, se encontraba justo debajo de nosotros.

-pronto aterrizaremos – el avión bajo, y llego a tierra firme. En unos instante ya nos encontrábamos abajo.

-impresionante.

-¡ESTO ES EXTREMO!.

-bienvenidos a Italia – una persona apareció.

-Dino-san.

-Tsuna, venimos a recogerlos – unos autos de color negro llegaron.

-¡genial!.

-suban – empezaron a subir a los carros – me alegra que también hayas venido Anika – dijo Dino, antes de que subiera.

-…si – después subí al auto – aunque no tanto.

La ciudad era grande y llamativa, había miles de tiendas alrededor, las estructuras de los edificios tenían marcada la historia del lugar en su basta arquitectura. Pronto los edificios disminuyeron un poco, y nos encontrábamos cerca de las montañas, si la ciudad era llamativa, el paisaje natural era espectacular. Conforme avanzamos, el paisaje verde era más. A lo lejos empezaron a verse la presencia de casas, las más grandes eran solo dos pisos, no tenia la imagen de una ciudad desarrollada tecnológicamente, mas bien era sencillo a simple vista, las casas eran más pequeñas y también eran pocas, se podía ver mas la presencia de bares y algunas tiendas. Pero conforme avanzábamos alójelos se podían ver algunas mansiones, eran de dos pisos, pero lo que más resaltaba era la cantidad de terreno que tenían cada una.

Se estacionaron frente a una de las mansiones, era grande y estaba pintada de un color blanco, parecía de esas que salen en televisión.

-¡impresionante!.

-¡ESTO ES EXTREMO!.

-¿nos quedaremos aquí?

-si, aquí es donde se quedaran – baje del auto, quede en shock por el lugar.

-…guau – entramos a la casa. Había una alfombra roja adentro, el piso era de madera, habían unas escaleras de gran tamaño adelante para llegar al segundo piso, en los extremos habían puertas para ir a los demás lugares de la casa, un candelabro colgaba desde arriba, por su tamaño podría iluminar todo la casa si me lo preguntaban.

-acomódense, y en un rato nos vemos, quiero enseñarles algo.

-de acuerdo – Dino se despidió y salió de la casa.

-vamos a ver la habitaciones – subimos y cada uno se dirigió a alguna habitación.

Yo camine mas hacia al fondo y entre a la ultima habitación que encontré. Al entrar se podía ver la enorme cama en medio del cuarto, un ropero, un tocador, una mesa en medio, un buro cerca de la cama, un candelabro más pequeño que el de abajo, también tenía un baño propio en la habitación, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue el balcón que se encontraba, el cual era tapado por una cortina de color blanco. Deje mi maleta en la cama y abrí la puerta de cristal para salir al balcón.

-hermoso – daba una vista perfecta afuera, se podían ver las casa y lugares que vimos al llegar, a lo lejos se podía apreciar la vista de las montañas. Y no tan lejos se podían ver las otras mansiones. El balcón era amplio, aun lado se encontraba un árbol de gran tamaño, _"se podría bajar y subir fácilmente con la ayuda de ese árbol"_. Eso fue lo que pensé al verlo. Regrese adentro y me dispuse a arreglar mis cosas...pero -¿Qué hace aquí? – aquel traje de color negro, esa mascara, de alguna manera se habían revuelto entre mi ropa, y las había traído, _"Sai". _Aquellas prendas tenían escrito ese nombre por todas partes – que recuerdos.

-Anika-san – llamo Chrome desde fuera.

-¡ah!...si, ¿Qué pasa?.

-nos reuniremos abajo.

-entiendo, enseguida voy.

-de acuerdo – después de eso se fue. Suspire.

-tengo que guardar esto – tome el traje y lo metí en la maleta para después dejarlo dentro del ropero – ahí estará bien – después de eso baje. Ya todos se encontraban en la primera planta, incluyendo Dino.

-ya están todos aquí , entonces vamos – salimos de la mansión y empezamos a caminar. Pude notar muchos ojos curiosos, hacia nosotros y mas hacia Tsuna.

-mantente alerta – me dijo Reborn casi en susurro.

-si – aunque no fuera uno de los guardianes de Tsuna, había tomado como deber el protegerlo, aun después de todo lo ocurrido, no podría dejar que le pasara algo, así que Reborn me tomo como algo parecido a un guardaespaldas, en pocas palabras, yo también trabajaba para la Vongola. Esto me ayudo bastante para no ser tratada como una traidora, pero tengo que tener cuidado con lo que hago para no llamar la atención. He logrado mantenerme a la par con los demás, después de lo ocurrido descubrí que tengo llamas de la Luz, Reborn me dijo que son algo extrañas y que pensaron que no existían, así que me ha prohibido usarlas al menos que alguien de ellos este presente y que sea un acto de vida o muerte. Para eso me entrego unos anillos, con exactitud dos, uno en cada mano, estos son para que pueda controlar las llamas, tienen un color plateado y en medio una piedra de color blanco, siempre los llevo puestos, además con ellos…puedo traer mis armas.

-es aquí – la voz de Dino me saco de mis pensamientos.

-que bellos.

-…son caballos

-¿caballos? – me acerque un poco mas y efectivamente, había un corral de caballos y aun lado se encontraba el establo.

-entren – Dino abrió la pequeña puerta para entrar al corral y entramos.

-que lindos caballos.

-suban.

-¿enserio?.

-si.

-será divertido – todos empezaron a acercarse a los caballos.

-tu también debes ir – dijo Reborn.

-yo paso…no soy buena con los animales.

-no fue una pregunta.

-Tsk – este tiempo me enseño a no pelear con Reborn, simplemente era una perdida de tiempo – de acuerdo.

-nunca había echo esto – dijo Yamamoto.

-estúpido caballo quédate quieto – Gokudera peleaba con el caballo.

-¡ESTE CABALLO ES EXTREMO! – creo que el caballo traba de huir de el.

-¡caballos!, ¡caballos! – y Lambo corría alrededor de ellos.

Pude ver que Chrome ya se encontraba encima del suyo, al parecer era buena con los animales.

-¿Qué no piensas ir?- pude escuchar a Dino hablar con Hibari, este se encontraba acostado en la hierva.

-…no.

-¿acaso tienes miedo del caballo?.

-Tsk – saco sus tonfas.

-hagamos un trato si subes a ese caballo peleare contigo – creo que los ojos de Hibari se iluminaron por un momento.

-solo tengo que subir a ese estúpido caballo.

-si, pero si no lo haces no pe – pero antes de que terminara Hibari se había levantado y ahora se encontraba montado en el caballo – ah….- creo que Dino no se esperaba eso.

-te morderé hasta la muerte – no había duda que Dino Cavallone sabia como provocar a Hibari Kyokya, pero aun no lograba comprender que aquel salvajismo en él podría dejarle cicatrices para toda la vida, tal vez lo lamentaría mas tarde.

-…pobre – Me acerque al caballo – Hola…amigo – pero este se alejó – no soy buena con los animales.

-Tsuna-kun – pude escuchar a Sasagawa no muy lejos de mi - ¿puedes ayudarme a subir?.

-ah…esta bien – vi como Tsuna empezó a ayudar a Sasagawa para subir al caballo.

-Tsk – en unos instantes ya se encontraba arriba del caballo.

-gracias Tsuna-kun.

-de nada – dijo sonriendo. Desvié la mirada, el dolor, la tristeza y tal vez celos, aparecieron en mi, y al parecer el caballo lo noto, creo que era cierto el que los animales detectan los sentimientos de las personas, pues este se empezó a alejar un poco más.

-no te vayas – tome su rienda -…no te hare daño.

-dame-Tsuna apresúrate a subir.

-s-si – después Tsuna subió al caballo, no le costo mucho. En un paso le hubiera sido más difícil, pero después de todo este tiempo, cambio mucho, si me lo preguntan yo no era el dame-Tsuna como lo llamaba Reborn.

-apresúrate – me dijo Reborn. Los demás empezaron a alejarse con los caballos, mientras yo me quedaba atrás.

.ya lo se – me acerque al caballo – bien, yo no te hare daño, así que no deberías asustarte, amigo – me puse a un lado de el – si hacemos esto rápido, más rápido terminara y ambos podremos ser felices otra vez – me sujete de la montura del caballo – bien aquí vamos – puse mi pie en el estribo y me empecé a elevar para subir.

-¡AA! – pero con lo que no contaba es que Lambo también intentaba subirse al caballo, pero este corrió provocando que callera de la montura y que algunas granadas lograran escapara de su cabello, impactando en el suelo cerca de nosotros.

-pero – la grana exploto cerca del caballo, este se asustó por lo cual empezó a correr, yo aun no me sujetaba bien de el, así que cuando se movió provoco que cayera al suelo, intente caer de pie pero no lo logre, lo que si logre fue torcérmelo, así que quede en el suelo, _"auch". _El tobillo empezó a punzar. Pude ver de reojo que los demás se detuvieron, Tsuna bajo del caballo, levante la mirada y nuestra visión choco. Se quedo inmóvil en el lugar.

-…¿estas bien Rosen-san? – fue lo que dijo. _"Rosen-san". _Pensé que vendría a donde estaba, que me daría la mano para levantarme, que me daría una expresión de preocupación tal vez…solo tal vez…que volvería a ser cálido conmigo – Rosen-san.

-estoy bien – tragándome mi propio dolor y luchando por no quebrarme como muchas otras veces lo hice –no…es nada – el dolor, quería jugarme contra mí. Yo quería sentir la calidez en ese momento, quería dejar de sentir frio, quería sentir algo más aparte del dolor. _"¿De verdad estoy sola?"_

-¿puedes levantarte?.

-¿eh? – pude ver algo delante de mí. Fue como si la luz brillara después de tanto tiempo.

-¿estás bien? – una mano se extendía cálidamente – oye –una voz desconocida escuchaba - ¿te duele algo? –pero su voz…era muy reconfortante. Levante mi mirada de apoco. Pude ver unos cabellos tan negros como la misma oscuridad - ¿estás bien? – Pero lo que más destacaba eran esos ojos de color rojizo, casi como si estuviera viendo el fuego quemándome delante - ¿te encuentras bien? – _"¿Quién eres?" – _oye.

-¿eh? – al fin pude reaccionar -ah…si – aun me mantenida extendida la mano, pero decidí no aceptarla y me levante yo misma – estoy bien – por alguna razón este sonrió.

-¿siempre eres tan amable? – dijo sonriendo.

-…tal vez– hice una pequeña reverencia y comencé a caminar.

-con ese tobillo no llegaras muy lejos – juraría que estaba caminando lo más normal posible.

-no sé de qué hablas.

-deberías revisarlo.

-esto no es tu asunto, así que déjame en paz – empezaba a irritarme – adiós – me di vuelta y seguí caminando

– Natsume – me detuve.

-…¿perdón?

-mi nombre es Natsume Kasai – dijo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-que te importa.

-ya veo – seguí caminado – es placer conocerte que te importa – dijo sonriendo.

-Tsk – fui a donde estaban los demás – yo regreso a la mansión –les dije, para después seguir caminando, no pude evitarlo pero le di un último vistazo a aquel chico de ojos rojos. Mala idea.

-¡Nos vemos que te importa! – gritaba agitando la mano. Fruncí el ceño y seguí caminando mas enojada de lo que estaba, primero soportar ver a Tsuna con Sasagawa y después este idiota, el día no podría ser mejor - ¡Cúrate ese tobillo que te importa!.

-¡ya déjame en paz! – fue lo que grite para después irme a la casa.

Pero lo que no sabía en ese momento, es que nuestro encuentro había puesto a correr las manecillas del destino, y no nos iba a gustar donde se detendrían.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo les recuerdo que si alguien me asesina no sabrán cómo sigue la historia (solo lo digo por si acaso) *los mira detenidamente* así que guarden sus antorchas. <strong>

**Dejando eso aun lado:**

**Aprecio un nuevo personaje.**

**Natsume-san *0* ,pero aún faltan otros más por aparecer.**

**Ahora pasaran muchas cosas, en el próximo capítulo jeje.**

**P.D. Sasagawa Kyoko sigue siendo la manzana de la discordia en el fic (lo siento Sasagawa…bueno no tanto xD ).**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Atención los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no son de mi pertenencia, la historia y los oc si lo son.

**De ante mano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _. y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**FIORE**

Regrese a la mansión lo más rápido que me permitió mi tobillo y empecé a buscar algo para vendarlo.

-¿Dónde guardan las cosas aquí? – pero no logre encontrar algo parecido a algún vendaje – bien…supongo que solo le pondré hielo – sin mas que hacer baje a la cocina en busca de hielo-impresionante – la cocina era exageradamente grande. Sin mentir parecía del tamaño de una casa – bien busquemos hielos – abrí la nevera, pero, sorpresa no había hielos – esto es ridículo – _"una cocina del tamaño de una casa y no hay hielos". _Suspire – diablos.

-¿Qué buscas?.

-¡AH! – una voz justo detrás de me hizo saltar en el lugar.

-Ah, lo siento no quería asustarte – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah.

-¿estas bien?.

-si – era una chica que venía vestida de traje, aparentaba la misma edad que yo. Su cabello era rubio y largo el cual lo tenia sujeto con una coleta hasta la parte de arriba. Sus ojos tenían un color gris, bastantes bonitos si me lo preguntan.

-me alegro.

-si – _"¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?"._

-¿Qué haces aquí? – _"es lo que yo te iba a preguntar"._

-busco hielo.

-¿hielo?.

-para mi tobillo – dije señalando.

-¡Dios! – se hago y empezó a tocarlo - ¡¿Qué te hiciste?! – al parecer se había inflamado y estaba todo rojo.

-caí del caballo.

-¡¿es enserio?! – se levanto rápidamente - ¡espera iré por algo para curarte! – salió rápidamente de la cocina.

-…¿Qué fue eso? – "_pero a todo esto, ¿Quién es ella?...y ¿Qué hacia aquí?" - _…pero…no creo que sea mala.

-¡regrese! – entro rápidamente a la cocina y en la mano traía una bolsa de hielo. Tomo una silla y me jalo para sentarme.

-oye.

-no te preocupes soy buena en esto – puso la bolsa en mi tobillo. _"Auch" –_Deberías tener mas cuidado, esto puedo ponerse mal si lo fuerzas mucho.

-lo se.

-pues ten mas cuidado.

-…lo intentare – _"no parece mala persona" –_ por cierto, ¿Quién eres?.

-claro no me he presentado – estiro su mano en forma de saludo – mi nombre es Stacy Hirawa.

-Hirawa.

-por favor solo dime Stacy.

-…bien.

-¿y tu nombre?.

-Anika Rosen.

-Anika, es un placer.

-igualmente – acepte su mano.

-Stacy – un hombre alto de complexión delgada y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos estaba en el marco de la puerta, aparentaba una edad de veintiséis años.

-Alejandro.

-hay que seguir trabajando.

-si ya voy, solo estaba ayudando a Anika – el hombre me miro.

-ho.

-apúrate – no esperaba que el tipo tuviera muchos amigos. Stacy solo suspiro.

-es por eso que no tienes amigos.

-vamos – después de eso se fue.

-perdónalo, no interactúa mucho con las personas, pero es agradable una vez que lo conoces.

-ya – _"no lo parece"_.

-entonces me voy – puso el hielo aun lado – eso debería ayudar pero intenta no forzar mucho, nos vemos.

-espera.

-¿si?.

-¿Qué trabajo?.

-¿no lo sabes?.

-¿el que?.

-el Décimo Vongola vendrá, así que estamos preparando la fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿fiesta de bienvenida?.

-si, por cierto esta es la casa donde se quedar el Décimo y su familia, así que será mejor que no te quedes mucho o podrías meterte en problemas.

-¿enserio? – _"creo que es todo lo contrario, si me salgo mas bien estaré en problemas" –_entiendo.

-entonces nos vemos Anika – después de eso se fue.

-…así que fiesta – me acomode en la silla - …será muy cansado.

Termine por aburrirme de estar en la cocina así que decidí ver un poco el lugar. Aunque intente no pasearme mucho por la mansión ya que terminaría perdiéndome si no me fijaba bien. En la primera planta había varias habitaciones la mayoría eran librerías. También encontré un despacho bastante grande, había como tres salas de estar o al menos fueron las que alcance a contar. Después de un rato llegue a una puerta que se encontraba más al fondo.

-que vieja – se veía un poco descuidada y al parecer no habían entrado en bastante tiempo. Gire la perilla y abrí la puerta, aquel rechinido gritaba desesperado la urgencia de aceite – que mal – se podía oler la humedad. Me acerque a le venta e intente abrirla – está atascada – después de un poco de esfuerzo logra abrirla. Mire un poco alrededor al parecer era usado como depósito o algo parecido. En la esquina se podían ver algo parecido a cuadros. Me acerque y los moví. La mayoría eran pinturas de paisajes – esto es –jale la última pintura. Estaba cubierta de polvo. En la parte de abajo había una inscripción – Vo..Von…Vongola...No...Noveno…Vongola Noveno – quite el polvo que tenía el cuadro – así que él es el noveno – aunque me había integrado a la Vongola desde hace un año, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver al Noveno Vongola. Observe la pintura detenidamente – el Noveno Vongola.

**_"¡Corre!"_**

CRASH

Solté la pintura y esta se impactó en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso? – mi cabeza empezó a punzar – duele – había pasado tiempo desde que tenía esos dolores de cabeza - ¿Por qué ahora?.

-¿Qué haces?.

-¡Reborn!.

-no deberías estar husmeando.

-so-solo paseaba.

-ya deja de hacerlo, será mejor que regreses todos están en la sala.

-si – Salí rápidamente del cuarto no sin antes darle una última mirada al lugar, _"¿es mi imaginación o Reborn estaba mas enojado de lo normal?". _Con ese pensamiento en mente seguí caminando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Dónde estabas? – Gokudera igual de amigable que siempre.

-…solo miraba la casa.

-no puedes pasear de esa manera – _"¡nadie dijo eso!"._

-…lo siento.

-tranquilo Gokudera-jun, Rosen-san solo miraba la casa.

-pero Decimo.

-no hay problema – dijo sonriendo. Pero esa sonrisa me hizo enfadar mas.

-si usted lo dice Decimo – me miro a mi – pero no vuelvas a hacerlo – _"claro capitán"._

-…si.

-bien dejando eso de lado, al parecer habrá una fiesta mas tarde.

-¿fiesta?.

-si y…al parecer soy el invitado de honor – dijo algo incomodo.

-¡eso es genial Decimo!.

-¡Bien Sawada! – _"debe ser de la que hablo Stacy"._

-si, así que tenemos un rato libre hasta entonces.

-¿entonces podemos salir?.

-si.

-¡Genial!.

-vamos a comprar – le dijo Sasagawa a Chrome.

-si.

-¿me pregunto si alguien jugara baseball por aquí?.

-tu solo piensas en baseball.

-¡esto será Extremo! – Todos se encontraban haciendo planes para salir. Gire hacia el otro lado y pude divisar a Reborn, no era necesario que me llamara, sabía que quería hablar conmigo. Fue hacia donde estaba.

-no creo que sea necesario recordare – dijo – pero lo diré – me miro directamente – no puedes alejarte de este lugar.

-lo se – no podía estar paseándome tranquilamente por afuera yo sola. Y tampoco quería ir con ellos – me quedare aquí.

-bien.

-Anika-san – Chrome se acercó - ¿vienes con nosotras? – constante mente me molestaba decirle eso a las persona que aún se mantenía junto a mi.

-lo siento, prefiero quedarme aquí.

-¿segura?.

-…si.

-esta bien – parecía un poco decepcionada – te traeré algo.

-si – Pronto estuvieron listos para irse.

-entonces nos vamos Rosen-san.

-si…diviértanse – después de eso todos se fueron y yo me quede sola. Mire el lugar – se siente tan frio.

Termine subiendo a mi habitación y recostándome. Mire el techo, _"con tanto dinero al menos deberían comprar una televisión". _Observar el techo hasta que ellos regresaran no era algo que podría catalogar como divertido y tampoco quería dormir hasta entonces. Suspire resignada. Me puse de pie y fui al balcón.

-podría verlo todo el día – el paisaje era lindo, pero – necesito hacer algo urgente – no iba a quedarme en el balcón hasta que llegaran.

**_"No puedes alejarte de este lugar"_**

-…si sigo viendo el lugar, ¿puede considerarse lejos? – Mire los alrededores – deben estar divirtiéndose – _"Tsuna" –_me siento sola –_"pensé que no te irías" – _mentiroso – termine deprimiéndome a mi misma – necesito aire –así que Salí del cuarto y fui a la primera planta– mientras no esté muy lejos debe estar bien – así que salí de la casa.

Me pasee un poco por el enorme jardín, pero no encontré nada interesante. Así que salí del lugar y comencé a pasear por los alrededores. La presencia de árboles era mucha y las casa que vimos al llegar aquí estaban como a diez o quince minutos caminando . Había algunas mansiones no muy lejos pero no eran lugares a lo que dijera querer ir.

-¡Cuidado!.

-¿eh? – Pude ver un frisby que venía hacia mi - ¿un frisby? – lo atrape sin problemas.

-¡cuidado! – volví a escuchar la voz.

-pero si ya lo atrape.

-¡el perro!.

-¿perro? – pude ver a un perro delante de mi. Pero ya era tarde para esquivar y termine mirando el cielo en unos segundos- Auch – el can había terminado derribándome.

-lo siento – pude escuchar la voz de una mujer -¿estás bien?.

-ah...si – _"creo"._

-Kira quítate de encima – el perro raza Alaska gris se apartó.

-te ayudo – se acercó y me ayudo a levantarme.

-gracias.

-de verdad lo siento tanto.

-no pasa nada – era una chica mayor que yo. Su cabello era corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros de color café y sus ojos eran de color negro. Parecía tener alrededor de veinticinco.

-¿de verdad estas bien?.

-si, estoy perfecta.

-¡oye Carla, apresúrate! – _"esa voz"._

-bu-bueno yo-yo me voy – intente salir lo más rápido del lugar, pero.

-¡que te importa!.

-¡deja de decir eso! – me gire.

-tu me dijiste que te llamara así.

-¡yo no te dije eso!.

-claro que lo hiciste que te importa.

-¡que no!.

-ah, ¿se conocen?.

-no/si – dijimos ambos.

-¡oigan que están haciendo no tarden tanto! – una persona mas se acerco.

-ah…pero si es.

-Anika, nos volvemos a ver.

-…si – _"¿se conocen?"._

-¿se conocen? – pregunto el chico

-si, me topé con ella cuando estaba trabajando.

-que coincidencia.

-bien ahora que esta aquí- tomo el frisby - ¿Qué tal si juegas con nosotros?.

-ah, no gracias.

-vamos será divertido – el chico de ojos rojo tomo mi brazo – no te arrepentirás – _"no me toques con tanta confianza"._

-no – me solté – estoy bien.

-vamos – sonrió – si estas aquí estoy seguro que no tienes nada que hacer.

-ven – dijo la chica castaña – con eso podremos compensarte por haberte tirado.

-¡¿tirado?! – dijo Stacy

-si, Kira la derribo.

-¡ves te dije que tuvieras mas cuidado! – golpeo al chico.

-¡oye no fue mi culpa!.

-¿entonces, vienes? – los mire.

-…bueno…supongo que esta bien.

-estupendo vamos – me tomo del brazo– por cierto soy Carla Stans, pero dime solo Carla, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Anika Rosen.

-es un placer Anika-chan.

-si.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegamos a una de las mansiones que había visto antes.

-¡Oigan chicos tenemos el frisby!.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – dijo un hombre de cabello azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos. También traía puesto unos anteojos. Parecía tener cerca de treinta años

-lo mas probable es que terminaron perdiéndose – dijo la chica sentada a su lado. Tenia un largo cabello rizado de color azul, pero mas claro al igual que sus ojos. Creo que tenia la misma edad que Stacy y yo.

-son todo un fracaso – pude reconocer al otro hombre. Es el que había estado en la cocina antes.

-siguen siendo unos niños – un hombre de tal vez veintiocho años de complexión delgada, moreno, de cabello largo oscuro y ojos cafés se encontraba de pie.

-que crueles – dijo Carla.

-¿y que haces aquí? – fue lo que me dijo el hombre que con anterioridad me había topado en la cocina.

-jugara un rato con nosotros.

-¿jugara? – dijo el hombre moreno.

-¡si!, cierto déjame presentarte, este tipo grandote – dijo refiriéndose al moreno – es Julio – se acerco – solo Julio, no hay mas antecedentes sobre el – me dijo susurrando – el de cara de pocos amigos es Alejandro

–¿Alejandro? – _"parece nombre extranjero"._ Me volvió a susurrar

– pero tampoco sabemos mucho de el, solo que viene de México, nosotros lo llamamos Alex – _"eso lo explica"_

-¿Qué es lo que dices?.

-pero que no te engañe es una buena persona – el otro solo frunció en ceño – la linda chica de azul es Cristal Hirawa.

-¿Hirawa?.

-si, es mi hermana – dijo Stacy.

-ya – ella solo me miro y después desvió la mirada. _"Momento incómodo"._

-el tipo de lentes.

-¿a quien le dices el tipo de lentes?.

-es Jhonatan Shon, que no te engañe es amigable cuando quiere.

-si.

-y pues por lo que veo ya conoces a Stacy.

-si.

-y a Natsume.

-…si, también tuve el placer.

-nosotros somos la familia Fiore.

-Fiore – _"así que también son una familia" – _Es un placer, mi nombre es Anika Rose.

-¿eres de alguna familia?- pregunto Alejandro.

-ah…pues – _"en estos momentos no estoy segura…una familia que te ignora,¿ puede considerarse familia?". _La verdad es que no sabia responder.

-no importa- dijo el chico de ojos rojos.

-¿ah? .

-no tiene importancia – tomo el frisby – juguemos que te importa.

-ya te dije.

-Anika – sentí mi cuerpo tensarse – Anika, ¿verdad? – me pregunto ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que alguien me llamo de esa manera?.

-…si…Kasai-san.

-solo Natsume.

-¡Oye! – dijo Julio.

-no pasa nada – me miro mientras sonreía – solo dime Natsume.

-…esta bien…Natsume.

-Entonces juguemos.

-..si

Empezaron a jugar. Se lanzaban el frisby de un lado a otro. Aunque podía sentir cierto aire incomodo de parte de Julio, Alejandro y Cristal.

-¡atrápalo Anika!.

-¡si! – salte y tome el frisby. Kira me seguía por todos lados.

-creo que le agras.

-tal vez.

-ahora lánzalo.

-bien – pero los únicos disponibles eran Julio, Alejandro y Cristal. _"¿A quién se lo doy?". _

-¡Rápido!.

-¡aquí lanza! – Jhonatan gritaba - por aquí.

-ahí va – lo lance a Jhonatan.

-buen lanzamiento – dijo al atraparlo.

-si.

-yo pude haberlo atrapado – para cuando me di cuenta Cristal estaba aún lado.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?.

-yo lo hubiera echo mejor – dijo con un puchero.

-ah…esta bien, después lo arrojare a ti.

-genial – dijo sonriendo para después alejarse. _"¿Por qué siento que la chica es medio bipolar?"._

Después de un rato terminamos de jugar.

-eso fue divertido – dijo Natsume.

-si hay que repetirlo después – me dijo Stacy.

-Anika-chan lanza bien.

-si, aunque no me los lance a mí – reprocho Cristal.

-tienes bastante fuerza en el brazo.

-Jhonatan la vas a asustar si hablas sobre experimentos.

-yo nunca dije eso.

-si, claro – dijo Clara con tono de ironía.

-fue divertido – había pasado tiempo desde que me sentía de esa manera.

-por cierto, veo que ya está mejo tu tobillo.

-ah, si, Stacy me ayudo así que está mejor.

-me alegro que no fuera nada grave.

-si – _"supongo que lo juzgue mal" – _sobre lo del caballo.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?.

-perdón…por ser tan grosera aun después de que me ayudaste.

-no importa – dijo sonriente – lo que importa es que estas bien – sus palabras eran cálidas. Al igual que su mirada – me alegra haberme topado contigo Anika – dijo dulcemente.

-…si.

**_"No puedes alejarte de este lugar"_**

_"cierto". _Mire el cielo.

-¡Carajo! – empezaba a tomar aquel tono anaranjado – me van a matar, me van a matar ,me van a matar – ya era tarde - ¡Maldición se enfadaran!.

-¿Anika?.

-¡lo siento debo irme! – hice una reverencia – fue divertido, ¡Adiós! – y empecé a correr, _"estoy en graves problemas". _Y con ese pensamiento corrí en dirección de la mansión.

**POV Natsume**

-Anika si que corre – menciono Stacy.

-¿me pregunto a donde ira?.

-sigue sin agradarme.

-a mí tampoco.

-a ustedes nunca les agrada nadie – dijo Clara

-a mí me cayo bien.

-además es bastante fuerte.

-¡Jhonatan!.

-¡¿Qué?!, no dije nada.

Ellos seguían hablando mientras observaba el lugar por donde se había marchado.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – dijo Stacy al acercarse.

-siempre sonrió.

-no esa sonrisa es diferente – dijo señalando.

-no se de que hablas.

-¿te gusta?.

-¿Quién?.

-ella.

-¿ella quien?.

-me refiero a Anika.

-no.

-ese no, sonó muy falso.

-ya déjalo.

-vamos admítelo.

-que no.

-ellas es muy bonita.

-deja ya eso.

-no lo negaste.

-Stacy.

-Stacy deja de molestar a Natsume.

-Vamos Alex no seas aguafiestas.

-no es necesario Stacy todos nos dimos cuenta que el jefe babeaba por la chica.

-jajaja – todos empezaron a reírse.

-¡oye Julio!.

-ya extrañaba tus comentarios cuando jugábamos Julio.

-yo no babeaba por nadie.

-si lo hacías – dijeron todos.

-pero mejor no te relaciones tanto con ella – dijo Alex – hay algo que me inquieta, además nosotros solo estamos aquí para ver al Decimo Vongola.

-lo se.

-tal vez no la volvamos a ver.

-es lo mas probable.

-bien hay que prepararnos para la fiesta – se levanto Cristal – Natsume-san debes cambiarte.

-si debes causar buena impresión.

-después de todo eres el Decimo Jefe de la familia Fiore.

-si.

-entonces vamos – entramos a la casa. Pero no pude evitar ver por ultima vez atrás.

-ya deja de pensar en ella jefe.

-no lo hago – era fácil decirlo. Pero no podía olvidar aquellos ojos tristes que vi en ella. Juraría que estaba a punto de llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Holi, por alguna razón sentí que me tarde en actualizar (que raro), pero si es así culpen a mi escuela que les dio por dejar un montón de tarea TToTT- lo único que me consuela es que hoy iré a ver sinsajo parte 1 yei!.<strong>

**Jaja bueno olvidando eso :**

**¿que les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿que tal los nuevos personajes que se integran a la historia?**

**solo para aclarar Natsume no es malo :3**

**A mi me cayo bien Alejandro. Ademas es mexicano :D.**

**Bueno entonces nos leemos después :)**

**Bye**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi, aquí les traigo el capitulo cuatro, donde creo que volveré a encender su rencor contra Tsuna, lo siento pero así va la historia XD.**

**Ahora, responder algunos comentarios:**

**JKhoj: **Oh!, gracias me alegra que te gustara mi historia, al igual que mi forma de escribir *sonríe* y ahora como dices la historia a dado un giro inesperado para muchos D:, muchos quieren saber porque la empezaron a tratar así, pero lo sabrán mucho mas adelante y no te preocupes Tsuna solo tiene ojos para Anika (aunque no lo demuestre ahora). Enserio me alegra que te guste. Entonces saludos y nos leemos.

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**FIESTA**

Llegue rápidamente a la mansión. Perdí la noción del tiempo estando con los Fiore y para mi mala suerte las luces de la casa estaban encendidas.

-Reborn me va a matar – suspire pesadamente y fui directo a la puerta, _"¿será buena idea?". _Mi mano dudo por un momento pero después llame a la puerta y me aparte rápidamente. No pensaba arriesgarme a que algo volara contra mí.

La puerta se abrió después de unos minutos.

-¿Rosen-san? – Tsuna fue la persona que abrió.

-ah – _"¡¿Por qué tenia que ser el?!._

-¿Qué hacías afuera? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-yo…yo – levante un poco mi mirada hacia el. _"No me mires así…no de esa manera". _La calidez que alguna vez me dio, ya no estaba.

-Tsuna-kun – Sasagawa apareció - ¿pasa algo? – después se percató de mi presencia – Rosen-san, ¿Qué haces afuera?.

-solo…solo me aburrí de estar aquí y Salí un momento– dije sin verlos.

-ya veo.

-iré a mi habitación – entre y subí rápidamente al cuarto –es horrible – dije una vez que entre al cuarto. Me deslice en la puerta hasta quedar sentada – Tsuna…¿Cuánto tiempo podre soportar esto?.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Este raje es EXTREMO!.

-Lambo-san se ve genial.

-me gusta mucho el traje.

-…no esta mal – murmuro Hibari.

-me gusta – dijo Chrome – Anika-san tu también te ves bien.

-ah…gracias – pronto comenzaría la fiesta. Los guardianes iban vestidos de traje. Y ya que también venía con ellos también me puse traje, además lo encontré en el closet con una nota que decía.

**"Úsalo"**

Bueno no era necesario pensarlo mucho, era de Reborn.

-dame-Tsuna apresúrate – la voz de Reborn se escucho en la parte de arriba.

-Auch – al igual que la de Tsuna – ya voy – en unos instantes Tsuna bajo.

-¡Décimo se ve genial!.

-Tsuna estas increíble.

-¡genial Sawada! – traía puesto un traje negro. Su camisa estaba abrochada hasta la parte de arriba y traía una corbata que combinaba perfecta con el traje. Tenía que admitirlo se veía muy bien con traje.

-Tsuna-kun – Sasagawa bajo. Traía puesto un largo vestido de color rosado y en su cabello una flor a juego - ¿Cómo me veo? – le dijo a Tsuna.

-te ves muy bien Kyoko-chan.

-Te vez muy linda.

-¡estas EXTREMA!.

-gracias – después me miro a mi -¿tú qué opinas Rosen-san? – _"¡¿Es enserio?!, ¡Debes estar de broma!"._

-te ves fantástica – _"ojala te tiren comida"._

-gracias – _"como te odio"._

-¿ya están todos listos? – Dino entro a la casa.

-si.

-entonces vamos – empezaron a salir del lugar y pude ver como Sasagawa fue a lado de Tsuna.

-..ya veo – suspire pesadamente.

-Anika-san – Chrome se acerco –vamos – dijo sonriendo.

-…si- salimos de la casa y subimos a unos autos de color negro que se encontraban a fuera, al parecer Dino tampoco escatimaba en gastos. El auto se llenó de ruido al subir, y bueno yo me dedique a ver el paisaje. _"Que esto termine rápido"._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mayor parte del paisaje estuvo lleno de árboles. Pero después de un rato había algunas casas alrededor, eran pequeñas pero también se podía apreciar una vista muy hermosa por fuera de ella. Terminamos llegando a una enorme mansión, tenía tres pisos y era igual de ancha que en la que nos estábamos hospedando. Se podía ver el amplio jardín y la pintura blanca resaltaba bastante. Pero claro no podían faltar todos los autos aparcados en la parte de afuera y la gran cantidad de gente entrando y saliendo del lugar.

-hemos llegado – bajamos del auto. Se veía a unas impotente por fuera.

-impresionante.

-entremos – nos dirigimos adentro. Se podían notar algunos ojos curiosos a donde estábamos, algunos discretos y otros no tanto.

-Dino-san – y claro que no podían faltar las mujeres que iban detrás de Dino. Y estoy segura que se dieron cuenta que revisaban a las demás guardianes de arriba abajo. Bueno y claro que también a Chrome la cual se empezaba a poner un poco nerviosa y a Sasagawa que al parecer disfrutaba ser el centro de atención y yo…bueno preferí ignorarlos.

Al entrar se podía apreciar el enorme salón. Los candelabros de lo que parecía oro colgando de la parte de arriba, las enormes escaleras para subir a los otros pisos del lugar, la música de ambiente los camareros, algunas mesas con aperitivos y las personas con traje y las mujeres que vestidos que no parecían muy baratos que digamos.

-¡comida!.

-¡oye vaca estúpida! – Lambo fue el primero en huir y Gokudera fue detrás de el.

-¡Gokudera-kun!.

-enseguida regreso Décimo – y desapareció en medio de toda esa gente.

-Chrome, vamos al tocador.

-si.

-enseguida regresamos Tsuna-kun – ellas también se fueron.

- Yamamoto hay que ver el lugar.

-¡si!.

-espera Yamamoto.

-luego nos vemos – Ryohei y Yamamoto se fueron rápidamente.

-…ok – _"al menos sigue Hibari aquí". _Me gire para verlo pero sorpresa no estaba, ni tampoco Dino. _"¿A dónde se fueron?". _Los busque con la mirada hasta que los encontré . Dino se encontraba en medio de una multitud de mujeres y Hibari iba detrás de el. Si no mal recuerdo Dino le debía una pelea a Hibari. Estoy segura que este no lo olvidaría tan fácil.

-quédense aquí - y por ultimo Reborn desapareció, dejándonos solamente a Tsuna y a mi. Un pesado silencio apareció. _"Genial"._

-..y - Tsuna fue el primero en hablar – tu pie, ¿está bien?.

-…si.

-fue un duro golpe.

-pero, no fue algo grave.

-que bien.

-si – otro silencio. _"¿Qué digo?". _Lo mire discretamente parecía igual de incomodo que yo – te…te ves bien.

-ah, gracias…tu también.

-si.

-Tsuna-kun – Sasagawa regreso.

-¿Dónde estar Chrome?.

-se quedo con Lambo.

-ya veo.

-Rosen-san…creí que estarías divirtiéndote con los demás- eso había sonado a un ¿Por qué sigues aquí?.

-no iba a dejar a Sawada-san solo, ¿verdad?.

-bueno, pues ahora ya no está solo – sentí como mi mandíbula se tensó.

-Rosen-san, si quieres puedes ir a ver – fue lo que dijo Tsuna. Mi corazón se oprimió, pero no fueron sus palabras, sino, la forma en que lo dijo, tan tranquilo, como si no significaran nada.

-…si…iré a ver…un poco – me aleje. Aunque mas bien quería huir. _"Duele". _Un nudo se formó en mi garganta a la vez que caminaba, _"Duele". _Miraba el suelo, no quería levantar mi rostro. Seguí caminando de esa forma, así que no me percate de la persona que iba delante de mi, y que detuvo su paso para hablar con alguien provocando que chocara con su espalda - ¿eh? – la persona se giro lentamente, y yo levante la vista. Fuego, sus ojos eran como el fuego -…Natsume.

-¿Anika? – parecía sorprendido de verme.

-¿Anika-chan? – Carla también estaba ahí.

-…Carla-san – me miraron un momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿tu familia también esta aquí?.

-si.

-pero que coincidencia volver a encontrarnos – dijo Clara alegremente.

-…si – me gire para ver a Natsume, me miraba detenidamente, pero parecía un poco confundido - ¿sucede algo?.

-es lo que me gustaría saber, ¿te sientes mal?.

-¿eh?.

-te ves mal – se acercó a mí y poso su mano sobre mi cabeza – pareces…triste – aquel acto y esas palabras me congelaron por un momento - ¿estas bien? – no sabría describir su mirada, tal vez diría algo como triste y preocupada.

-s-si.

-¿segura? – se acerco un poco mas, pero mi instinto decía que ni siquiera el sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-es-estoy perfecta – quite su mano – no necesitas preocuparte por mi.

-…si.

-Anika – una persona llego rápidamente y me abrazo por la espalda.

-ah…Stacy.

-nos volvemos a ver.

-Anika.

-Jhonatan-san, hola…otra vez.

-Hola.

-Cristal Hola.

-¿otra vez tu?.

-Alejandro-san…hola – _"si yo también estoy feliz de verte, no te preocupes"._

_-_nos volvemos a ver.

-Julio-san.

-Jefe no debería estar paseando de esa manera.

-vamos no pasa nada, además estaba con Carla.

-pero sigue siendo peligroso.

-debes tomarte las cosas más enserio.

-vamos no exageren.

-Natsume, no sabes que peligroso puede ser.

-vamos – siguieron hablando sobre eso, mientras yo procesaba la información, _"¿Jefe?"._

-¿Je-Jefe?.

-¿ah?.

-¿tu-tu eres el Jefe?.

-si.

-¡no es cierto!.

-ten mas respeto.

-lo-lo siento.

-vamos Alex no le digas eso – me miro – si, soy el Décimo Jefe de Fiore.

-…no me lo esperaba.

-supongo que crees que soy muy joven.

-no .

-¿enserio?, siempre me dicen que es raro.

-bueno, tomando en cuenta que el Décimo Jefe de la Vongola es igual de joven no debería ser raro.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-¿conoces al Décimo?.

-nosotros no hemos tenido la oportunidad de verlo, estuvimos fuera dos años por algunos trabajos.

-¿se puede saber como es que lo conoces?.

-bu-bueno es que…soy parte de su familia.

-¡¿Qué?! – _"pueden dejar de gritar"._

_-_si.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?.

-bueno…no estaba segura de decirles.

-qué mala no confiaste en nosotros – dijo Stacy

-los acababa de conocer, además tampoco me dijeron que Natsume era el jefe de Fiore.

-nunca preguntaste – dijeron todos a la vez.

-…cierto.

-bueno olvidemos eso.

-es sorprendente que pertenezcas a la familia del Décimo Vongola.

-ah…¿ustedes creen?.

-si.

-¿y cómo es?.

-bueno...el es - En ese momento todo el salón quedo en silencio-¿Que pasa?.

-es el anfitrión – de las escaleras estaba bajando una persona.

-…lo he visto en algún lado.

-es el noveno Vongola.

-el noveno Vongola – _"cierto el cuadro". _

-buenas noches a todos – llego a la primera planta – espero que tengan una grata noche. Esta fiesta fue echa con el objetivo principal de que todas las familias se conozcan – dijo – para eso contamos con la presencia del Decimo Jefe de la Vongola – dijo mientras señalaba. Todos se giraron a ver a la persona. Tsuna se encontraba al fondo cuando todos lo miraron pude ver como se puso tenso – adelante – Tsuna camino junto al Noveno.

-así que el es el Décimo – dijo Natsume.

-se ve tierno – dijo Clara.

-si que es joven – dijo Julio.

-no parece muy fuerte.

-Jhonata – reprimió Clara.

-¿Qué?, solo fue una opinión.

-es impresionante que ese chico sea el jefe de la Vongola – dijo Alejandro.

-si, tiene la misma edad que Natsume-san.

-¿entonces el es el Décimo? – me dijo Stacy.

-si..lo es.

-ah…bu-buenas noches a todos – dijo Tsuna al llegar al frente – me-me alegra poder conocerlos – _"esta nervioso"._

-¡Usted puede Decimo! – la voz de Gokudera se escucho de entre la multitud.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Carla.

-es-espero poder conocerlos a todos esta noche…así que tengamos una buena fiesta – los aplausos se escucharon después de eso. _"Bueno pudo arreglárselas"._

-Bien ahora por favor – la música empezó a sonar.

-¿un baile?.

-el Decimo Vongola bailara con su acompañante – _"¿Acompañante?"._

-Anika – me llamo Natsume - ¿el Décimo tiene novia?.

-ah…pues.

-¿sucede algo?.

-..no

-¿es ella? – dijo Stacy

-es… linda – menciono Carla. Pude ver como se acerco y Tsuna tomo su mano delicadamente a la vez que sonreía.

-¿me pregunto quién será?, jamás la había visto.

-…Sasagawa Kyoko.

-¿eh?.

-ese…es su nombre – los demás se hicieron a un lado, mientras la música sonaba y ellos pasaban en medio. Mientras caminaba Tsuna se giró un poco y su mirada choco con la mía.

-el Décimo está viendo hacia acá.

-…si – Me miro detenidamente.

-te esta viendo a ti – dijo Natsume.

-…si -su mirada era lo que más me lastimaba, _"si estas con alguien más…¿Por qué tienes que verme?"._

-¿Anika? – _"no quiero estar aquí" - _¿Anika? – _"quiero irme" - _¿pasa algo? – _"no quiero verlo" –_¿te sientes mal?– _"ayuda" _

**_"Te quiero"_**

_"¡cállate!"_

**_"Nunca me alejare de ti"_**

_"¡Mentiroso!"_

**_"Prometo que siempre te protegeré"_**

_"Tu eres quien me lastima"_

**_"Anika"_**

_"¡No digas mi nombre!"_

_– _vamos.

-¿eh?.

-vamos afuera – Natsume tomo mi mano y empezó a tirar de mi.

-espera.

-¡oye! – lo ultimo que escuche fue la voz de Alejandro llamándonos.

Pasábamos en medio de todos. Casi como si supiera mis deseos, tiraba de mi y me alejaba de ellos. Pude ver por unos instantes a los demás. Mi mente pensó por un momento el detenerse, pero mis pies seguían avanzando y mis ojos solo observaban su espalda. Yo quería irme, pero no tenia el valor de hacerlo, ese chico ojos rojos estaba haciendo lo que yo no podía -¿Por qué? – él estaba haciendo que caminara hacia adelante - ¿Por qué?.

-no quiero que llores – me dijo con una sonrisa para después seguir caminando.

_"¿Por qué eres tan cálido?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Estúpido Tsuna, ¿que no ves que lastimas a Anika? TToTT.<strong>

**Maldita Kyoko ojala te caiga un candelabro encima ****ò.ó**

**¿Y ahora que pasara?, Natsume acaba de llevarse a Anika enfrente de todos. ¡En su cara Vongola!.**

**jajaja bueno no.**

**Entonces nos leemos después.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Atencion los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**AFUERA**

Llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa, para ser más especifica el jardín. Hacia un poco de frio a causa de la gélida brisa y mi respiración aun no lograba calmarse del todo.

-que hermosa luna – _"¿luna?"._

Levante la vista. Exacto una hermosa luna llena plateada se encontraba en el cielo, solo un par de estrellas compartían su presencia.

-si…es hermosa – en ese momento me percate que seguía sosteniendo mi mano. Así que la retire rápidamente. El me miro un momento y después sonrió dulcemente. Eso me puso un poco nerviosa – ¿se pude saber para que me trajiste aquí? – trate de decir calmadamente.

-había mucho ruido ahí adentro.

-pudiste salir tu solo.

-mmm probablemente.

-entonces para que me trajiste.

-no querías estar ahí adentro – me miro directamente – estabas a punto de llorar – era cierto, pero…

-no se de que estas hablando – no iba a decirle eso.

-¿te gusta?.

-…no entiendo tu pregunta.

-¿te gusta el Décimo Vongola? .

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.

-te pusiste así cuando salió con la otra chica…¿te gusta?.

-él es mi jefe y nada más – el me miraba, algo me decía que no creía en mis palabras – así que por favor deja de sacar tus propias conclusiones, solo…solo estoy un poco cansada por lo ocurrido durante este día.

-entonces…¿Por qué me seguiste?.

-tu fuiste quien me trajo.

-pero jamás intentaste detenerte – mi mente llego a pensarlo, pero aun así no pude deja de correr. Yo realmente quería salir de ese lugar. No tenia la fuerza suficiente para ver a Tsuna con alguien mas, no de esa manera.

-…yo – la verdad no tenia respuesta para eso – no es nada…¡además!...¿por qué insistes tanto en saber de mi?, ¿ni siquiera me conoces?.

-tienes razón, no te conozco – se acercó un poco –ni yo mismo lo entiendo, estoy seguro que es la primera vez que nos vemos, y a pesar de eso, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te vi.

-¿eh?.

-no puedo simplemente ignorarte.

-es-espera - _¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?!"._

-jaja no te pongas así, no de esa manera – se sentó en el césped.

-¿y eso que significa?.

-no estoy seguro – palmeo el lado junto a el – siéntate – me miro un momento – vamos no muerdo – suspire y termine sentándome.

-¿contento?.

-si.

-sigo sin comprender porque haces todo esto.

-mmm tal vez comprendamos cuando nos conozcamos mejor.

-¿conocernos?.

-si, por ejemplo - parecía meditarlo un poco – ya se…desde que era niño me involucre en la mafia.

-¿desde niño?

-si, mi familia ha estado involucrada con Vongola desde hace mucho.

-¿siempre han trabajado para ella?.

-si, al igual que los demás.

-¿ellos también?

-si, conozco a todos mis desde que era niño.

-creciste con ellos por lo que veo.

-si, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño en una un misión.

-…lo siento.

-no te preocupes ya es pasado aprendí a vivir con eso.

-debió ser duro.

-un poco si…pero siempre tuve personas para apoyarme.

-…que bien – suspiro.

-bueno…ahora es tu turno.

-ah…- _"no debí seguir su juego"._

-¿y bien?.

-pues…- _"¿debería decirle?"._

- bien – suspiro – sino quieres no hay problema – mira aun lado – me gusta ver la lu.

-soy huérfana – le dije antes de que terminara de hablar. Me miro – no recuerdo mucho…no, mas bien no recuerdo nada de cuando era pequeña. Alberth-san fue la persona que me recogió y cuido…ah…yo...yo trabajaba de…bueno – No estaba segura si terminar con lo ultimo – yo…trabajaba de.

-¿desde cuando conoces a Vongola?.

-¿eh?.

-¿reciente?.

-ah…si, un año.

-no llevas mucho.

-aja – _"cambio la conversación"._

-oh, que bien.

-..si.

-me gusta mucho la nieve.

-¿nieve?.

-si, todo se pone color blanco…por primera vez todo es igual.

-ya…a mi…me gusta el chocolate – sonrió.

- ¿chocolate? – asentí – eso es lindo.

-¿en que parte es lindo?.

-solo es lindo.

-eso no tiene sentido.

-jaja claro que si.

-que no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-¡que no!.

-jaja pareces un gato cuando se enfada.

-no me compares con los gatos.

-¿Por qué?.

-no me gustan.

-¿Qué tienes contra los gatos?.

-son malos.

-¿malos? Jajaja.

-¡no te rías!.

-jajaja.

-¡oigan! – alguien nos grito.

-¿Quién es? – algunas personas se acercaban.

-son…

-¡Anika, Natsume!.

-Stacy – los demás llegaron a donde estábamos.

-¿Por qué se fueron?.

-era aburrido adentro – dijo Natsume.

-no tenían que salir así.

-por un momento pensamos que iban a una cita – dijo Carla.

-pensábamos grabarlos – dijo Cristal.

-serian un nuevo descubrimiento, Natsume nunca se había fijado en alguien.

-si, ustedes serian una linda pareja.

-oigan – estoy segura que estaba roja.

-no somos pareja.

-si, so-solo somos amigos.

-así se inicia.

-se equivocan yo solo soy su am.

-¡Rosen!.

-¿ah?.

-¿Quién grita? – pude ver a alguien familiar.

-´¡Rosen!.

-¿Quién es el peliplateado? – llego a donde estábamos.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!, ¡el Decimo te esta buscando!.

-solo salí un momento.

-¡no debes pasearte por ahí!.

-lo se.

-no lo parece.

-oye tranquilo – Natsume se colocó en medio de nosotros.

-¿y tu quien eres?.

-por lo visto alguien que sabe tratar a las mujeres.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? – Gokudera y los demás se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Natsume – lo tome del hombro – mejor déjalo.

-pero.

-esta bien – me puse aun lado de Gokudera – fue divertido, pero debo regresar – me di la vuelta pero Natsume tomo mi mano - ¿ocurre algo?.

-si necesitas algo yo…no, todos nosotros estaremos para apoyarte.

-gracias –asentí y seguí caminando, Gokudera se coloco aun lado.

-¿Quiénes eran?.

-unos amigos.

-¿amigos?.

-¡Anika! – Natsume volvió a gritar. Me gire para verlo – ¡por cierto estas hermosa hoy! – _"¡¿Qué le pasa?!" - _¡aunque es una lástima, con vestido te hubieras visto aun mas hermosa!.

-…idiota – dije en susurro solo para mi.

-muévete.

-si – seguí a Gokudera.

-y borra esa sonrisa idiota.

-¿sonrisa? – mire uno de los vidrios – cierto – está sonriendo - …que raro – _"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreí?" - _…Natsume – _"de verdad eres un idiota". _Creo que la sonrisa solo se hizo más grande.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entramos de nuevo a la mansión había algunas personas bailando, otras hablando y algunas disfrutando de la comida.

-por aquí – Gokudera entro en medio de esa gran multitud y yo lo seguí.

-Gokudera-kun- mis pies se detuvieron. Esa voz hizo que mis piernas temblaran.

-Decimo – tal vez dos o tres metros había entre nosotros – la encontré.

-Rosen-san – mi vista seguía en el piso.

**_"Estaremos para apoyarte"_**

Tome mi mano, _"Natsume". _Levante de apoco mi vista para encontrarme con esos ojos marrones.

-Rosen-san.

-lo siento, quería tomar un poco de aire

-ya veo.

-no te vayas de esa manera – dijo Reborn.

-si.

-bien ahora que están todos – dijo Dino – vamos con el noveno.

-vamos.

-si – avanzamos entre los demás y subimos al siguiente piso. Llegamos a una enorme puerta. Dino golpeo un poco.

-adelante – se oyó desde adentro.

-pasen – Dino abrió la puerta y entramos a la enorme oficina.

-Tsunayoshi-kun – saludo el hombre mayor que se encontraba de pie en medio del lugar.

-Noveno.

-me alegra poder velos a todos – los miro a todos y se detuvo en mi.

-ella es Anika Rosen – dijo Reborn.

-es un placer – dijo.

-…si- _"¿Qué es esta sensación?"._

-es la primera vez que nos vemos – acerco su mano en forma de saludo.

-no seas descortés – dijo Gokudera. Yo observaba su mano, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de elevar mi brazo.

-¿sucede algo?.

-ah…no – logre levantarla y aceptar su saludo. Pero en el momento que lo hice un escalofrío me recorrió. _"¿Qué es esto?". _Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-Rosen-san – Tsuna me saco de mis pensamientos. Todos me observaban, solté rápidamente su mano.

-igualmente…es un placer – mi mano seguía temblando.

-espero estén disfrutando la fiesta.

-¡si!.

-Lambo-san ha comido mucho.

-me alegra que me invitaran – dijo Sasagawa.

-es una gran fiesta Noveno.

-gracias, por cierto me gustaría que conocieran a unas personas.

-¿personas?.

-no han tenido la oportunidad de conocer al Decimo Vongola ya que estuvieron fuera – _"¿estuvieron fuera?" – _me gustaría que los conocieran – _"debe ser una coincidencia" –_bajemos, quiero presentarlos.

-si.

Fuimos a la primera planta, algunas personas se acercaron para hablar con Tsuna pero yo me mantuve a una distancia mas o menos apropiada, vi que el Noveno le dio instrucciones a uno de sus subordinados y después salió del lugar.

-¿Quiénes serán las personan que quiere que conozcamos? – dijo Chrome.

-no lo sé – _"o tal vez si"_

Al cabo de unos minutos el subordinado del Noveno regreso y le dijo algo, después de eso el hombre se retiro.

-Tsunayoshi-kun – llamo el Noveno – han llegado – Tsuna fue esta donde estaba el Noveno al igual que los demás guardianes, también me acerque solo que me quede mas atrás.

-es un placer al fin conocer al Decimo Vongola – _"esa voz"._ Avance un poco mas hasta quedar adelante – nosotros somos la familia Fiore – _"son ellos"._

-es un placer también.

-Mi nombre es Natsume Kasai, ellos son mi familia, Stacy Hirawa, Carla Stons, Cristal Hirawa, Jhonatan Shon, Julio y Alejandro- dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-es un placer – dijeron a la vez.

–Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, ellos son mis amigos Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Chrome Dokuro, Lambo, Sasagawa Kyoko – dijo señalando – y Anika Rosen – dijo por ultimo. Los Fiore sonrieron.

-ya tenemos el gusto de conocer a Anika-chan.

-pero, siempre es un placer volver a verla - dijo Natsume sonriendo.

-s-si.

-¿Por qué no hablan en otro lugar? – sugirió Reborn.

-si, vamos – los demás empezaron a caminar. Natsume se acercó a mi.

-al parecer el destino no quiere que nos separemos.

-¿crees en el destino?.

-si.

-yo digo que fue coincidencia.

-nada es coincidencia.

-no lo sabes.

-tu tampoco.

-pero yo no creo en esa cosa del destino.

-yo si, ya que el destino quiere que este contigo, creeré en el – detuve mi paso – Anika, deberías creer mas en el destino – sonrió dulcemente.

-…tonto.

Me gire un poco y pude ver que Tsuna estaba viendo en nuestra dirección, pero después siguió caminando.

-no puedo creer en el destino – dije con la voz apagada.

-sigues negando.

-…no voy a creer – seguí caminando.

_"El destino solo es una mentira…al igual que tu…Tsuna"_

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue un capitulo corto, pero quería subirlo ya que lo mas probable es que no actualice en estos días (o puede que si) , dependerá de la tarea que me dejen, aunque creo que no tendré clases el jueves y viernes así que alomejor si actualice rápido, sera lo que diga el "destino".<strong>

**Bueno dejando eso de lado:**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? creo que fue un poco mas de relax y de conocer un poco a Natsume 7u7.**

**Tsuna ya apareció tu cofcofcompetenciacofcofcof :3.**

**Entonces nos leemos. Saludos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pues aprovechando que entre a la escuela hasta las 11 les traigo el capitulo 6, disfrútenlo (jaja no tarde en actualizar que cosas)**

**Contestación de review:**

**JKhoj: **jaja muchos quieren escena de celos, pronto sean pacientes 7u7,el traje bueno ese se fue de mera casualidad xD, la pintura 7u7 serias muy buena detective - pero si te daré un pista: tiene algo que ver con el Noveno Vongola.

Entonces nos leemos. Bye

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**CIUDAD**

Los Vongola y los Fiore estuvieron hablando un buen rato, creo que se llevaran bien en el futuro. Despues de una horas nos despedimos de ellos, pues teníamos que regresar.

-Entonces nos vemos Anika.

-si.

-Adiós Anika.

-Anika-chan nos vemos.

-Adiós.

-nos retiramos.

-cuídense – después de eso se fueron.

-nosotros también debemos irnos.

-vamos.

-si.

Subimos nuevamente a los autos, ya era bastante tarde así que Lambo se quedo dormido en los brazos de Chrome. El camino de regreso fue muy calmado, bueno también podía deberse a que los demás se quedaron dormidos.

-…la luna – fue mi única acompañante durante el camino.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a la mansión. Todos tenían unos rostros muy cansados. Así que solo se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Yo también me dirigí a la mía.

-que cansancio – dije una vez que entre – tomare un baño rápido –fui al baño y deje que callera el agua caliente en la tina – tengo sueño – una vez llena me desvestí y entre a la tina. Fue un baño bastante relajante, ya lo necesitaba. Después de unos minutos termine de bañarme y me dirigí a la cama – bien hora de dormir – pero mi teléfono empezó a sonar justo en ese momento - ¿Quién será ha esta hora? – lo tome y mire el nombre de la persona -¿Haru? – tome la llamada – Bueno.

-Anika-chan – se oyó del otro lado.

-Haru.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por haya?.

-ah…bien – _"no tanto"._

-no se te oye muy convencida, ¿paso algo?.

-ah…no, no, nada.

-Anika-chan no sabes mentir.

-n-no miento.

-cuando mientes tartamudeas.

-n-no estoy tartamudeando.

-Anika-chan, dime la verdad.

-ah…te digo que está bien todo por aquí.

-¿paso algo con Tsuna-san?.

-ah…

-¡lo sabia!.

-Auch no grites al teléfono.

-lo siento, pero entonces si paso algo.

-….tal vez – Haru suspiro del otro lado.

-¿Kyoko-chan esta involucrada? – Haru sabia perfectamente que en el momento que Tsuna cambio conmigo Sasagawa no desaprovecho la oportunidad y fue detrás de Tsuna como su sombra.

-…un poco….si.

-¿Qué hizo?.

-…no es algo de lo que quiera hablar – me recosté en la cama.

-debí haber ido.

-no te preocupes, dentro de una semana regresaremos.

-pero estas sola haya.

-tengo a Chrome y Lambo.

-pero Lambo-kun se la pasa jugando y Kyoko-chan acapara a Chrome-chan – suspire.

-….si…tal vez.

**_"Estaremos para apoyarte"_**

-…Natsume.

-¿Natsume?, ¿Quién es? – _"pensé en voz alta"._

-ah…es alguien que conocí.

-¿es un chico?.

-si.

-ya veo – no me gusto mucho el tono en que lo decía.

-si….es agradable…al igual que toda su familia.

-¿enserio?.

-si, ah, Stacy, Cristal, Carla-san, Jhonatan-san, Alejandro-san y Julio-san, son bastante agradables.

-que bien…y ¿Cómo es ese tal Natsume?.

-pues, tiene nuestra misma edad.

-aja.

-tiene un cabello negro.

-aja.

-sus ojos…son rojos.

-¿rojos?.

-si…como el fuego.

-¿Cómo el fuego? – se quedo en silencio un momento - ¿es guapo?.

-ah…tal vez…un poco.

-me gustaría verlo.

-te agradaría.

-¿Qué tal si me mandas una foto?.

-¿foto?... Veré que puedo hacer.

-bueno eso me alivia un poco.

-¿Por qué?.

-al menos sé que no estás sola haya.

-…si…eso ayuda bastante.

-Anika-chan, esto….se que ya lo dije muchas veces pero…deberías hablar con Tsuna-san.

-…ya lo hice y sabes lo que paso.

-pero puedes hablar otra vez con el.

-¿para que?, ¿para que me diga lo mismo?, no quiero escuchar las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

-pero.

-déjalo.

-…esta bien – mire por la ventana.

-por cierto, ¿Qué hora es haya?.

-la hora…ah son las nueve de la mañana.

-…interesante.

-¿Qué hora es en Italia?.

-la una de la mañana.

-¡Hahi!, ¡Tan tarde!.

-si, hay una diferencia de ocho horas.

-lo siento, no lo sabia, será mejor que te deje dormir.

-si.

-después hablamos, descansa.

-lo haré.

-adiós.

-adiós – después de eso colgó – tu también eres de mucha ayuda Haru – puse el teléfono en el mueble y me acosté en la cama – hora de dormir – apague la luz y cerré los ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toc toc toc

Golpeaban la puerta. Abrí de apoco los ojos y pude ver por la ventana que ya había amanecido. Me levante con pereza y camine lentamente a la puerta.

-¿Chrome? – dije al abrirla - ¿Qué sucede? – dije soltando un bostezo.

-¿Anika-san?, ¿seguías durmiendo?.

-…si, ¿Qué hora es?.

-son las diez.

-¡¿las diez?! – esta bien ya era un poco tarde.

-si ya vamos a desayunar.

-Ah, ¡si!, enseguida bajo – Chrome se fue y yo empecé a tomar la primera ropa que encontré, era un pantalón azul, una blusa color verde y mis botas. Pase el peine por mi cabello, me lave la cara, me cepille los dientes, y como pude tendí la cama, después de eso baje rápidamente a la cocina. Cuando entre ya todos se encontraban sentados – bu-buenos días – me observaron.

-buenos días Rosen-san – dijo Tsuna.

-Buenos días – dijeron los demás.

-te quedaste dormida – dijo Reborn mientras tomaba su café.

-ah…si…lo siento – después de eso me senté junto a Chrome.

Sirvieron la comida algunas sirvientas, ¿de dónde habían salido?, no tenia ni la menor idea. La comida era buena pero no se comparaba con la que preparaba Nana-san. Después de un rato terminamos de desayunar.

-saldrán en unos momentos – dijo Reborn al levantarse.

-¿saldremos? – dijo Tsuna.

-tiene que ir a comprar algo de comida, así que irán a la ciudad.

-la ciudad, ¡genial! – dijo Sasagawa.

-Anika.

-si.

-te encargo las compras.

-si.

Y así como dijo Reborn, unos autos llegaron por nosotros y se encargaron de llevarnos a la ciudad.

-¡EXTREMO!

-¡Dulces!.

-¡detente vaca estúpida!.

-jajaja que divertido.

-mira las tiendas Chrome.

-si, son enormes.

-…herbívoros.

La ciudad era enorme, había montones de tiendas y puestos, también había mucha gente caminando por los alrededores.

-Rosen-san.

-¿si?.

-estaremos cerca, así que puedes ir a hacer las compras.

-..si – ellos se alejaron y yo camine a las tiendas, Reborn me había dado una lista bastante grande, _"parece que nos quedaremos un mes". _Termine comprando todo, por suerte mi italiano no era tan malo – esto será complicado – tenia dos bolsas en cada mano y si que pesaban – alguien podría haberme ayudado – una de las manzanas resbalo y cayo al suelo – genial – me agache para tomarla pero alguien lo hizo antes que yo.

-¿y todas esas bolas? – levante de apoco la vista.

-Alejandro-san – puso la manzana en su lugar y me quito las bolsas.

-oye.

-yo las llevo.

-pero.

-son muy pesadas para ti, ¿A dónde las llevas?.

-ah…las llevare con los demás.

-esta bien – empezó a caminar - ¿vienes?.

-ah…si – fui detrás de el. _"¿Qué pasa con el?, primero me trata como si no quisiera verme ni en pintura y ahora me ayuda…¿Qué le sucede?."_

-quería hablar contigo.

-¿eh?.

-debes estarte preguntando, porque te ayudo.

-ah…no – _"cierto"._

-no intentes mentir, se que te lo preguntas – dijo secamente.

-…tal vez – suspiro.

-lo diré sin rodeos– me detuve – solamente hay dos personas en las que confió una soy yo y la otra no eres tú..

-ah…- _"¡¿Qué le pasa?!"._

-me gustaría que mantuvieras tu distancia con Natsume.

-¿Qué?.

-no me lo tomes a mal – _"¡¿estás hablando enserio?!._

-es-espera, ah…bueno acabamos de conocernos no esperaba que de un día para otro me contaras toda tu vida…pero no deberías juzgar así a la gente.

-hueles a sangre.

-…¿perdón?.

-una parte de ti expide un olor a sangre.

-¿sangre? – mire mis mano, _"es imposible" – _no tiene sentido lo que dices.

-mi sentido del olfato es mucho mas desarrollado que el de cualquier otra persona, puedo captar un olor que este impregnado de hace seis años...y tu hueles a sangre – en pocas palabras el sabía que mis manos no estaban del todo limpias – no te preguntare sobre tu vida ya que es privada, pero mi deber es cuidar de Natsume y tengo que estar al tanto de las personas a su alrededor y tu podrías ser una amenaza.

-…lo entiendo…pero…Natsume fue quien se acercó primero, así que si tanto deseas eso deberías hablar con el no conmigo.

-aunque se lo dijera lo mas probable es que no me haga caso.

-entonces aunque yo lo ignore seguiría insistiendo.

-…posiblemente.

-entonces ahí tienes lo que pasara…además….puedes estar seguro que lo último que quiero seria lastimar a alguien.

-aunque me lo digas no puedo confiar plenamente en ti.

-bueno eso es lo único que te puedo decir – seguí caminando – es tu decisión si confiar en mi o no.

-..si – también comenzó a caminar – con respecto a tu familia.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?.

-note un atmosfera algo extraña entre ustedes.

-…ya…bueno, podría decirse que en estos momentos nuestra relación no es muy linda.

-¿enserio?.

-si, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-…esta bien- seguimos caminando así, hasta que los encontré.

-aquí esta bien.

-de acuerdo – me entrego las bolsas.

-pues…gracias Alejandro-san.

-si, adiós –después de eso se fue.

-…Clara-san tenia razón, es bastante agradable – camine hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Rosen-san.

-termine de comprar.

-bien – miro las bolsas –hay que ir a dejarlas al auto.

-si.

-Decimo yo las llevo – Gokudera tomo las bolsas y las llevo al auto.

-Tsuna-kun toma – Sasagawa compro unos helados.

-gracias Kyoko-chan – mire el cielo, _"deben ser cerca de las dos de la tarde"._

-hay que ir a las tiendas – sugirió Sasagawa.

-Lambo-san quiere comprar.

-vamos.

-¡VIAJE EXTREMO!

-Decimo – Gokudera regreso.

-está bien vamos a comprar – comenzaron a caminar – Rosen-san.

-¿si?.

-…no te apartes.

-…si – siguieron caminando, _"tampoco era como si tuviera un lugar al cual ir". _Los seguí por detrás. Pasaban de tienda en tienda comprando y comiendo cosas, lo único que compre fueron unos cuantos chocolates al menos me darían fuerzas para seguirles el ritmo. Sasagawa visitaba más las tiendas de ropas.

-¡qué lindo! – en uno de los aparadores había un pequeño peluche de un perro.

-sí, es muy bonito.

-pero es muy caro.

-si – Sasagawa suspiro.

-vamos a ver otras cosas – pasaron a otro aparador. Yo me quede observando el peluche, era un pequeño cachorro no estaba segura de la raza, era de color gris y era bastante lindo.

-…es lindo.

-¿Por qué no lo compras?.

-¡ah! – pude ver a la persona detrás de mi.

-lo siento, no creí que te asustaría.

-no te aparezcas así Natsume.

-jajaja perdón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-solo pasaba por aquí y los vi correr de tienda en tienda.

-yo no corría.

-pero si los seguías.

-eso si.

-¿Por qué no estas viendo los vestidas como tu amiga? – dijo señalando a Sasagawa.

-no es mi amiga y no me gustan los vestidos.

-¿enserio?, creí que era tu amiga y te quedarían bien los vestidos.

-nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor y los vestidos no me parecen muy cómodos para moverme.

-es una pena.

-no tanto.

-¿y estuvieron buenos los chocolates?.

-si, estaban – _"espera" - _¿Cómo sabes que estaba comiendo chocolates?.

-tal vez te vi.

-eso es acoso.

-no lo es, solo te vi de casualidad yo también paseaba por la ciudad y te vi pasar con la bolsa de chocolates.

-¿y decidiste seguirme?.

-si.

-ah eso se le llama acoso.

-no.

-si lo es.

-oh! Mira – dijo dirigiéndose a la pared.

-no cambies la conversación.

-hay un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales hoy – me acerque a la pared, había un cartel sobre el evento especial de fuegos artificiales.

-¿fuegos artificiales?.

-si, debemos verlos – mire el cartel detenidamente.

-…no me gustan- empecé a caminar.

-¿Por qué?.

-simplemente no me gustan.

-oye.

–vete tu.

-no seria lo mismo.

-entonces consíguete a alguien.

-si no eres tú no quiero ir – mis pies se detuvieron –Anika.

-…olvídalo – técnicamente comencé a correr.

-¡Espera Anika! – fue lo que escuche antes de salir de ahí. Iba corriendo tan rápido, cosa que aún no sabía porque la hacía, que no vi la presencia de alguien adelante hasta que choque con el.

-Auch – dije una vez que caí al suelo – lo siento, fue mi culpa.

-¿Rosen-san? – levante la vista.

-..Tsu – me detuve – Sawada-san.

-¿Qué hacías? –me levante.

-na-nada.

-…ya – no parecía convencido.

-Décimo – llego Gokudera – encontré un lugar.

-que bien.

-¿lugar?.

-vamos a comer.

¿Comer?.

-si, vamos.

-…esta bien– entramos a un pequeño restaurante

-jefe – los demás ya se encontraban adentro.

-Tsuna la comida es muy buena.

-¡Delicioso al extremo! – tomamos asiento.

-Tsuna-kun mira – Sasagawa le entrego un volante a Tsuna – habrá un evento de fuegos artificiales hoy.

-¡Genial!.

-Debemos verlo.

-suena divertido.

-¡Lambo-san quiere ver las luces!.

-si, hay que verlos – dijo Tsuna. _"Fuegos artificiales". _Suspire. _"No quiero verlos"._

-hay que apurarnos.

-¡si!.

Terminaron de comer, bueno no sin antes hacer todo un desastre fue una suerte que no nos sacaran del lugar, como nota mental deberíamos evitar darle tenedores a Lambo. Para cuando salimos ya había oscurecido, posiblemente darían las ocho. Había mucha gente en la calle, lo más probable es que estuvieran ahí por los fuegos artificiales.

-vamos – Sasagawa tomo del brazo a Tsuna y empezó a jalarlo en medio de toda esa multitud, los demás intentaron seguirlos pasando entre toda esa gente, yo también lo hice, pero termine perdiéndolos de vista y quedando atora.

-permiso por favor – intente pasar entre esa gente – permiso – hasta que quede en un lugar donde tenía un poco de espacio - ¿de dónde salió tanta gente? – mire por los al rededores - ¿Dónde están? – Seguí mirando hasta que alcance a verlo – ahí están – quise ir, pero algo me detuvo -…Tsuna – parecían tan felices, no les importaba el que no estuviera con ellos, Sasagawa reía con ellos, casi, casi…como si ella hubiera ocupado mi lugar – Tsuna – _"voltea…gira…búscame". _Pero no lo hizo, no le importaba que no estuviera ahí - ¿Por qué?...¿por que cambiaste tanto? – sentí un nudo en la garganta -…¿Por qué? – en un momento todo se volvió negro.

-no me gusta ver esa expresión en ti – _"esa voz"._

-¿Natsume?.

-no quiero verte así – me había tapado los ojos – no sé qué es lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero no me gusta verte triste.

-…yo no estoy triste.

-mentirosa.

-no miento.

-acabo de conocerte, pero sé que cuando estas sufriendo no se lo dices a nadie, prefieres hacerlo en soledad.

-…no.

-a pesar de intentar parecer fuerte, eres débil.

-no soy débil.

-y mas que nadie…deseas ser feliz – no dije nada – Anika…antes de ver la luz debes pasar por la oscuridad – quito sus manos de mis ojos – pero no podrás pasar si sigues atorada en tu pasado- me gire a verlo – déjame ayudarte a llegar a la luz – _"llegar a la luz"._

-…la luz…solo esta en el cielo – dije mirando al suelo – y el cielo…me ha dado la espalda.

-no solo hay luz en el cielo – puso su mano en mi cabeza – si abres bien los ojos…puedes encontrar la luz en todas partes.

-¡Guau! – un fuerte grito proveniente de la gente se escuchó. El cielo se llenó de destellos de luz de varios colores.

-…la luz – la luz iluminaba por completo el lugar. Era un espectáculo hermoso.

-creí que no te gustaban los fuegos artificiales.

-…no es eso

**_"pero…hubiera sido más divertido…si hubieras estado"_**

_-solo_

**_"_****_Anika"_**

- hace regresara el tiempo.

**_"_****_Mira"_**

-no me gusta

**_"_****_Fuegos artificiales"_**

-..es frustrante.

**_"_****_Es hermoso"_**

-…es doloroso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regresamos a la mansión. Todos terminaron igual de agotados que el día anterior.

-¿Qué tal les fue? – Reborn apareció.

-estuvo bien.

-ya veo, Anika ¿compraste las cosas?.

-si - dejaron las bolsas en la cocina – si me disculpan estoy cansada y me gustaría ir a mi cuarto.

-esta bien.

-entonces buenas noches – subí rápidamente a mi habitación, en cuanto entre me aventé a la cama. No quería ver a nadie – diablos – revise mi bolsillo y tome el collar, tome como costumbre siempre llevarlo conmigo, no me lo ponía pero siempre lo llevaba en la bolsa…tal vez, como un recuerdo del pasado -…dejar al pasado – dije mientras lo observaba -…¿poder caminar sin el cielo? – hundí mi cabeza en la almohada. _ "__¿puedo dejarte ir?". _Esa noche tenía bastante que pensar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me encontraba plenamente dormida. Lo más probable es que lo único que adornaba esa noche fuera la majestuosa luna en el cielo. El viento calmado. Alguno que otro pequeño animalillo corriendo tal vez. Todos ignorantes a lo que sucedería. Mi cama me daba aquel calor para tener un buen sueño hasta que amaneciera, o al menos esa era la idea, pero a veces las cosas cambian.

CRASH

El sonido de un vidrio al caer no muy lejano de mi habitación me despertó.

-¿Qué fue eso? - arroje lo que tenía y salte de la cama. Al abrir la puerta pude ver una forma humanoide tal vez a unos cuatro o cinco metros lejos de mí, lo vidrios del cristal de la ventana se encontraban debajo del intruso - ¿Quién eres? – estoy segura de haber visto una sonrisa en su rostro. Elevo su mano y saco un aparato con un botón – eso es.

-dulces sueño – fue lo que dijo al apretar el detonador.

El sonido de una explosión termino con la calma que había en ese momento. De un momento a otro mi cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo. Pude ver al causante salir por la ventana.

-…auch – mi brazo derecho había recibido una fuerte herida. Levante la vista. Todo estaba lleno de fuego, las llamas empezaban a arrasar con el lugar. Me levante – rápido – empecé a caminar aun con el dolor.

_"__Debo sacarlos de aquí"_

* * *

><p><strong>*corre dando vueltas* ¡oh No la casa se incendia!.<strong>

**¿Y quien era esa persona? D:**

**¡Ah! - eh aquí un claro ejemplo de que puedo sorprenderlas en cualquier momento 7u7.**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?, ¿Que creen que pase? - pues lo verán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - - - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**FUEGO**

El humo llegaba hasta mis pulmones dificultándome para respirar. Las llamas empezaban a consumir la mayor parte del lugar.

-¡oye! – vi a la persona delante de mi.

-Gokudera.

-rápido debemos salir – su ropa estaba llena de ceniza y tenia una pequeña herida en el pie.

-¿y los demás?.

-deberían ya haber bajado, vamos.

-¡si! – caminamos rápidamente teniendo cuidado por donde pasábamos. Llegamos a las escaleras. Todo el lugar se estaba incendiando.

-¿Quién hizo todo esto? – recordé a la persona de tan solo unos minutos atrás. _"¿Quién era?"._

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, cualquier cosa podría terminar cayendo sobre nosotros. Al salir de la mansión pude ver a todos o casi todos.

-Gokudera-kun, Rosen-san.

-Decimo.

-¿están bien?.

-si.

-¿ya bajaron todos?.

-falta Chrome y Kyoko-chan.

Cuando dijo eso una persona silo del lugar.

-…Jefe.

-Chrome – me acerque a ella.

-no pude…no pude encontrar a Kyoko-chan.

-¿Qué?.

-¡Decimo! – Tsuna estaba a punto de entrar a la mansión.

-suéltame, debo ir por ella.

-¡Kyoko! – Ryohei también iba a entrar pero Yamamoto lo detuvo. Hibari miraba hacia el lugar con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Fuego!, ¡Fuego! – y Lambo corría desesperado.

-es demasiado peligroso – Tsuna intentaba zafarse de Gokudera.

-pero.

-Tsuna – llamo Reborn – cálmate.

-Reborn.

-encontraremos una manera – todos tenían un rostro de preocupación y desesperación. Levante la vista. La casa estaba siendo consumida por el fuego. No había tiempo de estar pensando en un plan. Mire a Reborn, él también lo sabía.

-yo iré por ella – dije. Todos me observaron – tengo mejor experiencia en estos casos que todos ustedes.

-pero, Rosen-san, es peligroso.

-estaré bien, ustedes busque una manera de apagar el fuego – dicho eso me adentre a la casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Natsume.**

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó no muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Qué sucede? – Me levante rápidamente y observe por la venta – esa es – la casa donde estaba la familia Vongola estaba cubierta por llamas - …Anika – tome lo primero que encontré y me vestí. Salí rápidamente del cuarto.

-Natsume-san.

-Cristal.

-¿Qué esta pasando? - dijo Stacy.

-la casa de los Vongola se esta incendiando.

-¿Qué?!.

-ahí esta Anika.

-lo se, por eso voy para haya.

-Jefe.

-Julio por favor encárgate de avisarle a las demás familias.

-si.

-Natsume.

-Carla avisa al Noveno de esto.

-enseguida.

-Natsume, puede ser peligroso

-Alex no voy abandonarlos.

-pero.

-no pasara nada, además…estoy mas preocupado por Anika.

-Natsume-san nosotras también vamos.

-si, estoy preocupada por Anika.

-bien vamos.

-¡si!.

-Alex.

-¿si?.

-por favor llama un equipo médico.

-entendido.

-¿medico?.

-si.

-crees que estén heridos.

-…espero que no, hay que apresurarnos.

-¡si!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Anika**

Parecía un asador en la parte de adentro.

-¿Dónde estará? – en la primera planta dudaría que estuviera, ya que los demás la habrían visto – debe estar arriba – subí por las – la parte de arriba estaba ya casi en su totalidad cubierta por las llamas. _"¿Dónde se metió?". _No había tiempo para estar buscando por toda la casa - ¡Sasagawa-san! – solo tenía la opción de gritar aun si mis pulmones se llenaban de humo -¡Sasagawa-san! – _"por favor responde"._

_-_¡aquí!.

-es ella – corrí hacia la dirección que se oía - ¡Sasagawa-san!.

-aquí – era uno de los despachos.

-Sasagawa-san – golpee la puerta.

-por favor ayúdame a salir.

-¿Por qué te metiste aquí?.

-no podía dormir así que quise buscar un libro.

-¡¿Quién busca un libro a esta hora?!.

-olvídalo solo ayúdame.

-está bien – la perilla de la puerta había sido afectada por el calor y gran parte de ella se había fundido – no puedo abrir tendré que tirar la puerta, hazte aun lado.

-esta bien -_"enfócate debajo de la perilla". _Me coloque de la mejor manera posible para una patada frontal.

-aquí voy - di el primer golpe, no funciono – otra vez – volví a golpear, se movió un poco.

-apresúrate.

-¡eso es lo que hago! – _"vamos debo hacerlo rápido". _Me hice un poco para atrás y tomar impulso – ahora – golpee por tercera vez, la puerta cedió y cayo de lleno al suelo.

-lo lograste.

-vamos – tome su muñeca – debemos salir de aquí.

-si – empezamos a caminar. El calor hacia cada vez mas difícil el avanzar.

-para ser sincera – dijo – eras la última persona en quien pensé que vendría por mi.

-no iba a dejarte aquí.

-tu me odias.

-…tu también me odias, pero no por eso iba a dejarte aquí, no iba simplemente a dejarte morir.

-…supongo que gracias.

-no me des las gracias – llegamos a las escaleras – vamos.

-si – pero en ese momento el candelabro que colgaba en la parte de arriba cayo justo en las escaleras.

-maldición

– no podremos pasar.

-tsk

-Rosen-san.

-es Tsuna-kun.

-las escaleras están bloqueadas – mire el barandal – Sawada-san colócate debajo del barandal.

-si.

-¿para que quieres que haga eso?.

-para que te atrape.

-¿que? –la puse junto al barandal – olvídalo no pienso saltar.

-claro que lo harás.

-Kyoko-chan salta.

-no lo lograre.

-si sigues dudando definitivamente no lo harás.

-pero.

-¡ve! – la termine empujando.

-¡Ahh! – Tsuna logro atraparla.

-bien.

-¡Rosen-san! – pero las llamas del candelabro terminaron de cubrir esa parte impidiendo que yo pudiera saltar.

-salgan.

-pero.

-yo buscare otra salida.

-no voy a dejarte.

-¡Esta bien debes ponerla a salvo! – lo vi dudar por un momento.

-…bien –salió rápidamente.

-ahora como salgo – ambos caminos estaba llenos de llamas. Técnicamente era imposible salir – el balcón – por ese lugar podría salir – debo ir a mi cuarto – pero ahora el problema sería el camino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Natsume**

Al llegar pudimos ver la brutal escena de la casa incendiándose.

-¿Qué paso aquí?.

-¿Dónde esta Anika? –mire a las personas que estaban afuera pude ver a los guardianes.

-no la veo.

-¡Décimo! – grito el peliplata de la vez pasada. De la casa dos personas salían. _"¿Anika?". _Pero no era ella. Era el Décimo Vongola junto con la otra chica..

-hay que ayudarlos – fuimos hasta donde estaban.

-¿están bien?.

-son los Fiore.

-si, estamos bien – mire al Décimo.

-¿Dónde está Anika? – el me miro un poco sorprendido y después se giró a la casa, "_no"._

-sigue adentro – sentí un sorprendente temor que jamás había tenido en mi vida.

-¿Por qué?...¡¿Por qué dejaste que fuera?!.

-¡No le grites al Décimo!.

-¡Natsume-san tiene razón!, ¡¿Por qué dejaron que fuera?! – un ambiente de tensión se formo.

-ella misma lo decidió – dijo aquel famoso entre la mafia.

-Reborn-san.

-Kyoko estaba adentro y ella decidió ir a rescatarla – mire a la chica al parecer decía la verdad.

-pero alguien mas debió ir.

-era la mas indicada para esto.

-¡¿es que acaso no les importa su vida?!.

-¡será su culpa si algo le pasa a Anika!.

-Natsume- hablo Stacy – no hay tiempo para esto, debemos sacar a Anika.

-no hay lugar por el cual entrar – dijo el Décimo.

-siempre hay un lugar por el cual entrar – empecé a correr en dirección a la casa.

-¡Natsume!.

-¡Iré por ella, intente apagar el fuego! – rodee la casa, tal vez habría otro lugar por el cual entrar aparte de la entrada. Llegue a la parte trasera, había un árbol cerca de un balcón – por ahí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Anika**

El humo había invadido por completo mis pulmones. Mi tos no paraba, tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, tenía dificultad para respirar al igual que mi falta de aliento, mis ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

-…esto es malo – mientras mas intentaba respirar peor me sentía. Miraba cada lado solo había fuego - …fuego – _"fuego"._

**_"¡Fuego!"_**

Una parte de la estructura del techo cayo delante de mi. Y caí al suelo

-¡AH! – Mi cabeza empezó a doler– duele.

**_"¡Fuego!"_**

Voces y voces resonaban en mi cabeza.

**_"¡Ayuda!"_**

-Duele – cerré los ojos, el dolor era insoportable.

**_"¡Corre!"_**

Por un momento me pareció ver varias casas en llamas, había cuerpos en el suelo.

-¡Ah!.

Alguien iba delante de mi corriendo.

**_"Corre!"_**

-¿Quién es? – _"¿Qué es esto?". _Sentía miedo.

**_"¡Anika!"_**

_"¿Quién eres?"_

**_"¡Anika!"_**

"_¡¿Quién eres?!"_

-Anika – sentí como alguien me tomaba de los brazos.

-¡no me toques! – empecé agitarme- ¡suéltame!.

-¡Anika despierta!.

-¿eh? – abrí los ojos de golpe- …¿Natsume?.

-que alivio estas bien.

-…Natsume – mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando y él se percató de eso.

-Anika – me abrazo – no te preocupes, todo estará bien – aún estaba temblando, pero de alguna manera tenerlo junto a mí, me hacía sentir más segura.

-..si

-bien– me cargo en sus brazos – es hora de salir de aquí – empezó a caminar conmigo en brazos. No parecía que tuviese miedo. Su paso era firme y sus brazos cálidos. Podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón y sentía como su pecho se elevaba al tomar aire.

-…gracias.

-no debes dármelas, jamás dejaría que algo te sucediera – sus palabras eran dulces, pero, una parte dentro de mi hubiera querido que salieran de otra persona – lo siento.

-¿eh?.

-estoy seguro que…querías que otra persona viniera por ti – sonrió tristemente.

-…Natsume.

–lo siento – su mirada me inquieto. _"Natsume". _ Llegamos al balcón.

-sostente – pase mis manos por su cuello y el me apego mas a su cuerpo – aquí vamos – tomo impulso y salto hacia el árbol. Se sostuvo de una de las ramas para no caer – lo logramos - habíamos logrado llegar al árbol.

-si - bajamos del árbol. Mire hacia la ventana.

-esta destruido.

-..si.

-vamos – siguió caminando. Pude ver a los demás.

-¡Anika!.

-¡Natsume-san! – Stacy y Cristal fueron quienes corrieron hacia nosotros.

-¿están bien?.

-¿tienen alguna herida? – sus rostros mostraban mucha preocupación. Habían algunas personas de otras familias intentando apagar el incendio, incluso me pareció ver al Noveno en medio de esa multitud. Me gire para ver a los demás...mi familia. Ellos observaban desde lejos. Reborn me miro y solo movió la cabeza en aprobación, era algo así como, buen trabajo. Pero Tsuna solo me observaba. Después empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

-Rosen-san – dijo - ¿estás bien?.

-…si.

-qué alivio…buen trabajo – fue lo único que dijo – iré por un médico para que te revise – después de eso se fue.

-…solo eso – dije en susurro. _"Ya veo"._

-¿Medico? – Stacy miro mi brazo -¡Anika tu brazo!.

-¿eh? – mi brazo derecho estaba sangrando – lo había olvidado.

-hay que curarlo.

-hay que buscar algo.

-¿pero qué?.

-¿Dónde están los estúpidos médicos? –No paraban de dar de vueltas. Estaban preocupadas… por mí.

-…no lo entiendo…¿Por qué se preocupan tanto?.

-¿Por qué no lo harían?– dijo Natsume.

-no pertenezco a su familia– levante la vista.

-tal vez pertenezcas a otra familia– sonrió – pero, paro nosotros eres parte de nuestra familia.

-¿parte de su familia?.

-claro – dijo Stacy.

-eres nuestra amiga – dijo Cristal.

-¡Anika-chan! – Clara llego a donde estábamos -¿estas bien?, escuche que te habías quedado adentro, ¿estas herida? .

-Clara-san.

-¿te duele algo? – Jhonatan llego después de ella – yo puedo revisarte.

-no haga mucho esfuerzo – Julio se acerco – deberías descansar.

-algo me dice que tienes la manía de meterte en problemas – Alejandro fue el ultimo en llegar – no preocupes así a las personas.

-s-si – el comentario de Alejandro fue el que me sorprendió mas.

-Oh! Alex – dijo Clara – veo que te agrada Anika – Alejandro frunció el ceño.

-no entiendo que tiene que ver eso.

-pero tranquilo que Anika es de Natsume.

-Clara.

-pero serias un buen hermano mayor.

-ya déjalo.

-vamos, vamos, no te enojes – el ambiente tenso simplemente se había disipado. Ahora parecía como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-te lo dije – mire a Natsume – eres parte de la familia.

-…¿soy parte de su familia?.

-si – mire su rostro. Tenía una pequeña herida en su mejilla. Estaba brotando un poco de sangre. Pero solo se podía ver si mirabas detenidamente.

-esto – eleve mi mano esta su mejilla. _"Fue mi culpa". _Debió haberse lastimo al ir por mi

-¿sucede algo? – me miro confundió.

-lo siento – él se había arriesgado yendo por mí.

**_"Estoy seguro que…querías que otra persona viniera por ti"_**

-lo siento – el me salvo. Se arriesgó por mí. Fue a buscarme – me alegro que tu fueras por mí – el me protegió.

–..Anika.

-gracias Natsume – estoy segura, que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que sonreía de esa manera – muchas gracias – pequeñas lagrimas lograron escabullirse – me protegiste.

-Anika – tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero sentí como su corazón se aceleró.

-Rosen-san – Tsuna regreso – los médicos nos están esperando – de alguna manera sentí un poco de enojo de parte de el.

-..si.

-yo te llevo – Natsume seguía cargándome.

-puedo caminar .

-pero aun así quiero hacerlo – se giró a Tsuna – Décimo, ¿Dónde están los médicos? – me pareció verlo dudar un poco.

-yo los llevo – empezó a caminar delante de nosotros.

-bien – Natsume lo siguió.

Mire por última vez la casa.

_"¿Qué fue todo eso?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**Natsume salvo a Anika del incendio un punto mas para el :3. **

**y Anika salvo a Kyoko creo que yo la hubiera dejado..tal vez xD...pero ahora Anika es buena así que no dejaría que algo le pasara (aunque la odie...cosa que no negó). **

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? - el próximo tal vez me tarde un poco, es que entre a un concurso de cuento en la escuela y quedo el mio, así que iré a representar a la escuela y tengo que practicar ¡Estoy muy nerviosas! :s. Así que tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el próximo, pero escribiré en mis ratos libres.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿A divinen quien se puso a escribir a las tres de la mañana? xD si esta chica. Jajaja ya saben que no me gusta tardar mucho en subir (si dos días para mi es mucho xD) Asi que lo termine y he decidido subir el capitulo. Sin mas disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

**SEGUIR ADELANTE**

-¿Qué esto? Y ¿esto?.

-Lambo-kun.

-¡mira!.

-Lambo-kun

-¡soy un doctor!.

Terminaron mandándome a descansar. Al parecer había inhalado demasiado humo, así que lo mejor sería que reposara. Mi brazo se encontraba bien...mas o menos, tengo que mantenerlo vendado unos días para que se reponga. La casa pudo salvarse, lograron apagar el incendio antes de que fuera muy tarde. Por suerte la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias se rescataron, así que no hubo demasiadas pérdidas materiales.

-Lambo-kun no hagas tanto ruido Anika-san necesita descansar.

Chrome y Lambo fueron quienes se quedaron conmigo temprano.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-pero.

-solo les gusta exagera, no es nada importante.

-…pero.

-estoy bien , además es divertido ver a Lambo – Lambo corría de un lado a otro. Buscando en cada cajón haber que se encontraba.

-¿segura que estas bien?.

-si, gracias a que Natsume me saco de ese lugar no me paso nada grave.

-Kasai-san, se ha hecho muy amigo tuyo.

-si, es agradable.

-..ya veo – por un momento me pareció verla deprimida – me alegro.

-…si - _ "¿Qué pasa?". _ En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

-adelante – la puerta se abrió y pude ver a la persona.

-…Noveno.

-vine a ver como te encontrabas.

-estoy bien.

-escuche que la familia Fiore fue quien los ayudo.

-si, fueron ellos.

-deberíamos invitarlos para agradecerles.

-estoy segura que estarían muy felices.

-bien, entonces me retiro.

-si.

-Chrome-chan, Lambo-kun.

-¿si?.

-Tsunayoshi-kun necesita hablar de algo con ustedes.

-si.

-Lambo-san no quiere dejar a Anika – Lambo me abrazo.

-Lambo-kun debemos ir.

-no quiero.

-Lambo tienes que ir.

-pero te quedaras sola.

-estoy bien, además puedes regresar después.

-Vamos Lambo-kun – Chrome lo cargo.

-bien.

-Anika-san nos vemos después.

-si.

-descansa– después de eso Chrome, Lambo y el Noveno salieron de la habitación.

-…gracias – solté un gran suspiro. Levante mis mano – esto no es bueno – ambas manos se encontraban temblando desde el momento en que el Noveno entro a la habitación, había sido capaz de ocultarlo gracias a las cobijas – espero soportarlo – mire la habitación – estoy cansada – Ya que la casa había sufrido daños, el Noveno nos ofreció su casa para quedarnos. La habitación que me dieron era grande y linda, al igual que el paisaje que se observaba desde el balcón, pero a pesar de eso estuve intranquila desde el momento en que llegue. Me dijeron que descansara, pero no había podido dormir nada durante la noche. El saber que me encontraba en casa del Noveno, me inquietaba de alguna menara, no sabía porque y eso era lo que más me molestaba.

Toc Toc Toc

-adelante – la puerta se abrió lentamente. Y pude ver a la persona detrás de ella -…Sawada-san.

-Rosen-san – entro a la habitación – traje tus cosas – en su mano traía algunas de mis maletas.

-oh, gracias – bueno al menos ahora podía cambiarme. Levante la vista, Tsuna seguía de pie en medio de la habitación, observándome - ¿sucede algo?.

-¿estas bien?.

-¿eh? – esa pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa –ah..s-si.

-ya, Lambo se sentiría muy mal si te pasara algo – había dado su vista hacia el otro lado – también encontré tu celular, lo dejare aquí – fue al mueble que estaba a lado de la cama – entonces nos vemos.

-espera – tome su mano. Mi corazón se aceleró, no sabía si era por temor o felicidad de sentir otra vez su calor.

-¿qué pasa? – se giro un poco para verme.

**_"Anika-chan, esto….sé que ya lo dije muchas veces pero…deberías hablar con Tsuna-san"_**

-…se…que…hemos tocado ya antes este tema…pero – mi visión empezaba a volverse cristalina – tan solo te pido…que me digas la verdad…¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

-no entiendo.

-claro que entiendes, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

-Rosen-san tengo que irme – intento zafarse pero lo sostuve con ambas manos.

-¡no te vayas!...no me dejes.

-Rosen-san

-no soy tan fuerte, tú lo sabes…tú eras quien me hacía fuerte – ya no podía aguantar mas, estaba a punto de romperme frente a el - ¿Por qué paso esto?... Tsuna – lo mire – …te quiero – dejo de moverse. Sentí como sujeto fuertemente mi mano, pero no para lastimarme. Se giró y me miro directamente.

-...A.

-Decimo – Gokudera entro repentinamente a la habitación. Tsuna soltó mi mano – ya todos están abajo.

-sí, enseguida voy.

-¡sí!.

-Rosen-san, descansa – salió de la habitación junto con Gokudera.

-…que cruel – me abrace a mí misma – que cruel – y rogué que mis sollozos no se escucharan afuera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Natsume**

-Gracias por su compra.

-a usted – Salí de la tienda – estoy seguro que le gustara a Anika.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a la casa del Noveno Vongola.

-¿Qué le compraste?.

-un regalo.

-eso no me dice nada.

-Stacy no seas tan entrometida.

-es curiosidad.

-ya te dije que solo es un regalo – vi como sonrió.

-¿te gusta?.

-ya vas otra vez con eso.

-es que lo que haces es muy diferente a como hayas tratado a alguien en el pasado.

-ella es parte de nuestra familia ahora.

-lo se, pero le das un trato diferente, lo que haces por ella no es por simple amistad, o por ser de la familia, a ti te gusta Anika – no podía negar eso, me había dado cuenta que lo que hacia por ella era diferente que con los demás, pero.

-…tal vez.

-¡lo sabía!.

-pero…a ella la gusta otra persona.

-¿enserio?.

-...si.

-pero solamente he visto sonreír a Anika cuando está contigo o con nosotros, aun si dices que le gusta alguien más, no la he visto feliz – me quede pensando un momento – no deberías desaprovechar las oportunidades que tengas, además…Anika se ve mejor cuando está feliz – siguió caminando.

-…si– mire el cielo – tal vez debería intentar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de un rato llegue a la casa del Noveno, Stacy dijo que era mejor que fuera yo solo, así que ella regreso a la casa.

-bien – llame a la puerta. Unos momentos después uno de los guardianes del Noveno abrió la puerta.

-Decimo Fiore, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?.

-viene a visitar a Anika.

-ella esta descansando.

-Natsume-kun – en Noveno apareció.

-jefe.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-vengo a visitar a Anika.

-ya veo, adelante.

-gracias.

-esta en la segunda planta último cuarto a la derecha.

-bien – subí tal y como me indico – ultima puerta – llegue a donde dijo. Primero toque, pero no recibí respuesta. _"¿me abre equivocado?". _Volví a llamar a la puerta.

-estoy indispuesta – se oyó del otro lado – por favor regresen después – _"¿Qué pasa?". _Abrí la puerta. Pude ver a alguien en la cama con todas las cobijas sobre ella.

-alguien indispuesto pone seguro a la puerta.

-…¿Qué haces aquí?.

-esa no es manera de saludar a alguien – me acerque a la cama – Anika.

-por favor vete – jalo más la cobijas.

-¿Qué sucede? – me senté en la orilla de la cama.

-no es nada, regresa mas tarde – su voz se oía quebrada.

-¿estabas llorando? – se quedó un momento en silencio.

-….n-no.

-mentirosa – jale las cobijas.

-¡oye!.

-Anika.

-déjame.

-Anika –logre quitar las cobijas de su rostro -…¿Qué paso? – sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, había una marca clara de que había estado llorando todo este tiempo.

-…no es nada – se sentó y limpio su rostro - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-¿quería ver como estabas?.

-..pues ya viste – suspire. _"¿Por qué tienes que ser así?". _Coloque mi mano en su rostro.

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?.

-…no entiendo.

-me gusta verte sonreír, pero la mayor parte del tiempo te he visto triste – tome la bolsa – aunque sea un poco, me gustaría verte feliz – le entregue la bolsa – esto es para ti.

**POV Anika**

-¿para mi? – tome la bolsa. Y saque lo que había. Era una caja plateada con un moño encima.

-ábrelo –tome la tapa y saque lo que había.

-esto es.

-es el que querías.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡qué lindo! – en uno de los aparadores había un pequeño peluche de un perro.

-sí, es muy bonito.

-pero es muy caro.

-si – Sasagawa suspiro.

-vamos a ver otras cosas – pasaron a otro aparador. Yo me quede observando el peluche, era un pequeño cachorro no estaba segura de la raza, era de color gris y era bastante lindo.

-…es lindo.

-¿Por qué no lo compras?.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Era el peluche que había visto la vez pasada en la ciudad.

-¿Po-Por qué?.

-tómalo como un regalo de recuperación.

-n-no puedo aceptarlo, además era caro.

-no importa, olvida lo que haya costado.

-pero.

-entonces acéptalo como compensación de haberte salvado.

-…pero.

-Anika.

-…está bien, lo aceptare…gracias – bueno debía aceptarlo era un gesto lindo de su parte y el peluche era bastante bonito.

-me alegra que te gustara.

-..si – me observo por un momento - ¿pasa algo?.

-Anika.

¿si?.

-¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?.

-¿una vuelta?.

-si, creo que sería bueno para ti que salieras a tomar aire.

-aunque lo digas…tal vez no me dejen salir – no lo iba a negar, yo quería salir de ese lugar.

-entonces – se acerco a mi rostro.

-¿Qué haces? – _"¡esta muy cerca!"._

-escapemos – susurro a mi oído.

-¿escapar?.

-si, vamos, salgamos de este lugar.

-no puedo hacer eso.

-¿enserio? – dijo con ironía - ¿no puedes o no quieres?.

-no puedo.

-te equivocas, no quieres, tienes miedo.

-no tengo miedo.

-si lo tienes.

-no.

-sabes puedes dar a simple vista una apariencia de no respetar las reglas, pero tal vez me equivoque…tal vez eres cobarde – está bien eso era mi limite.

-¡¿a quién le llamas cobarde?! – me levante hasta colocarme frente a el.

-¿no lo eres?.

-¡claro que no!.

-pruébamelo …o…¿tienes miedo?.

-…te lo demostrare, iré contigo.

-perfecto – _"genial, he caído en su juego" – _pero.

-¿Qué?, ¿ya te arrepentiste?.

-no, pero piensas ir así – dijo observándome. Había olvidado que aun tenia puesta la ropa para dormir.

-¡No mires! – arroje una almohada – me voy a cambiar.

-no hay problema por mí – lo mire.

-al baño.

-ahora estoy decepcionado.

-pervertido – tome mi ropa y fui al baño – no puedo creer que acepte esto – tome unos pantalones azules y una playera de manga larga blanca. Me cambie y después de eso Salí – lista.

-bien, vámonos.

-lamento arruinar tu plan, pero no podemos salir por la puerta.

-cierto- fue hasta la puerta de cristal que llevaba al balcón y la abrió- pero hay otra salida.

-no puedes hablar enserio.

-lo hago – fue directo al barandal y salto.

-¡oye! – corrí hacia el barandal, cuando vi él ya se encontraba de pie en la parte de abajo.

-¡Salta mi princesa de ojos esmeraldas!.

-no hagas tanto ruido.

-¡salta Julieta!.

-¡¿a quién le dices Julieta?!.

-jaja solo salta – dijo mientras elevaba sus brazos.

-estas demente…pero – sonreí . "_Tal vez yo lo estoy más por seguirte" – _bien –di unos pasos hacia atrás. Mire la puerta del cuarto por última vez. _"Tal vez ya es hora de ir hacia adelante". _ya era tiempo que regresara la impulsiva Anika de antes. Todos queremos en algún momento mandar todo al carajo– Me preocupare después de las consecuencias – Empecé a correr para después saltar.

-te tengo – caí justo encima de él.

-buena atrapada – dije sonriendo.

-¿lista para irte?.

-¡sí! – nos levantamos.

-vámonos –dijo con una sonrisa para después tomar mi mano, la misma con la que había sujetado a Tsuna horas antes.

-de acuerdo – empezamos a correr.

De alguna manera su presencia hacia que mis miedo y tristezas se disiparan. El me daba la fuerza para poder avanzar. Sujetaba mi mano firmemente. Y algo me decía que no pensaba soltarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume acaba de llevarse a Anika :D<strong>

**Anika rompió las reglas - ya era hora - Natsume la vuelve delincuente, ok no xD. Pero no se ustedes, yo siento que Anika regresa a ser como antes cuando esta con él. "Ya es hora de avanzar" y en ese avanzar esta nuestro queridísimo y odiado (por ahora) dame-Tsuna jojojo ¿Qué pasara ahora?, creo que muchos se enfadaran. Pero como dijo Anika, todos queremos en algún momento mandar todo al carajo y eso es lo que hizo xD. Pues ahora habrá que esperar que harán es su fuga.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA :D ¿Adivinen quien gano el concurso de cuento?...ya pensaron la respuesta...¿ya?...¡Pues si esta chica! *se pone a brincar* ¡Estoy feliz!, ¡Primer lugar!l ¡Concurso Estatal nos vemos pronto! y solo por eso quise subir el capitulo pensaba subirlo hasta mañana pero todos debemos ser felices y MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS cuando iba a pasar me puse a leer sus comentarios para que mis nervios se fuera y sentí todo su aprecio enserio muchas gracias :D, no saben cuanto los quiero. GRACIAS :D.**

**Cofcofcof Bueno pasando al capitulo: pues el capítulo de hoy tendrá una canción, ya sabrán en que momento empieza. Se llama: "un enorme dragón de floricienta" . Sin más disfrútenlo :D**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

**VIAJES**

Salimos del lugar sin ningún problema.

-¿bien y a donde vamos ahora?.

-vamos a la ciudad, hay mas cosas allá.

-Esta bien.

Fuimos a la ciudad. En el camino Natsume no dejo de decir cosas como. _"Espero no te acobardes" _o _ "no vayas a huir". _Ahora recordaba porque no me agrado la primera vez.

Al cabo de un tiempo llegamos a la ciudad.

-libertad – dijo Natsume estirándose - ¿no crees Anika? – nótese su ironía.

-si, libertad.

-genial.

-¿y ahora que haremos?.

-no lo se, decide tu.

-¿yo?.

-si.

-bueno – mire los alrededores - ¿adonde podemos ir?.

-¡Ayuda!.

-¿Qué?.

-¡alguien por favor deténgalo! – una persona corriendo paso aun lado de mi.

-pero que –cuando me gire ya había bastante adelante.

-¡ladrón! – gritaba una mujer - ¡mi bolsa!

-¿bolsa? – lo mire detenidamente. Mientras corría en su mano traía una bolsa de color negro.

-¡ayuda!.

-voy por el – Natsume empezó a correr.

-¡oye!.

-por favor mi bolsa, tengo algo importante ahí – la mujer llego a donde estaba.

-…bien – empecé a correr - ¡le traeremos su bolsa!.

Natsume iba unos metros delante de mí.

-es rápido – el sujeto tal vez estaba a unos cuatro o cinco metros de distancia de el.

-¡oye detente! – le gritaba. Pero seamos sinceros no se iba a detener.

-¿Qué pretendes lograr gritándole? – le dije una vez que llegue a su lado.

-que se detenga.

-no lo hará.

El sujeto seguía moviéndose entre la gente. Chocaba con algunos y cuando se dio cuenta que era perseguido empezó a usar a la gente como obstáculos para nosotros.

-¡Aun lado! – la gente nos hacia mas difícil alcanzarlo.

-asi no lo lograremos.

-tienes razón – el sujeto entro en uno de los callejos. _"¡Ya se!"._

**POV Natsume**

-¡Oye Anika! – se detuve -¿Qué haces?.

-intentar detenerlo.

-¿Qué planeas?.

-¿que tal si lo hacemos mas divertido?, quien lo atrape primero gana y el perdedor tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador diga, ¿te parece bien?.

-…se oye bien…esta bien es un trato.

-muy bien, en sus marcas.

-listos.

-¡Fuera! – gritamos ambos y empezamos a correr para sus respectivos lados.

-ganare – conocía bien el lugar. Del lado que Anika se había ido, no había camino, era un callejón sin salida. _"Debo pensar bien que le pediré"._ Seguí corriendo detrás de el. Las ventanas habían sido cerradas por completo ignorando nuestra persecución, el hombre chocaba con algunos botes que había alrededor y algunas bolsas de basura que se encontraban el suelo. Dio vuelta , pero cuando yo lo hice no me percate que el hombre se había detenido y tomado una de las tapas del bote cercano. Cuando me gire me golpeo con esta – auch.

-fue mala idea seguirme niño – saco una navaja y me amenazo con ella.

-fue mala idea golpearme – dirigí mi puño hacia él, lo detuvo con la tapa. Use la otra mano para golpearlo. Esta vez de acertó. Pero con lo que no contaba era con un troco sucio, había tomado algo de tierra y después me la lanzo a los ojos – oye – _"maldición". _Pude ver como siguió corriendo. _"se escapara". _Aun con la vista borrosa intente ir tras él. Si lograba pasar por el callejón llegaría a la plaza principal, por lo cual podíamos darlo por perdido. _"Debo atraparlo"._

-¡te tengo!.

-¿eh? – alguien cayó encima del hombre –pero…¿Anika?.

-dejaste que te engañara.

-¿Cómo? – mire hacia arriba - ¡¿saltaste desde ahí?!.

-lo hice – _"¿Cómo lo logro?"._

- creo que gane – estaba de pie aun lado del sujeto.

-Anika.

-¿si? – me acerque a ella

– Dame permiso uno minuto – tome su brazo y la hice aun lado con cuidado – bien – tome la bolsa y con la chaqueta que traía el hombre ate sus manos.

**POV Anika**

-¿Qué haces? – estaba atando las manos del hombre con la chaqueta.

-listo – se puso de pie a la vez que sujetaba al sujeto – yo gane.

-…¿eh?.

-lo he atrapado – esta bien eso no tenia sentido.

-claro que no yo gane, yo lo detuve.

-exacto lo detuviste, pero no lo atrapaste, quedamos que el primero en atraparlo ganaba y yo lo hice – _"¡¿Qué?!"._

-¡Claro que no yo gane!.

-debes aprender a ser buena perdedora Anika.

-lo hare si pierdo, pero yo gane.

-vamos, no te pediré nada malo.

-¡yo soy quien debe pedirte algo!.

-vamos hay que entregar esto a la mujer.

-¡oye! – siguió caminando - ¡eres un embustero!.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-muchas gracias – dijo la mujer

-no fue nada.

-no se como agradecerles.

-no se preocupe por eso, fue un placer ayudarle.

-pero – parecía pensarlo - ¡ya se! – saco un papel y empezó a anotar en el, después se lo entrego a Natsume – esta es la dirección de mi góndola, un amigo mío la cuida díganle que la señora Zatchs les dijo que podían tomarla.

-¿una góndola?.

-puedes dar una vuelta con tu novia en ella – no había dicho nada en todo ese rato hasta ese momento.

-n-no es mi novio – por alguna razón sentía mis mejillas arder.

-¿Ah, no?.

-no lo es.

-entonces deberías apurarte niña, chicos como el, no le faltan alguna pretendiente alrededor – después de eso se despido y se fue. Mientras yo intentaba recuperarme del shock.

-¿Anika estas bien? – intento decir sin reírse.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!, ¡¿novia?!.

-tranquila jajaja.

- What the hell is wrong with that woman, is that perhaps this blind ?, God !, If Alberth-san had listened. I can't imagine he would have said.

-Anika tranquila no te entiendo nada.

- Damn it!.

-ya tranquila – se puso delante de mi – habla mí mismo idioma, ¿quieres?.

-…yes.

-Anika.

-si.

-bien, vamos no te enojes, hay que aprovechar lo que nos dio – dijo mientras movía el papel en su mano.

-…bien.

-así esta mejor, vamos – dijo sonriendo.

-…de acuerdo.

De esa manera lo termine siguiendo. Caminamos por las calles hablando, bueno mas bien el, yo no tenía mucha oportunidad, se paso intentando hacerme reír todo el camino, al principio un tuvo mucho éxito pero cuando hablaba no se percató que un poste estaba delante de el y choco contra él. Eso logro hacerme reír.

Después de unas hora caminando llegamos al lugar. Para ser mas precisa llegamos a Venecia.

-¿es aquí?.

-pues aquí es donde dice el papel.

-¿Qué se les ofrece niños? – dijo un hombre que traía unas cuerdas en la mano, tal vez tendría cerca de treinta años.

-disculpe la señora Zatchs, nos dijo que podíamos usar su góndola – Natsume le entrego el papel al hombre.

-¿son amigos suyos?.

-le ayudamos hace un rato.

-ya veo, bueno si ella lo dice, por mi no hay problema – se acercó a una de las góndolas y la desato – solo que tendrá que esperarme un momento para que los lleve.

-no es necesario yo lo hare.

-¿sabes manejar una góndola?.

-si, no se preocupe.

-¿estás seguro Natsume?.

-si, confía en mí.

-si puedes hacerlo por mí no hay problema, adelante.

-gracias – subió a la góndola – Vamos – me dijo mientras extendía su mano.

-¿estas completamente seguro que puedes manejarla?.

-sí, vamos súbete – suspire.

-bueno – tome su mano y subí a la góndola.

-tengan cuidado – dijo el hombre.

-si, nos vemos después – Natsume comenzó a mover la góndola.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un viaje tranquilo y relajante. El sonido del agua al momento que se movía la góndola, los diferentes edificios que le daban aquel único toque de Italia. Era hermoso.

_"Que hermoso"._

Me gire para ver a Natsume, no había dicho nada durante todo el viaje y era raro no escucharlo. El seguía remando mientras miraba hacia los edificios y el poco viento que había movía un poco su cabello.

_"Rojos"_

Definitivamente sus ojos eran lo que más llamaba mi atención. Tome el celular y puse la cámara.

_"Hare la foto que Haru pidió"_

Centre la imagen.

_"Bien"_

Pero cuando iba a tomar la foto se giró y sonrió dulcemente a la cámara. Eso me puso nerviosa y tome la foto.

-¿salió bien? – pregunto refiriéndose a la foto.

-s-si, salió bien – está bien eso me puso incomoda.

-es muy relajante.

-…si, lo es.

-¿Qué tal si cantas?.

-¿cantar?.

-si, hagamos mas divertido el viaje.

-no voy a cantar.

-¿Por qué?, ¿cantas tan mal?.

-no es eso –_"solo no quiero"._

-vamos, me encantaría escucharte.

-no quiero.

-sabes, dicen que las canciones sirven para desahogarte. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?.

-¿intentar? – sabia perfectamente a que se refería. _"desahogarme"._

-aunque si no quieres lo entende…

-no te prometo nada – le dije – no me considero muy buena cantante, pero…tal vez funcione- tome aire. "Vamos".

**hoy yo me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos  
>yo construía un castillo de sueños<br>que pronto se derrumbó  
>cuando te vi en aquel bosque encantado<br>un duende dijo que tú eras mi príncipe azul  
>como si fuera por arte de magia<br>llenaste mis días de luz. **

**Pero todo acabó  
>ya nada quedó entre los dos<br>porque como en un cuento un enorme dragón  
>nos robó el corazón<br>Por favor donde estás  
>tú eres mi otra mitad<br>siempre estaré esperando  
>y yo sé que un día regresaras<strong>

Algún día regresaras.

**Y nuestra historia se pierde a lo lejos  
>no encontrare tu mirada en secreto<br>y dibujando mi olvido en silencio  
>con el color de un adiós<br>yo me invente todo un cuento de hadas  
>pero al final nos ganó esa bruja tan cruel<br>lo que soñamos quedó en el olvido  
>y todo tu amor se perdió.<strong>

**Pero todo acabó  
>ya nada quedó entre los dos<br>porque como en un cuento  
>un enorme dragón<br>nos robó el corazón  
>Por favor donde estás<br>tú eres mi otra mitad  
>siempre estaré esperando<br>yo sé que algún día regresaras. **

_"Tsuna"_

**Pero todo acabó  
>ya nada quedó entre los dos<br>porque como en un cuento  
>un enorme dragón<br>nos robó el corazón  
>Por favor donde estás<br>tú eres mi otra mitad  
>siempre estaré esperando<br>yo sé que algún día regresaras.**

Algún día regresaras.  
>Regresaras<p>

.

De esa manera termine de cantar.

-fue hermosa.

-gracias.

-aunque un poco triste.

-…lo se.

Seguimos por ese camino. Mientras el paisaje cambiaba poco a poco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-muchas gracias, por prestarnos la góndola.

-no se preocupes, espero les allá gustado el viaje.

-si.

-fue muy bonito.

-me alegro.

-entonces nosotros nos vemos.

-dígale a la señora Zatchs que muchas gracias.

-lo hare.

Después de eso caminamos de regreso, el cielo empezaba a tomar aquel tono anaranjado.

_"pronto tendré que regresar"._

Bueno en algún momento tendría que hacerlo.

_"Espero Reborn no me mate"_

-Anika.

-¿si?.

-hay un lugar al cual me gustaría ir.

-¿A dónde?.

-esta cerca de la mansión, ¿quieres ir?.

-bueno – _"no estoy muy segura de querer regresar a la casa del noveno" – _si, me parece bien.

-entonces vamos.

Decidimos tomar un taxi para no tardar tanto en llegar. Y aun así cuando llegamos la noche empezaba a caer.

-hay que subir – dijo señalando una de las cúspides.

-bien – empezamos a subir, el camino era un poco difícil y podías resbalar si pisabas mal. Pero aun así con ese camino logramos llegar hasta la cima.

-¿Qué te parece? – dijo una vez que subimos.

-¿eh? – mire el paisaje, se podía ver como la carretera se perdía entre las montañas verdes. La Luna se encontraba arriba de nosotros y las estrellas resplandecían aun más que otras veces. El viento en ocasiones silbaba dándole ese toque mágico y algunas luciérnagas pasaban danzando alrededor de nosotros – es precioso.

-sabía que te gustaría.

-si – Natsume se recostó en el césped y yo hice lo mismo – es muy bonito – podía apreciarse el cielo estrellado. No había nubes que taparan su esplendor, simplemente era hermoso y muy relajante.

-lo es.

Hacia que me sintiera calmada, que mis temores e inseguridades simplemente desaparecieran.

_"No"_

Más bien el saber que tenía a Natsume junto a mí me daba fuerza para poder ver nuevamente lo hermoso del mundo.

-gracias.

-¿eh?.

-gracias por ayudarme…muchas gracias.

-no es nada, me gusta verte feliz – sonreí.

-si – _"me gusta sonreír". _Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la brisa.

**POV Natsume**

Nos quedamos observando el cielo un rato. Era hermoso. Pero era mejor estarlo viendo junto a Anika.

**_"¿Te gusta Anika?"_**

Era diferente estando con ella. No iba a negar que mi corazón se aceleró en algunas ocasiones cuando la tenia cerca. Me siento feliz al verla sonreír y me encanta escuchar su voz. Tal vez era cierto. No. Era verdad. Me gusta Anika.

-así que eso es – suspire. Luego me gire un poco a Anika. Hace un rato que no decía nada - ¿Anika? – no respondió - ¿Anika? – me senté - oye Anika – me acerque un poco para verla. Pero fue para mi sorpresa ver que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente – se durmió – sonreí, realmente podría ser una niña – Anika – hice aun lado el cabello que tenía en su rostro. _"Es hermosa". _Su piel era muy suave – Anika – sus labios estaban entre abiertos. _"Anika". _Sentí como mis latinos se aceleraron. Comencé a acercarme más a su rostro – Anika –estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios.

_"Pero…a ella la gusta otra persona_"

Me detuve en el acto.

-no lo hare…al menos no aun – me separe de ella – cuando lo haga, quiero que me mires a mí – la cargue – lo mejor será que te lleve a casa.

Empecé a caminar. Destino; la casa de la familia Fiore.

**POV ANIKA**

-hay se ve tan linda durmiendo.

-Clara-can no hagas tanto ruido.

-pero es que mira, se ve adorable.

-shh.

Escuchaba algunas voces alrededor.

-debería tomarle una foto.

-Clara-san deja la cámara en su lugar.

-pero.

-déjala.

Abrí de apoco los ojos. Lo primero que pude ver era una habitación diferente a la mía.

-¿Dónde estoy?.

-ves la despertaste.

-¿Stacy?.

-Anika, lo siento te despertamos.

-Anika-chan, hola – mire el cuarto.

-¿Dónde estoy?.

-estas en nuestra casa – dijo Natsume mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿su casa? – mire. _"un momento" - _¡¿La casa de los Fiore?!.

-¡si! – dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?!...co-como llegue – mire a Natsume - ¡tú!.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?, debería estar en casa del Noveno – _"el Noveno". _Mire la venta - ¿Qué hora es?.

-como las doce.

-me van a matar, definitivamente me van a matar.

-tranquila.

-no me pidas que me tranquilice.

-ya hable con tu familia y les dije que te quedarías aquí.

-…¿Qué?.

-si, y ellos dijeron que estaba bien.

-…¿seguro que no te equivocaste de familia?.

-si, Reborn-san dijo que mañana ellos vendrían.

-¿Reborn? – "_tal vez Reborn recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza"._

-así que descansa hoy aquí.

-si Anika, ya es muy tarde para que regreses.

-pero.

-por favor Anika-chan – los mire, al parecer no iban a dejar irme.

-te pido que te quedes – dijo Natsume – además recuerda que yo gane la apuesta.

-tu no ganaste nada.

-quédate Anika – dijo Stacy. Suspire.

-bien, pero solo hoy.

-¡genial!.

-puedes quedarte en esta habitación.

-cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídelo.

-si.

-entonces descansa – salieron del cuarto y apagaron a luz.

-bueno…tal vez no sea tan malo – _"tal vez hoy si pueda dormir"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_La luz del sol iluminaba el cielo. Las amplias extensiones de pasto se dispersaban alrededor. Las flores color blanco adornaban las pequeñas casas._**

**_-¿Crees que le guste a mamá?._**

**_-siempre que lo hagas tu debe gustarle._**

**_-¿A dónde fue papá?._**

**_-tenía trabajo – era yo quien hablaba…tal vez cuando era niña…pero no podía ver a la persona delante de mí._**

**_-espero no tarde._**

**_-si, yo también._**

**_Pero entonces todo se volvió negro._**

**_-¡corre! – alguien corría delante de mí - ¡corre!._**

**_Las flores blancas ahora tenían un color carmín sobre ellas. Podía ver los cuerpos de las mujeres y niños por donde pasábamos. Las casas estaban cubiertas por las llamas. Los niños lloraban y las mujeres rogaban porque los dejasen con vida._**

**_-¡Anika! – en ese momento quede yo sola. Un camino diferente estaba delante de mi._**

**_-¡no dejen que escape!._**

**_El sonido de un disparo retumbo cerca de mí. _**

**_-¡Rápido! – un segundo disparo se escucho, la parte derecha de mi cabeza empezó a sentirse húmeda a la vez que aparecía la sensación de caer al vacío. Todo se volvió negro._**

**_-¡Anika!._**

-¡Ahhh! – Me levante exaltada - ¡ahhh! – tenía miedo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió rápidamente a le vez que encendían la luz.

-¡¿Anika?! – Natsume entro rápidamente al cuarto - ¿Qué sucede?.

-¡no te acerques! – mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando.

-¿Anika? –intento acercarse.

-¡no me toques! – mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Anika!.

-¡no me lastime!.

-Tsk – Natsume tiro de mi brazo y me atrajo a el, para después abrazarme.

-¿eh?.

-tranquila – me susurro, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente – estas a salvo, solo fue una pesadilla – mi cuerpo temblaba.

-…Natsume – sujete fuertemente su playera.

-tranquila – decía mientras acaricia mi cabeza – estoy aquí .

-…Natsume.

-si.

-….tengo miedo.

-¿a qué le temes?.

-no lo se…y eso me da más miedo – mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

-no te preocupes, estoy aquí para ti.

-…no quiero dormir…volveré a tener pesadillas – de alguna manera, me era fácil hablar con el, quería decirle lo que me atormentaba -…no quiero….tengo miedo.

-Anika –en ese momento me recostó en la cama–… tranquila – se recostó junto a mi.

-…¿Natsume?.

-no te preocupes – me atrajo a él para abrazarme – me quedare aquí contigo – me dijo. Sus brazos me apegaban fuertemente a él negándose a soltarme, eran cálidos. También podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, estaba agitado, tal vez …por haber corrido hasta el cuarto – duerme – su voz era relajante y podía notar un poco del olor de su colonia...tal vez jazmín.

-…¿y si vuelvo a tener pesadillas?.

-entonces estará aquí para abrazarte mas fuerte, tal vez no pueda evitar que las tengas, pero estaré junto a ti para que seas capaz de superarlas, me convertiré en tu fuerza.

-¿mi fuerza?.

_"No soy tan fuerte, tú lo sabes…tú eras quien me hacía fuerte"_

Eso es lo que le había dicho a Tsuna.

-¿Anika ¿– me aferre a el.

-tu…¿no te iras?...¿no me olvidaras?...¿no me darás la espalda?...¿te quedaras conmigo? – mi voz empezaba a quebrarse - ¿no me olvidaras?.

-no lo haré, no pienso dejarte…te protegeré.

-¿enserio?.

-si.

-…¿puedo creer en eso?.

-jamás te dejaría.

-¿de verdad?.

-si.

-…¿de verdad? – mis ojos iban cerrándose poco a poco.

-si.

-…¿te quedaras? – el sueño iba venciéndome.

-lo haré.

-…¿Por qué? -el sueño me venció.

…Porque te quiero.

Me quede completamente dormida en los brazos de Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yo quiero dormir en los brazos de Natsume! T-T<strong>

**¡Anika que suerte tienes!**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? **

**Con Natsume todo es owwwwo pero mañana llegan los Vongola joder! Pues haber que pasa.**

**Conciencia: ni tu misma sabes que vas a escribir.**

**Shioris-san: ¡Cállate conciencia!.**

**Conciencia: ¡ya estuve mucho tiempo callada!.**

**Shioris-san: pues recordaras el porque * se lleva a su conciencia a algún lugar que sus mentes no deben leer*...xD**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, lamento si me tarde pero es que no tenia escrito casi nada del capitulo ya que ne mi escuela nos atascaron de tare y pues a causa de la presión me bloquee, pero hoy madrugue y termine el capitulo :D aunque algo me dice que Tsuna y Sasagawa serán muy odiados y Natsume cada vez mas amado.**

**Por cierto hay dos canciones en el capitulo la primera se llama: "ES POR TI de JUANES" y la segunda en un fanfub de "EMANUEL SANTIAGO Y AKI-CHAN de la cancion YASASHISA NO RIYUU"**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo, disfruten el capitulo.**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

**TRISTEZA**

Abrí un poco mis ojos. Podía notar el olor a jazmín impregnado en mí. Mi cuerpo estaba cálido.

"Estos brazos"

Recordaba lo que había sucedido anoche…bueno a medias, ya que el sueño me venció. Me moví un poco pero no podía zafarme de su agarre.

_"No me suelta"_

Seguí intentando separarme de el.

-buenos días.

-¿eh? – levante mi vista. Lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Natsume, el cual me miraba tranquilamente.

-¿dormiste bien? – dijo sonriendo – ¿Anika? – paso su mano y quito algunos mechones que cubrían mi rostro - ¿lograste dormir? - Sentí como algo se revolvió en mi estomago.

-s-si.

-me alegro.

-ah – seguíamos en la misma posición – esto…¿ya me puedes soltar? – me miro con detenimiento.

-¿estas segura?.

-…si.

-pero estoy muy cómodo – dijo mientras se recostaba a escasos centímetros de mi y sonreía. Por un momento sentí que mi corazón dio algunos latidos de mas. _"¿Qué sucede?"._

-..oye – bueno fuera lo que fuera no podía quedarme todo el día ahí – debes levantarte.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué?, porque no podemos quedarnos aquí – _"al menos no de esta manera" _-solo levántate – empecé a empujarlo – Natsume.

-no quiero.

-quítate.

-además – se acercó a mi oído -anoche parecías disfrutarlo – susurro. Está bien el sabia llegar a mis limites.

-¡pervertido! – lo tire de la cama - ¡eres un maldito pervertido! – dije mientras le arrojaba las almohadas.

-auch

-pervertido.

-tranquila – detuvo mi mano – yo nunca dije nada malo, solo que parecías disfrutarlo, ya sabes… dormir – sentí como mis mejillas empezaron arder.

-tsk, ¡idiota! – pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo alguien entro al cuarto.

-¡Buenos días! – Stacy entro al cuarto – espero hayan dormido bien.

-Stacy.

-¿desde temprano ya están tan animados?, genial.

-yo no lo diría de esa manera.

-¿sucedió algo?.

-lo que sucede es que Anika no acepta que disfruto lo de anoche – pude ver como los ojos de Stacy se abrieron cada vez mas.

-ah…y-yo…n-no quiero sa-saber e-eso – dijo. Su cara estaba completamente roja.

-¡no pienses mal Stacy!

-n-no te preocupes….es-es algo personal n-no necesitas explicarme.

-¡No, solo nos quedamos dormidos, no pasó nada raro!.

-jajajaja – Natsume empezó a reírse.

-¡y tu no digas las cosas de esa manera!.

-jajaja – la cara de Stacy estaba completamente roja y estoy segura que la mía también. _"Joder ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto?"._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-muchas gracias por haber dejado que me quedara.

Después de lo ocurrido en el cuarto había bajado a la cocina donde se encontraban todos.

-no pasa nada Anika-chan siempre eres bienvenida.

-gracias Carla-san.

-bien ya debo irme.

A pesar de todo me gustaría quedarme pero sabia que no podía hacerlo debía regresar con la Vongola.

-¿tan rápido? –dijo Cristal.

-ya estuve mucho tiempo a fuera.

-pero no creo que se enfaden porque convivas con nosotros.

-ah...si –_"no estaría muy segura" ._

-quédate otro rato Anika.

-me gustaría pero no puedo.

-nosotros hablaremos con tu familia – dijo Jhonatan.

-ves incluso Jhonatan quiere que te quedes.

-me encantaría pero no puedo.

-si puedes – dijo Natsume mientras entraba a la cocina.

-buenos días – dijeron todos.

-buenos días- contesto.

-ya te dije que no puedo quedarme.

-si puedes además – tomo asiento – ya hable con tu familia y vienen en camino – tarde un momento para procesar lo que había dicho.

-…¿perdón?.

-tu familia, los invite no tardaran mucho en llegar.

-¡¿Qué?! – está bien eso era malo - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! .

-todos queremos que te quedes.

-si lo sé, pero.

-estará bien, yo hablare con ellos.

-pero.

-ya deja de quejarte y siéntate a desayunar – lo pensé por unos momento.

-bien – me senté junto a el.

-así está mejor.

-si – _"tal vez estos sean mis últimos alimentos"._

Empezamos a desayunar. Ellos no paraban de hablar sobre las cosas que habían echo. Reían, peleaban, pero lo mas importante…eran felices.

-…que recuerdos.

-¿sucede algo? – pregunto Natsume.

-¿ah?, no …solo – los mire – son una hermosa familia.

-mas bien….somos una hermosa familia, recuerda que eres parte de ella.

-…si, gracias – se sentía bien estar con ellos, me recordaba a cuando éramos así, cuando era parte de la familia, antes de que todo cambiara. _"Extraño eso". _Extrañaba estar con ellos.

Paso un rato mientras desayunábamos. Todo iba bien hasta ese momento, pero, después el timbre sonó.

-yo voy – Julio salió de la cocina.

-estoy muerta – susurre.

-Anika, estas pálida, ¿te sientes mal?.

-no Stacy, estoy bien – _"bien muerta"._

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio antes de que el ruido apareciera.

-¡Que grande!, mira – definitivamente era la voz de Lambo.

-vaca estúpida regresa aquí – ese era Gokudera.

-la casa es ¡EXTREMA! – no había necesidad ni de pensarlo.

-es linda – esa era Chrome.

-herbívoros – Hibari no había duda.

-gracias por invitarnos – ese fue Yamamoto.

-que linda casa, ¿no crees Tsuna-kun? – _"Sasagawa"._

-si, es linda – y esa persona jamás podría confundir su voz…_"Tsuna"._

Cerré fuertemente mi puño. ¿Qué me dirían?, ¿me regañarían?, ¿me diría que nos fuéramos?, ¿Tsuna me gritaría?. Tenia tantos posibles escenarios en mi mente.

-¿ah? – sentí algo cálido en mi mano.

-no te preocupes.

-Natsume – había tomado mi mano y la sostenía fuertemente.

-Rosen-san – Tsuna entro a la cocina.

-…Ho-Hola – frunció un poco el ceño. Si estaba enfadado.

-veo que estas muy bien – dijo mientras miraba mi mano.

-¿Qué? –vi mejo y Natsume se seguía sosteniendo de la mano. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, lo solté rápidamente – n-no es lo que crees.

-¿entonces es? – era raro que preguntara tanto.

-es un placer volver a verlos – interfirió Natsume.

-ah...si – tal vez era mi imaginación pero creí ver Tsuna fulminar con la mirada a Natsume.

-Anika-san – los demás entraron a la cocina.

-Chrome.

-me alegra que estés bien.

-ah..si, estoy perfecta.

-Anika – al escuchar su voz me levante rápidamente – …Reborn.

-¿descansaste?.

-ah…s-si.

-…bien – empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento. Ese cuando sabes que muchas balas van a volar en tu dirección. _"Esto no me gusta"._

-me alegra que la Vongola haya aceptado la invitación.

-preparamos algo para esto – dijo Stacy.

-¿algo?.

-¡si!.

-pero está en la parte trasera de la casa, vamos – dijo Clara.

-¡si! – los demás la siguieron, incluyendo los Fiore.

-vamos Tsuna-kun – Sasagawa tomo del brazo a Tsuna y lo jalo a fuera.

-…ya lo sabía – suspire.

-vamos – mire a Natsume – nos esperan.

-…si – fuimos detrás de ellos. Al salir caminamos hasta la parte trasera de la casa – esto.

-es genial.

-¿Qué se supone que es?.

-bueno esto es.

-¡nuestro propio karaoke al aire libre!.

-lo que grito Carla.

-…impresionante.

-si lo se.

-probando, probando – decía Stacy en el micrófono.

-¡yo quiero esa cosa! – gritaba Lambo.

-y lo tendrás amiguito, pero antes – señalo a Natsume – le persona que debe abrir este concierto especial de Fiore es nuestro Decimo Jefe – se escucharon los aplausos.

-¿cantas? – la pregunte

-un poco, si.

-no me lo creo.

-pues en unos momentos lo veras – camino hacia el escenario – esta canción es para ti – fui la única en escuchar esa palabras.

-¿para mí? –observe como subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono.

-¡¿Cómo están todos?! – grito al micrófono. _"¿acaso estamos en un concierto de rock?"._

-usted puede jefe – las palabras de aliento y silbidos de los Fiore se escuchan como si estuvieran en un concierto de verdad.

-se nota que son familia – _"pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ellos". _Sin darme cuenta sonreí.

-Rosen-san – Tsuna se acerco.

-Sawada-san.

-…¿esta bien?.

-…si, ¿Por qué?.

-solo pregunto…¿no pasa nada?.

-…no, estoy bien – ahora lo recordaba la ultima vez que había estado con Tsuna fue en el cuarto cuando le dije todo eso - …. Estoy perfecta – ahora me sentía mal.

-…veo – me miro – que Kasai-san y tú…se hicieron amigos.

-s-si.

-siempre te esta apoyando.

-..solo un poco.

-te cuida.

-tal vez.

-…te hace sonreír – eso ultimo sonó…triste.

-…si – lo mire detenidamente. El levanto su rostro y me miro directamente.

-….no – _"¿no?". _Cuando me di cuenta su mano se elevaba un poco hacia mi rostro. Sentí que mi corazón se paralizo. Y que los segundos eran eternos. Pero justo cuando iba a tocarme se tuvo, alejo su mano - …me alegro de que se lleven bien – lo había sentido tan cerca, pero ahora se encontraba tan lejos de mi. Baje la mirada. Dolía una vez mas dolía.

-Anika – mi nombre retumbo en los alrededores. Me gire..

-…Natsume – tenia una mirada un poco melancólica. _"¿Por qué?". _Sentí una punzada.

-me alegra que estés aquí – dijo. La música empezó a sonar.

**_"Esta canción es para ti"_**

-…para mi.

La música calmaba mi dolor. El lo había dicho, la música podría servir para desahogarte.

_"¿pero qué quieres desahogar?"._

Empezó a cantar.

**Cada vez que me levanto  
>Y veo que a mi lado estás<br>Me siento renovado  
>Y me siento aniquilado, aniquilado si no estás<br>Tu controlas toda mi verdad  
>Y todo lo que está de más<strong>

**Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
>Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón<br>Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer**

**Y es por ti  
>Que late mi corazón<br>Y es por ti  
>Que brillan mis ojos hoy<br>Y es por ti  
>Que he vuelto a hablar de amor<br>Y es por ti  
>Que calma mi dolor<strong>

**Y cada vez que yo te busco  
>Y no te puedo aún hallar<br>Me siento un vagabundo  
>Perdido por el mundo, desordenado si no estás<br>Como mueves tú mi felicidad  
>Y todo lo que está de más<strong>

**Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
>Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón<br>Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer**

**Y es por ti  
>Que late mi corazón<br>Y es por ti  
>Que he vuelto a hablar de amor<br>Y es por ti  
>Que brillan mis ojos hoy<br>Y es por ti  
>Que calma mi dolor<strong>

Por alguna razón sentía algo cálido en mi pecho. Y mis latidos iban en aumento. Creo que…estaba feliz.

**Cada vez que me levanto  
>Y veo que a mi lado estás<br>Me siento renovado**

**Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
>Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón<br>Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer**

**Y es por ti  
>Que late mi corazón<br>Y es por ti  
>Que he vuelto a hablar de amor<br>Y es por ti  
>Que brillan mis ojos hoy.<br>Y es por ti  
>Que calma mi dolor<strong>

**Y es por ti  
>Y es por ti<br>Y es por ti  
>Y es por ti<strong>

Todo el lugar se llenó del sonido de los aplausos.

-fue hermosa- _"fue hermoso Natsume"._

-¡Genial jefe!.

-¡te luciste Natsume-san!.

-¡bien Natsume!.

-gracias, gracias – me miro – espero les gustara – dijo sonriendo – pero si les gusto mi canción estoy seguro que amaran a la siguiente persona – levanto su mano y me señalo – Anika, es tu turno.

-¿Qué?.

-¡vamos Anika!.

-no, yo no canto.

-cantas hermoso, vamos sube.

-no.

-no me digas – dijo Natsume con ironía – estoy seguro que descansaste bien anoche – _"el no seria capaz de" - _¿no, Anika? – maldije internamente algo en sus ojos me dijo que si era capaz.

-no te atrevas.

-Quieren que les diga que Anika anoche...

-¡Bien, Bien, cantare! – subí rápidamente al escenario.

-toma –me entrego el micrófono.

-eres un chantajista.

-tal vez.

-ya me las pagaras – mire a los demás. Todos veían detenidamente. Pero la mirada que mas me pesaba era la de Tsuna. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-¿sucede algo?.

-no voy a poder.

-lo hiciste bien en la góndola.

-pero es diferente….no puedo – tenia miedo. Natsume me miro.

-en ese caso – tomo otro micrófono – cantare contigo.

-…¿los dos?.

-si.

-adelante.

-…esta bien.

-¡vamos!.

-¡ustedes pueden!

-¡Anika lo harás genial!.

-los Vongola se mantenían en silencio a excepción de Lambo y Chrome que solo me sonreía.

-tu puedes – me susurro Natsume mientras tomaba mi mano. Lo mire, pero esta vez decido no soltarlo mas bien lo sujete mas fuerte, ante eso el sonrió y mi estómago dio un vuelco – aquí vamos.

-si.

**Atreves de la ventana siento tus ojos sobre mi  
>No consigo ocultarte que, me da pena cuando me miras así.<strong>

**"En mis manos mi futuro esta, tomaré una decisión"  
>Sé que a veces puedo exagerar, sobre lo que pienso<strong>

**Pero siento que algo va a cambiar, lo presiento en mi interior.  
>Es tu culpa por llamar a la puerta de mi corazón.<strong>

**Lo puedo sentir, con solo el cielo mirar**

**La hora llegó, mis manos con coraje extenderé y avanzaré**

**Estas sombras no me dejan distinguir la luz;  
>Por eso quiero entender<br>Porque me haces sentir tan especial para ti**

**Aunque sea difícil quiero que me digas cuáles son tus sentimientos por mí  
>Antes de que sea ya muy tarde, contigo quiero estar<strong>

**"Este mundo no es de fiar" Me decías sin dudar  
>Tus palabras me ayudaban en días de tristeza<strong>

**"Mira hacia el cielo y dime que~ tan hermoso el día es hoy"  
>Es tan alto y claro su fulgor~ su belleza tan azul.<strong>

**Y a cada momento te acercas más a mi**

**No sé qué pensar, ya no puedo evitar mi confusión, no sé qué hacer.**

**Impaciente, espero tus palabras escuchar  
>Así que una y otra vez<br>Te sigo repitiendo: dime ya la verdad.**

**Tantos sentimientos brotan de mi corazón  
>Ayúdame a encontrar la razón<br>Por la que me siento tan alegre y tan triste a la vez.**

**Impaciente, espero tus palabras escuchar  
>Cuanto silencio<strong>

**No encuentro la manera de hacerte entender**

**Pero entiendo que esto no es tan fácil de decir  
>Mis sentimientos, te quieren alcanzar.<strong>

**Estas sombras no me dejan distinguir la luz;  
>Por eso quiero entender<strong>

**Porque me haces sentir tan especial para ti  
>Aunque sea difícil quiero que me digas cuáles son tus sentimientos por mi<strong>

**Antes de que sea ya muy tarde, contigo quiero estar.**

**Quiero que, me digas lo que sientes, no te quiero perder.**

Terminamos de cantar.

-¡genial!.

-¡Anika!.

-¡son adorables!.

-¡me encanto!.

-¡otra!.

Todos aclamaban. mis latidos iban desenfrenados y mi respiración era irregular. Pero me sentía bien. Me sentía feliz.

-lo hiciste genial – me dijo Natsume.

-tu también.

-debemos repetirlo.

-si.

Después algunos pasaran también a cantar y lograron que Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Chrome y Lambo pasaran a cantar. Hibari como era de esperarse no lo hizo, y Tsuna simplemente dijo que no. Y Bueno Sasagawa paso, pero no sabría decir si lo que hizo podía llamarse cantar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al cabo de un rato nosotros nos teníamos que ir.

-entonces nos vemos.

-si.

-adiós – nos estábamos despidiendo de los Fiore.

-regresen cuando quieran.

-siempre son bienvenidos.

-Natsume…nos vemos – extendí mi mano para despedirme

-si – se acercó y tomo mi mano – nos vemos…Julieta – y después deposito un beso en ella.

-¡oye! – me soltó.

-te ves hermosa sonrojada.

-ah…ya déjalo, nos vemos – empecé a caminar y sentía mi cara arder.

-¡adiós!

-idiota – pero a pesar de eso sonreí. A pesar de todo, era agradable estar con el, aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino a casa fue un poco largo ya que Tsuna no traía un muy buen humor que digamos y eso lo hacia más complicado. Cuando llegamos a casa recibí un severo regaño departe de Gokudera al parecer se había estado aguantando todo el rato. Al final termine entrenando con Hibari y Reborn como castigo, por así llamarlo.

La tarde paso rápido, el Noveno no se encontraba en casa, al parecer estaba arreglando algo y llegaría tal vez un poco tarde, bueno esto estaba bien para mi.

Después del entrenamiento estuve la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuarto solo baje para comer; asi que no hubo mucho cambio en mi rutina.

-que aburrido – me encontraba recostada. El cielo ya era negro y solo había una que otra estrella en el cielo - ¿Qué hora es? – mire el reloj – las nueve – tome mi celular – serán cerca de las cinco en Japón – tome mi celular – solo enviare la foto – le había dicho a Haru que le enviaría una foto de Natsume, y pues había tomado una en la góndola. Empecé a buscarla – aquí esta – estaba mirando hacia la cámara y tenía una gran sonrisa, y tenía un movimiento en el pelo a causa de la brisa que había en ese momento - …es guapo– solté sin pensar. Sentí que el calor subió a mi rostro - ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! – Mis latidos se aceleraron – creo que debo dormir – seleccione la foto y la envié – lo mas probable es que me conteste más tarde – deje el celular aun lado y apague la luz – debería intentar dormir – cerré los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño en ese lugar.

Tal vez hayan pasado tres o cuatro horas, pero no lograba dormir.

-no es bueno – di de vueltas en la cama y no podía hacerlo, era desesperante y frustrante – maldición – me senté – tal vez un poco de agua me ayude – Salí del cuarto en dirección a la cocina. Una vez que fui tome un vaso con agua y me dispuse a regresar a mi cuarto, no era muy grata la idea de quedarme en la primera planta mucho tiempo.

-Tsuna-kun – pero una voz hizo que me detuviera frente a uno de los despachos.

-esa voz – me acerque con cuidado.

-espera– me detuve en seco, esa era la voz de Tsuna. _"¿Qué están haciendo Sasagawa y Tsuna es esta hora?". _Mi mano tembló.

Un estruendoso ruido del movimiento de hojas caer se escuchó.

Me acerque y mire por la pequeña abertura que había en la puerta. Mire con temor.

CRASH

El vaso resbalo de mi mano ante la escena. Sasagawa estaba besando a Tsuna. No solo el vaso se rompió en ese momento.

-Rosen – se giro Sasagawa. Tsuna me miro con sorpresa. Mis piernas temblaban.

-..n-no es – intento acercarse. Pero tenía miedo. No quería escuchar mentiras. No resistí mas y empecé a correr en dirección al cuarto - ¡espera! – entre al cuarto y puse el seguro.

-abre por favor – Tsuna golpeaba la puerta – no es lo que crees- Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y mi cuerpo resbalo por la puerta hasta quedar sentada – por favor escúchame – tape mis oídos.

-no quiero escucharte.

-por favor.

-vete.

-…Anika.

-¡no digas mi nombre ahora!, ¡vete!, ¡no quiero escucharte!...déjame sola.

No se cuánto tiempo tardo eso. Lo único que se, es que me quede dormida entre llantos.

* * *

><p><strong>Maldita seas Kyoko y ¿ahora que va a pasar?<strong>

**y no esta Haru para consolarla TT0TT.**

**Nooo! T-T. creo que las cosas se van poniendo mal de poco a poco.**

**Me dan ganas de eliminar a Kyoko pero luego recuerdo que la necesito y se me pasa 77**

**Bueno entonces nos leemos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola :D nuevamente me reporto con el capitulo 11 recién escrito 7u7. Espero les guste. sin mas los dejo disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

**MISIÓN **

El piso, el piso fue lo primero que pude ver al abrir los ojos. Al elevar un poco más mi vista podía ver la cama en donde esta vez no dormí. Mi cuerpo estaba frío a causa de dormir en ese lugar. Me levante con pesadez y fui al baño. En el espejo podía ver mi rostro y la marca de las lágrimas que había bajado durante la noche y secado al caer. Me lave la cara para borrarlas. Después de eso trate de arreglarme un poco. Una vez lista arregle un poco el cuarto, tampoco es como si hubiese mucho que recoger.

-bueno eso es todo – dije recogiendo la última prenda.

Ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer en el cuarto. Mire la puerta.

-…debo salir – me dirigí a la puerta; pero una vez que toque la perilla mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mi mano se negaba a moverse más de eso. Mis ojos se volvieron a cristalizar. El recuerdo de lo de anoche no dejaba de pasar por mi mente.

**_"Anika"_**

-¿Por qué tenías que decir mi nombre en ese momento? – _"no quería escucharlo"._ El dolor en el pecho era insoportable. Mi mandíbula se tensó - ¿Cómo seré capaz de verte ahora?.

-¿Anika-san? – Chrome llamo del otro lado de la puerta – el desayuno esta listo – mordí mi labio para que los sollozos no me traicionaran - ¿Anika-san?, ¿sucede algo? – se escuchó con tono preocupado.

-…lo siento – intente decir de forma calmada – enseguida bajo…solo debo cambiarme.

-si, no tardes – escuche como se alejó.

-…ojala solo fuera eso - tome aire e intente calmarme – bien – abrí la puerta y Salí del cuarto. El corredor me pareció mucho mas largo que antes y nuevamente se vio envuelto por la oscuridad. Camine pesadamente, cada paso era mas duro que el anterior, mis piernas querían traicionar y correr en cualquier momento al cuarto. Llegue a las escaleras y baje lentamente, después gire a la cocina.

-¡delicioso!.

-¡no hagas grites tanto!

Podían escucharse las voces de los demás en la cocina. Dude por un momento en entrar, pero si no lo hacía en algún momento vendrían por mi. Así que con toda la fuerza que pude entre a la cocina.

-Buenos días Anika-san – dijo Chrome.

-Buenos días – dije lo más calmada que pude.

Los demás no dijeron nada siguieron a lo suyo, supongo que era lo normal.

-Anika-san.

-¿si?.

-te ves un poco rara, ¿estás bien?.

-….si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Chrome podría ser muy perspicaz. Pude ver que Hibari observaba de reojo la conversación.

-es solo que te ves rara.

-no te preocupes, estoy genial.

-…bien – no parecía muy convencida..

-si – dije intentando sonreír.

Los demás siguieron ayudando en la cocina, una vez todo listo pusieron los platos en la mesa. Yo tome asiento, los demás seguían arreglando los detalles.

-perfecto, esto le gustara a Decimo – coloco en la mesa varios platos con comida los cuales se veían estupendos y deliciosos.

-si, se ve genial.

-esta ¡EXTREMO!.

-¡comida!.

-no te la comas aun – dijo Gokudera intentando detener a Lambo. De alguna manera era algo reconfortante verlos de esa forma, aunque yo no entrara en su cuadro.

-buenos días – alguien entro a la cocina.

-Kyoko buenos días.

-¡yo!

-Hola.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan.

-¡Hola!.

Saludaron los demás a excepción de Hibari y…bueno yo.

-Buenos días – me miro sonriendo – Rosen-san – la maldita me estaba provocando.

-Buenos días Sasagawa-san – intente que no se notara mi rabia en las palabras.

-¿dormiste bien? – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento a lado de mi – no es bueno para una chica no descansar – dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y sonreía sarcásticamente - ¿no crees Rosen-san? – sinceramente las ganas de golpearla no me faltaban.

-si….lo hice, gracias por preocuparte – los demás nos miraron, un ambiente de tensión empezó a propiciarse en el lugar.

-que bien, yo también dormí genial, la noche fue….estupenda – realmente estaba buscando que la golpeara.

-¡podrías dejar de – estuve a punto de terminar la frase pero en ese momento pude ver a alguien en el marco de la puerta.

-Tsuna-kun buenos días.

-Decimo.

-Jefe.

-Hola Tsuna.

-saludo ¡EXTREMO!.

-sí, buenos días – el me miro y lo único que pude hacer fue desviar la mirada. _"No puedo verlo". _

-Tsuna-kun siéntate aquí – dijo señalando el lugar aún lado de mí.

-no – dije para mi misma. Tsuna camino hasta tomar asiento aun lado. Así que de mi lado izquierdo se encontraba Sasagawa y del derecho Tsuna; no era algo que disfrutara en ese momento.

-¿Qué tal dormiste anoche Tsuna-kun?.

-ah…bien.

-¿soñaste algo?.

-…no.

-yo dormí bien – Sasagawa seguía hablando y la vista de Tsuna iba de Sasagawa a mí – Tsuna-kun – movió su mano hasta tomar la de el – estoy feliz – dijo sonriendo. Sostenía su mano fuertemente delante de mí.

-…Kyoko-chan – una parte de mi quería gritar que la soltara, que dejara su mano, que no la viera, que dejara de hablar, que no le sonriera. Pero entonces recordé que eso era exactamente lo que hizo conmigo. Después de todo, ¿Qué ganaría con eso?, el había dejado de quererme, no importaba si en ese momento hacia eso…yo solo era su pasado.

-…ya veo – pero ver eso, lo único que causo fue que el dolor regresara una vez más. Me levante de la silla.

-Rosen-san, ¿ocurre algo? – dijo inocentemente Sasagawa.

-…saldré un momento – quise huir del lugar, no quería permanecer ahí.

-Anika – no había notado al presencia de Reborn. Solo me detuve pero no fui capaz de levantar la mirada -…no puedes salir de la casa.

-…solo iré al patio trasero – pareció meditarlo.

-…está bien.

Salí del lugar ante la mirada de todos. Mis pasos fueron más rápidos, casi podría jurar que corría. Cuando Salí de la mansión me dirigí rápidamente al patio trasero; una vez ahí me senté en el césped mientras recargaba mi espalda en uno de los árboles. El viento era relajante, pero el nudo sonido del lugar me hacía sentir cada vez más sola.

-…¿Cuándo me volví tan débil? – dije soltando un suspiro – todo es tu culpa – en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar - ¿una llamada? – me fije en el nombre. _"Haru". _Dude un momento en contestar o no, pero termine por hacerlo – Bueno.

-Anika-chan, Buenos días.

-sí, buenas – mire el reloj – tardes por allá.

-¿Qué haces?.

-estoy…descansando un poco, ¿y tu?.

-tarea – dijo un poco desanimada.

-siento eso.

-pero quería hablar contigo-desu.

-¿sobre que?.

-¡la foto!.

-ya te dije que no grites al teléfono.

-¡Hahi!, lo siento.

-bien, ¿Qué sucede con la foto?.

-Natsume-san es realmente lindo, encajan perfectas las características que diste de el.

-….¿enserio? – dije con pocas ganas.

-¡si!.

-ya veo.

-me gustaría conocerlo-desu

-…tal vez en alguno momento – se quedó un momento en silencio.

-…¿Anika-chan?.

-¿si?.

-suenas desanimada, ¿pasa algo?.

-…no, no pasa nada.

-…Anika-chan, por favor ya te dije que dejes de mentirme.

-…no miento.

-…¿no confías en mí?.

-no es eso.

-¿entonces?

-es que…- solo recordar me dolía - …Haru – el recuerdo de ver como se besaban pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez.

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-yo… lo intente…intente hablar con el cómo dijiste pero…no funciono.

-…Anika-chan.

-lo extraño…extraño tenerlo junto a mi – las lágrimas empezaban acumularse – quiero que vuelva a verme como antes….quiero que vuelva a quererme.

-Anika-chan tranquila.

-quiero tenerlo cerca, quiero que sostenga mi mano y me saque de esta oscuridad en la cual me hundió – poco a poco empezaba a quebrarme.

-no llores.

-lo vi…lo vi besarse con Sasagawa.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-no puedo verlo…no soy capaz…soy…soy débil con el.

-Anika-chan no llores.

-no puedo soportarlo…jamás creí que sería tan doloroso quererlo tanto…me duele…duele mucho.

-tranquila, no llores por favor.

-no sabes cuánto quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo – dije entre sollozos

-…por favor…tranquila – podía escuchar como Haru empezaba a sollozar también.

-¿Cómo puedo detener este dolor?...¿cómo voy a ser capaz de verlo con otra persona?...¿cómo voy a dejar de quererlo?...¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que llorar por el?!.

-…Anika-chan…tranquila…por favor.

-…¿Cómo voy a soportar esto?.

-entonces deja de soportarlo.

-¿eh?.

-¿de quién fue esa voz? – dijo Haru al otro lado de la línea.

-sabes, me gustaría que cuando nos viéramos estuvieras sonriendo y no llorando – dijo mientras se ponía delante de mí – te vez más linda sonriendo – paso su mano por mi rostro y quito las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas – Anika…no llores – por alguna razón escucharlo hacia que mis latidos fueran mas rápidos, y también provocaba que el dolor disminuyera poco a poco.

-…Natsume.

-tonta – sonrió – deja de sufrir tu sola.

-¿Natsume?...esta Natsume-san contigo – Natsume sonrió y tomo mi teléfono.

-Hola, Natsume al teléfono.

-oye.

-si, soy yo, tu debes ser amiga de Anika – Natsume comenzó a hablar con Haru – no te preocupes, yo cuidare de Anika…hare que sonría…bueno no solo yo.

-Anika.

-¿Qué? – los demás salieron.

-lo siento, estábamos escuchando.

-…Stacy.

-Anika-chan no estés triste – dijo Carla.

-nosotros estamos para ti – dijo Cristal.

-las chicas no deben llorar – dijo Jhonatan. Julio y Alejandro solo observaban.

-Anika – Natsume me entrego el teléfono.

-Anika-chan – dijo Haru – ya no estás sola, aunque yo no este contigo en este momento tienes personas que te cuidan – mire a los Fiore.

-…si – algunas lágrimas salieron -…tengo una familia.

-entonces hablamos después, salúdame a los demás.

-si.

-adiós - Haru colgó. Mire a los Fiore.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.

-El Noveno quería hablar con nosotros.

-si, pero escuchamos tu voz y pues…terminamos escuchando…perdón.

-….¿escucharon todo?.

-…si.

-ya veo – mire el suelo – patética, ¿no creen?.

-¡no! – grito Stacy

-el único patético es ese idiota del Vongola – dijo Cristal enfadada.

-hacerte llorar, no tiene perdón – dijo Clara mientras se sentaba aun lado de mí.

-no se le puede llamar hombre a aquel que hace llorar a una mujer.

-Julio-san – esta bien no me esperaba ese comentario de parte de el. Alejandro suspiro.

-no deberías dejar que te afecte tanto.

-Alex hasta que dices algo bueno.

-¿a qué viene ese comentario?.

-no sueles ser muy amable.

-eso no es cierto.

-claro que lo es – ellos siguieron discutiendo.

-no estás sola – dijo Clara – estamos aquí para ti.

-así que – Natsume tomo mi mano – no te quedes ahí – tiro de mi hasta levantarme y quedar frente a el – los Fiore te cuidaremos – dijo sonriendo. Mire a los demás, todos sonreían amablemente incluso Alejandro aunque no lo demostrara mucho.

-si..gracias – dije sonriendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de eso regresamos a la mansión. Al parecer el Noveno quería hablar sobre un asunto con ambas familias, así que por eso los Fiore había venido a la mansión. Entramos al despecho esperando a que el Noveno llegase, yo preferí quedarme junto a los Fiore que estar con los Vongola, ciertamente me sentía mejor, aunque me daba un poco de tristeza pues no podía hablar mucho con Chrome ya que Sasagawa estaba con ella y claro con Tsuna. Pero podía notar que en momentos ambos volteaban a verme de reojo, pero intente ignorarlos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-por cierto, ¿y dónde está el peluche? – dijo Natsume.

-hablas del que me regalaste, está en mi cuarto.

-¿podrías ir por el?.

-¿para qué? – suspiro.

-Carla estuvo molestando todo el día en que quería verlo.

-¿enserio?...está bien iré por el – Salí del cuarto y fui a mi habitación . Una vez que entre tome el peluche, el cual se encontraba en la cama – aquí estas – Salí del cuarto y tome el rumbo de regreso.

-¿Qué es eso? – Sasagawa estaba en el corredor.

-un peluche, ¿Qué no ves?.

-si…es el mismo de la tienda.

-al menos tienes buena memoria.

-¿lo compraste?.

-no, fue un regalo?.

-si, regalo.

-¿de quien?.

-¿Por qué tan interesada?.

-curiosidad.

-…un amigo me lo dio.

-¿amigo? – dijo con cierto tono de risa – tu no tienes amigos.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?.

-estas sola…Tsuna te abandono – está bien, al parecer la muy idiota había ido solo para molestar – no tienes a nadie – dije sonriendo. _"Está bien, se lo está buscando"._

-no deberías estar tan celosa.

-¿eh? – Parpadee un par de veces – Natsume.

-Anika, tardabas un poco – se colocó aun lado de mi – siento haberte mandado por el mi regalo.

-¿tu se lo diste? – interrumpió Sasagawa.

-si…ella lo quería.

-ya veo – sonrió - debes estar feliz – había algo oculto detrás de sus palabras – por hacer un amigo, deberías agradecerle.

-mira ya deja de est-

-yo debería agradecer – dijo Natsume – conocer a Anika fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme – sentí que el calor subió a mi rostro por un momento – no puedo pedir nada mejor- me miro a los ojos cuando dijo eso- y …sabes…te regalaría algo – dijo dirigiéndose a Sasagawa – pero eres tan regalada que no perdería mi tiempo en hacerlo.

-¿Qué? – no me esperaba esa clase de comentario de parte de Natsume.

-nos vemos – tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar, mientras dejaba a Sasagawa en shock.

-Nat-Natsume…¿Por qué?...tu.

-no me agrada – apretó mi mano – odio a las personas como ella.

-Natsume – regresamos al despacho.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?.

-lo siento.

-Anika-chan, ¿ese es tu regalo? – dijo señalando el peluche.

-¿ah? – Recién despertaba del shock por lo ocurrido – s-si.

-¿puedo verlo?.

-claro – le entregue el peluche.

-¡que lindo!.

-es cierto.

-Natsume-san al menos tiene buen gusto.

-es muy bonito.

-Anika tienes suerte.

-ah…gracias – me sonroje un poco. Levante mi vista y pude ver que Tsuna miraba en mi dirección. _"Tsuna"._

-Anika.

-¿eh? – Natsume aun sostenía mi mano. Mis latidos se aceleraron - ¿Qué-Que? – solté su mano.

-realmente estoy feliz de que estés aquí – maldije que tuviera una sonrisa encantadora.

-n-no es necesario que lo digas – me gire sonrojada y pude ver una vez más la mirada de Tsuna, sus ojos reflejaban, _ "¿dolor?...¿tristeza?", _tal vez ambos.

-¿todos están aquí? – Reborn entro al cuarto.

-si.

-entonces el Novenos tiene que hablar con ustedes – en ese momento en Noveno Vongola entro a la habitación, en ese momento sentí un escalofrío recorrerme. _"¿Otra vez?"_.

-me alegra que todos hayan venido –miro a todos en la habitación.

-¿para qué nos necesita? – dijo Alejandro.

-la familia Fiore siempre ha sido fiel a la Vongola y son a quienes podemos confiarles cualquier misión.

-si.

-por eso – tomo un papel y se lo entrego a Natsume – alguien nos informó que la persona que estuvo involucrada en el incendio de la casa de Tsunayoshi-kun puede estar en este lugar.

-¿Quién lo incendio? – hablaba de la persona que había visto en ese momento.

-queremos pedirle a la familia Fiore que vaya a este lugar para investigar – Natsume miro el papel por un momento – bien, lo haremos.

-perfecto, serán de gran ayuda –miro a Tsuna – solo alguien de la familia Vongola debe ir, debes elegir a alguien.

-yo lo hare Decimo.

-olvídalo herbívoro – Tanto Hibari como Gokudera peleaban por ir. Mire a los Fiore, _"la persona que causo el incendio…los Fiore me ayudaron…así que yo"._

-Sawada-san – Tsuna me miro – déjame ir.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-yo soy la mejor para esto.

-pero, tú no puedes.

-soy la más apta para esta clase de trabajo – mire a Reborn – además serviría como entrenamiento después de tanto tiempo.

-pero aun así.

-déjame ir – dije firmemente.

-no pue-

-está bien – dijo Reborn – puedes ir.

-¡Reborn!.

-pero Anika…recuerda bien tus límites.

-…sí.

-¿estas segura? – dijo Natsume.

-si, quiero ayudarlos.

-entonces Anika-chan ira con la familia Fiore.

-si.

-partirán mañana por la mañana.

-entendido.

Después de eso estuvieron arreglando las cosas relacionadas con la misión, pasaron casi todo el día con eso, pero debían tener un extremo cuidado revisando todo. Sería mi primera misión lejos después de tanto tiempo y también sería mi primera misión con los Fiore.

-tan solo espero salga bien.

Solo tenía una regla que debía seguir. Solo puedo usar mis llamas en un caso de vida o muerte y esperaba no fuera el caso durante la misión.

* * *

><p><strong>Oficialmente me reporto enamorada de Natsume *0* jaja en tu cara kyoko xD<strong>

**y ahora se van a una misión, ¡Oh Kami!, ¿que pasara?, ¿saldrán las cosas bien? ¿pasara algo entre Natsume y Anika durante la misión? 7u7 jojojojo pues lo verán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno ya lo había subido hace rato, pero corregí uno que otro error.**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

**LLEGADA A RAVENNA**

Ya era de mañana. Al parecer tendríamos un buen clima el día de hoy. Este día me levante extremadamente temprano, si, los demás seguían descansando incluso Reborn. ¿La razón de esto?, pues, estaba algo fuera de forma, hoy partiría con los Fiore en busca de la persona que causo el incendio, y después de tanto tiempo estando lejos de la acción no me sentía del todo preparada, le iba a pedir el día de ayer a Reborn que practicara conmigo pero estuvo ocupado arreglando algunas cosas y pues yo también estuve dando varias vueltas por la casa. Así que solo había una persona más con la cual podría contar para esto.

-vamos – Salí del cuarto y camine todo recto por el pasillo. Seguí pasando puerta por puerta hasta llegar a la que quería – bies es ahora – llame primero a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta - ¿seguirá dormido? – no me quedo de otra más que abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación. El se encontraba plácidamente dormido. La persona que le pediría ayuda en esto era nada mas y nada menos que Hibari Kyoya – esto…Hibari – pero ahora le cuestión era ¿Cómo despertarlo? – Hibari – me acerque a la cama. A pesar de lo ocurrido podría decirse que mi relación con Hibari era mejor que con la de los demás, a pesar de todo su trato no es muy diferente conmigo – Hibari – tuve que moverlo un poco para despertarlo – Hiba-

-¿Qué quieres? – había logrado mi meta, despertarlo.

-Ah…Buenos días – frunció el ceño. _"No va muy bien esto"._

-¿Qué quieres?.

-pues…ah….veras…esto.

-habla de una vez.

-quería pedirte un favor…¿podrías entrenar un poco conmigo?.

-…¿entrenar?.

-si, estoy un poco fuera de forma y hoy me voy con los Fiore, por eso quería entrenar pero será mejor si lo hago con alguien más – se sentó en la cama - ¿entonces? – tomo las tonfas de quien sabe dónde y sonrió. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda.

-te morderé hasta la muerte – se abalanzo contra mí, un extraño deja vu del pasado paso por mi mente.

-espera.

-tu querías entrenar.

-s¡…pero – lo mire -¿no piensas vestirte al menos? –tenía puesto unos pantalones negros pero tenía el pecho descubierto.

-no es necesario – volvió arremeter contra mí; pero logre esquivarlo.

-sería mejor hacerlo afuera.

-está bien – siguió golpeando.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?.

-hay un largo camino para abajo – ciertamente era un obsesionado con las peleas.

-¡Ah! – _"eso estuvo cerca". _Y tal vez yo una suicida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-bien…es….suficiente – dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-…tan…rápido – Hibari no estaba mejor que yo.

-ya no puedes…ni moverte.

-ya lo veremos – volvió a golpea. Lo esquivo colocándome debajo de el para después golpear sus estómago, cayó al instante.

-te lo dije.

-Tsk.

-dejémoslo en un empate – frunció el ceño – vamos – le extendí mi mano – terminaremos en otro momento – me miro y después se levantó solo.

-la próxima vez ganare - y después de eso se fue.

-no será tan fácil.

Regrese a mi cuarto después de eso y me di un baño rápidamente. Al cabo de un rato ya todos se encontraban despiertos. Nos encontrábamos en la sala esperando a que llegara Natsume y los demás.

-los Fiore han llegado – dijo Reborn.

-Anika – saludo Natsume.

-Hola.

-Hola – saludaron los demás.

-¿lista para irnos?.

-si.

-suerte – dijo el Noveno.

-si.

-es hora de irnos Anika-chan.

-sí.

-Anika – llamo Reborn -…no olvides lo acordado.

-no te preocupes – empecé a seguir a los Fiore.

-Rosen-san – me gire.

-¿Qué? –Tsuna se veía inquieto.

-…ten cuidado.

-si…lo tendré – lo mire - …¿eso es todo?.

-…si, solo eso – dijo sonriendo.

-ya…entonces nos vemos – me seguía sintiendo mal al estar con él, la misión me ayudaría para alejarme un poco de lo ocurrido y tal vez pensar mejor.

-no se preocupen cuidaremos bien de Anika – y así como lo dijo salimos de la casa del Noveno. Mire por ultima vez la casa.

_"Nos vemos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Subimos a uno de los automóviles de la Familia Fiore, la persona que lo manejo fue Julio, me sentía segura que el nos llevara.

-por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? – pregunte.

-Ravenna.

-¿Ravenna?.

-Esta al norte de Italia – contesto Alejandro.

-tiene unos impresionantes monumentos históricos– dijo Carla.

-se le conoce como la ciudad del mosaico – dijo Natsume.

-¿Por qué?.

-ya lo veras una vez que lleguemos.

-ya veo.

-tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de turistear un poco.

-lo dudo la verdad.

Pasamos por la ciudad de Venecia para llegar a Ravenna, había una distancia de alrededor de 231 kilómetros, tardamos cerca de dos hora cuarenta minutos para llegar a nuestro destino. El camino fue un poco largo, pero no aburrido ya que Stacy no dejaba de hablar y de alguna manera me era divertido el escucharla.

Después de un tiempo al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Ciudad Ravenna.

-ahora entiendo porque se le dice la ciudad del mosaico.

La mayor parte de la calle, puertas, algunas iglesias que alcance a ver, la escuela y las vitrinas tenían mosaicos en ellas y claro que todavía las vitrinas vendían obras de mosaico.

-te lo dije.

-con tanto mosaico, ¿me pregunto si venden?.

-quien sabe, puede que si.

-¿bien por donde empezamos?.

-debemos ir a la calle via Angelo Mariani.

-entendido.

Empezamos a caminar por esas calles, ciertamente la arquitectura de los edificios era impresionante, jamas había visto tales detalles en los edificios.

-¿te gustan?.

-si, es un lindo lugar.

-lo se, debemos volver a venir.

-¿esa es acaso una invitación para Anika-chan? – dijo Stacy en forma picara.

-Stacy – mi cara se puso rojo.

-si lo es.

-Natsume – le pegue con el codo – no le eches más leña al fuego – el solo rió.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a Via Angelo Mariani.

-¿es por aquí?.

-si – empezamos a caminar por las casa hasta entrar a uno de los callejones del lugar - ¿es por aquí?.

-esta es la dirección que dio en Noveno – en el momento que entramos a ese lugar, el ambiente se puso algo tenso.

-estén alertas.

-si – por alguna razón la gente no transitaba mucho por esa parte.

-no hay nadie.

-eso parece – tenía una extraña sensación. _"Alguien nos vigila"_

Seguimos caminando por los que ahora eran callejones, que parecían mas bien laberintos.

-¿Dónde es? – pregunto Cristal.

-no hay un lugar en especifico escrito.

-¿entonces que buscamos?.

-algo fuera de lugar.

-eso no dice mucho.

Seguimos caminando en círculos por así decirlo, pero la sensación de tener alguien observándonos me seguía inquietando.

-….esto no me gusta – mire por los alrededores…no había nadie, _"¿Dónde está?"._

-¿ocurre algo? – Alejandro se había percatado de mi inquietud.

-…no me gusta mucho este lugar.

-a mí tampoco.

-¡oigan no se queden atrás y sigan caminando! – grito Natsume.

-acaso no puede ser más – en ese momento sentí la presencia de alguien pasar detrás de nosotros. _"¡Te encontré!"._

-¡oí Anika! – empecé a correr detrás de la persona.

-es rápido – se movía con agilidad entre los callejones, agilidad que solo puedes obtener si eres del lugar. Saltaba, esquivaba, giraba para poder al cansarlo, pero era demasiado rápido y tenía la ventaja de saber acerca del lugar. _"Maldición no lograre alcanzarlo". _

-¡Anika! – podía escuchar a Natsume gritarme desde atrás. Pero no tenía tiempo para detenerme. En una de las vueltas al parecer quienquiera que fuera termino confundiéndose y llegamos a un callejón sin salida.

-deja de correr – pude ver mejor a la persona, traía un pantalón negro y una capucha roja. _"¿Una mujer?"._

-eres buena – _"Esa voz"_

**_"Dulces sueños"_**

Definitivamente era la voz de la persona que causo en incendio.

-tu.

-veo que no me olvidas.

-mejor ríndete pacíficamente o te ira muy mal

-¿Quién me va a detener?. ¿Tu? No lo creo.

-¿quieres probarlo?.

-me encantaría pero estoy muy ocupada.

-¡Anika! – Natsume y los demás llegaron.

-que lentos.

-tu eres demasiado rápida.

-que buena reunión, no quiero estorbar - abrió una de las alcantarillas.

-¡alto! – elevo su mano y en ese momento todo se volvió negro.

-nos vemos.

-¿que es esto?

-no veo nada.

-se escapara– después de unos minutos la oscuridad desapareció.

-se fue – había huido por la alcantarilla.

-vamos por ella.

-¡sí! – no teníamos otra opción más que seguirla. Entramos a la alcantarilla.

-apesta – dijo Stacy tapándose la nariz.

-se supone que debe ser así.

-tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-el camino se divide en dos – había dos caminos diferentes para tomar. La cuestión seria, ¿por cuál se había ido ella?.

-no podemos saber con exactitud cuál es.

-abra que dividirnos – sugirió Natsume.

-esa es la peor opción.

-¿tienes una mejor?.

-….no.

-entonces hay que hacerlo.

-¿Quiénes tomaran el de la izquierda y quienes el de la derecha?.

-bien Anika y yo iremos por-

-Julio, Anika y yo iremos por la izquierda – dijo Alejandro.

-¿eh?.

-Tu y los demás tomen el de la derecha.

-¿Por qué?.

-es la mejor opción, apresúrense – empezaron a caminar.

-pero.

-no hay problema – le dije – nuestro trabajo es atraparla.

-….bien, pero si la encuentran alguien debe venir a avisarnos inmediatamente.

-si, ustedes también.

-entonces nos vemos.

-si.

-ve con cuidado Anika.

-ustedes también.

Terminamos separándonos, Natsume, Cristal, Stacy, Carla y Jhonatan tomaron el túnel de la derecha, mientras que Julio, Alejandro y yo tomamos el de la izquierda, no me sentía del todo cómoda con ellos, pero no había tiempo de quejarme, teníamos que encontrar a esa persona antes de que se fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bueno el capitulo fue muy corto para mi gusto, no tenia mucha inspiración para este capítulo u_u, pero ya tengo las ideas para el siguiente 7u7.<strong>

**Entonces nos leemos después.**

**Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola :D, aquí les traigo el capítulo 13 recién terminado yei!, espero les guste.**

**Contestación de Review que por alguna razón no me aparecía T-T**

**Jkhoj: **Hola (*0*)/ por alguna razón no me había aparecido to review pero ahora si (que raro) si el corazón de Anika se rompió después de ver eso, Anika no es tan fuerte y lo sabemos, ella ahora está más apegada a los Fiore y tal vez ahora prefiera estar más con ellos…pero todos tenemos un límite y habrá que ver hasta dónde llega el de Anika. Alberth-san (yo también lo extraño T-T) pronto pronto saldrá! :3 y los Dark wind…están cada vez más cerca 7u7. Pero tal vez no sean muy felices cuando aparezcan D:

Entonces nos leemos.

Oh! Y gracias por la felicitación: D

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

**MISIÓN**** PARTE 2**

Empezamos a caminar por ese lugar, el horrible olor a alcantarilla no era algo que disfrutáramos, y al parecer Alejandro era el más afectado con eso aunque no lo diera a notar.

-fuiste rápida – dijo Alejandro.

-ah…sí.

-¿ya lo habías hecho alguna vez?.

-sí.

-tus sentido están bastante desarrollados – no me gustaba mucho a donde iba la conversación.

-sí, lo están.

-no deberías preguntar tanto – intervino Julio.

-¿Por qué?.

-a ti no te gusta te pregunten.

-…si…pero tú también quieres saber más de ella.

-…tal vez.

-¿pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?.

-entonces.

-¿Qué se supone que quieren saber? – cuestione.

-esas habilidades, ¿Cómo las obtuviste?.

-entrenamiento.

-es raro para tu edad.

-hay personas mejores que yo.

-si…puede ser.

-es raro – Julio me miro – no pareces alguien perteneciente a Vongola.

-….¿por qué lo dices?.

-algo no encaja del todo.

-….¿enserio?.

-sí, con esas habilidades es como para que todos en Vongola te conocieran.

-eso es porque recién me uní a Vongola.

-¿recién?.

-si – Julio me miro.

-también ocultas cosas.

-¿acaso no lo hacen todos?.

-pero tú lo haces más.

-…¿por eso querías que viniera con ustedes?...¿quieren saber sobre mí?.

-sí.

-…pero es algo que no puedo decir tan a la ligera…yo tampoco los conozco bien a ustedes, ¿Cómo voy a hablarles sobre mí a unas personas que no conozco? – se quedaron en silencio. _"Esto no va muy bien"._

-si te digo sobre mí, ¿nos dirás la verdad?.

-¿eh? – mire a Alejandro.

-¿entonces?

-…aun si lo dices no creo poder contarte todo.

-pues por algo se empieza.

-…bien…pero…solo serán algunas cosas.

-…está bien – tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar – conozco a Natsume desde que era pequeño, sus padre me salvaron.

-¿salvaron?.

-si…yo vivía en México, para ser más específico en Guerrero – dijo - mi padre nos abandonó cuando se enteró que mi madre estaba embarazada, un cobarde, ¿no crees? – no dije nada - primero nací yo y después vino mi hermana Elisa a causa de una violación … mi madre no tenía dinero para mantenernos, al poco tiempo ya no pudo más y también nos abandonó, dejándonos solo a nosotros dos…tiempo después me entere que murió a causa del cáncer que tenía…fue una pena – se quedó en silencio un momento – nosotros quedamos solos y en pobreza…intente hacer lo mejor para cuidar a mi hermana...pero al tiempo ella también enfermo….la medicina era muy cara sin un seguro, no pude hacer nada por ella – su voz se apagó por un momento- solo me quede a su lado – levanto su mano – y la sostuve mientras cerraba sus ojos – a pesar de todo, se oiga que aun contenía el dolor de lo ocurrido.

-…lo siento.

-no…ahora está en un lugar mejor.

-me hubiera gustado conocerla.

-lo mas probable es que se hicieran amigas.

-se oye bien.

-si…bueno, después de eso mis deseos de vivir se fueron, simplemente quería que llegara el momento para morir y reunirme con ella nuevamente…en una de esas ocasiones robe en un supermercado, el hombre de la tienda trato de alcanzarme pero no pudo, llegue a una de las partes más solitarias con el botín creí que había ganado, pero el karma no es bueno…unos sujetos me golpearon querían lo que había robado, intente defenderme pero eran más grandes y fuertes que yo, pensé que era el fin, que moriría, pero no fue así…ellos me salvaron.

-…¿los padres de Natsume?.

-exacto, Elys e Ion Fiore, esos eran sus nombres. Justo cuando uno de los sujetos saco una navaja el padre de Natsume lo detuvo – sonrió un poco – la verdad se parecen bastante. Le quito la navaja al sujeto y después lo golpeo, él dijo, _torturar a alguien más débil que tu es de cobardes._ El me rescato.

-ya veo.

-después de eso yo quede inconsciente, para cuando desperté ya me encontraba en un departamento. Estaba desorientado y adolorido fue entonces cuando conocí a la madre de Natsume, ella cuido de mi y me trato como si fuese su propio hijo… ellos me sugirieron que me uniera a su familia, me dijeron todo sobre la mafia, al principio yo me resistí, pero fui tomándoles aprecio y al final acepte. Poco después Elys-san quedo embarazada y Nació Natsume, yo tome como objetivo el cuidarlo tal y como lo había hecho sus padres conmigo, me convertí en uno de sus guardianes, después llegaron Julio, Carla, Jhonatan y por ultimo Stacy y Cristal , todo iba bien entonces… pero – Julio agacho la cabeza y Alejandro mostro…tristeza en su rostro.

**_"Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño en una misión"_**

Eso es lo que me había dicho Natsume la vez pasada.

-..Ellos…murieron…cuando fueron a una misión esta fallo y les costó la vida…no fuimos capaces de hacer nada…no pudimos protegerlos…no pude protegerlos.

-ninguno pudo – dijo Julio.

La impotencia, la frustración ante lo ocurrido, era el sentimiento que venía de ellos.

-Natsume se quedó solo…pero…a pesar de eso, fue capaz de seguir adelante, tomo posesión de Fiore desde temprana edad, se esforzó e hizo un buen papel como Jefe.

-él siempre fue alegre, jamás lo vimos triste, deprimido, siempre mostro esa sonrisa…siempre confiando en la gente – añadió Julio.

-esa es su mejor fortaleza y debilidad, siempre confía en todos…es por eso que todos y cada uno de nosotros juramos protegerlo… no dejaremos que muera, daremos nuestras vidas si es necesario.

-protegeremos a Natsume.

-es por eso – Alejandro me miro – que no puedo confiar, si eres una amenaza para el…yo mismo me encargare de ti – la presión en su mirada me decía que hablaba enserio.

-…yo no pienso hacerle daño a Natsume.

-¿y como podemos confiar en ti?.

-…eso lo dices porque mis manos huelen a sangre…¿verdad?.

-si.

-….es cierto…he matado a personas – él me había dicho sobre él, tal vez yo debía confiar más en ellos – por esa razón conocí a la familia Vongola…yo…llegue con el objetivo de asesinar a Reborn.

-¿Qué?.

-esa fue la razón por la que los conocí…pero entonces.

No fui capaz de terminar la frase pues una explosión hizo temblar todo el lugar.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!.

-debieron encontrarla – _"¡Natsume!" _– rápido hay que ir con los demás.

-si.

Empezamos a correr en dirección a los demás. Salimos del túnel y entramos al otro.

-Natsume.

Seguimos corriendo; conforme avanzábamos se podían ver que algunas tuberías se había roto y ahora colgaban de las paredes, había grietas por la mayor parte de la estructura y algunos fragmentos había caído al suelo.

-¿Qué paso aquí? - dije

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto?.

-miren adelante – dijo Julio.

Se podía ver algo de luz adelante.

-pero – nuestros rostros mostraron impresión combinada con incredibilidad. Todo estaba destruido, lo que serían más caminos por las alcantarillas simplemente ya no estaban, por suerte las estructuras importantes seguían en pie o de otra forma el lugar ya se hubiera venido abajo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?.

-¡Cuidado!.

-¿eh? – fui arrojada al suelo y el lugar donde me encontraba hace unos segundos fue invadido por una explosión.

-¿estás bien? – una vez que se disipo el humo pude ver mejor a la persona sobre mí. Por un momento pude ver unos ojos anaranjados y rojizos. _"Tsuna…no…es"_

-Natsume – en mano llevaba una espada la cual expulsaba unas llamas muy conocidas para mí. _"El cielo…llamas del cielo"_

-oí Natsume – Julio y Alejandro se acercaron.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

-Anika-chan.

-Carla-san.

-¿estás bien Anika? – Stacy y Cristal se acercaron.

-si…¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

-ella es lo que pasa – dijo Jhonatan señalando.

-¿ella? – me gire. Más al fondo entre esa espesa oscuridad, pude ver aquella capucha de color rojo -…¿ella hizo esto?.

-si…sus llamas…son extrañas.

-¿extrañas?.

-jamás habíamos visto esa clase de llamas.

Lo que dijo, llamó mi atención.

_"¿Jamás había visto llamas de esa clase?"_

-¡¿eso es todo lo que tienen?! – grito la persona de rojo.

-Tsk…es fuerte – jamás había visto esa expresión en Natsume.

-joder – Cristal expulso unas llamas de color rojizo. _"Llamas de la tormenta". _Apareció un rifle de color plateado y apunto a la mujer - ¡que molesta! – Empezó a disparar desde donde estábamos, pero esta esquivaba fácilmente las balas – se está burlando de mí.

-entonces probemos esto – de Stacy salieron llamas de color amarillo, _"llamas del sol"_, tomo unos frisby y los arrojo, cuando estos tocaban la superficie una explosión se hacía presente.

-no la alcanzaran es demasiado rápida – dijo Jhonatan que tenía una computadora en mano, de sus dedos se desprendían algunas llamas de color verde, _"llamas de rayo" – _su poder es demasiado alto.

-tiene un gran poder de ataque…no será fácil detenerla – observe a Natsume, tenía un rostro serio y preocupado.

-debemos atacar.

-no, es demasiado arriesgado.

-¡cuidado! – unas esferas de color negro venían a nosotros.

-no lo harán – Carla tomo un Manrikigusari* del cual salían llamas azules, _"llamas de la lluvia". _Y lo arrojo para hacer explotar esas esferas oscuras.

-no hay forma de detenerla.

-¿Quién es? – en sus manos traía unas especies de garras de las cuales salían unas llamas de color negro…eran realmente oscuras las llamas, incluso podía sentir el odio de ellas.

-debemos detenerla – de Alejandro salieron llamas de color morado.

-llamas de la nube.

Los demás siguieron atacando. Sea quien fuera lograba esquivar cada uno de los ataques de los Fiore. Pero esa agilidad de cierta manera me era…familiar.

-esos movimientos.

-¡Anika a un lado! – la chica iba en mi dirección.

-odio los espectadores.

-¡Agáchate! – grito Alejandro. Tomo una magnum y disparo a la chica; ella golpeo la bala con su arma y en ese momento bajo al suelo.

-¡Julio ahora! – de Julio salieron llamas de color azul oscuro, _"llamas de la niebla". _Saco dos cuchillos y fue directo hacia ella, pero cuando golpeo detuvo su ataque.

-que débil – giro y golpeo a Julio, él se protegió con ambos brazos pero la fuerza de la chica fue suficiente para derribarlo.

-Anika – Stacy llego conmigo – no es seguro que te quedes aquí, debes salir.

-hazle caso y sal Anika – dijo Cristal. La verdad solamente había ido para ver a la persona que causo el incendio y traer un reporte, los Fiore deberían encargarse de enfrentarlo si era necesario. Además no podía enfrentarla…al menos no sin usar mis llamas.

-Anika – me sentía frustrada.

En ese momento otra fuerte explosión se escuchó y gran parte de la estructura empezó a caer.

-¡cúbranse! .

-Anika por aquí – Natsume tomo mi mano y tiro de mi hacia donde pudiéramos cubrirnos. El lugar se llenó de una nube de polvo impidiéndonos ver.

-Natsume – el polvo hacia que tosiera.

-¡¿todos están bien?! – grito.

-¡si! – pude escuchar a casi todos.

-¿Dónde está Alex? – no había escuchado su voz.

En ese momento el polvo se disipo y pudimos ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Alex!.

La chica tenía su arma apuntando al cuello de Alejandro.

-no se acerque – dijo ella.

-…maldición.

-Alex.

-…debemos hacer algo – ella mantenía su mirada en el, pero eso no significaba que nos ignorara.

-lo matara si no hacemos algo – dijo Cristal.

-pero es demasiado rápida para nosotros.

-debe haber alguna forma – dijo Natsume.

-…Alejandro-san – ninguno de los Fiore se movió, esa chica no estaba bromeando.

-….debo rescatarlo – Natsume presiono un poco mi mano. Lo observe…_"miedo"…_si eso era lo que reflejaban sus ojos, miedo a perder a alguien. Me gire para ver a Alejandro.

"**_Aunque me lo digas no puedo confiar plenamente en ti"_**

**_"Si eres una amenaza para el…yo mismo me encargare de ti"_**

Esas eran las palabras que me había dicho…el no confiaba en mi…pero ahora su vida corría riesgo.

**_"Recuerda tus límites"_**

Las palabras de Reborn resonaban.

-¿Qué tal si acabo contigo? – la chica elevo su mano.

-¡Alex!

**_"Anika…no olvides lo acordado"_**

-Tsk.

-¡desaparece!.

-¡no!.

-joder .

**POV Natsume**

Anika soltó mi mano y empezó a correr en dirección de Alejandro y aquella persona.

-Anika, que– _"¿eh?". _Los anillos que traía en las manos empezaron a desprender una luz de color blanco que después se convirtieron en llamas, dando lugar a unas sais. Rodearon todo su cuerpo y unas llamas aparecieron a ambos lados de su cabeza - ¿Qué son esas llamas?.

-pero – antes de que aquella mujer lograra golpear a Alejandro Anika detuvo su ataque con la sai.

**POV Anika**

El choque del metal se escuchó cuando detuve su golpe. Podía sentir toda la fuerza aplicada en ese golpe.

-no permitiré que lo hagas.

-no interfieras – movió su otra mano para atacar, pero la bloquee con la otra sai. Sonreí.

-deberías rendirte.

-no creas demasiado.

-tu tampoco – nuestras miradas chocaron por un momento…pude ver unos ojos de color negro al igual que el de las llamas.

-ya lo veremos – golpeo la sai y aprovecho para alejarse de mí. Después volvió a tomar impulso y arremetió contra mí. Bloque su golpe con las sais pero logro impactarme en la pared.

-auch.

-no debiste meterte.

-tu no debiste provocarme – más llamas salieron de mi cuerpo.

-auch – se alejó de mi – no puedo ver – quedo segada a causa de la luz por un momento. _"Ahora". _Me dirigí a ella tome la sai y la golpee; su cuerpo se impactó en la pared.

-ahora quien es la débil.

-Tsk – frunció el ceño…pero después sonrió – tú sigues siendo la débil – corrió contra mí me prepare para recibir el impacto, pero paso a un lado de mí. _"¿Qué?". _Me gire rápidamente…la maldita iba en dirección a Stacy.

-¡no te atrevas! – fui detrás de ella. Pero era un poco más rápida que yo – no lo lograre – _"no tengo otra opción". _Me detuve tome las sai y las uní delante de mí - ¡Silver lining! – un rayo de luz salió en dirección a ella.

-pero que – apenas pudo esquivarlo; el rayo golpeo una de las paredes y destruyo la estructura. El lugar se estaba viendo abajo.

-este lugar se caerá.

-¡debemos salir de aquí! – pude ver como la chica empezaba a correr entre los fragmentos que caían.

-¡no lo harás! – Iba a seguirla pero una roca cayo delante de mi impidiéndome el paso – diablos.

-¡Anika debemos salir! – grito Natsume.

-…maldita sea – empecé a correr hacia donde estaban los demás. Corrimos por el túnel para salir del lugar, mire por última vez hacia atrás. _"Escapo". _Seguimos corriendo hasta salir del lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-lo logramos – todos estaban muy agitados.

-eso estuvo cerca.

-Alex, ¿estás bien?.

-si, no paso a mayores.

-gracias a Anika por eso – yo había regresado a la normalidad, aun no puedo manejar bien mi poder, suelo quedar muy agotada cuando lo hago y esta vez no era la excepción.

-si – la fatiga empezaba a presentarse…pero ahora tenía otro problema.

-cierto me salvaste – dijo Alejandro – gracias.

-no fue nada.

-pero – ahora empezarían los problemas - ¿Qué fue eso?...esas llamas…jamás las había visto.

-es verdad yo tampoco había escuchado de ellas – dijo Stacy.

-¿Qué clases de llamas son? – pregunto Cristal

-bu-bueno -¿y ahora que iba a decirle?, es claro que ya no podía seguir mintiendo después de lo que paso – pues.

-dejémoslo para más tarde.

-…Natsume.

-por ahora hay que buscar un lugar para descansar – me miro – ahí podremos hablar mejor…¿sí?.

-….sí.

-entonces vamos.

-entendido – comenzamos a caminar. Sostuve fuertemente mi mano.

-…estoy en problemas – dije para mí misma. Había roto la promesa con Reborn, use mis llamas sin que estuvieran presentes. _"no quiero imaginarme lo que me harán". _ Y además ahora tendría que decirles todo a los Fiore, pero a pesar de todo solo había una cosa que me aterraba.

-Anika, ¿estás bien? – Natsume tomo mi mano.

-…si…lo estoy – mire a los Fiore.

_"Por favor no me dejen"_

Lo que más me aterraba era que ellos me dieran la espalda.

_"Tengo miedo"_

Tendría que decirles toda la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Esta vez nos enteramos del pasado de Alejandro…que triste u_u.<strong>

**Y Anika se descubrió solita para salvarlo, ahora tendrá que decirles la verdad, ¿Cómo reaccionaran ellos? Le darán la espalda al igual que hicieron los Vongola o seguirán igual? Pues eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo :3**

***Manrikigusari: **El Kusarifundo o Manrikigusari era la versión más grande del Manriki. Hecha de una pesada cadena, la cual era usada como arma oscilante para golpear o enganchar el cuerpo de los enemigos, asi como también sus armas, servía también como arma de choque, bloquear espadas, inmovilizar, desarmar, derribar personas a caballo y estrangular. Es una poderosa arma cuando es utilizada diestramente además de ser facil de ocultar en la mano. Usada generalmente de forma defensiva.

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**P.D ya extrañaba escribir escenas de peleas *0***

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola :D, aquí les traigo el capítulo 14, lo iba a subir dentro de dos días (a penas termine de escribir) pero las ganas de actualizar me han vencido eso significa que tardare un poco en subir el siguiente (espero no mucho), bueno sin más disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo.**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

**VERDADES**

Llegamos a uno de los hoteles que los Fiore había apartado con tiempo antes de nuestra llegada; era de diez pisos, bastante grande para mi opinión, los cuartos eran grandes y bien dotados de suministros. Habían pedido un solo un cuarto, en el cual había cuatro camas. Una vez que nos instalamos empezaron a curar las heridas de cada uno, por suerte solo eran heridas superficiales y ninguna con algún otro riesgo. Yo preferí quedarme en una de las esquinas, tome asiento y solo los observaba desde lejos.

-Anika déjame revisarte – dijo Natsume mientras se acercaba con un pequeño botiquín.

-no es necesario, estoy bien.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, vi claramente cómo te golpeo esa chica, es imposible que no tengas heridas.

-estoy bien.

-deja de quejarte – se acercó.

-déjalo.

-Anika, deja de moverte.

-Natsume.

-deja de – se quedó en silencio un momento. _"Ya se dio cuenta"._

-te dije que no tenía nada – me miro un poco incrédulo.

-…pero como – desvié la mirada.

-…siempre es así…mi cuerpo se recupera bastante rápido…además no me causo mucho daño, por eso es normal que no tenga heridas.

-pero ese golpe.

-no fue nada….estoy acostumbrada.

-¿acostumbrada? – pude ver que todos se quedaron en silencio y me miraron.

-creo que ya es hora de que nos digas la verdad – dijo Alejandro.

-…la verdad – baje la mirada y apreté fuertemente mis manos – pues – trague saliva.

-Anika – mire a Natsume -…si no quieres no tienes que decirnos – sonrió – no pasa nada – mordí mi labio.

-no….debo hacerlo.

-¿segura?.

-si – _"pasara lo que tenga que pasar" – _bien –tome aire – supongo que he de dejar claras algunas cosas…a la Vongola llevo conociéndola desde hace un año.

-¿un año? – dijo Stacy.

-si…no llevo mucho.

-¿Qué hacías antes de ingresar a Vongola? – pregunto Jhonatan.

-trabajaba…trabajaba como asesina – pude ver claramente la expresión de sorpresa de los demás…bueno excepto de Natsume el mantenía un rostro serio – no…no tengo recuerdos de cuando era pequeña…esa parte de mi memoria está perdida…cuando tenía siete años alguien me rescato de las calles y me cuido como si fuera su propia hija…Alberth-san fue mi padre…el me cuido y protegió, se convirtió en mi familia…después de eso me entere de su trabajo, el administra la casa de asesinos, así era su trabajo, por mí no hubo problemas lo acepte sin inconvenientes…pero entonces casi nos vamos a la ruina, los trabajos eran escasos y ya casi nadie iba por trabajos, teníamos problemas…entonces decidí algo – los mire – Alberth-san me cuido todo ese tiempo, era hora de regresarle lo que había hecho por mí.

-eso quiere decir que.

-a la edad de ocho años tome mi primera vida humana – un poco de tensión apareció en la habitación - …fue la primera vez que lo hacía…tuve miedo y dude…pero fue necesario…después de eso vinieron más trabajos y con el tiempo me volví de las mejores, pronto la casa se volvió a llenar de clientes y regreso a la normalidad, yo decidí seguir en ese trabajo para evitar que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, me convertí en una asesina…me convertí en Sai.

-¿Sai?.

-si – mire a Cristal – ese era mi nombre para los trabajos.

-entiendo.

-entonces – suspire – llego un trabajo, dos hombres aparecieron en la casa buscándome, acepte ir hablar con ellos, después de un pequeño enfrentamiento que ellos llamaron prueba, me pidieron que hiciera un trabajo.

-¿de qué era el trabajo? – sonreí.

-asesinar al hitman más fuerte de la mafia…Reborn.

-¡¿asesinar a Reborn?! – Exclamo Carla - ¡eso es casi suicidio!.

-en ese momento no lo vi así…con el dinero de la recompensa Alberth-san y yo podríamos tener una vida diferente, dejaría este trabajo y por fin nos olvidaríamos de esto, por lo que termine aceptando el trabajo…Alberth-san no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio, pero termino por dejarme ir, y de esa manera viaje a Japón – me acomode un poco en la silla – mi primer encuentro con ellos fue, como decirlo…explosivo.

-¿explosivo?.

-si…es una manera de llamarlo – bueno era la mejor manera de llamarlo, después de todo hubo una explosión esa vez, y no todos los días se veía a un niño vaca lanzando granadas – además, recuerdo que Reborn disparo hacia donde estaba esa vez, por suerte la pared me cubrió.

-yo no diría eso tan calmada – dijo Stacy.

-bueno no fue algo que me asustara.

-¿y que paso después? – pregunto Julio.

-tuve mi primer encuentro con Reborn. Esa noche entre a la casa de…Sawada-san, ahí es donde estaba Reborn, bueno en ese momento no estaba muy informada de quienes eran realmente pero tampoco me importaba mucho…cuando entre intente matarlo, pero me engaño y terminamos en un encuentro de frente, pero… tuve que retirarme ya que otras personas empezaron a interferir, así que esa noche no pude cumplir con mi objetivo. Así que pensé en otra cosa mientras los seguía me fije que Reborn se mantenía cerca de Tsu…de Sawada-san, pensé en algo – _"algo que me cambio" – _para acercarme a Reborn…me acercaría a Sawada-san, con el lograría mi objetivo…o al menos eso pensé.

-¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Natsume, quien no había dicho nada desde que comencé a hablar.

-…pues…al principio me acerque a ellos intentando ganarme su confianza…se supone que solo actuaba, que solo quería cumplir con mi trabajo, que no significaba nada, pero…termine por tomarles aprecio a cada uno, los conocí mejor, conocí a Haru quien se convirtió en mi primera amiga, conocí a Nana-san, me dejaron entrar a su familia…me hicieron ver un mundo diferente al que conocía…. al estar con ellos sentí alegría, frustración, confusión – tome mi mano -…calidez…y bueno ya escucharon la otra vez cuando hablaba con Haru…termine enamorándome de Sawada-san…bueno entonces solo le llamaba Tsuna.

-…Anika-chan.

-tal vez…no...más bien cambie por el…pronto el matar a Reborn cada vez estaba más lejos de mi mente, había dejado de darle importancia, incluso un hombre nos atacó una vez, él también había sido contratado por la misma persona, solo que su trabajo era matar al Décimo Vongola, lo protegí…decidí protegerlo, no quería que lo lastimaran…cambie por completo. Ahora habían más personas a quien quería proteger…pero entonces llego Alberth-san…entonces recordé por qué lo hacía…una parte de mi estaba dispuesta a terminar el trabajo e irme…pero la otra parte no quería, quería permanecer con ellos. Alberth-san hablo conmigo sobre eso, me dijo que yo era más feliz con ellos, que me quedara.

-y por lo visto lo hiciste – comento Alejandro.

-…si…pero…como explicarlo…bueno lo entenderá cuando llegue a esa parte – tome aire – me negué, no iba hacerlo…no iba abandonar a la persona que cuido de mi…no iba a dejar a mi padre, entonces lo decidí…mataría a Reborn y le diría adiós a los Vongola…fuimos a un campamento, fue ahí donde actué, atraje a Sawada-san y cuando llego Reborn ataque…pero justo cuando debí matarlo…no pude…no pude hacerlo, termine huyendo…pero con lo que no contaba era que Nana-san fue secuestrada por mandato de la persona que me contrato, su objetivo era el Décimo Vongola, yo pensaba irme en ese momento pero Reborn atrapo a Alberth-san y entonces me pido que les ayudara a rescatarla.

-¿y las reglas? – mire a Alejandro.

-…veo que conoces sobre esto.

-debo saber sobre lo que pasa.

-¿reglas? – pregunto Stacy.

-los asesinos tenemos tres reglas importantes, número uno, una vez que empieces el trabajo no puedes dejarlo hasta que lo termines, a menos que tengas una herida mortal. Número dos, si el cliente traiciona al asesino este tiene el derecho de matarlo sin ser castigado por eso, la manera en que puede considerarse traición es ya sea porque el cliente le tendió una trampa desde el principio o cuando lo usa para obtener información de la casa de asesinos. La tercera y más importante, una traición merece el exilio y en el peor de los caso la muerte, eso ocurre cuando matas a tu cliente o pides su información y se la entregas a otras personas, esa tres reglas deben ser respetadas, si alguien las rompe hay un grupo que se encarga de los traidores, su nombre Dark Wind son los más fuertes, ellos crearon las reglas, hacen que las casas de asesino las cumplan, si alguien llega a traicionar a su cliente, vendrán a buscarlo para exiliarlo, pero si se resiste o hizo algo que no debía, lo mataran, es imposible escapar de ellos, tarde o temprano encontraran a su objetivo…Reborn me pidió la información para salvar a Nana-san y yo se la di…logramos salvar a Nana-san…aunque debo admitir que fue algo difícil, recibí una herida en el abdomen y a causa de eso tuve problemas al enfrentarlos…fue entonces cuando Sawada-san llego para salvarme, pero ellos me usaron como herramienta para atacarlo, no soporte más, no soportaba verlo de esa manera, fue entonces cuando use mis llamas por primera vez, un poder que desconocía por completo pero gracias a ellas fui capaz de ayudarlo…bueno después de eso perdí el conocimiento pero no fue nada grave para cuando desperté ya me encontraba en el hospital…después de eso tuve que hablar con Alberth-san y Sawada-san, no podía quedarme con ellos…intente irme…intente dejarlos…pero entonces el me detuvo.

-¿el?.

-el Décimo Vongola – dijo Natsume. Lo mire.

-…exacto…el me detuvo…no dejo que me fuera.

**_"Te quiero" _**

En ese momento no pude evitar recordar lo que sucedió

FLASHBACK

- ¿A dónde vas?.

-…lejos.

-¿Por qué?.

-es lo mejor.

-¿Para quién?.

-para todos.

-no lo es.

-¡claro que lo es! – no era capaz de verle a la cara - ¡es lo mejor para todos, estarán a salvo mientras esté lejos!.

-¡te equivocas!.

-¡no lo hago!.

-¡claro que si!.

-¡Anika!.

-¡no debo quedarme! – Intentaba mantenerme firme - ¡debo alejarme de uste – Pero Tsuna no me permitió terminar la frase, tiro de mí y me atrajo a él para después besarme. Me rodeo con sus brazos. Mi mente quedo en blanco al igual que deje de resistirme.

-te quiero – dijo al separarse de mi – te quiero y lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario para que lo entiendas, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, siempre te protegeré.

-Tsuna…pero ellos vendrán...además la Vongola jamás me dejara vivir después de lo que hice.

-te protegeré, no permitiré que nadie te toque – sujeto mis manos fuertemente – me convertiré en el Décimo jefe de la Vongola si es necesario, no dejare que te hagan daño.

-Tsuna.

-quédate conmigo…no te vayas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Un recuerdo que ahora solo lograba lastimarme.

-¡Anika!.

-¿eh?.

-estas llorando.

-lo-lo siento – me seque las lágrimas que habían escapado – y bueno – intente calmarme – Alberth-san decidió seguir trabajando en la casa de asesinos para protegerme…y de esa manera termine quedándome con la Vongola, trabajando para ella…sobre mis llamas al parecer no hay registro alguno de ellas, por eso Reborn me ha prohibido usarlas a menos que ellos estén presentes o sea una situación de vida o muerte, aun no puedo controlarlas bien y si se salen de control tendría problemas, al parecer son demasiado fuertes, pero gracias a eso mi cuerpo es más resistente –los mire - …y bueno…eso es todo – un silencio un poco sepulcral se hizo presente. _"¿Estarán molestos?". _Me empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-es algo que no me esperaba la verdad – dijo Alejandro.

-Así que eras una asesina –siguió Julio. Comenzaba a terne miedo.

-…entiendo que estén molestos – dije -….también si ya no quieren que me acerque mas – mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar aunque yo no quisiera –lo entenderé – _"no me dejen". _Sentía que la habitación se volvía cada vez más oscura y era absorbida por el vacío del lugar. _"Por favor…no me dejen"._

-Anika – alguien sostuvo mi mano.

-Natsume – abrí mis ojos.

-tonta no vamos a dejarte por eso.

-eres parte de la familia – dijo Stacy alegremente.

-el pasado es el pasado – menciono Clara.

-además – hablo Alejandro – ahora que nos has dicho esto…podemos confiar más en ti – me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en el.

-Anika…no te preocupes – se levantó – ahora eres una Fiore.

-¿una Fiore?.

-si…no te dejaremos – sonrió – así que tendrás que aprender a soportarnos.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?.

-suena mal de esa forma Natsume-san.

-sigues siendo un niño.

-que torpe.

-oí ¿Por qué se quejan ahora? – siguieron discutiendo…pero…era divertido y agradable verlos de esa manera.

-no puedo creer que él sea el jefe.

-Fiore está perdido.

-no hablen como si no estuviera aquí.

-jajaja – empecé a reír.

-Anika.

-jaja perdón – no podía parar – jajajaja – ellos solo sonrieron. Definitivamente amaba estar con ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de eso, los demás salieron para buscar algo de comer. Cuando regresaron prácticamente devoraron todo, no paraban de hablar y reír, era muy reconfortante estar con ellos. Cuando llego la noche todos se fueron a dormir estaba realmente agotados. Toco compartir camas, Stacy y Cristal en una, Jhonatan y Julio en otra, Alejandro y Natsume en otra y por ultimo Carla y yo en otra cama. Cristal y Stacy fueron de las ultimas en dormirse; aprendí que pueden hablar bastante antes de quedarse dormidas. Yo también caí en los brazos de Morfeo aunque no fue por mucho, pues después de unas horas me desperté. Intente volver a dormir pero por más que lo intente no lo logre.

-genial – así que intentado hacer el mínimo ruido Salí de la habitación. Tal vez un poco de aire me ayudaría. Salí al balcón que se encontraba en el cuarto, intentando no despertar a los demás. La vista era muy hermosa. Y la brisa era relajante – esto está mejor – había sido un día muy agitado para todos – logro escaparse – _"esa chica". _Ciertamente sus llamas era extrañas…y a la vez parecidas a las mías – tendremos que encontrarla – _"tal solo espero Reborn no me mate". _Suspire – lo más probable es que se enojen, Gokudera no dejara de gritar…y de seguro él también se enfadara – _"Tsuna". _El contarles todo eso a los Fiore me puso nostálgica, recordar todo lo que sucedió…recordar el pasado-…Tsuna.

**_"te quiero"_**

-…¿de verdad lo hiciste?

"**_Nunca me alejare de ti"_**

-mírate ahora

**_"Prometo que siempre te protegeré"_**

- no lo hiciste.

**_"Anika"_**

Sus palabras no dejaban de resonar.

**_"Te quiero"_**

-¿Por qué tengo que recordar esto ahora?.

**_"No te vayas"_**

-…tú fuiste el que se fue.

-¿Anika? – me gire.

-ah…Natsume.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-…no podía dormir y creí que algo de aire fresco m ayudaría.

-ya veo.

-¿y tú?.

-me pareció ver a alguien aquí y quise ver quien era.

-ah…lo siento.

-no pasa nada – se puso a un lado de mi mientras se recargaba en el brandal – siempre es bueno verte.

-ya – nos quedamos en silencio un momento, solo observábamos el paisaje -…gracias.

-¿Por qué?.

-por aceptarme – lo mire – muchas gracias.

-no íbamos a dejarte.

-…pues no serían los primeros.

-después de lo que contaste…pude ver que te llevabas bien con ellos…¿Qué paso? – suspire.

-me gustaría saberlo también…simplemente…me dieron la espalda… fui dejada atrás.

-…Anika.

-…me sentía tan sola…aun con Haru…sin Alberth-san…me sentía tan mal…sentía que estaba en la oscuridad y esta no dejaba de rodearme…pero…

-¿pero?.

-llegaste tú – lo mire – todos ustedes…fui capaz de ver la luz nuevamente…ustedes me sacaron del vacío de donde estaba – sentí como mis ojos se humedecían con cada palabra – al decirles todo tuve miedo…miedo de que me dejaran y volviera a entrar a esa oscuridad…pero no lo hicieron…me sentí tan feliz – una que otra lagrima empezaba a bajar por mis mejillas – estoy…estoy muy feliz de que nos conociéramos Natsume – aquella sonrisa que pensé jamás volvería a dar a alguien apareció…y era para Natsume – muchas gracias Natsume

-…Anika – se acercó.

-¿eh? – Paso su mano y tomo mi mentón con delicadeza - ¿Na-Natsume? – estaba demasiado cerca.

-Anika – acercaba cada vez más su rostro. Sentía su aliento sobre mí.

-¿Qué? – intente retroceder, pero con su otra mano me tomo del brazo.

-…no me odies.

-oye espe – pero antes de que terminara de hablar mis labios fueron sellados por los suyos. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Mi mente quedo en blanco y mis latidos se dispararon a un ritmo incesante. El contacto era suave y cálido, sentía que su mano quemaba. Algunas lágrimas bajaron en ese momento, pero no entendí el porqué. Natsume se separó lentamente y me miro directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos se veían aún más brillantes que antes – Natsume.

-ahora si me ves a mi – sonrió y el calor subió a mis mejillas.

-que-que crees que-que haces – me separa de él.

-Anika – sonrió – me gustas – mi corazón se detuvo.

-n-no es gracioso n-no bromees así.

-no es una broma – lo mire – Anika – se volví a acercar.

-espera – me agache.

-me gustas – beso mi mejilla. Maldije aquel órgano que no paraba de golpear mi pecho – mañana visitaremos la ciudad y después regresaremos – se dio vuelta – así que descansa bien Anika – dijo sonriendo para después regresar adentro.

-…i-idiota – me recargue en el barandal –esto no puede estar pasando – puse mi mano en el pecho sintiendo como mis latidos seguían acelerados - ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso? – toque mis labios. _"¿y por qué no te detuve?". _Mis piernas cedieron y me senté en el suelo – esto no es bueno – _"¡definitivamente no es bueno!"._

Ahora tenia otro problema.

_"¡Estúpido Natsume!"_

* * *

><p><strong>0 kya! Joder Natsume jajaja no pude evitar dar de vueltas mientras escribía esto xD jajaja al fin dio el paso hacia adelante ¡Bien Natsume! Mmm ¿Qué pasara si se entera Tsuna? 7u7.<strong>

**Hablando de Tsuna cuando escribí la parte donde les cuenta todo, no pude evitar ponerme nostálgica, ya que me puse a leer los capítulos de la primera historia y ver como la traba y todo eso, mis ojos se humedecieron QnQ entonces apareció la parte que extraña al lindo y tierno Tsuna TTnTT *se pone a llorar otra vez* ¡¿Por qué soy tan mala?!.**

**Conciencia: ¿y ahora te quejas?**

**Shioris-san: ¡oye creí que ya me había encargado de ti!.**

**Conciencia: ups *empieza a correr***

**Shioris-san : ¡no escaparas! *va detrás de ella***

**Jaja xD**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, bueno sentí que quedo un poco corto el capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero decidí mejor dejar lo demás para el siguiente capitulo, bueno sin mas los dejo, disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

**FRACTURA**

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron completamente descansados y con las energías muy características de ellos. Tomamos el desayuno y después salimos. Decidimos primero estar un rato por la ciudad y después más tarde regresaríamos para informar de lo sucedido.

-Anika, ¿estás bien? – dijo Stacy mientras caminábamos por la ciudad.

-ah...si, ¿Por qué?.

-te ves un poco distraída..

-¿en-enserio?.

-si.

-debe ser tu imaginación.

-…si tú lo dices.

Ciertamente después de lo sucedido no había logrado conciliar bien el sueño. Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y mientras intentaba aclarar mejor las cosas peor se revolvían mis pensamientos. Y la persona que tenía la culpa de todo esto parecía ser la más feliz y despreocupada del mundo. Si, se había levantado por la mañana a saludar a todos tranquilamente como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, y quien no podía estar tranquila era yo. Algo me decía que hoy no iba a ser mi día de suerte.

-Anika, vamos por aquí – Stacy me jalaba de tienda en tienda, por alguna razón me recordaba un poco a Haru cuando me llevaba a comprar ropa y podíamos tardar todo el día en solo visitar las tiendas.

-si, ya voy.

A los demás los perdimos de vista; bueno supongo que no querían estar entrando en tiendas de ropa toda la mañana.

-mira esta es linda – dijo mientras levantaba una blusa que había tomado de la parte de arriba.

-si es linda.

-mira esta también y esta y mira vamos allá.

-si, si ya voy – _"ayuda". _Tal vez yo también debí perderme.

Pasamos no se cuántas horas de tienda en tienda y pronto la mañana se había ido volando.

-¿Dónde están todos? - Y Stacy recién se daba cuenta que los demás dejaron de seguirnos hace horas.

-tal vez si hubieras parado un poco sabríamos donde están.

-no fue mi culpa.

-¿Quién me arrastro por las tiendas?.

-…yo.

-correcto – hizo un puchero y siguió caminando. Suspire – los encontraremos, solamente habrá que buscar.

-lo siento…fue mi culpa.

-está bien…además debo admitir que fue divertido.

-¿sí?.

-¡sí!, hay que repetirlo – sonrió.

-¡si, hagámoslo otro día! – su estado de ánimo mejor - ¡vamos busquemos a los demás! – empezó a caminar.

-si – definitivamente era mejor tener una Stacy feliz que deprimida. _"parece una niña"._

Seguimos caminando un rato hasta que finalmente logramos encontrarlos, estaban frente a una heladería cuando llegamos.

-aquí están.

-Anika-chan, ¿terminaron de ver las tiendas?.

-si…algo así.

-que malos, ¿Por qué nos dejaron?.

-pensamos que se divertirían mas solamente ustedes dos - dijo Jhonatan.

-y tu ¿por qué nos dejaste hermana?.

-pensé que me aburriría por eso me fui.

-¡tú! – Stacy empezó a correr detrás de Cristal - ¡ven aquí me las pagaras!.

-¡eres lenta hermana!.

-¡Cristal, corre, corre! – grita Carla.

-siguen siendo infantiles – exclamo Alejandro.

-pero supongo que sin eso no serían ellas – dije.

-si…es lo más probable.

-Anika – llamo Julio.

-¿sí?.

-cuando regresemos te dejaremos en casa del Decimo para que des tu informe.

-¿y ustedes?.

- nosotros tenemos que ver al noveno en otro lugar – dijo Alejandro.

-ya veo…de acuerdo – no era la más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Mire un poco - ¿Dónde está Natsume?.

-por allá – señalo Jhonatan. Me gire para ver a donde señalaba.

-pero que – tal vez no fue muy buena idea. _"ese idiota". _Se encontraba tranquilamente hablando con dos chicas supongo del lugar - ¿Qué está haciendo?.

-Natsume es muy popular entre las chicas.

-y pues como no tenía nada que hacer se puso a platicar con ellas.

-Natsume-san es un mujeriego a veces – dijo Cristal cuando dejo de correr.

-es un tonto – dijo Stacy.

-…ya – desde lejos se podía ver que disfrutaba hablar con ellas. _"Tal vez demasiado"._

-Natsume parece divertirse – había algo extraño en el tono que lo dijo Carla.

-cierto…tal vez la traiga a comer – al igual que el de Cristal. Y por alguna razón me empezaba a irritar.

-si…se ven lindo – bueno una parte de mi sabía que es lo que buscaban hacer.

-…Tsk – sin que mi cabeza pensara, mis pies ya estaban moviendo en dirección de Natsume. _"Joder"._

-¿Qué te parece ir a una tienda aquí cerca?.

-te gustara, los dulces que venden son muy buenos.

-¿enserio?, me encantaría chicas.

-Natsume – me pare justo frente a ellos.

-Anika, ¿ya terminaste de comprar con Stacy? – sonrió despreocupadamente. _"será"._

-si, y creo que ya es hora de regresar.

-¿tan rápido?.

-si.

-Kasai-kun quiere quedarse – dijo una de ellas.

-¿Por qué no lo dejan divertirse un poco más? – siguió la otra. Era claro que mi presencia no les agradaba.

-porque tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – y ellas tampoco me agradaban

-pero Kasai-kun quiere quedarse, ¿verdad? – tomo el brazo de Natsume.

-si, así que mejor déjalo en paz - ¿Quién lo diría? Hay más Sasagawa por aquí también.

–si tanto quieren divertirse con alguien, estoy segura que hay muchos, con los que podrían probar… así que – tome su brazo y tire de el hasta separarlo de la chica – vayan a molestar a otras personas – no tengo idea de cómo habrá sonado mi voz, pero por alguna razón esas chicas retrocedieron en ese momento.

-venga mejor vámonos.

-si – las chicas terminaron huyendo del lugar.

-Tsk.

-Anika.

-¿Qué? – me gire.

-¿Por qué tan enojada? – se acercó demasiado a mí.

**_"Me gustas"_**

_"estúpidos recuerdos de anoche"._

-¿y bien Anika?.

-¿enojada? – Aparte su rostro – más bien apurada ya que tenemos que irnos.

-Ah, ¿sí?.

-si.

-pues a mi parecer – paso su mano por mi cabello – estabas celosa – _"¡maldita sea deja de sonreír así!"._

-de-deja de soñar.

-¿me equivoco?.

-es mas que claro – hice aun lado su mano y empecé a caminar – ya debemos irnos apresúrate.

-Anika.

-¿Qué? – conteste irritada.

-aun si es mentira, me hace feliz – me detuve – tal vez puedas verme como algo mas…tal vez tenga una oportunidad.

-...Natsume.

-no voy a presionarte – camino hasta quedar aun lado de mi – esperare el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que me mires solo a mí – siguió caminando – vámonos.

-…si – lo seguí hasta donde los demás nos esperaban. _"Natsume". _Mi dolor de cabeza empezaba a empeorar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien hemos llegado – Julio se detuvo enfrente de la casa del Noveno.

-si…gracias – baje del auto. Sinceramente no quería entrar.

-¿Anika?.

-…entonces nos vemos – intente sonreír, pero Natsume no parecía muy convencido.

-¿quieres que entre contigo?.

-ah…n-no...no es necesario – suspiro.

-Anika – salió del auto.

-¿Qué haces?.

-debes más sincera – se giró hacia los damas – yo acompañare a Anika para dar su reporte, ustedes vayan con el Noveno.

-pero Natsume – dijo Alejandro.

-no pasa nada, solo deben dar el reporte, no creo que importe mucho si estoy o no.

-pero.

-ya vayan, después los alcanzo – Alejandro suspiro.

-está bien, pero no tardes.

-sí.

-entonces nos vemos Anika-chan.

-sí.

-adiós.

-tengan cuidado – nos despedimos de ellos y después se fueron – no era necesario.

-deja de quejarte y entremos.

-bien – empezamos a caminar, mire de reojo a Natsume y no pude evitar sonreír. _"Gracias Natsume". _

Entramos a la casa. Y fuimos directo al despacho principal.

-Anika-san – Chrome estaba saliendo de la habitación – que alegría ya regresaste, ¿cómo les fue?.

-pues…mas o menos.

-¿mas o menos?

-esto…Reborn …¿está adentro?.

-si, junto con todos los demás.

-ah…bien – _"genial"._

-pasa – dijo Chrome.

-vamos Anika – dijo Natsume.

-…si – llame a la puerta.

-adelante – pude escuchar la voz de Gokudera al otro lado.

-con permiso – entramos a la habitación. Todos estaban adentro a excepción de Sasagawa y Chrome la cual había salido.

-veo que ya regresaron – dijo Reborn mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-si, recién llegamos – dijo Natsume.

-¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Tsuna.

-pues – trague saliva.

-tranquila – pude escuchar a Natsume susurrar. Tome aire. _"Aquí vamos"._

-pues llegamos a Ravenna, una vez ahí fuimos a la dirección que el Noveno nos dio. Mientras caminábamos por la calle Via Angelo Marian, pude sentir que alguien nos seguía, conforme avanzábamos mi sensación aumentó fue entonces cuando paso detrás de nosotros, al notar su presencia fui detrás de ella.

-¿ella?.

-si, la persona era una chica, pero no fui capaz de ver su rostro…pero era la misma que causo el incendio.

-ya veo.

-cuando logre alcanzarla llegamos aun callejón, los Fiore llegaron detrás de mi. Pensamos que la habíamos atrapado… pero, hizo algo con su mano y todo se volvió negro por un instante.

-¿negro?.

-no sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero eso le permitió salir del lugar y entra a una de las alcantarillas. Nosotros la seguimos y entramos a la alcantarilla, conforme avanzamos nos encontramos con dos túneles, así que no nos quedó de otra más que dividirnos, Natsume, Stacy, Cristal, Carla-san, y Jhonatan-san tomaron el túnel de la derecha, mientras que Julio-san, Alejandro-san y Yo tomamos el de la izquierda. Mientras caminábamos escuchamos una explosión que hizo el lugar temblar por lo que corrimos a la dirección que habían ido los demás.

-Nosotros nos topamos con ella – empezó a hablar Natsume – mientras caminábamos por el lugar, Carla noto la presencia de alguien en ese momento apareció de la nada y empezó a atacarnos, nosotros empezamos a luchar con ella.

-¿y después?.

-nosotros llegamos a donde estaban ellos, el lugar estaba destruido en gran parte. Los Fiore la enfrentaron, pero la agilidad y fuerza de esa chica era impresionante. Además…sus llamas…eran extrañas.

-¿extrañas?.

-si…su fuerza, el poder que emanaban de ellas era sorprendente, además podía sentir el odio salir de ellas…de cierta manera…se parecían un poco a las mías –el ambiente se puso pesado.

-¿parecidas?.

-si…pude…pude cerciorarme de eso…cuando la enfrente.

-¡¿Qué?! – el grito de Tsuna hizo que brincara en mi lugar - ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!, ¡¿te enfrentaste a ella?!.

-ah, sí pero…te-tenía que hacerlo, Alejandro-san estaba en peligro y yo...

-¡no debiste hacerlo!.

-pero.

-¡no debiste hacerlo era peligroso!.

-era la única que podía, mis llamas podían detenerla.

-¡está prohibido que las uses!.

-¡lo se!.

-¡y aun así desobedeciste!.

-¡tenia que salvarlo! – de alguna manera yo también había terminado por levantar la voz.

-¡alguien mas pudo haberlo hecho no tu!.

-¡¿me estás diciendo que debía abandonarlo?!.

-¡si es para protegerte si!.

-¡¿protegerme de que?!.

-de…- se quedó en silencio.

-…¿de qué?.

-es suficiente – me dio la espalda – mañana mismo regresas a Japón.

-¿Qué?.

-prepara tus cosas.

-n-no puedes no puedes hablar enserio.

-no estoy para bromas – salió de la habitación.

-¡oye! – Natsume salió detrás de el.

-…Tsuna – _"¿Por qué?". _Mi cuerpo se negaba a moverse. _"no lo entiendo"._

-¡se puede saber qué te pasa!.

-…Natsume – Salí rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – Natsume había detenido a Tsuna y ahora le estaba gritando.

-no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡ella lo salvo!, ¡¿me estás diciendo que está mal lo que hizo?! .

-¡oye no le grites al Decimo! – Gokudera empujo a Natsume.

-¡pues entonces dile que deje de actuar como un completo idiota!.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – ya me estaba hartando.

-¡cállense de una vez! – ya no resistí mas.

-Anika – me acerque a ella hasta ponerme delante de Tsuna.

-…no entiendo…¿Por qué?.

-no voy a discutir eso.

-pero.

-tu deber es obedecerme.

-¡¿y desde cuando tengo que hacer eso?!.

-¡desde que te uniste a Vongola! – _"¡¿Y por quien crees que me uní?!" - _¡Jamás debiste venir con nosotros, los Fiore lo único que hicieron fue arruinar todo!

-¡oye no insultes a mi fami.

Pero mi mano se movió antes de que terminara en dirección al rostro de Tsuna.

-…perdón – baje la mano. Dolía…pero dolía más mi pecho – pero…no voy a permitir que insultes a los Fiore – lo mire – ellos me han apoyado todo este tiempo, ¡cosa que ustedes no han hecho!, ¡no tiene sentido! – estaba enfadad - ¡te pasas todo este tiempo ignorándome y siendo indiferente!, ¡¿y de repente lo haces para protegerme?!, ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! – frunció el ceño.

-no voy a seguir con esto, ¡mañana regresas a Japón!.

-…no es justo – ya no soporte más estar con el.

-¡Anika! – subí rápidamente al cuarto.

-no quiero regresar – _"te odio"._

* * *

><p><strong>Damn it! No Anika T-T<strong>

**Tsuna baka! Hay mejores formas de hacer eso QnQ.**

**Y ustedes lectores ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capitulo? 7u7 – jojo bueno piensen quiero escuchar sus respuesta.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola :D mmm creo que actualice días seguidos mmm solo por eso en el próximo si me tardare muajajajaja.**

**Conciencia: no mientas di la verdad, diles que no tienes ni la menor idea de que escribir en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Shioris-san: n-no men-mentira.**

**Conciencia: no sabes mentir.**

**Shioris-san: ¡tú cállate!.**

**Conciencia: …bien 7n7.**

**Shioris-san: Tsk ¿Por qué siempre dice la verdad?.**

**Conciencia: ¡ya ves!.**

**Shioris-san: ¡ya déjame! QnQ… Bueno ya nos los molestamos más, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Conciencia: tu fuiste quien los molesta.**

**Shioris-san: ah callar *saca un cuchillo***

**Conciencia: s-si.**

**Shioris-san: ¡genial! :D**

**Conciencia: Tsundere**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16<strong>

**ADIÓS**

Entre a mi habitación dando un portazo mientras arrojaba maldiciones y mis pies no dejaban de dar de vueltas por el cuarto.

-¡¿pero qué le pasa?!, ¡es un idiota, estúpido, creído!¡ah! – arroje la almohada a la puerta - ¡eres un idiota Tsuna! – estaba enojada, irritada, frustrada…triste - ¿irme?, ¿regresar a Japón? ¡¿Protegerme?! –_"¡no tiene sentido!". _Me senté en la cama mientras me tapaba el rostro con las manos- ¿Qué es esto? – Intente calmarme_ - _…si me voy…tendría que dejar a los Fiore – _"no quiero" –_no quiero irme- _"no quiero estar sola otra vez" – _no quiero – _"Alberth-san…Haru" - _…Haru – moví mi mano hasta tocar el bolsillo de mi pantalón; saque el celular – las once – "_por allá deben ser las siete" -_…no debería molestarla – _"pero". _ Aun debatía internamente.

**_"¡Mañana regresas a Japón!"_**

-…Tsk – al final presione las tecla. Se oía el sonido de la llamada. Primero, segundo y tercer tono, no contestaba – debe estar durmiendo – cuando iba a colgar Haru tomo la llamada.

-¿Anika-chan?.

-ah…Ha-Haru.

-¿Qué pasa?, es raro que me marques-desu.

-es…es que.

-…¿pasa algo?.

-Haru…mañana…regreso a…Japón.

-¡¿enserio?!, ¡que bien! – desu – _"sabía que le alegraría"._

-…s-si.

-Anika-chan…no te oyes muy feliz – trague saliva - ¿Anika-chan?.

-Haru yo….yo…no..

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Haru...es que…yo

-¿no quieres regresar? – su voz se escucho algo triste

-…Haru yo – apreté el teléfono – yo…te quiero mucho…fuiste mi primera amiga y siempre me has apoyado y ayudado…cuando los demás me dieron la espalda…tu…estuviste conmigo…cuando lloraba, siempre me abrazabas y consolabas…eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar, por eso eres muy importante para mi…pero.

-…¿pero?.

-… si me voy…todo regresara a como era antes…volverá a ocurrir lo mismo…no quiero…...no soy tan fuerte.

-…¿quieres quedarte?.

-…no quiero regresar – las lagrimas se empezaban a acumular –quiero quedarme aquí – Haru se quedó en silencio -…no quiero regresar a la oscuridad…no voy a soportarlo otra vez…no quiero regresar… con Tsuna.

-Anika-chan.

-ya no lo soporto más…he llegado a mi limite…¿Cuántas veces más debo estar llorando por el para que deje de dolerme tanto?...no quiero seguir con este dolor Haru… ya no puedo más– mis sollozos empezaban a ser cada vez más – ya no sé qué hacer con tanto dolor.

-entonces…olvídalo.

-..¿eh?.

-no debes seguir con este dolor…ya has luchado lo suficiente por él...y si aun así sigue de la misma manera…no vale la pena que sigas…el no merece tus lagrimas.

-…Haru – escuchar eso me había tomado por sorpresa, siempre decía que debía seguir, que Tsuna debía tener algún motivo.

-Anika-chan…después de la última llamada, cuando escuche a los Fiore …tu…te oías feliz…paso mucho tiempo desde que te podía escuchar de esa manera…ellos…parecen ser una buena familia – mi corazón latió con fuerza.

-Haru yo.

-podrías ser más feliz con…ellos – la voz de Haru empezaba a escucharse quebrada – Anika-chan…te ves mas linda sonriendo.

-Haru.

-aunque…te voy a extrañar mucho – se podía escuchar los sollozos de Haru– ya no podremos salir de compras…ni vernos tan seguido.

-Haru.

-eres mi mejor amiga.

-tú también eres mi mejor amiga.

-pero por eso…lo mejor es que te quedes con ellos…lo que más quiero es que tú seas feliz.

-Haru.

-quiero verte sonreír.

-Haru…lo siento.

-no…todo esta bien…quédate con ellos – mis lágrimas caían -…se feliz – hubo un momento de silencio – bu-bueno Anika-chan debo irme…después hablamos, ¿si?.

-….si.

-adiós Anika-chan.

-Adiós.

Haru colgó el teléfono después de eso.

-lo siento Haru.

-ella estará bien.

-¿Qué? – me gire al balcón - …¿Natsume?.

-lo siento…escuche tu conversación.

-¿Cómo entraste?.

-trepe y entre por el balcón.

-…debes dejar de hacer eso – sonrió – esto…¿siento lo de hace un momento?.

-¿Qué?.

-lo…lo que dijo… y bueno…que vieras todo eso.

-no importa – se sentó en la orilla de la cama - ¿Qué vas hacer?.

-…no lo se.

-pues…nosotros estaríamos muy felices de recibirte – mi corazón se detuvo – eres más que bienvenida– lo mire.

-…¿de verdad?.

-si – sonrió.

-…¿me dejarían unirme a Fiore?.

-Anika…¿Qué no lo entiendes?.

-¿entender qué?.

-ya eres parte de la familia.

-¿soy parte?.

-si….todos se pondrán muy felices y mucho más Stacy.

-si…es lo más probable – se levantó .

-…pero eso es una decisión difícil…te dejare pensarlo, dime tu respuesta temprano y yo hablare que el Noveno.

-Natsume.

-entonces nos vemos – se acercó a mí y deposito un beso en mi frente -…todo saldrá bien – me susurro y después de eso salió por el balcón.

-…gracias – _"siempre me estas ayudando". _Apague la luz del cuarto y me recosté en la cama – un año…un año desde que los conocí.

_"A partir de ahora me sentare delante tuyo, espero nos llevemos bien"_

Al principio se supone que solo actuaba. Solo debía actuar como una chica normal y acercarme a él para asesinar a Reborn…pero.

**_"Anika"_**

Él era demasiado cálido…todos ellos. No fui capaz de seguir.

_"Ahora lo entiendo…me gustas…Tsuna"_

-¿Por qué? – lleve mi mano al pecho - …¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme exactamente de ti? – mire por la ventana - ….Fiore.

**_"podrías ser más feliz con…ellos"_**

**_"nosotros estaríamos muy felices de recibirte"_**

-…sería un adiós – me gire al otro lado. _"Después de todo…sería un adiós" _– me gustaría volver a sonreír con ustedes…como antes – _"tal vez necesitamos tiempo" - _…tal vez lo mejor sea sepáranos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos estábamos en la cocina. Disfrutaban su desayuno…pero podía sentirse la atmosfera de tensión e incomodidad. Había un horrible silencio que lo único que hacía era molestarme más.

-¿ya está listo tu equipaje? – Reborn fue quien destruyo ese silencio.

-sí.

-bien, partirás por la noche – pude sentir como mi cuerpo se tensiono.

-¿Anika-san? – mire a Chrome tenía una mirada triste.

-lo siento – me levante de la mesa – saldré un momento.

-Anika-san.

-regreso más tarde – y de esa manera Salí de la casa del Noveno.

Empecé a caminar. Mi paso era un poco lento.

-…me hubiera gustado disfrutar un lindo desayuno con ustedes por última vez – suspire.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi destino…la casa Fiore.

-bien – llame a la puerta. Espere unos minutos hasta que alguien abrió.

-¿Anika? – era Alejandro.

-ah…buenos días.

-buenos días.

-esto…¿esta Natsume?.

-si, se encuentra adentro – se hizo a un lado – pasa.

- gracias – entre.

-vamos, están en la cocina.

-bien- caminamos hasta la cocina donde se encontraban todos desayunando.

-¡Anika! – Stacy se arrojó literalmente a mí.

-ah…Stacy buenos días.

-buenos días.

-esto…me estas asfixiando.

-ah, lo siento – me soltó.

-no hay problema – sonrió.

-Anika, buenos días – saludo Natsume.

-buenos días – mire a los demás – buenos días a todos – los demás saludaron.

-Anika, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?.

-no gracias, ya desayune – mire a Natsume – me gustaría hablar contigo.

-..claro – iba a levantarse.

-no, primero termina…yo te esperare a fuera.

-Anika, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?.

-Stacy – llamo Natsume – déjala sola un poco.

-¿eh?.

-…por favor – lo miro confundida.

-…está bien.

-entonces te espero afuera – Salí de la cocina y fui al patio. Me senté en el césped y me quede observando el paisaje – que tranquilo – la brisa era relajante. _"¿Qué es eso?". _A lo lejos podía ver algo acercándose – pero si es – de repente acelero – oye – pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya miraba el cielo – auch – entonces sentí varias lamida en mi – espera..jaja..Espera – la aparte de mi y pude verla mejor - ¿Siempre debemos encontrarnos así? – era el perro que me había derribado la otra vez, la mascota de los Fiore –esto...Kira, ¿verdad? – Ladro – tomare eso como un si – la acaricie – eres muy suave Kira – empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi - ¿Qué pasa?...¿quieres jugar? – volvió a ladrar – bueno no tengo nada que hacer – me levante - ¿pero que podemos jugar? – mire los alrededor - ¡ya se! – tome una pequeña vara que estaba tirada – juguemos con esto – Kira se alejó un poco mientras daba de vueltas – bien...¡ahí va! – arroje la vara. Kira fue detrás de ella rápidamente y la trajo a mí – bien, aunque fue muy sencillo, una vez más – tome un poco de vuelo y la arroje más lejos. Kira fue detrás de ella y la tomo en el aire al dar un salto - ¡genial! – Trajo la vara – eso fue sorprendente Kira – tome la vara – veamos si puedes con esta – retrocedí un poco – bien – la tome entre mis manos, como lo hacía antes con las cuchillas - ¡atrapa! – la arroje con mucha fuerza y Kira fue detrás de ella – ups creo que me excedí – pero en ese momento pude ver como Kira acelero - ¿Qué? – era realmente rápida y logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo – sorpréndete – corrió hacia mi y dejo la vara – eso fue sorprendente Kira.

-es grandiosa

-¿eh? – me gire – Natsume.

-Kira – ella se acerco – estabas haciéndole compañía a Anika, buena chica.

-fue agradable jugar con ella.

-si, yo también suelo hacerlo – se sentó en el césped y Kira se recostó aun lado – siéntate.

-si – me acerque y me senté junto a él.

-¿ya lo pensaste?

-…si.

-¿y bien?.

-Vongola fue mi primera familia, me abrieron las puertas…pero ahora, yo es así…quiero volver a reír con ellos.

-ya veo – bajo la mirada.

-por eso…lo mejor es que me separe.

-Anika

-tal vez puedan cambiar las cosas…si me alejo podría cambiar algo – suspire – es lo mejor para todos.

-¿segura?.

-si…creo que…necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo – lo mire – si la oferta sigue en pie, me encantaría conocerlos mejor – sonrió.

-tonta – puso su mano en mi cabeza – te dije que siempre eres bienvenida.

-gracias Natsume.

-bien – se levanto – vamos – me extendió su mano.

-¿A dónde? – tome su mano.

-a decirle a los demás.

-…bien – entramos a la casa. Y yo me sentía un poco nerviosa.

-¡oiga, los necesito a todos aquí!.

-no es necesario que grites – dijo Alejandro.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Julio.

-¿paso algo malo? – dijo Jhonatan.

-todo lo contrario.

-¿lo contrario? – pregunto Cristal.

-¿sucedió algo bueno? – dijo Stacy.

-¿es relacionado con Anika-chan? – dijo Carla.

-si, muy lista como siempre Carla – sonrió – a partir de ahora – mi corazón se detuvo un momento – Anika se unirá a Fiore – pude ver la expresión de sorpresa en cada uno.

-¡¿eh?! – dijeron todos.

-si, a partir de ahora es una Fiore.

-¿acaso no estabas con los Vongola? – dijo Jhonatan.

-pues…las cosas no han ido…muy bien – me miraron un momento.

-en ese caso – Carla se acercó – bienvenida Anika-chan.

-me alegra tenerte con nosotros – dijo Stacy.

-espero mi hermana no te acapare tanto Anika.

-será un placer tenerte aquí – dijo Julio

-intentare no molestarte cuando trabaje – dijo Jhonatan.

-supongo que está bien tenerte aquí – dijo Alejandro.

-gracias.

-Anika – dijo Natsume – bienvenida a casa.

-¡si!.

Recibí una cálida bienvenida de ellos. Me trataron como una más, me sentí en una familia nuevamente. Todos ellos eran cálidos y amables. Me sentía feliz.

Pasamos lo ultimo de la mañana y toda la tarde hablando y jugando con Kira, incluso Stacy empezó a mostrarme los cuartos; cosa que ella no quería, ya que quería que compartiera habitación con ella pero Natsume le dijo que no. Pronto el cielo se tornó negro y el reloj ya marcaba la hora de regresar…y la hora de decir adiós.

-ya es hora – mire el reloj y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Anika-chan.

-Carla-san.

-no tengas miedo.

-es fácil decirlo.

-no te preocupes – se acero – Anika – y me abrazo – todo estará bien – su abrazo…era como el de Nana-san…era como el de una madre cuando reconforta a su hijo.

-Carla-san.

-todo ira bien – asentí y la abrace.

-Anika – llego Natsume – oh, lamento interrumpir.

-no pasa nada – me separe lentamente – gracias Carla-san

-si.

-bien es hora.

-…si..vamos.

-no tarden – dijo Stacy.

-te estaremos esperando Anika – se despidió Cristal.

-si – nos despedimos y empezamos a caminar.

El camino era más largo de lo normal y ni las estrellas ni la luna lograban calmarme.

-Natsume.

-¿sí?.

-alguna vez …¿has sentido tanto miedo que quieres salir huyendo?.

-claro que si…en algún momento todos lo tienen…pero es parte de la vida…es algo que todos debemos enfrentar.

-me alegro de que estés aquí…o de otra manera no sería capaz de avanzar.

-siempre estaré para ti.

-lo sé.

Seguimos caminando, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la casa del Noveno. Afuera había un auto de color negro y dos personas aún lado de el.

-Dino-san.

-Ah, Anika, ya llegaste.

-esa es mi maleta, ¿verdad? – dije señalando la mano de Romario.

-así es.

-en ese caso yo me hare cargo de ella – Natsume la tomo.

-¿disculpe?.

-¿Anika?.

-lo siento Dino-san…pero, no voy a ir a Japón.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Sawada-san está adentro verdad?.

-ah si, pero.

-entonces iré hablar con el.

-oí – no deje terminar a Dino y camine hacia la entrada.

-bien…aquí estamos – tome la perilla – y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba – tranquila – _"cálmate". _Había pasado tiempo desde que tenía esa sensación.

-todo estará bien – escuche a Natsume - te estaré esperando aquí afuera.

-..si– tome aire y gire la perilla. Entre lentamente y ahí en medio se encontraban todos reunidos, Reborn, Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Sasagawa y Tsuna. Su miradas se dirigieron a mi. Sus ojos marrones fueron los que más me hicieron temblar.

-Anika – Reborn me miro.

-ah, ya llegaste – dijo Tsuna – te esperan afuera – empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. _"ya es suficiente"._

-no pensabas ni siquiera despedirte, ¿verdad? – se detuvo.

-ten un buen viaje.

-eso no es despedirse - camine pasando entre todos y tome su brazo - ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?.

-si quieres hablar de lo mismo otra vez mejor no, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-no…no es eso – me miro.

-¿entonces qué quieres?.

-…¿podemos hablar mejor en privado?.

-es lo mismo, sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, dilo aquí – los demás simplemente observaron sin decir nada - ¿y bien?

**_"ya has luchado lo suficiente por él...y si aun así sigue de la misma manera…no vale la pena que sigas…el no merece tus lágrimas"_**

-¿Qué querías decirme?, hazlo rápido que Dino-san te está esperando – _"ya no puedo seguir igual…es ahora". _Cerré fuertemente mis puños.

-Tsuna – pareció sorprendido de que usara su nombre -…fuiste la primera persona de la que me enamore, me mostraste un mundo diferente al que yo conocía y me aceptaste aun sin saber quiere realmente – mire a los demás - me mostraron lo que era una familia e hicieron que fuera parte de una, fui muy feliz…tal vez demasiado – mire a Tsuna -…no sabes cuánto te quise, mi amor por ti era tanto que dolía…pero…supongo que así tenía que ser…verte sonreír era lo que yo más amaba – mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse – pero ahora…ya no he vuelto a ver tu sonrisa…ya no es lo mismo y nunca entendí porque…tal vez nuestro destino era encontrarnos…pero no estar juntos – un nudo se formó en mi garganta – te quiero Tsuna… y no sé cuánto tiempo deba pasar para que eso cambien pero…ya no puedo más….ya no aguanto este dolor…ya no….ya no puedo estar más a tu lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-no soporto más tu indiferencia…no soporto la indiferencia de todos…jamás quisiste decirme la verdad y por eso yo deje de preguntar…me lastimaste tanto – lo mire a los ojos – pero sabes…una parte de mi tenia esperanza….esperanza de que volvieras a quererme como antes, por eso soporte tanto, por eso me quede a tu lado…quise creer en las palabras de aquella vez…me pregunto…si tan siquiera las recuerdas.

-cla – iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado.

-lo suponía – mire un momento el suelo y tome aire. No iba a llorar, ya no más – se acabó – sentí tanto dolor al decir esas palabras. Al decir la verdad de ya hace tanto tiempo pero que ninguno se había atrevido a decir – a partir de ahora dejare la familia Vongola, no regresare a Japón – le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¡oye espera!, ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! - grito Gokudera.

-Gokudera – me gire – Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Chrome, Lambo – sonreí – ustedes fueron mis primeros amigos y familia, jamás olvidare eso – podía ver el rostro de sorpresa en cada uno de ellos –Reborn – lo mire - a pesar de todo fuiste buena persona conmigo, gracias.

-Anika – escuchar mi nombre en ese momento solo hacía que mi dolor aumentara.

-Sasagawa – empecé a caminar hasta ponerme delante de ella – no sabes cuantas veces quise golpearte, pero nunca sucedió…pero bueno que más da, te deseo lo mejor – seguí caminando, ella no dijo nada.

-Anika – llegue a la puerta.

-momento felices y momentos triste pase con ustedes... no los olvidare nunca – me gire para verlos por última vez – a pesar de todo...muchas gracias – hice una pequeña reverencia y al levantarme mis ojos chocaron con los de el. _"lo siento" _ - Y adiós familia Vongola – di vuelta y Salí rápidamente de la casa. Se pudo escuchar el fuerte golpe al cerrar.

-Anika – se acercó Natsume - ¿estás bien? – asentí.

-estoy bien…estoy perfecta – tome aire – regresemos, ¿sí? –me miro.

-bien, regresemos a casa.

-Dino-san – el seguía afuera – lamento que te hayamos hecho perder tu tiempo – solo me miro – entonces adiós – hice una reverencia y comencé a caminar junto con Natsume. El dolor en mi pecho seguía ahí al igual que el nudo en la garganta, pero no iba a detenerme…eso era lo mejor.

**POV Tsuna**

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y la imagen de Anika salir hizo que mi cuerpo se paralizara por un momento. No sé cuantos minutos estuve viendo hacia esa dirección.

-¿Décimo? – la voz de Gokudera hizo que saliera de mi trance.

-Anika – fue lo único que pude decir para que después corriera hacia afuera. Abrí desesperadamente la puerta y al salir choque con Dino.

-Tsuna

-¿Dónde está Anika? – fue lo único que pude decir.

-ella…se fue…con el Décimo Fiore.

-no – mis pies cedieron y caí de rodillas.

-Décimo.

-Tsuna.

-Jefe.

-no…¡No! –golpee el suelo.

-Tsuna.

-Reborn…Anika…Anika se fue…¡es mi culpa! – las lágrimas escapaban por mis ojos –yo la lastime…y ahora se ha ido…¡no supe protegerla!.

-Décimo, no, también es nuestra culpa.

-nosotros también lastimamos a Anika.

-no…yo fui quien hizo esto…y ahora….la he perdido – tenía tanta frustración y dolor –debí encontrar otra manera de protegerla… creí que con esto estaría a salvo y cuando todo se arreglara al fin podríamos estar juntos…pero… no la protegí como debía…y ahora…se fue.

-Decimo.

-perdón….de verdad lo siento tanto Anika- la lagrimas no paraban -perdóname por favor…quiero verte…Anika…regresa…¡Anika!.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Anika**

Tal vez eran cerca de las dos o tres de la mañana, todos ya estaban durmiendo, pero tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, así que Salí al pequeño balcón de la habitación. Podía verse a la perfección el paisaje desde el balcón. La luna, las estrellas, los arboles alrededor…pero, mi mirada solo iba aun lugar.

-¿nostalgia?.

-¿eh?...Carla-san – entro a mi habitación y cerró la puerta-creí que todos estaban durmiendo.

-lo están, pero supuse que tu no – se puso a un lado – la casa del Noveno puede verse desde aquí.

-…si.

-¿los extrañas? – No dije nada – es de esperarse, no puedes olvidarlos de un día para otro.

-…si...supongo.

-¿te arrepientes?.

-no…esto fue lo mejor para todos.

-Anika-chan – poso su mano en mi cabeza – nosotros siempre estaremos para apoyarte.

-si, gracias – seguimos viendo el paisaje. No podía evitar ver a la casa y una parte de mi esperaba poder ver a Tsuna…tal vez buscándome…pero eso era algo que no iba a suceder. _"Debo sacar esos pensamientos". _Y esperaba que el tiempo me ayudara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Tsuna**

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir aquí?.

-Reborn – me gire – solo estoy viendo.

-La casa de los Fiore.

-si… ella está en el balcón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-intuición…al menos de esta manera puedo sentirla más cerca.

-sé que no es lo mejor que quieres escuchar pero…gracias a lo que hiciste ella ha estado a salvo todo este tiempo…la has protegido.

-no lo suficiente – suspiro.

-intenta no dormir tan tarde.

-…si – después de eso se fue. Yo me quede observando más en esa dirección – Anika – abrí la palma de mi mano.

_"Es para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y…también por estar conmigo"_

Tome el collar que la había regalado a Anika y había logrado rescatar del incendio. Lo sujete fuertemente con ambas manos – lo siento – mire nuevamente en dirección de casa de los Fiore – Anika.

_"Te amo"_

* * *

><p><strong>Solo diré una cosa : Auch QnQ<strong>

**T-T jolin esto me dolió y más me duele al saber lo que pasara más adelante TT-TT. Ahora me puse depre. Pero bueno es parte de show.**

**Entonces queridos lectores nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 17<strong>

**UN DIA EN FIORE PARTE 1**

Después de un rato había logrado dormirme y ahora disfrutaba el estar en los brazos de Morfeo, o al menos esa era la idea hasta que:

BOOM

Una explosión hizo que la casa retumbara.

-¿Qué fue eso? – me levante rápidamente de la cama y baje corriendo las escaleras. La primera planta estaba llena de humo - ¿Qué pasa?.

-Oh Anika – pude ver a una persona entre el humo.

-¿Jhonatan-san?.

-buenos días.

-ah...buenos días…esto – mire alrededor - ¿Qué-que paso aquí?.

-es una prueba.

-¿prueba?.

-a Jhonatan le gusta crear cosas – Carla llego con nosotros.

-Carla-san.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-veo que Jhonatan te despertó.

-¿enserio?, lo siento.

-no…ya estaba despierta.

-bien, eso es bueno.

-por cierto…¿Por qué hay tanto humo?.

-pues – Carla suspiro – Jhonatan tiene la manía de crear nuevas maquinas y todo eso…y bueno, cuando las prueba termina causando una gran desastre.

-lo siento – dijo Jhonatan.

-ya-ya veo.

-espero no te moleste.

-no…conozco a alguien parecido - _"me recuerda un poco a Verde"._

-que alivio, entonces, ¿Qué te parece si preparamos el desayuno Anika-chan?.

-¡si!.

Ya que los demás seguían dormidos, a excepción de Jhonatan y Carla, empezamos a hacer el desayuno. Había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que ayudaba en la cocina y estar con Carla me hacia sentir en familia nuevamente.

-Anika-chan eras muy buena en la cocina.

-no…tu eres mejor.

-claro que no, mira – señalo todos los platillos - ¡son grandiosos!. ¡Eres fantástica!.

-…no digas eso.

-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar así?.

-cuando Alberth-san se iba yo me encargaba de hacer la comida y pues…me puse a investigar un poco para hacer comidas que le gustaran.

FLASBACK

-Anika, ¿estas segura de esto?.

-si….quiero ayudar.

-¿pero cocinar?.

-puedo hacerlo – lo mire detenidamente – por favor.

-bueno – suspiro – pero ten cuidado de no lastimarte, ¿de acuerdo?.

-si, Alberth-san tu ve a descansar.

-bien…si necesitas algo solo llámame.

-si, si – lo saque de la cocina –ve a descansar.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo – subió por las escaleras.

-bien – entre a la cocina – Alberth-san me ha dado un hogar….yo también debo ayudar – Salí de la casa con una bolsa y dinero suficiente. Estuve paseándome por los diferentes puestos y preguntan por cada cosa que había - ¿Qué le gustara? – había tantas cosas que no podía escoger una sola - ¿Qué hago? – en ese momento pude notar un olor a comida – huele bien – seguí el olor hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante familiar – se ve delicioso.

-¿Qué sete ofrece? – dijo el dueño - ¿señorita?.

-ah…esto – señale el plato.

-¿Qué…¿la lasaña?.

-si…¿Cómo la hacen?.

-¿para que quieres saberlo?.

-ah…es…para….un familiar.

-¿enserio?...¿y donde esta?.

-descansando…tiene que ir al trabajo en la noche…así que yo me encargo de la comida.

-¿y tu madre?.

-…no esta – me miro un poco el señor.

-toma.

-¿eh? – me extendió un papel.

-estos son los ingredientes y la preparación, debes seguirlo como esta escrito.

-¡si!.

-pero te advierto que una cosa es seguir las instrucciones y otra que sepas cocinar.

-lo entiendo.

-bien, suerte.

-¡si!.

Tome la nota y empecé a comprar cada uno de los ingredientes de la lista.

-ya esta todo – regrese a casa – empecemos – comencé a seguir las instrucciones. Precalenté el horno tal y como lo decía en la lista. Tome un sartén y coloque cada uno de los ingredientes adentro. Puse las especias y los demás ingredientes que habían sido ya preparados. Después coloque cada uno de ellos como decía dentro del molde – bien – luego con mucho cuidado lo coloque dentro del horno. Tuve que esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos y estarlo revisando constantemente, después de eso coloque en queso encima y deje que estuviera diez minutos mas – creo que ya esta – lo saque cuidadosamente. Lo saque del molde y lo puse en los platos – ahora escombrar – quite lo que había usado, lave los trastes y prepare la mesa - ¡listo!

-Huele bien.

-Alberth-san.

-lo siento, olía muy bien y no pude resistirme.

-no importa, ya está la comida. Siéntate – Alberth-san se sentó y coloque el plato.

-¿la saña?.

-si.

-bien – empezó a comer y de repente se detuvo.

-¿Qué?...¿sabe mal?.

-no….¡esta delicioso!.

-¿si?.

-si, no sabía que eras tan buena cocinera.

-me alegra.

-enserio, es fantástica Anika.

-gracias…te-te prometo que hare más comida deliciosa…así que…puedes ir tranquilo al trabajo, yo cuidare la casa.

-…no quiero presionarte.

-no, estoy gustosa de hacerlo Alberth-san.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Desde entonces comencé a frecuentar el mismo restaurante y aprendí mas recetas para Alberth-san. Nunca tome muy enserio lo de la comida, pensaba que no era tan deliciosa y que Alberth-san simplemente lo decía por compromiso.

-¡es fantástica tu comida! – bueno tal vez no era tanta mentira.

-gracias.

-bien , hay que despertar a los demás.

-yo lo hago.

-te lo encargo – subí a mi cuarto y saque la ropa, que no había tenido oportunidad de arreglar – cierto la maleta – tome aquella maleta y la abrí – pero…no está – era la maleta donde había guardado aquel traje – el traje de Sai…no esta – _"¿Quién lo habrá tomado?". _Estaba segura que antes de salir de casa estaba en la maleta pero ahora - ¿lo habrá sacado Reborn?...¿para que? – _"ya no esta". _Suspire. _"es una lástima". _Olvide eso y seguí con lo mío. Una vez lista fui a los demás cuartos – esta listo el desayuno – pase diciendo mientras tocaba en las puertas. Al poco rato se levantaron los demás. Primero Alejandro, después Julio, luego Cristal y Stacy.

-Buenos días – saludaron.

-buenos días – los mire - ¿Natsume todavía no se levanta?.

-Natsume-san necesitan que lo levante o de otra manera seguirá durmiendo.

-¿es enserio? – suspire – bien – camine en dirección de su cuarto. Una vez que llegue llame a la puerta – Natsume, ya esta el desayuno – pero no recibí respuesta alguna. _"¿de verdad sigue durmiendo?". _No me quedo de otra mas que entrar al cuarto. Abrí lentamente y pude ver que Natsume seguía recostado en la cama – no puede ser – me acerque hasta donde estaba – oí Natsume – empecé a llamarlo – ya esta el desayuno…oye – lo moví un poco – Natsume despierta – pero seguía sin reaccionar – Natsume….Natsume – lo moví con ambas manos – abre los ojos Natsume – se movió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente – ya era hora – me miro y después sonrió.

-creo que he muerto.

-¿eh?.

-he visto un ángel – arroje una almohada a su cara.

-si sigues así de verdad iras al cielo – empezó a reírse.

-vamos admite que te gusto que te dijera eso.

-mejor deja de soñar y ve a desayunar.

-bien, bien – Salí de la habitación.

**_"he visto un ángel"_**

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

-tonto.

De esta manera baje con los demás. Todos tomaron asiento y después bajo Natsume para también sentarse. Después de unos minutos empezamos a comer.

-Carla, esto esta delicioso – dijo Natsume.

-si, nunca había probado algo tan rico – dijo Stacy.

-esta muy bueno – comento Alejandro.

-¿enserio?.

-¡si!.

-pero yo no lo hice.

-¿entonces quién? – dijo Natsume.

-Anika-chan.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿de verdad? – pregunto Julio.

-ah…si…pe-pero no están buena.

-¡¿bromeas?! – grito Stacy - ¡es deliciosa!.

-deberías darte mas crédito – dijo Jhonatan.

-te lo dije Anika-chan – dijo Carla – eres muy buena en la cocina – mi sonrojo solo empeoraba. Tome el vaso y empecé a beber para intentar calmarme.

-¡serás una buena esposa! – escupí el agua. Y empecé a toser.

-¡¿eh?!.

-vamos Stacy no le des esas sorpresas a Anika-chan.

-pero es cierto, será una genial esposa.

-estoy de acuerdo en eso – dijo Natsume – seria perfecta – dijo mirándome directamente - ¿verdad Anika?- sonrió y el calor subió a mi rostro.

-ya dejen eso y sigan comiendo – los demás empezaron a reír. _"¡no es gracioso!". _Y de esa manera fue mi primer desayuno con los Fiore.

Después de eso Cristal y Stacy se encargaron de lavar los trastes, les dije si les ayudaba pero ellas dijeron que no era necesario; no me dejaron tocar los platos. Así que subí a mi habitación para arreglar todos mis cosas en el cuarto. Bueno tampoco es como si fuera mucha.

-ah…- el ropero no estaba muy lleno que digamos - debería pedirle a Haru que me envié lo demás – después de todo solo tenia lo esencial, al venir no tenía planeado quedarme – o comprar más ropa…aunque…necesito un nuevo trabajo – después de todo trabajaba para Vongola, bueno más bien Reborn – debí pedirle el dinero de mi liquidación a Reborn – _"¿será tarde para pedirlo?". _Suspire – tendré que lavar más seguido.

-solo debemos comprar más.

-¡ah! – me gire rápidamente – Natsume, no entres así.

-lo siento – sonrió.

-al menos aprende a tocar.

-vamos, no te enfades…¿y bien?.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar ropa?.

-no tengo mucho dinero que digamos.

-yo lo compro.

-no – pareció un poco sorprendido.

-…¿Por qué?.

-no quiero que me compres ropa.

-pero.

-no me siento bien con eso, conseguiré el dinero por mi cuenta.

-¿Cómo?.

-trabajo.

-¿de que?.

-pude hacer muchas cosas – frunció el ceño.

-no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

-estaré bien – me miro unos momentos.

-…¡ya se!.

-¿Qué?.

-eres fantástica cocinando, ¿Qué tal si te conviertes en nuestra cocinera y te pagamos por eso?.

-¿cocinera?.

-si.

-…no estoy muy segura de eso.

-es buena idea.

-si y mira – metió su mano en su bolsillo – tu primera paga de hoy.

-espera esto es mucho – intente regresarle el dinero.

-es tuyo.

-pero…no me siento bien con tanto – _"es exagerado". _

-entonces tómalo como un adelanto de mañana.

-¿adelanto?.

-si – mire el dinero.

-….bueno, lo necesito – _"hace un tiempo creo que lo hubiera tomado sin dudar" – _está bien.

-perfecto – tomo mi suéter– ahora vamos a comprar.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora?.

-si – empezó a empujarme para salir del cuarto.

-oye – termino por sacarme – pero que-.

-¡Stacy!.

-¿Stacy? – llego rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-quiero que nos acompañes – _"oh, oh"._

-¿A dónde?.

-vamos a comprar ropa para Anika – pude ver que sus ojos brillaron. En un instante salió corriendo.

-¿A dónde va? – y después regreso con una bolsa y un suéter.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?, hay muchas tiendas por visitar – Stacy tomo mi brazo.

-Natsume.

-que se diviertan – empezó a caminar. _"oh, no lo harás". _Sujete su brazo antes de que se fuera.

-tú fuiste quien hizo esto, no creas que te dejare escaparte tan fácilmente.

-pero.

-vendrás con nosotras – empecé arrástralo conmigo.

-¿A dónde van?.

-¡Julio, ayúdame! – rogó.

-solo vamos a comprar ropa – dije. Julio arqueo la ceja y sonrió con burla.

-diviértanse – sonreí.

-gracias.

-¡eres un traidor!.

-ya cállate – reproche.

Salimos de la casa, mientras los demás mantenían las sonrisas burlescas hacia Natsume que rogaba que lo dejase libre; cosa que no iba a hacer. De esa manera salimos de la casa en dirección de la ciudad o como Stacy lo llamo.

-¡Misión destruye las tiendas!.

Ya de por sí el nombre hacia que recorriera un escalofrío en Natsume y en mí. Algo me decía que las cosas se pondrían feas. Y mi instinto nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (*o*)**

**¿Me tarde? – bueno yo sentí que un poquito pero tengo una explicación para eso…bueno tres.**

**Son estas:**

**1.- bueno el miércoles (si no me equivoco) entre en el momento de: tengo flojera de escribir y pues me puse a ver animes, películas y pues todo eso, fue mi día de relax.**

**2.- el jueves supe que había un nuevo capítulo de corazón de melón (es un juego para el que no sepa) y pues me puse a jugarlo con ambas cuentas y después me fui al servicio y cuando regrese seguí jugando y termine el capitulo. Pensaba escribir pero ya era un poco tarde y ya me ardían mis ojos y pues ya no escribí. Entonces me acosté y me puse a pensar en la historia lo que iba a pasar y chalala. Pero entonces me espere hasta que llego mi tío y no recuerdo de que me queje con el (era sobre algún manga creo) sobre lo que había pasado, y luego le conté sobre lo que yo iba a escribir en mi historia y que no les gustaría a los demás, entonces el me dijo: un escritor escribe para si mismo, no para alguien mas. Me quedo con esa frase y me fui a dormir.**

**3.-el viernes me desperté mas o menos temprano, ya no tenia clases, pues me puse a escuchar música y pues ya después me levante. Entonces desayunamos y yo tome la laptop para escribir y entonces : un escritor escribe para si mismo, no para alguien mas. ¡esa maldita frase empezó a resonar y resonar cada vez que pensaba en escribir algo!.¡entre en lo que llamo, bloqueo de autor! (cosa que no es buena para mi, ya que cuando pasa, puedo terminar posponiendo las historias T-T) Entonces me plante la pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que yo estoy haciendo?. No pude seguir escribiendo, no era capaz, y entonces empecé a pelear conmigo misma sobre eso, y pues me puse a dar y dar de vueltas al asunto. Después nos fuimos para comprar mi impresora y en el camino seguí pensando en eso, y hable conmigo misma (cosa que mis papas me veían raro), miraba el cielo mientras me preguntaba, respondía, y sufría. y encontré mi respuesta después de tanto pensar, ¡gracias kami!. Entonces regresamos, puse la impresora y me puse a escribir. ¡ahora si era capaz de escribir! – bueno el asunto fue ese y pues de ahora en adelante me pegare una nota que diga – ****_"Sino amas tu propia obra, ¿Cómo esperas que los demás lo hagan?". _***suspira* . **Bueno ese fue todo el show jajaja cosas que pasan por mi mente.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**REVIEW:**

**Aliice****: **¡No me mates por favor!, debo seguir escribiendo D:….xD jaja. Bueno creo que muchos quieren hacer eso. Pero sean pacientes ;) .


	18. Chapter 18

**Algo corto el capitulo, pero el próximo sera mas largo :D**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 18<strong>

**UN DÍA EN FIORE PARTE 2**

Llegamos a la ciudad a pesar de las quejas de Natsume en todo el camino. Rogaba que lo soltara, pero no lo hice, si yo iba a sufrir, él lo haría conmigo.

-¿A dónde vamos primero? – Stacy corría por todos lados mientras observaba las tiendas desde afuera- Anika, ¿a cuál quieres ir primero?.

-ah…la que tu elijas.

-¡bien entonces vamos a esta! – Stacy comenzó a jalarme.

-bien, es mejor que las señoritas estén solas – Natsume intento huir.

-ni te atrevas –pero lo retuve antes de que lo hiciera – tu vienes con nosotras – así que lo termine arrastrando también. Una vez que estuvimos en las tiendas Stacy no dejaba de ir de vueltas tomando ropa y lanzándomela para que la probara.

-Anika, ¿Qué te parece esta? – levanto una de las prendas.

-esta bien.

-¿y estas?-

Ah…creo que también.

-¿Y estas?.

-Stacy no creo que necesite comprar tanta ropa.

-¡¿bromeas cierto?!.

-¿eh?.

-Anika, no debes tomar la ropa como simple ropa.

-¿Qué? – _"Stacy, ¿de qué diablos hablas?"._

-es tu esencia personal.

-¿esencia?.

-si – sus ojos brillaron.

-…está bien – lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria.

Después salimos del lugar, de las veinte mil prendas que me enseño solo compramos una.

-¡ahora esa! – Stacy seguía entrando en las tiendas. Mientras Natsume cargaba la bolsa. Y algo me decía que cargaría todas las demás.

Pasamos de tienda en tienda y de todas las prendas que tomaba a lo mucho tomábamos dos. Al parecer Stacy no era tan fácil de convencer.

-esto es muy divertido, ¿verdad? – dijo alegremente.

-ah…si – _"¡¿Cómo es que tiene tanta energía?!"._

-¿ya terminamos? – dijo Natsume, el tampoco resistiría más..

-¡Claro que no aún falta mucho que ver!…pero ahora – miro alrededor - ¡voy al baño! – y salió corriendo.

-si – ambos nos desplomamos en una de las bancas.

-tomate tú tiempo – dije.

-no creí que comprar fuera tan agotador.

-si – _"pero es nostálgico". _Haru solía hacer lo mismo.

FLASBACK

-Anika-chan vamos aquí – Haru salía y entraba de las tiendas.

-Haru espera – era difícil seguirla entre los corredores.

-Hahi – tomo una blusa- que linda es-desu

-Haru.

-te quedara perfecta.

-¿podemos tomar un descanso? – dije casi rogando.

-aun tenemos mucho que ver-desu.

-pero.

-¡vamos!.

-no corras – _"ayuda"._

Termine corriendo detrás de ella nuevamente. Mientras elegía cada prenda que le gustaba y de paso intentaba comprarme algunas. Era por seguro que todo mi dinero se iría volando después de las compras.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

La verdad, era que Stacy y Haru se parecían mucho.

-se llevarían bien – tal vez en algún momento podrían conocerse.

-¿Quiénes?.

-¿eh? – _"oh, creo que hable en voz alta" – _Haru y Stacy creo que se llevarían bien.

-¿Haru?...oh, ¿la chica con la que luego hablas?.

-si, ella.

-bueno si aguanta a Stacy comprando si se llevaran bien.

-créeme, se llevaran genial.

Al cabo de unos minutos Stacy regreso.

-lista, sigamos comprando.

-…si – dijimos ambos con pocos ánimos.

Recorrimos las demás tiendas. Y no pude encontrar la razón para que hubieran tantas en una ciudad. Después tuvimos que casi rogarle a Stacy que dejara que tomáramos un descanso. Nos sentamos a un lado de la fuente del parque.

-no tienen resistencia – se quejó.

-…tal vez – _"o tú tienes demasiada"._

-¿les gustarían unos helados? – dijo Natsume.

-¡si! – dijo Stacy.

-se oye bien.

-¿sabores?.

-¡vainilla!.

-bien para Stacy vainilla, y, ¿para ti Anika?.

-pues…chocolate estaría bien.

-de acuerdo – Natsume fue a comprar los helados.

-Anika – llamo Stacy.

-¿si?.

-¿te diviertes?.

-ah…si…¿por?.

-bueno …es… que – movió su pie en el suelo. _"de verdad parece una niña" –_te has mudado con nosotros y pues ahora perteneces a la familia Fiore oficialmente…y…todos estamos muy felices por eso…pe-pero se que es difícil dejar a tu otra familia…para mi lo seria.

-Stacy – por alguna razón empezaba a escucharse triste -¿Qué pasa?.

-estoy muy feliz de que vinieras…yo...yo…quiero que te sientas bien con nosotros….que disfrutes…que te sientas en una familia.

-…Stacy…no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa?.

-¡quiero que te sientas bien con nosotros y no te vayas!.

-¿eh?.

-no te vayas….no te vayas...quédate con nosotros – bajo la mirada. _"que no me vaya". _Mis ojos se humedecieron. _"¿Cómo una simple palabra puede hacerme tan feliz?". _

-Stacy – pose mi mano en su cabeza – no me iré…los quiero mucho.

-Anika – empezó a llorar.

-vamos no llores.

-no…estoy feliz – sonrió – yo también te quiero mucho.

-me alegro.

-¿me he perdido de algo? – Natsume llego con los helados.

-¡mi helado! – Stacy tomo su helado – delicioso – no pude evitar reírme un poco.

-enserio, ¿de qué me perdí?.

-de nada…todo está bien – me miro un poco confundido.

-está bien.

-¿y mi helado?.

-aquí esta.

-gracias – empezamos a comer lo helados mientras veíamos a las personas pasear.

-¡oh, cierto! - grito Stacy haciendo que brincara.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Carla me dijo que le comprara algo – miro las tienda - ¡ya se!, ¿me esperan aquí o vienen conmigo?.

-te esperamos aquí – dijimos a la vez.

-…flojos – se fue a la tienda.

-¿de dónde saca tanta energía?.

-yo me he preguntado lo mismo por años – suspiro.

-genial – termine mi helado. _"¿Dónde puedo tirar la basura?". _Empecé a buscar un lugar para depositarla, no iba a dejarla solo ahí tirada. _"ahí esta". _Más adelante podía verse un bote de basura – voy a tirar la basura, ¿quieres que tire la tuya?.

-puedo hacerlo yo.

-no, yo lo hago tu espera aquí hasta que Stacy salga.

-…bien.

Tome la basura y avance hasta llegar al bote para depositarla.

-así está mejor – me di vuelta para regresar con Natsume, pero al hacerlo pude ver a alguien de reojo. Detuve mi paso en seco – era –dirigí mi vista hacia atrás.–no puede ser – más adelante se encontraba Tsuna junto con todos los demás. _"Tsuna"._ Mis piernas temblaron, no estaba lista, tan solo había pasado unas horas desde lo ocurrido. Intente retroceder pero choque con un sujeto.

-niña fíjate.

-lo-lo siento – dirigí nuevamente mi vista hacia ellos. Pero justo cuando voltee Tsuna también lo hizo, nuestras mitradas se encontraron. Se mostró sorprendido al verme. Pude ver que movió sus labios. _"Anika". _Creo que fue lo que dijo. Ignoro a los demás y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba. _"no vengas". _Mi cuerpo tembló. _"¡no te acerques!"._

-¿Anika? - voltee un poco.

-Natsume.

-¿Qué pasa?- me miro confundido.

-es que – moví un poco mi vista hacia donde estaba Tsuna. Y Natsume se dio cuenta.

-que es lo que – se detuvo y después me miro – ya entiendo.

-aun no…aun no puedo verlo – _"no quiero"._

-Anika – me gire hacia Natsume.

-no quie- pero mis labios fueron sellados en ese momento. _"¡¿eh?!". _Natsume me estaba besando, otra vez. No sabia como reaccionar así que me petrifique en el acto.

-Anika – Natsume se separo lentamente. Mientras aun sostenía mi rostro.

-¿por-por qué? – _"cierto Tsuna". _Me gire para ver. Tsuna se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de nosotros. Se veía…mal. Había visto como Natsume me había besado. Dejo de caminar y su mirada parecía incluso perdida. Eso me dolió – Tsu.

-vámonos – Natsume tomo mi mano y empezó a tirar de mí.

-¿A dónde van? – Stacy llego con una bolsa.

-regresamos a casa.

-¿tan rápido?.

-si.

-pero.

-vamos – ella solo suspiro.

-bien – Natsume no me soltó en ningún momento. Pareciera que temía que me fuera. De cierta forma era un gesto lindo…pero… no podía evitar sentirme mal por lo que había visto Tsuna, a pesar de todo, mis sentimientos por el seguían ahí, y no era algo que pudiese olvidar de la noche a la mañana.

Llegamos a la casa rápidamente.

-bienvenidos, creí que tardarían más – dijo Julio.

-Natsume insistió en regresar – dijo Stacy.

Natsume no había dicho nada en todo el camino y ya me estaba inquietando.

-¿pasa algo? Pregunto Julio.

-Ah – mire a Natsume –no…todo está bien.

-¿segura?.

-sí.

-iré un momento arriba – Natsume subió por las escaleras.

-¿Qué le pasa?.

-no lo sé, no dijo nada durante el camino – Stacy también se había percatado de eso.

-¿sabes algo? – dijo Julio dirigiéndose a mí.

-no – _"pero lo averiguare"._

Paso un rato hasta que hice la comida, los demás insistieron en ayudar, pero les dije que ese era mi trabajo así que no deje que entraran a la cocina. Una vez lista todos pasaron a tomar asiento para comer. El ambiente en la mesa era muy cómodo, todos hablaban y reía. Stacy no dejaba de contarles a los demás las cosas que habíamos visto en las tienda, el solo hecho de recordar hacia que mi cansancio.

Durante la conversación no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido. El ver a Tsuna no era algo que dejara de molestarme y ahora también estaba la actitud de Natsume, me había besado. ¡Enfrente de Tsuna!. Y después había actuado un poco extraño. Durante la comida actuó como siempre pero algo me seguía inquietando.

Después de la comida lavamos los trastes, esta vez no pude evitar que Cristal y Stacy ayudaran. Pasamos el rato hablando y pronto el cielo había tomado aquel tomo oscuro.

-ya es de noche – era el momento perfecto para hablar con Natsume, pues los demás se había puesto a hacer sus cosas y yo había logrado escaparme de Stacy. Llegue a su habitación – Natsume – llame a la puerta.

-adelante – se escucho del otro lado. Entre lentamente. La luz del cuarto estaba apagada y Natsume se encontraba en el barandal del balcón. Me acerque hasta donde estaba – bonita vista, ¿no crees?.

-si…es muy bonita – lo mire de reojo, el miraba el paisaje. _"bien aquí vamos"- _Natsume.

-¿si?.

-sobre…sobre lo que paso.

-aja.

-¿Por qué me besaste?, y…¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma después?.

-¿Por qué? – Parecía meditarlo – yo tampoco entendí muy bien, es la primera vez que me pasa.

-¿pasar que?.

-tener celos – me miro.

-…¿Qué?.

-si….al parecer me puse celoso por un momento…y también tuve algo de miedo.

-¿por-por qué?.

-de que…te fueras….sentí que al verlo…podrías arrepentirte y regresar…por eso te bese en ese momento…lo siento.

-ya…ah – el ambiente me estaba poniendo incomoda.

-me gustas…me gustas, lo diré cuántas veces sean necesarias.

-…Natsume – desvié la mirada – eres…alguien…muy dulce, amable, divertido…serias el chico ideal para toda chica…pero.

-pero no para ti – esa palabra me desgarro un poco.

-es solo que…es muy rápido para mi…Tsuna…era algo distinto para mí y no puedo olvidarlo así simplemente…pero – lo mire –no quiero intentar olvidarlo saliendo contigo eso es…horrible – me miro – necesito tiempo.

-lo entiendo – suspiro – tendré que esperar por lo visto – tomo mi mano – tan solo espero que pueda llegar el momento en que solo me veas a mí.

-…si – _"espero llegue ese momento"._

Lo que no sabíamos en ese momento es que las manecillas del reloj estaban a punto de llegar a la hora exacta. Y pronto el reloj daría el sonido que predicaba la muerte…en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento tanto Natsume (por esto y por lo que va a pasar TToTT) aclaro que yo amo a todos mis personajes sean buenos o malos.<strong>

**Y sobre lo de Anika, pues a pesar de todo y de lo lindo que es Natsume *0* - no me parece correcto que intente olvidar a Tsuna con el – no quiero una Futaba (ao haru ride) ni Yuuki (vampire knight) 77 odio cuando hacen eso.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Aliice: **está bien intentare actualizar más seguido *dice mientras se esconde detrás de una reja de acero* xD

**Jkhoj: **enserio serias una genial detective xD. Y olvidar a los Vongola no es algo fácil, y mucho menos a Tsuna, pero ahora ella intenta buscar su felicidad. Y sobre la chica. Oh! Te acercas bastante a lo de su pasado de asesina ¡enserio serias una genial detective!.

**Bueno entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**

**P.D: para que vean actualice 2 días seguidos 7u7**


	19. Chapter 19

**REVIEW:**

**Aliice: **en-entonces ¡llamare a Goku! *levanta las manos* ¡ Goku sálvame!...jaja okno xD

**.**

**.**

**y para el capitulo:**

**Advertencia: tener caja de pañuelos a la mano T-T.**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

**CRUEL DESTINO**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que estoy con los Fiore. Me he acoplado a la familia y no he tenido problemas para adaptarme. Todos me tratan como si fuera parte de ella desde hace mucho tiempo. No hemos vuelto a tomar el tema con respecto a la conversación que tuve el día del incidente con Natsume, pero no parece afectado y eso me alegra. Mi relación con los demás cada día va mejorando aún más, Alejandro al parecer ya confía en mí y Julio puede hablar más conmigo ahora, descubrí que le gusta hacer bromas y más hacia Natsume. También he podido acostumbrarme al ruido que hace Jhonatan al trabajar en sus inventos. Con Carla le he tomado un gran aprecio, algo parecido al de una hermana mayor. Con Cristal y Stacy, he logrado acostumbrarme a la actitud de cada una, con Stacy ahora puedo mantener su ritmo y con Cristal suelo tener platicas más calmadas cuando ambas queremos descansar un poco de Stacy. Yo he mantenido contacto con Haru, le he dicho que me va bien con los Fiore y que no debe preocuparse, siempre que hablamos se oye un poco triste, pero le he dicho que en cuanto pueda iré a verla, eso ayuda a tranquilizarla un poco. En cuanto a los Vongola…no he tenido noticias de ellos, por lo cual no he vuelto a ver a Tsuna desde lo ocurrido en el parque, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra, hay momento en los que pienso que tal vez ya han regresado a Japón, pero si fuera así, Haru sería la primera en decirme eso, por lo cual estoy segura que siguen aquí. Mis pesadillas han cesado pero de alguna manera siento que se debe a que no he visto al Noveno desde hace algunos días, bueno para mí eso está bien. Las cosas van bien…y espero permanezcan así.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-no me cansare de decirlo, ¡la comida de Anika es genial!.

-gracias Stacy.

-seré feliz comiendo esto el resto de mi vida.

-jaja exageras.

-no, es verdad – tener esa clase de desayuno me hacía muy feliz.

De repente el timbre de la casa sonó.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?.

-yo voy – Alejandro se levantó y salió de la cocina.

-¿Quién será? – me quede observando la puerta.

-Natsume – Alejandro regreso – alguien quiere hablar con nosotros.

-…bien.

-adelante por favor – una persona entro. _"pero si es"._

-lamento interrumpir su desayuno – _"el guardián de la tormenta del noveno, Coyote Nougat"._

-no pasa nada, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – dijo Natsume.

-el Noveno quiero hablar con ustedes.

-¿sobre qué?.

-no estoy al tanto de eso, pero requiero su presencia hoy en la tarde.

-…ya veo…está bien ahí estaremos – el guardián del Noveno se giró hacia mí.

-usted también debe ir, no debe faltar.

-¿yo?.

-si…el Noveno quiere hablar con todos.

-está bien, ahí estaremos – después de eso solo se despidió y se fue de la casa.

-¿para qué nos querrá el Noveno? – dijo Carla.

-tal vez sea sobre la misión de la vez pasada – comento Jhonatan.

-si….puede ser.

-pero entonces, ¿para qué quiere ver a Anika?- los demás me miraron. Ciertamente ver al Noveno no era algo que me fascinara.

-bueno sea lo que sea podremos arreglárnoslas, además ahora Anika es una Fiore, también debe estar presente con nosotros.

-eso es cierto.

-tal vez no sea nada.

-si, es verdad.

-no te preocupes Anika – me dijo Natsume.

-ah…si – pero ver al Noveno significaba ir a su casa…en pocas palabras tendría que volver a ver a los demás. _"Volveré a ver a Tsuna". _Tal vez eso era lo que más me inquietaba.

Terminamos el desayuno; Cristal y Stacy lavaron los trates, mientras los demás se preparaban para ir a la casa del Noveno.

Yo subí a mi habitación para limpiar un poco. Una vez listo me cambie de ropa. Ya que debíamos ver al noveno me puse un pantalón de vestir de color negro y una blusa blanca y unos zapatos negros cerrados. Y bueno el cabello, solo lo arregle un poco peinándolo y dándole algo de forma.

-bien estoy lista – mire la hora. Era cerca de la una de la tarde – todavía hay tiempo – al parecer debíamos estar en el lugar cerca de las tres de la tarde. Necesitaba un poco de aire, así que fui al balcón – solo ha pasado una semana – la casa del Noveno podía verse desde mi lugar -…¿cómo estarán? – Me golpee mental mente – joder - _"dije que dejaría de pensar en ellos". _Y era cierto, estar con los Fiore distraía mi mente de pensar en los Vongola. Pero ahora no solo pensaba en ellos, iba a verlos - ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?.

Pase un rato o más bien una hora viendo hacia el lugar. Y mientras más pasaban los minutos mis latidos peor iban. Pronto ya era la hora de irnos.

-Anika-chan ya es hora – Carla vino a llamarme.

-ah...sí.

-te esperamos abajo – salió del cuarto.

-bien – tome aire – es ahora – Salí del cuarto hasta llegar a la primera planta, donde ya estaban todos listos para partir.

-¿lista? – dijo Natsume.

-si.

- entonces vamos.

Salimos de la casa y empezamos a caminar en dirección de la casa del Noveno Vongola. Pero empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, supuse que era por volver a verlos.

Paso el tiempo mientras caminábamos. Y pronto habíamos llegado a la casa del Noveno.

-al fin – se quejó Stacy. Natsume llamo a la puerta. Después de unos instantes esta se abrió lentamente. Sentí como si mi corazón quisiera salir. Pero después se calmó al ver a la persona en la puerta.

-bienvenidos familia Fiore – era uno de los guardianes del Noveno. Ganauche III, guardián del rayo – pasen.

-gracias – entramos al lugar. Fui la última en entrar. La primera planta estaba sola. El lugar donde paso todo – Anika – me llamo Natsume – rápido.

-…si – los seguí. Pasamos entre los corredores hasta llegar al despacho principal del Noveno.

-adelante – se escuchó desde el otro lado. El noveno rayo abrió la puerta y los Fiore empezaron a entrar. Yo fui la última. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar.

-¡Anika! – fui derribada al instante.

-auch.

-¡Anika!.

-Anika-chan, ¿estás bien?.

-ah, si – _"eso dolió…¿que fue eso?". _Entre mis brazo pude sentir algo aferrado a mí – ah…¿Lambo? – se encontraba sujeto a mi fuertemente. Al parecer el había sido el causante de mi caída –Lambo…oye.

-al fin llegaste – Lambo se aferró a mi.

-Anika-san – levante la vista.

-…Chrome.

-Lambo-kun…te extraño mucho – ni Lambo ni Chrome tenían la culpa de lo sucedido, pero al abandonar Vongola, también tenía que abandonarlos a ellos.

-…lo siento…Lambo – me levante lentamente.

-Anika-chan, ¿estás bien?.

-si, no es nada.

-oye pequeño ya puedes soltar a Anika – dijo Stacy.

-déjalo…está bien.

-…si tú lo dices.

Ahora con Lambo en los brazos entre al despacho. Y ahí…estaban todos, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari, Yamamoto, Chrome, Reborn…Tsuna. Solo los mire un instante para después ponerme junto a los Fiore.

-bien ahora todos están reunidos – el Noveno se puso de pie.

-¿para que necesitaba hablar con nosotros? – dijo Natsume.

-creemos haber encontrado la ubicación exacta de la persona que causo el incendio.

-¿habla de la misma persona con la que nos enfrentamos?.

-…si – el ambiente se tensó. _"esa chica"- …_y no es muy lejos de aquí…la ubicación es cerca, en una de las colinas que están por la carretera, hacia el fondo entre los árboles.

-tiene razón…es demasiado cerca – la expresión en los demás cambio a una seria.

-por eso queremos pedirles que vayan a cerciorarse de la información.

-entiendo.

-otros equipos irán con ustedes por seguridad.

-no es necesario, nosotros podemos encargarnos.

-pero.

-no hay problema...puede confiar en nosotros – el Noveno pareció dudarlo un poco.

-está bien…pero deben informarnos si ocurre algo.

-si, los Fiore nos encargaremos de esto.

-contamos con ustedes – dijo y después me miro – pero…Anika-chan tu no puedes ir.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos los Fiore.

-¿Por qué? – se quejó Stacy.

-Anika es una Fiore – dijo Cristal.

-Noveno, ¿Por qué no puede ir? – dijo Natsume un poco más calmado.

-la situación con Anika-chan es un poco…delicada.

-¿delicada?.

-el hecho de que se haya ido con ustedes y dejado a la familia de Tsunayoshi-kun, aún no está del todo arreglada, por eso lo mejor es que no participe en estas misión y que los espere aquí.

-pero – supuse que ocurriría esto, mi historia, no era muy buena.

-no te preocupes Natsume – dije – yo los esperare aquí – _"no quiero causarles problemas" _.

-pero Anika.

-está bien…solo concéntrense en la misión – lo mejor era evitar llamar la atención. Y al parecer Natsume me entendió.

-de acuerdo.

-Pero Natsume – se quejó Stacy.

-si Anika dice que está bien, debemos apoyarla – nos miró un momento.

-…bien, pero solo porque Anika está de acuerdo.

-gracias Stacy.

-pero Anika – Natsume puso su mano en mi mejilla – tú eres una Fiore.

-si…lo se.

-bien – sonrió.

Pasaron un rato mientras arreglaban algunas cosas, al parecer hoy mismo irían para evitar que le información pudiera filtrarse y los objetivos huyeran. Los Fiore seguían actuando con normalidad haciendo el ruido de siempre, en cambio los Vongola estaba extremadamente callados y eso me incomodaba, yo seguí cargando a Lambo un rato pues no quería separase de mí, hasta que Chrome llego y se lo llevo para que me dejara trabajar. Pronto el reloj marcaria las seis de la tarde.

-bien, entonces nos vamos – Natsume y los demás se despidieron.

-si, tengan cuidado.

-nos vemos pronto Anika – dijo Stacy.

-si ocurre algo solo dime y golpeare a la persona – dijo Cristal.

-está bien – no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-no tardaremos mucho Anika-chan.

-espéranos – se despido Jhonatan. Empezaron a salir.

-cuídate – se despidió Julio para después salir.

-si, ustedes también.

-terminaremos lo más pronto posible – dijo Alejandro.

-si – después de eso salió. Pude ver como se iban y Natsume se giró una última vez para despedirse mientras agitaba la mano, hice lo mismo pero…tenía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho…algo me inquietaba. _"¿Qué es esto?". _ Una parte de mi estaba aterrada.

Después regrese a la casa. Los demás estaban adentro…así que era un poco incómodo estar con ellos.

-ah…esto…iré al baño un momento – prácticamente hui del lugar. Subí por las escaleras y entre al baño rápidamente – genial – una parte de mi rogaba que pudiese quedarme en el baño hasta que los Fiore regresaran – debo tranquilizarme – me eche un poco de agua en el rostro – bien – tome aire e intente calmarme un poco para después salir del baño.

-¿tan rápido regresaste? – reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

-Sasagawa – me gire.

-que rápido te arrepientes.

-debes saber perfectamente que el Noveno nos sito y por eso estoy aquí.

-¿debería saberlo? …tal vez escuche algo – sonrió – debes estar feliz, ¿no?, ahora estas con una linda familia que te acepto y no solo eso, encontraste a alguien con quien consolarte después de que Tsuna-kun te dejo.

-¿consuelo?...perdón pero no me confundas contigo.

-¿disculpa?.

-yo no soy una cualquiera como tu querida – sonreí – en cambio a ti te gusta recoger lo que los demás tiran.

-¡¿pero que has dicho?!.

-lo que escuchaste.

-serás – elevo su mano iba a golpearme, dirigió su mano a mi rostro pero antes de que lo hiciera la detuve.

-no te confundas, las cosas ahora son diferentes ya no soy parte de la familia del Decimo, lo que significa que si me golpeas yo también lo hare, no pienso seguir conteniéndome, así que será mejor que lo pienses dos veces antes de volver a intentar pegarme – arroje su mano –y por tu bien será mejor que lo hagas – antes de que pudiera contestarme ya me había ido del lugar. _"Eso se sintió bien". _ Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la planta baja, pero ya no había nadie ahí - ¿A dónde se fueron?.

-Rosen-san – mi cuerpo se paralizo. Era la última persona con la que me quería topar.

-…Sawada-san – tenía una mirada triste.

-…¿y cómo te ha ido?.

-bien… los Fiore son una buena familia.

-ya veo.

-si – se quedó callado un momento.

-…y por lo visto con Kasai-san te llevas mejor – bajo la mirada. En ese momento recordé lo ocurrido en el parque.

-…es una persona fantástica – pero no debía darle explicación, ¿o sí?, después de todo ya no éramos nada – es …agradable – desvié mi vista.

-…¿Cómo para besarte?.

-eso no es de tu –me gire un poco para verlo, pero en ese momento me percate de lo cerca que estaba de mí. Intente retroceder pero choque con una de las paredes.

-Anika – en cuestión de segundos estaba acorralada entre la pared y el.

-¿Qué intentas? – trate de escaparme pero evito que me fuera al poner sus brazos a los lados – …déjame ir.

-no.

-…¿Por qué?.

-jamás quise que te fueras.

-bien dicen, nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes – lo mire – y tú lo perdiste.

-¿crees que yo quise esto?.

-¿Quién más?.

-para mí lo más importante eres tú.

-que bien lo demostraste.

-realmente te quiero.

-¡no digas eso!.

-Anika.

-no quiero escucharte más, ya me harte – lo empuje – todo acabo…y no puedes arreglarlo – antes de que intentara otra cosa, me fui del lugar. "_Espero que tan solo los demás estén mejor"._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Natsume**

La noche ya era presente y lo único que nos hacía compañía era la presencia de los pocos animales nocturnos. Los árboles y el viento inquietantemente calmados. Durante el camino no hubo ningún percance, tampoco sentí la presencia de alguien siguiéndonos. Los demás tampoco sintieron nada, estaban preparados para cualquier cosa. Mientras caminábamos seguimos las coordenadas dadas por el Noveno y Reborn. Después de tanto caminar llegamos al objetivo. Era una cabaña, dos pisos, pero no era llamativa, perfecta para el lugar.

-¿es aquí? – pregunto Stacy.

-si, Jhonatan, ¿detectas algo?.

-la maquina no registra vida alguna ahí dentro – dijo mientras revisaba el aparato.

-¿Y tú Alex?, ¿hueles a alguien?.

-no.

-…ya veo.

-¿se habrán equivocado? – dijo Cristal.

-no lo sé – mire el lugar. Algo no me gustaba.

-¿Qué hacemos? – me dijo Carla.

-…hay que entrar.

-¿estás seguro? – dijo Julio.

-si…debemos cerciorarnos.

-entendido.

-Stacy, Cristal, Carla y Jhonatan, ustedes quédense aquí y vigilen desde afuera.

-sí.

-Julio, Alex y yo entraremos.

-entendido – nos movimos cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la casa. Julio abrí la puerta y entro primero mientras nosotros lo seguíamos. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro y solo había una que otra cosa adentro.

-no hay nadie – dijo Alejandro.

-…eso parece – pero aun así me sentía inquieto. Subimos a la segunda planta – revisen los cuartos – Julio y Alejandro revisaron cuarto por cuarto, pero no encontraron nada. _"¿Dónde están?". _Baje a la primera planta nuevamente mientras ellos seguían arriba, seguí revisando, pero no podía encontrar nada - ¿y esto? – una de las tablas del suelo estaba mal puesta, la levante –… un sótano – abrí cuidadosamente, se podían ver unas escaleras en la parte de abajo. Baje poco a poco, se podía ver un poco de iluminación y unas siluetas se reflejaban con esta.

-que aburrido – pude escuchar una voz femenina.

-no te quejes – esa había sido la voz de un chico.

-¿Por qué no hacemos nada?, Jean siempre se lleva toda la diversión.

-eso es porque soy la mejor – _"esa voz"._

-aun así no lograste acabar con ellos.

-solo tuvieron suerte la próxima vez, los matare – era la voz de la chica que enfrentamos la vez pasada.

Me acerque un poco más cuidando no hacer ruido, necesitaba ver sus rostros. Pude ver a tres personas sentadas, uno de ellos tenía una capucha verde que lo tapaba, las otras dos eran mujeres, parecían tener mi misma edad, una de ellas tenia puesta una capucha negra, pero no se había cubierto el rostro, su cabello era de color rosa, corto hasta los hombros y unos ojos de color rosa un poco más oscuro. La otra que al parecer fue la que nos atacó, a la que había llamado por el nombre de Jean, tenía puesta la capucha roja, solo que tampoco se había cubierto el rostro su cabello era de color rojo un poco rizado hasta media espalda y sus ojos eran del mismo tono.

-pues creo que tendrás tu oportunidad – note como sonrió la otra chica.

-será divertido – se giró hacia mi dirección – tenemos visitas – _"joder"._

-no debiste vernos - dijo la persona de verde.

-Tsk.

-¡oí Natsume! – pude escuchar a Alejandro.

-hay más visitas.

-¡no vengan!.

-yo me encargo de ellos- la chica de rosa se colocó la capucha, saco dos tijeras expulsando llamas de la tormenta y paso rápidamente a un lado de mí. Sentí un horrible escalofrío cuando lo hizo.

-¡cuidado!.

– no deberías distraerte - en cuestión de segundos Jean se encontraba delante de mí, pude ver como sus ojos rojos se tornaron negros en un instante. Las llamas rodearon sus manos para después convertirse en unas garras.

-diablos – antes de que golpeara expulse mis llamas y tome mi arma. Detuve su ataque.

-débil – pero logro impactarme en el techo rompiéndolo.

-¡Natsume! – llegue al piso de arriba. Mi cuerpo recibió un fuerte golpe a pesar de haberla detenido.

-como dije, débil – Jean subió con la capucha puesta tapando su rostro. Volvió a golpear pero detuve su ataque.

-¡Natsume! – Julio intento ayudarme pero la chica de capucha negra lo intercepto.

-no lo harás – empezó a atacarlo.

-¡Natsume-san! – Cristal, Stacy, Carla y Jhonatan entraron.

-¡les dije que se quedaran afuera! – tenía un mal presentimiento.

-también queremos ayudar – pero en ese momento la persona de verde paso detrás de mí en dirección a ellos. Tuve un horrible presentimiento. No lo pensé me moví inmediatamente. Movió su mano, tenía una espada detuve el ataque interponiéndome entre ellos. El sonido de una fuerte explosión se escuchó por el lugar. El impacto hizo que nos separamos.

-este poder , es igual al de..

-no debiste hacerlo – Jean se colocó delante de mí. _"maldición". _Movió su mano directo a mi pecho –Adiós.

-¡NATSUME!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Anika**

CRASH

-Anika-san, ¿Qué paso?.

-ah, lo siento – mire el suelo – la taza se me resbalo.

-iré por algo para limpiar.

-por favor - Chrome salió de la cocina. Mire la taza ya quebrada en el suelo. _"¿Qué fue eso?". _Por un momento una horrible sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo provocando que tirara la taza. Me sentía inquiera y asustada. Salí de la cocina y fui a la sala de entrada. Ahí se encontraba, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari y Tsuna.

-¿pasa algo? – pregunto Tsuna.

-ah – mi sentía sumamente inquieta. Mire el reloj ya eran las nueve de la noche - ¿todavía no hay noticias de los Fiore?.

-no – Reborn apareció – aún no se comunican con nosotros.

-ya – mi respiración era pesada. _"¿Qué es este presentimiento?"_. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿segura que estas bien? – Tsuna se veía preocupado.

-s-si – mentira, definitivamente no estaba bien. Pasaron los minutos y yo no dejaba de dar vueltas por el lugar mirando el reloj. Creo que todos ya habían notado mi nerviosismo. _"Natsume"._

-enserio, ¿Qué pasa? – Tsuna tomo mi brazo. Tal vez estaba bien, tal vez debía decirle, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- tengo..

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Tsuna!.

-¿Dino-san? – Dino había entrado, se veía realmente agitado.

-ra…pido – su voz se oía entrecortada – los Fiore.

-¿eh?.

-ocurrió un accidente- me acerque a él, mis miedo solo empeoraron

-llévame por favor – rogué – por varo llévame.

-nosotros también vamos – los demás llegaron.

-rápido suban al auto – salimos rápidamente y subimos al auto. Romario arranco rápidamente. Estaba aterrada.

Pasamos por la carretera, hasta llegar al lugar.

-pero que – en la cima podía verse las llamas del fuego elevarse.

-ese es el lugar – dijo Dino.

-¡Anika! – no lo pensé baje del auto y empecé a correr en dirección del fuego. Mis piernas iban a lo que más daba, el terreno no dejaba que me moviera fácilmente, y chocaba contra algunas ramas, pero no iba a detenerme, iba a subir.

-Natsume – corrí y corrí. Faltaban solo unos metros para llegar al lugar, pude escuchar un leve crujido de ramas al otro lado, me gire un poco mientras corría. Pude ver unos ojos de color negro junto con una sonrisa burlesca y de satisfacción. Movió su mano un poco, en forma de despedida y pude ver algo en su muñeca. Un espiral de color negro. Un viento de color negro, eso es lo que era. Y así como el viento, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Llegue a mi objetivo, mi respiración era pesada, apenas y lograba entrar la suficiente a mis pulmones. Algunas personas ya se encontraban en el lugar intentando apagar el fuego, había un equipo de paramédicos.

-por favor debemos revisar sus heridas – pude escuchar a uno de los médicos.

-¡no, déjennos!.

-Stacy – corrí hacia donde había escuchado su voz. Llegue hasta donde estaban.

-siempre desobedeces – _"Natsume"._

-¡no hables! – esa había sido Carla. Temerosa aparte a los médicos. Sentí como mi corazón se paralizo.

-Na-Natsume – los demás levantaron las vista.

-Anika – su pecho, estaba desgarrado. La sangre se esparcía por todos lados, debajo de él yacía la mayor parte de esta.

-Na-Natsume – llegue a su lado – por..que – mi cuerpo temblaba.

-lo siento….me descuide.

-no hables – mire a los paramédico - ¡¿Qué están esperando ayúdenlo?! – ellos se miraron entre si.

-no los culpes – dijo Natsume -…no pueden…ayudarme.

-¿Qué dices?.

-esta herida…no pueden curarla.

-…no.

-…perdón…hice que vinieras.

-no…te pondrás bien…regresaremos a casa...juntos.

-me encantaría….volver.

-lo harás…y hare mucha comida solo para ti – sostuve su mano – so-solo aguanta - las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por mi rostro.

-Anika – elevo su mano hasta mi mejilla – no llores…no me gusta.

-lo siento – intentaba no llorar, pero me era imposible -…Natsume.

-estoy feliz… de poderte ver por última vez.

-¡no digas eso! – pude ver que los demás llegaron.

-…Anika…no me arrepiento….no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti.

-ya no hables – dolía…mi pecho dolía.

-cada momento…cada segundo…fue muy valioso para mí.

-por favor…ya.

-aun si no sentías lo mismo por mi…el pensar que…tal vez…en algún momento pasara…me hacía sentir feliz…tenía esa esperanza.

-Natsume.

-Anika…no dejes que la oscuridad te consuma – su voz se apagaba cada vez más.

-Natsume por favor, quédate conmigo…no me dejes…sin ti…no podre seguir.

-eres fuerte.

-no lo soy.

-si…lo eres…eso es lo que más me gusta.

-no te vayas – mis sollozos eran cada vez más - ¡por favor no lo hagas!.

-..Anika – se levantó un poco.

-no te muevas.

-Anika – se acercó y beso mis labios – lo que más me duele…es que no volveré a verte – sonrió, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos – agh.

-Natsume – lo sostuve en mis brazos.

-lo siento…chicos…no quería dejarlos así.

-Natsume.

-Natsume-san – Crista, Stacy, Carla, Jhonatan. Todos ellos lloraban.

-Nat…sume – Julio se acercó.

-lo siento…julio.

-por favor ya no hables – una persona más se acercó – no digas más.

-Alex…perdón.

-no…es mi culpa…no te protegí como debía – Alejandro cayo de rodillas, mientras cubría sus rostro y unas lágrimas caían

-no…no te culpes…ninguno tuvo la culpa…me alegra que ustedes estén bien…son lo más importante para mí – sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

-Natsume – _"no" – _Natsume.

-…Anika – su respiración era cada vez más lenta.

-no cierres los ojos – me miro.

-Anika – sonrió un poco – te…quiero – sus palabras se perdieron en el viento.

-…¿Natsume? – dejo de moverse. Su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se cerraron – oí…Natsume, abre los ojos – lo moví – no juegues así…Natsume…no…no…¡NO! –lo atraje más a mi cuerpo y me aferre a el – ¡Natsume! – las lágrimas me invadieron - ¡NATSUME! ¡¿POR QUE?! – no soportaba aquel dolor, jamás había experimentado tanto, quería morir junto con el…me habían arrebatado mi luz nuevamente - ¡NATSUME! .

-¡NATSUME-SAN!.

-¡NATSUME!.

-¡NO POR FAVOR!.

El mundo puede ser tan hermoso y cruel a la vez

* * *

><p><strong>¡NO!¡NO!¡NO! ¡Natsume! TTATT<strong> **¡JODER! ¡LO SIENTO NATSUME!, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO TANTO.**

**TT-TT *se va aun rincón a llorar* ¡Natsume!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espacio para llorar**

**.**

**.**

**.¿ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.¿tranquilas?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T-T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿listo?**

**.**

**.**

**Bien ahora Natsume ya no está QnQ – joder.**

**Pero debo hacerles esta pregunta, así que cálmense un poquito.**

**Ya que en la historia anterior nunca especifique donde estaba Soul (nombre de la casa de asesinos de donde viene Anika), recuerde que cuando dijo que venía de Estados Unidos era solo para infiltrarse, si había estado ahí pero por trabajo. Así que: ¿les parece bien que Soul se encuentre en alguna ciudad de Italia? Para que no quede tan lejos…Bueno esa es mi pregunta.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**P.D. ¡No me maten! T-T**


	20. Chapter 20

**REVIEWS:**

**Aliice:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento T-T pero es parte de la historia. *ve hacia el horizonte* es pero logres perdonarme algún día. y feliz navidad :D

**Drake Fenix: **Hola, Si lo se mi teléfono tampoco me deja hacer muchas cosas con el T-T. Y me alegra que sigas mi historia desde antes. Y si creo que varios ya se lo esperaban además les fui advirtiendo desde el principio. Gracias por comentar y Feliz navidad :D**  
><strong>

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 20<strong>

**DONDE LA LUZ NO EXISTE**

El cielo tenía un tono gris y las nubes lo invadían. Hacia más frio de lo normal. El sonido era nulo en el sitio. ¿Por qué?. Ah, cierto no hay nadie en casa. Todos han salido temprano vestidos de negro y con ramos de flores en mano. En este momento todos deben estar reunidos junto con otras personas que solo están presentes por compromiso. En medio de ellos debe haber una caja y dentro de ella esta.

-..Natsume.

Las paredes a mi alrededor son mi única compañía y el peluche en mi mano mi único calor. Mis ojos están enrojecidos e hinchados por tanto llorar. También puedo notar el cansancio y fatiga en mi cuerpo. El frio suelo debajo de mi entume mis piernas, aun si las abrazo no es suficiente.

-…Natsume.

Mi mente no deja de ver una y otra vez aquella imagen, mis brazos no olvidan la sensación de su cuerpo. Me tortura. No puedo dormir, aun si lo intento mis pesadillas regresan y cada vez son peores. Despierto entre gritos y ahora no hay nadie junto a mí. Me siento cansada no he tocado alimento ni agua, no tengo ganas, las fuerzas de moverme se han ido.

-…Natsume.

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué tenías que irte?. La oscuridad solo se hace peor. He vuelto a caer en el vacío, la luz se aleja cada vez más, hasta que ya no puedo verla.

-debí detenerte.

Me atormento una y otra vez con lo mismo. Sabiendo que tal vez si hubiera insistido en ir con ellos, no hubiera pasado esto o tal vez si los hubiera detenido, jamás habría muerto. Aquel presentimiento me lo advirtió pero decidí ignorarlo, ese fue mi peor error.

-te extraño.

He arrebatado tantas vidas, padres, hijos, hermanos, abuelos, etcétera. Pero era la primera vez que yo perdía a alguien. ¿Se sentía así?. ¿Siempre había causado tanto dolor?. Ya que nunca lo había experimentado, no entendía los sentimientos de estas personas. Tal vez estaba pagando por lo que había hecho todo este tiempo. Estaba pagando por mis crímenes.

No hay luz donde yo estoy.

-Natsume…regresa.

Estoy en un vacío profundo.

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**POV Tsuna**

El funeral termino y las personas se dispersaron. Los únicos que se quedaron más tiempo fueron los Fiore, decidimos dejarlos solos. Pero la única persona que falto fue Anika. Era la primera vez que la veía tan…destruida. Su dolor, ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de verla de esa manera, todos nos petrificamos ante la escena. Sus gritos, sus llantos, su desesperación me desgarró. Quería ir con ella, abrazarla, reconfortarla…pero no pude, solo…me quede observándola odiándome a mí mismo. Era tan fácil avanzar hasta donde estaba…pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Regresamos a casa del Noveno, se podía sentir el ambiente de melancolía.

-Tsuna – llamo Reborn – los Fiore están aquí.

-…si – fui a la sala para recibirlos. Se veían tan rotos.

-Decimo – hablo Jhonatan – aquí está el reporte de lo sucedido – tome las hojas.

-sí.

-entonces nos despedimos – estaban por irse, sabía que estaban mal, que necesitaba tiempo pero.

-¿Cómo esta Anika? – no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella.

-¿Anika? – se detuvieron y se miraron entre si.

-ella – hablo una de las chicas, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Cristal -…ha estado en su cuarto.

-…no quiere salir – dijo la chica de nombre Carla.

-…tampoco ha probado alimentos – continuo Cristal -…estamos preocupado por ella…pero…no quiere hablar con nadie.

-…Anika – hablo la chica de nombre Stacy -…está sufriendo mucho – _"Anika" -_¿Por qué?...¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?!...¡no es justo!.

-Stacy, ya…tranquila – Carla la abrazo.

-no es justo….¡Natsume! – su dolor, lo comprendía. Si yo perdiera a alguien importante para mí, no sabría aceptarlo.

-lo siento Decimo – dijo Julio- pero lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

-si…entiendo – salieron de la casa – …Reborn.

-si…lo sé- apareció - …pero.

-ella nos necesita…no puedo dejarla – lo mire – por favor.

-…dale un poco de tiempo – empezó a caminar – deja que se calme – salió del lugar.

-Reborn…ambos sabemos que eso no pasara – _"Anika" - _…quiero verte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Anika**

Había escuchado ruido hace unos momentos, lo más probable es que los Fiore hayan regresado.

-Anika-chan – pude escuchar la voz de Carla desde el otro lado – por favor abre – no tenía las fuerzas para hacer eso, sabía que estaba preocupada por mi…pero aun así…no podía.

-Anika – esa era la voz de Stacy – abre la puerta – tape mis oídos – Anika – no te que se quedaron calladas un momento.

-Anika-chan, voy a dejar la bandeja aquí afuera para que comas – escuche como lo coloco en el suelo – si necesitas algo solo dinos, ¿sí? – después de eso las escuche irse.

-…lo siento – ahora ellas estaban preocupadas.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, toda la mañana había empezado. Solo había una persona que haría eso.

-…Haru – si era tan insistente en la llamada, solo podía significar que ya se había enterado. Reborn le ha de haber informado. _"Debe estar preocupada"._

**_"Dulces sueños"_**

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la pared.

-…tu – ahora mi puño dolía, había golpeado la pared – debí seguirte…debí matarte – le persona que había asesinado a Natsume, fue la misma que había enfrentado en la última misión -…te odio – recordé en ese momento lo que había visto -….ese símbolo – _"creo haberlo visto antes" - _¿Dónde? – Aquel símbolo, sabía que lo había visto - ¿pero dónde? – Esas habilidades – se parecen a las mías…podría ser de – tenía cierta duda…pero para estar segura debía obtener mejor información – Natsume – mire el peluche, aquel que me había regalado - …lo siento.

Reuní fuerza suficiente y me puse de pie, tome un poco de ropa y me cambie. Cuando fui al baño pude ver lo mal que me encontraba, me lave la cara varias veces para borrar todo rastro de las lágrimas, solo que mis ojos tardarían un poco más. Mientras me preparaba logre ver que los demás salieron de casa, pero todos tomaron rumbos diferentes…era de esperarse, todos necesitaban tiempo. Abrí la puerta y tome la charola.

-esta frio – bueno la había dejado un buen tiempo era de esperarse. Pero aun así me termine acabando todo –gracias Carla-san – deje la charola en el mueble. Eran cerca de las dos - ….necesito descansar – me recosté en la cama esperando lograr dormir al menos un poco. Y por lo visto lo logre. Era tanto mi cansancio que quede dormida al instante y al mismo tiempo las pesadillas no se presentaron.

El vibrar del teléfono me despertó. Mi vista tardo un poco en acostumbrase. Con fatiga tome el teléfono. Eran las seis. Al menos me había despertado a la hora correcta. El teléfono vibraba en mi mano – Haru – su nombre se mostraba en grande en la pantallas – lo siento – no conteste, colgué la llamada. Abrí la parte de mensajes y escribí.

**_Eres mi mejor amiga_**

**_Gracias por todo_**

Envié el mensaje y después apague el teléfono.

-bien – me levante, tome dinero y Salí del cuarto.

Había un gran silencio en el lugar. Al parecer no había nadie. No habían regresado. Pase por el corredor. Y fui a la habitación de Natsume. La mire, ahora estaba completamente vacía.

**_"me gustas…me gustas, lo diré cuántas veces sean necesarias"_**

**_"tan solo espero que pueda llegar el momento en que solo me veas a mí"_**

Cerré mi puño fuertemente.

-perdón – no podía seguir más ahí. Salí del cuarto y camine hasta llegar a la primera planta. Mis pasos fueron cada vez más rápidos y pesados. Llegue a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – me detuve - ¿ya estas mejor? – me gire.

-…Alejandro-san – tenia ojeras, y sus ojos estaba irritados, también podía notar su fatiga.

-¿también saldrás como los demás? – trague saliva. Intentaba hablarme con normalidad, pero podía escuchar que con cada palabra estaba el indicio de quebrarse.

-…me voy.

-¿A dónde?.

-…a casa.

-¿casa? – mostro una sonrisa triste e irónica - ¿casa eh?...cuando ya no te sientes cómoda, ¿cambias de hogar?, que fácil.

-no.

-supongo que te aprovechas de los demás.

-Alejandro-san, yo – impacto su mano aun lado de mí.

-es lo que siempre hacen – _"este olor"._

_-_Alejandro-san estas ebrio – podía notar el fuerte olor a alcohol.

-no eres más que una asesina – no estaba en sus cinco sentidos – eres igual a ella, esa mujer…que lo…mato – las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas - ¡tú lo mataste!.

-Alejandro-san – estaba mal

-¡tú me arrebataste lo que más quería otra vez!.

-Alejandro-san, por favor déjeme.

-¡todo esto es tu culpa!.

-¡Alejandro-san! – lo empuje y cayo al suelo – oh, lo siento – pude ver que sonrió.

-todos se van – no podía seguir viéndolo en ese estado.

-lo siento– abrí la puerta y Salí corriendo del lugar. Mire por última vez la casa. _"Gracias"._

Seguí corriendo hasta que mis piernas ya no dieron más y mis pies rogaban solo caminar.

-que cansado – me detuve un momento. La casa de los Fiore ya podía verse lejos – me he ido.

-¿Rosen-san? –gire mi vista.

-…Sawada-san – sonrió un poco.

-me alegra que estés bien – solo desvié la mirada -…¿quieres venir a casa?.

-…¿para qué?.

-me dijeron que no te estabas alimentando adecuadamente, eso no es bueno para tu salud.

-¿desde cuándo te importa mi salud?.

-desde siempre – no tenía la verdad ganas ni de discutir con el además, aunque ir a casa del Noveno podía ayudarme en algo - ¿vienes? – suspire y termine siguiéndolo.

Caminamos en silencio. Bueno tampoco lucho por hacer una conversación. Después de un rato llegamos a la casa del Noveno. Entrar fue una lucha de fuerza para mí pero logre hacerlo.

-vamos a la cocina.

-..si – caminamos por el corredor.

-Dark wind – me detuve. Esa había sido la voz de Reborn proveniente del despacho. La puerta estaba cerrada.

-si…fueron ellos – esa fue la voz del Noveno.

-no creí que ellos estuvieran involucrados.

-son muy peligrosos, no tenemos información de ellos.

-lo mejor será evitar un encuentro – _"Así que si eran ellos…esa marca…sabía que la había visto en otro lugar". _Cerré mi puño. Lo que había dicho, en pocas palabra significaba que no irían por ellos. _"Dark Wind"._

-Rosen-san – llamo Tsuna -…vamos.

-..si – seguí caminando. Al parecer Tsuna no los escucho. Eso estaba bien.

Entramos a la cocina y me senté. Tsuna me sirvió un plato de comida. La probé.

-…es buena, ¿la hizo Yamamoto?.

-si.

-¿y dónde están los demás?.

-salieron.

-¿todos?.

-si…les dije que salieran... Reborn debería estar en casa, pero después saldrá con el Noveno y lo más probable es que regrese hasta mañana.

-¿y por qué no fuiste con los demás?.

-pensé que vendrías – lo mire.

-…no había seguridad en eso.

-pero quise creer – no dije nada y seguí comiendo. Después de un rato termine – lo mejor será que pases la noche aquí.

-¿Por qué?.

-empieza a ponerse oscuro y no es buena idea que salgas así.

-…ya – _"Si no me equivoco Reborn debe dormir en la misma habitación que él". _

-iré a prepararte la habitación – se giró. Pero lo detuve. Me miro sorprendido -¿Qué pasa?.

-pu-puedo…¿dormir contigo?.

-¿eh?.

-no quiero…estar sola.

-…pero – me miro un poco, parecía dudarlo.

-…por favor.

-bien…sube a mi cuarto e intenta no llamar la atención.

-si – salió de la cocina y yo deje los trastes en su lugar. Después de eso subí a la segunda planta y fui directo a su cuarto – lindo – era bastante amplio, pero no llamativo, como decirlo…hogareño – bien – mire el cuarto. _"si fuera Reborn, ¿Dónde lo pondría?". _Antes de que regresara Tsuna, busque por los diferentes lugares del cuarto. En la cama, colchón, debajo de esta, en las almohadas, detrás de los cuadros, en las cómodas, dentro del ropero. Pero no lo encontré -¿Qué me falta? – Mire el suelo – debajo del ropero – algo tan cliché, que no había pensado. Me agache había una maleta debajo. Me estire para tomarla. Pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento y me levante rápidamente.

-siento la demora.

-no…no pasa nada – _"¿no podías tardarte más?"._

-tu ocupa la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo.

-ambos podemos dormir en la cama.

-¿ah?...no creo que sea buena idea.

-no creo que pase nada – _"además mientras más cerca, será más fácil". _Me recosté en la cama – vamos, acuéstate – tal vez fue mi imaginación pero note un leve sonrojo.

-…está bien – apago la luz. Sentí como se recostó al otro lado de la cama. Jalo las cobijas y nos abrigo.

-buenas noches – me gire hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda. Solo necesitaba tenerlo cerca -¿eh? – sentí como recargo su cabeza en mi espalda.

-lo siento…solo déjame quedarme así – mordí mi labio. Sentía su calor. Era tan…cálido y a la vez me lastimaba. No dije nada. No lo rechace, una parte de mi lo necesitaba. Al menos una última vez.

Nos quedamos dormidos. Pasaron tal vez dos horas; me desperté. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, solo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana alumbraba un poco. Me moví cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Tome una almohada y la coloque de su lado. Baje de la cama y camine con cuidado hasta llegar al ropero. Me agache y tome la maleta. La abrí intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-lo sabía – dentro de ella, estaba aquel traje, no me había equivocado Reborn lo tomo. Me puse de pie. Tome la capa y me la coloque. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Camine hacia la ventana y la abrí, iba a saltar... pero. _"Tsuna". _Me gire y lo mire. Camine hasta ponerme a su lado. _"A pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de quererte". _Dormía plácidamente. _"te deseo lo mejor". _Me incline un poco, y bese levemente sus labios – no me busques –susurre al separarme de él. Camine y salte por la venta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los arboles hacia ruido a causa del viento. En el suelo podían apreciarse las tumbas de diferentes personas. Desconocidos para mí a excepción de una.

**Natsume Kasai**

Eso era lo que decía la lápida delante de mí.

-lo siento, vengo tarde – eleve mis brazos – es la primera vez que ves con esto, ¿verdad?...antes solía usarla mucho…pero … ahora ya no tanto…¿Cómo te va por allá?...supongo que bien….aquí se te extraña…mucho – intente sonreír – pero…sé que desde donde estas me cuidaras…¿Verdad? Natsume.

**_"No dejes que la oscuridad te consuma"_**

-sé que dijiste eso…pero – una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla – no puedo…no puedo dejarlo así…ella…no se lo perdonare – me hinque – por eso…perdóname – coloque aquel peluche encima de la lápida -…gracias por todo…yo me encargare de todo – me levante. Tome la máscara y la coloque en mi rostro – no dejare que lastime a otra persona – comencé a caminar – adiós…Natsume.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esas calles. El camino. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estaba ahí. La escases de personas; normal, a menos que fueran valientes se atreverían a pasar por el lugar. La parte oscura de la ciudad. Que recuerdos. Entre al callejón y vislumbre aquella puerta de color rojo.

-…Soul.

El nombre de aquel lugar. Abrí la puerta y poco a poco baje las escaleras. El ruido era cada vez más presente conforme bajaba. La segunda puerta. Tome aire . Y la abrí, empecé a caminar. El ruido poco a poco desapareció. Las miradas de sorpresa eran bastante notorias y más la de una persona en específico. Llegue al tablero y arranque una de las hojas, tome un plumón y escribí en la parte de atrás. Una vez listo me acerque a la barra.

-..An…¿Sai? – se veía realmente sorprendido.

-ha pasado tiempo…Alberth-san.

-…¿Por qué?.

-quiero registrar este trabajo – le entregue a hoja. La miro un momento.

-¡no puedes hablar enserio!.

-claro que lo hago – note a dos personas sentadas hasta el fondo, estaban cubiertos por una capa, pero podía sentir su mirada, jamás los había visto antes.

-oye Sai – uno de los hombre del lugar se acercó – pensé que ya estarías muerta en este momento, deben seguir buscándote… traidora – sonrió con superioridad– es raro verte por aquí, cuando ya eres cadáver – escuche algunas risas- ¿tienes miedo? – toco mi hombro.

-suéltame – lo mire detenidamente.

-¿Qué harás?...ya estas muerta – los demás empezaron a reír – no eres tanto como presumi – tome su brazo y tire de él, puse mi mano en su nuca y después lo golpee contra la barra. Pararon al instante de reír. En cuanto el cayó al piso.

-aun no estas a mi nivel –mire a los demás – escuchen….siéntanse libres de informarles a los de Dark Wind que estoy aquí - tome el papel – díganles que pueden venir cuando quieran – mostré el papel - ¡díganles que Sai está de regreso y busca sus cabezas!.

El rostro de sorpresa de los demás fue notorio, Alberth-san estaba más que molesto y confundido. Me tomarían como suicida tal vez. Pero no iba a detenerme hasta acabar con ellos, jamás les perdonara lo que hicieron.

_"Tomare venganza"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D<strong>

**Pues a pesar de todo, debía actualizar antes de que se escapara mi idea (y que aun ningún lector me ha asesinado...xD ).**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy.**

**Pero antes que nada:**

_**Quiero desearles una feliz navidad. Pásenla bien con todos sus seres queridos. Aprovechen a cada uno de ellos como se debe. Que los momentos felices sean mas que los tristes. Y que sus días estén llenos de sonrisas. Mis mejores deseos.**_

_**Sin mas.**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

**Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 21. Me tarde un poco porque me había bloqueado pero las ideas han regresado viva!.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Aliice: **si todos pedimos venganza ¡venganza!. *se esconde detrás de una pared de hierro* no lo siento no creo que Natsume reviva – mi cabeza no pensó en eso - pero si pasara algo mas mas mas maaaaaaaas adelante que tal vez les guste, sean pacientes :D.

**Drake Fenix: **Oh! Gracias me hace feliz que tu seas feliz xD. Y si Natsume ya estaba destinado a ese final T-T. Ahora Anika ha regresado a su antigua vida y busca venganza contra Dark Wind especial mente Jean cuando se entere 7u7. Jajaja no, no pienso escribir lemon en este "arco". Aun no estoy segura si mas adelante. Pero les preguntare cuando llegue el momento xD. Y gracias por comentar.

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 21<strong>

**REGRESO**

Las horas ya habían pasado, pronto comenzaría a amanecer. Los demás empezaron a irse con forme pasaban las horas, solo algunos pocos permanecieron; pero después de un rato se fueron.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de la última persona irse fue suficiente para que Alberth-san hablara.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo señalando la hoja.

-una hoja, bastante práctica si me lo preguntas – frunció el ceño

-no bromees- dijo en tono serio.

Eran pocas las veces en que lo había visto en ese estado. Podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano y me sobrarían aun.

Tome mi vaso.

-…un trabajo – y le di un sorbo.

-esto no es un juego.

-lo sé- lo mire – hablo muy enserio.

-sabes perfectamente que ellos te están buscando. ¿Y ahora vienes aquí y los retas?. No creas que lo dejaran pasar por alto.

-pues espero que no lo hagan.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – No dije nada - ¿paso algo con Tsunayoshi-kun? .

-no…él está bien… solo digamos que las cosas no funcionaron – no era un tema que quisiera hablar con Alberth-san -…ya no tiene importancia.

-…¿entonces por qué haces esto?.

-…por.

**_"estoy feliz… de poderte ver por última vez"_**

Golpee el vaso en la barra.

-¿Anika?.

-no les perdonare….me vengare de ellos.

-…¿venganza?.

-Alberth-san….¿podrías traerme algo de comer? – lo mire – muero de hambre por venir hasta acá.

-estamos hablando.

-lo seguiremos haciendo, pero primero me gustaría comer, ¿sí?.

-…Anika.

-por favor – suspiro.

-bien, pero no te atrevas a huir.

-¡si! - Alberth-san salió del lugar, no tardaría mucho – bien – tome su bolígrafo y lo moví entre mis dedos. Me gire y vi el lugar - ¿Por qué no salen de una vez? – y lo arroje detrás de mí, haciendo que este impactara en la pared – …si no lo hacen…la próxima vez arrojare un cuchillo – el silencio inundo el lugar –y esta vez no fallare apropósito – no hubo movimiento – ya veo – tome uno de los cuchillos – entonces tendré que hacerlo…les daré hasta tres…uno –empecé a jugar con él en mis manos –dos – lo eleve – tre –en ese momento dos personas aparecieron adelante. En bolígrafo había caído en medio de los dos – buena elección – baje el cuchillo. Eran los mismos que estaban sentados hasta el fondo en el momento que llegue y los cuales me miraban detenidamente - ¿Quiénes son? – la capucha les seguía cubriendo el rostro a ambos. Los mire mejor, su estatura era…baja. _"¿niños?"._

-¿Quién eres? – la voz era de un niño.

-yo pregunte primero – la otra persona se escondió detrás de este.

-¿Quién eres? - siguió insistiendo

-Tsk – me puse de pie – ustedes son quienes deben contestar, no es bueno escuchar las pláticas ajenas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-me estas empezando a enfadar – me aproxime a ellos.

-hermano – escuche la voz de la otra persona. _"¿una niña?"._

-¡no te acerques! – me detuve.

-¿Qué harás?, ¿atacarme?.

-si es necesario si.

-eso no seria bueno…para ustedes.

-no nos subestimes.

-tal vez ustedes son quienes me subestiman – avance más.

-no vengas.

-vemos de que eres capaz – iba acercarme pero entonces.

-dejen ya de jugar – me detuve.

-Alberth-san –había regresado.

-Alberth-sama- la persona que se había estado ocultando detrás del chico fue corriendo para colocarse detrás de Alberth-san.

-¿Alberth-sama?.

-Eriold deja de provocar a Anika.

-yo no la provoque – hablo el chico.

-¿Eriold?.

-Alberth-sama.

-tranquila Tomoyo, Anika no es mala persona.

-¿Tomoyo? - esta bien no entendía nada.

-tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar Anika.

-ya me di cuenta.

-vamos a casa, ahí podremos hablar mejor.

-…esta bien.

Cerro el lugar y salimos de ahí, por alguna razón los niños también iban, pero supuse que me diría en casa que significaba eso. Tome un camino diferente al de Alberth-san para llegar a casa como era de costumbre para evitar cualquier incidente. Una vez que estuve en un lugar seguro me despoje de la capa y de la máscara para caminar normalmente entre la gente y llegar a casa.

Una vez ahí llame a la puerta.

-¿y tu llave? – dijo Alberth-san al abrir.

-la deje – en Japón probablemente. Entre a la casa. No había cambiado seguía igual como la había dejado.

-hace mucho que no estabas aquí.

-si…que recuerdos – me pasee un poco en la sala y la cocina. Todo me traía recuerdos.

-Alberth-sama – me gire – ah…tu – me miro y retrocedió un poco.

-tu eres – era una niña de tal vez once años. Su cabello tenía un tono negro pero a la vez morado, lo tenía sujeto con dos coletas a los lados y le llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos eran de un color morado oscuro. - ¿acaso eres la chica de hace rato?.

-ah…Alberth-sama.

-tranquila…si, Anika, ella es Tomoyo.

-¿y por qué está aquí?.

-tu eres la que invade – un chico con apariencia entre doce y trece años entro. Su cabello y ojos eran iguales que los de Tomoyo.

-esa voz…¿eres el de hace un rato?.

-si.

-bien – mire a Alberth-san - ¿podrías explicármelo?.

-sentémonos primero – fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos en los sillones.

-bien, empieza.

-siempre tan paciente – suspiro – Tomoyo, Eriold, ella es Anika, estuvo viviendo aquí hasta hace un año que tuvo que irse, trabajaba en la casa de asesinos como los demás.

- era de las mejores, aunque lo deje un tiempo, desde que era pequeña estuve viviendo aquí, Alberth-san me adopto y cuido – los mire – es lo que necesitan saber.

-bien…eso es lo resumido.

-ahora, ¿Quiénes son ellos?.

-Anika, ellos son Eriold y Tomoyo, son hermanos.

-se nota a simple vista.

-llegaron aquí hace cinco meses – _"no es mucho"._

-¿también trabajan para la casa de asesinos? – los mire.

-…si – contesto la chica.

-nosotros acabaremos con Dark Wind – pude ver la mirada decidida en Eriold.

-…¿Qué? – Alberth-san suspiro.

-al parecer no eres la única loca aquí Anika.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso niño?.

-nos vengaremos por lo que nos hicieron – note el brillo en sus ojos al decir esa palabras. Al parecer no era la única que tenía un mal encuentro con ellos -¿Quién eres tu? – elevo la voz Eriold - ¿Por qué ese sujeto dijo que eras cadáver?, ¡¿Qué quiso decir con lo que te están buscando?!.

-Eriold cálmate – dijo Alberth-san.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto la chica.

Sonreí. _"Tienen carácter"._

-bien…hace mucho tiempo solían llamarme Sai para los trabajos.

-..¿Sai? – parpadeo un par de veces.

-creo que has escuchado de mí.

-pero tu…rompiste las reglas…¿Cómo?.

-un año.

-¿eh?.

-ha pasado un año desde eso, y Dark Wind no ha venido por mí – suspire – pero… reciente tuve un encuentro nada agradable con ellos –no se cómo fue el sonido de mi voz al decir eso, pero note que los tres se tensionaron – este no es un juego de niños, Dark Wind no son personas que debas subestimar, si intenta enfrentarse a ellos…morirán.

-Anika – me reprendió Alberth-san.

-¿Qué? – mire a Alberth-san - ¿acaso quieres que les diga que lo hagan?. no duraran ni cinco minutos con ellos, no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacer, no están ni a mi nivel, es imposible que se enfrente a ellos. ¡Los mataran!.

-¡somos los suficientemente fuertes!.

-no me hagas reír. lo único que están buscando con esto es la muerte.

-¡A ti no debe interesarte lo que hagamos o no!, ¡simplemente te utilizaremos para atraerlos!.

-¿me usaran como carnada?, por favor, aun si logran hacerlo su destino no será diferente, ten por seguro que ambos morirán – mire a la chica y después a el – no serás capaz de protegerla…si muere, será tu culpa.

-Ani.

-¡La protegeré! – había logrado enfadarlo - ¡acabaremos con los de Dark Wind!...¡Vengaremos a nuestros padres! – _"¿padres?" _– pero tu no lo puedes entender, ¿sabes por qué?.

-…ilumíname.

-tu matas personas, no quieres a nadie.

**_"me gustas…me gustas, lo diré cuántas veces sean necesarias"_**

_"te equivocas" _

– una vida no vale nada para ti.

**_"tan solo espero que pueda llegar el momento en que solo me veas a mí"_**

_"mentira" _

-no sientes nada.

-…cállate.

-eres igual a ellos.

**_"Mi nombre es Natsume Kasai"_**

-..te equivocas.

-¡eres exactamente igual que ellos, eres una asesina!.

-¡no me compares! – para cuando me di cuenta ya lo había golpeado contra la pared.

-¡Anika!.

-¡Hermano!.

-lo ves – sonrió dolorosamente – igual.

-¡Anika suéltalo! – lo deje y cayó al suelo.

-hermano, ¿estás bien?.

-si, no te preocupes.

-Eriold – Tomoyo y Alberth-san fueron junto a Eriold. Yo solo los mira. _"¿Qué fue eso?". _Había perdido los estribos y golpeado a Eriold. Mire mis manos. _"Tal vez es cierto…no soy diferente a ellos". _

-déjalo – dije – no serás nada para ellos.

-sigues diciendo eso.

-ni siquiera viste venir mi ataque…no podrás con ellos.

-¿y tú si?.

-¿no dijiste que era igual que ellos?...entonces, podre manejarlo, además…¿están listos para tomar la vida de alguien?.

-…Anika.

-¿pueden cargar con eso?...¿saber que le han quito un padre, hermano, hijo, o abuelo alguien?...¿podrán soportarlo?.

-…s-si…lo haremos.

-no están fácil…y menos cuando sabes el dolor que causa eso.

-…¿Qué paso? – dijo Alberth-san. Tal vez había hablado de más.

-…ahora conozco el dolor de perder a alguien y no poder hacer nada…es tan doloroso….y frustrante – tome aire – bu-bueno…saldré un momento.

-Anika.

-regresare para la comida, nos vemos – Salí rápidamente de la casa - …Natsume – _"de verdad es frustrante"._

**.**

**.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.**

**.**

**POV Tsuna**

La luz del sol empezaba a pasar por la venta. Abrí mis ojos de apoco buscándola; pero no había nadie.

-¿Anika? – mire el cuarto pero no había nadie -¿habrá salido? – en ese momento sentí como la brisa entraba en el cuarto. Me gire. La ventana estaba abierta – ella no habrá…no…no lo haría – mi intuición me empezó a molestar. Me cambie y Sali rápidamente del cuarto.

-Decimo, buenos días – encontré a Gokudera en el corredor.

-Gokudera-kun.

-¿pasa algo Decimo?, se ve agitado.

-has visto a Rosen-san por aquí.

-¿aquí? – pareció sorprendido - ¿vino?.

-si…estuvo aquí anoche conmigo…pero cuando desperté ya no estaba…tengo un mal presentimiento – pareció pensarlo un poco, pero después hablo.

-hay que buscarla.

-si.

-le diré a los demás.

-te lo encargo – empecé a buscar por la casa. _"¿Anika, donde estás?"._

**.**

**.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.**

**.**

**POV Anika**

-ya debe haberse levantado – me encontraba paseando por el lugar. Tenia ganas de recorrer otra vez aquellas calles- …espero no venga conforme pasaba el tiempo empezaba a darme hambre. No era del todo mentira cuando le había dicho a Alberth-san que tenia hambre, pero con lo ocurrido ya no probé ningún alimento –tal vez debería regresar – la mañana se había pasado volando mientras paseaba por el lugar. Así que al final regrese a casa.

-ya regresaste – Tomoyo fue quien abrió la puerta.

-si…¿me dejas pasar?.

-si . se hizo aun lado y entre.

-gracias – el lugar tenía un buen olor - ¿Quién está cocinando? – camine hasta llegar a la cocina y fue para mi sorpresa ver a Eriold preparando la comida - ¿así que también cocinas?.

-¿eh? – me miro – ah…otra vez tu.

-si, también vivo aquí – me ignoro y siguió cocinando. Vi que Tomoyo se encontraba en la sala limpiando - ¿Y Alberth-san? – le pregunte.

-está durmiendo.

-ya veo – _"después de todo tiene que irse a trabajar por la noche_". siguió limpiando. Vi que le costaba alcanzar la parte de arriba de los muebles - ¿necesitas ayuda?.

-ah, no – intento seguir limpiando pero no alcanzaba.

-vamos – suspire. Tome una franela y limpie esa parte – solo quiero ayudar – termine por limpiar el lugar – ahora esta mejo, ¿no crees? – la mire.

-si…gra-gracias.

-no hay de que – me miro un momento - ¿pasa algo?.

-no eres mala persona.

-ah…¿gracias?.

-¿Alberth-sama también te cuido?.

-si, se convirtió en mi padre.

-¿y tu familia?.

-no lo se….no recuerdo a ninguno de ellos, Alberth-san me rescato de las calles, y es gracias a el que ahora estoy viva.

-a nosotros también nos ayudó.

-¿ustedes llegaron aquí con el objetivo de asesinar a los de Dark Wind?.

-si…ellos mataron a nuestros padres...también trabajaban en esto para mantenernos, pero….rompieron una de las reglas y los mataron…solo nos quedamos nosotros dos, mi hermano me cuido todo este tiempo, pero dijo que debíamos vengar a Papá y Mamá para que pudieran descansar en el cielo – podía escuchar su melancolía – por eso vinimos…pero cuando le dijimos eso a Alberth-sama dijo que no era bueno que unos niños hicieran eso, por supuesto que mi hermano se negó a escucharlo, pero Alberth-sama nos ofreció su casa para quedarnos y ya que no teníamos otro lugar decidimos aceptar.

-Alberth-san es una buena persona, y quiere lo mejor para ustedes, no deberían hacer esto.

-¿entonces por qué tú lo haces?.

-lo mío es diferente.

-¿Por qué?.

-he vivido de esta manera por años…tome varias vidas en ese lapso, mis manos están manchadas. Atacar a Dark Wind y tomar sus vidas…no es algo que me afecte.

-¿Por qué quieres matarlos?.

-…ellos…me quitaron a alguien muy importante.

-¿lo mataron?.

-…si…y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo.

-…lo siento.

-no te preocupes.

-oigan – Eriold salió de la cocina – la comida esta lista.

-más bien dirás el desayuno – dije.

-es igual vamos – regreso a la cocina.

-Anika-san.

-¿eh?.

-vamos – sonrió.

-…si.

Empezamos a desayunar comer por así llamarlo. Yo no dejaba de molestar a Eriold. De alguna manera le había terminado por tomar cariño a ambos. Al cabo de un rato Alberth-san se levantó, Eriold le sirvió y comió. Pronto la tarde se fue volando. Y Alberth-san tenía que regresar a Soul.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir? – dije.

-necesitas descansar bien hoy, acabas de llegar – me miro – y además parece que no necesitas.

-…estoy bien – siempre era muy perceptible.

-no, mejor descansa hoy.

-Alberth-san.

-es una orden – lo mire. Cuando usaba la palabra orden, no me gustaba llevarle la contraria.

-…bien.

-me alegra que entiendas – miro a los niños – Eriold, Tomoyo ustedes también se quedaran.

-¿Por qué? – se quejo Eriold.

-también necesitan descansar, además no quiero que Anika se quede sola.

-se cuidarme.

-lo se…por eso es mejor que no te quedes sola – tomo su abrigo – entonces nos vemos en la mañana.

-..si.

-adiós Alberth-sama

-…adiós.

-cuídense – salió de la casa y nosotros solo pudimos verlo irse.

-¿Por qué teníamos que quedarnos aquí?.

-ya lo oíste.

-para ser una asesina, no llevas mucho la contraria.

-yo respeto mucho a Alberth-san, por eso no suelo llevarle la contraria – _"solo en algunas situaciones" _–pronto anochecerá, ¿Cómo dormiremos?, si no me equivoco solo hay dos cuartos, Alberth-san y tu deben dormir en uno y Tomoyo debería dormir en mi cuarto.

-si…es así.

-¿entonces?.

-Tomoyo hoy compartiremos cuarto – dijo Eriold.

-a mi no me molestaría compartir, además la cama es amplia.

-no…no confió en ti.

-que sincero – sonreí.

-Tomoyo, vamos a arreglar el cuarto.

-ah…si – subieron las escaleras.

-…son agradables – sonreí y subí también al segundo piso.

**.**

**.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.**

**.**

**POV Tsuna**

Pasamos todo el día buscando rastro de Anika, pero no hubo suerte.

-fui a casa de los Fiore y no había nadie – dijo Gokudera.

-Tampoco en los alrededores – informo Yamamoto.

-revisamos todo y no la encontramos – continuo Ryohei.

-tampoco estaba en la ciudad.

-Lambo-san busco pero no la encontró – dijo Lambo desanimado.

Hibari no dijo nada, pero mi intuición me decía que tampoco había logrado encontrar pista de ella.

-¿Dónde estará?.

-Tsunayoshi-kun – el Noveno entro a la sala -…¿encontraron a Anika-chan? – lo mire.

-…no…pero la encontraremos.

-Anika-chan se ha ido…nos ha traicionado.

-no…solo, esta confundida con lo que paso. Ella no nos traicionaría – esto era malo.

-ya habíamos hablado de esto…pronto las demás familias se enteraran.

-la encontraremos antes de que lo sepan.

-¿y si no quiere regresar?.

-lo hará.

-¿si se niega?.

-la convenceré.

-…no podemos confiar solo en eso…Anika-chan es inestable, y esto es prueba de ello…por eso.

La puerta se abrió. Pude reconocer a la perfección a las personas que entraron.

-…Xanxus.

-basuras.

-¡voooooooi!.

-ushishishi.

-a pasado tiempo – saludo Lussuria. Leviathan solo observaba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí los Varia? – dijo Gokudera. Era cierto no nos habíamos visto desde la pelea con Vindice.

-¿a que han venido? – tenía un mal presentimiento.

-el viejo nos tiene un trabajo.

-¿trabajo?.

-Tsunayoshi-kun…se encargaran de Anika-chan.

-¿Qué?.

-sabemos lo peligrosa que es.

-¡Anika no es peligrosa!.

-ellos la buscarla.

-ushishishi buscaremos a la chica.

-nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella – Xanxus sonrió con superioridad.

-hablemos en otro lugar…Tsunayoshi-kun – llamo el Noveno -…esto es lo mejor.

-¿Para quién?...¿Para la Vongola o para usted?.

-…para todos – salieron del lugar.

-Décimo.

-Jefe.

-irán por Anika – dijo Yamamoto.

-no…no si nosotros la encontramos primero.

-pero no sabemos donde esta.

-entonces buscaremos mas.

-ya era hora dame-Tsuna.

-Reborn – me arrojo un aparato - ¿Qué es esto?.

-es un rastreador.

-¿rastreador?.

-en la habitación se encontraba la ropa de Sai.

-¿Qué?.

-pero desapareció.

-eso significa que.

-si…Anika regreso a su antigua vida.

-pero…¿Por qué?.

-debe haberse enterado de quienes asesinaron al líder de Fiore.

-¿Quiénes fueron?.

-Dark Wind.

-¿Dark Wind?...ese nombre…¿acaso no eran los mismos que la seguían?.

-si…son ellos.

-…no puede ser.

- coloque un rastreador solo si era necesario y al parecer lo fue…tenemos su ubicación.

-con esto podremos encontrarla.

-si.

-Tsuna.

-Jefe, vamos.

-Décimo hay que buscarla.

-¡la encontraremos al EXTREMO!.

-Lambo-san encontrara a Anika.

-la herbívora me debe una pelea.

-chicos.

-apresúrate dame- Tsuna.

-si, vamos por Anika.

-¡si!

_"Anika, espera por nosotros"_

**.**

**.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.**

**.**

**POV Anika**

**_El viento movía el pasto. Casas pequeñas se encontraban alrededor. Me aproxime a una de ellas._**

**_-Mama' te traje un regalo – le di algunas flores._**

**_-que lindas, gracias – su cabello era largo y rubio. _**Pero no podía ver bien su rostro.

**_-¿te gustan?._**

**_-si._**

**_-ves te dije que le gustaría – me gire. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los míos y su cabello igual que el de ella. _**Pero tampoco podía ver bien su rostro

**_-regrese._**

**_-¡papa'! – fui con el._**

**_-Anika – me cargo - ¿cómo está mi niña?._**

**_-feliz papa' – su cabello era de color negro al igual que sus ojos. _**Tampoco podía ver bien su rostro.

**_-Papa'._**

**_-ven aquí campeón – lo cargo también._**

**_-cariño no debes mimarlos tanto._**

**_-esta bien, ambos son unos angelitos._**

**_-¡si!._**

**_Entonces todo se volvió oscuro._**

**_-¡corre! – la persona que tiraba de mi era aquel de cabellos rubios y ojos iguales a los míos._**

**_-tengo miedo._**

**_-¡corre Anika! – los cuerpos…la sangre…tenía miedo._**

**_-tengo miedo, hermano._**

**_-¡corre!._**

**_-Zero._**

**_La persona delante de mí se esfumo. Todo se volvo oscuro. La nada ero lo que me rodeaba._**

**_CLICK_**

**_Pude escuchar el sonido del gatillo. Alguien estaba delante de mí. Levante mi visita poco a poco._**

**_-elimínenlos – fue lo que escuche._**

**_Pude ver a la persona delante de mí. Su arma estaba en mi frente, sentía el frío metal. Movió su mano al gatillo y entonces._**

**_BANG_**

**_._**

Me senté en la cama rápidamente. Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Tenia un nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera era capaz de gritar. Abrace mis piernas. Unas lagrimas escaparon por mis ojos.

-…solo fue una pesadilla…solo eso – me repetí constantemente.

Por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna. Ya había anochecido. Mire el reloj.

-¿las doce? – solo había pasado una hora desde que me había dormido. suspire-necesito agua – baje de la cama y fui a la cocina por una vaso de agua. Lo necesitaba. Una vez que lo tome regrese al cuarto. Aunque mi cuerpo debo admitir que seguía temblando.

-Anika-san – había alguien de pie cerca de la puerta.

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué haces despierta?.

-no podía dormir – jugo con sus pies – tuve una pesadilla.

-¿una pesadilla?.

-si – al parecer no era la única que tenia problemas para dormir – cuando la tengo, tomo alguno de los peluches – señalo al cuarto.

-ya veo – la mire – ¿quieres dormir conmigo?.

-¿esta bien?.

-si, no tengo problema.

-si – fuimos a la cama y nos recostamos – gracias Anika-san.

-no te preocupes.

-te pareces a Mama'.

-¿enserio?.

-si…en mi pesadilla siempre los veo…pero después desaparecen…me dejan sola…después mi hermano también me deja...sueño que todos mueren y se van...me da miedo – se apego mas a mi – todos me dejan…es la misma pesadilla, pero no puedo decirla mi hermano, ya lo he molestado suficiente haciéndose cargo de mi…por eso voy apoyarlo en todo…es…lo único…que…puedo...hacer – se quedo dormida.

-…Tomoyo, eres una buena niña.

Me acomode a su lado. Al parecer la pesadilla ya no la molestaría mas. Después de tanto tiempo con Lambo había descubierto algo.

_"Me agradan los niños"._

Tomoyo dormía tranquilamente. Pero yo no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Cerrar los ojos…me daba miedo. Mire la venta. Solo podía verse la sombra de las casas a causa de la mente no dejaba de pensar en la persona que había aparecido en mi sueño, el único rostro familiar.

-¿Qué es eso? – una sombra se movió rápidamente afuera. Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Tomoyo. Me puse a un lado de la venta y revise - ¿Quién es? – una silueta humanoide se movía entre las casa y revisaba por las ventanas – estaba buscando – pude notar que llevaba una capucha cubriéndolo – será – _"Dark Wind". _Al parecer la noticia de mi llaga había llegado rápido. Me cambie rápidamente. Coloque la capa y la mascara. Abrí el ropero y busque detrás de la madera – aquí están – un juego de cuchillas. Eran de remplazo por si perdía las demás o se dañaban. Las coloque dentro de las botas, cinco en cada una – bien es hora – revise que Tomoyo y Eriold siguieran durmiendo. Así era. salí de la casa cuidando que no me viera. Después de eso comencé a caminar para llamar su atención, no tardo mucho, sentía su presencia cerca. Aun sabiendo quien podría ser la persona mi mente no dejaba de desviarse al sueño. La persona que había visto en mi sueño fue.

_"Noveno Vongola"_

Una parte de mi estaba inquieta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Tomoyo**

Me moví un poco el la cama. Abrí los ojos y note que Anika-san no estaba.

-¿Anika-san? – me levante. La cortina había sido movida un poco. Me acerque y mire por la ventana – Anika-san – pude ver que iba con su ropa de trabajo - ¿Quién es? – una persona la seguía desde las sombras – Anika-san está en peligro – Salí del cuarto y fui con Eriold – hermano despierta –lo moví – despierta.

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué pasa? – abrió los ojos.

-Anika-san.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?.

-esta en peligro.

-¿peligro?.

-vi que salió de la casa y una persona la estaba siguiendo.

-¿siguiendo?...deben ser de Dark Wind.

-si, es lo más probable.

-Tomoyo cámbiate iremos tras ella.

-si.

-esta vez Dark Wind nos las pagara.

-…hermano.

-apúrate.

-¡si!

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí llegamos. Creo que ha salido largo el capitulo o al menos yo sentí eso fiuuu. Y pensar que había entrado en bloqueo de autor que cosas xD<strong>

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**BYE.**

**PD. si me gusta sakura card captor si se lo preguntan xD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola :D.**

**Bueno antes de irme vengo a dejarles en capítulo 22. Disfrútenlo.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Aliice: **Toma un escudo de quien sabe dónde y se esconde detrás de una pared de hierro. ¡Espera! No puedes matarme. Si lo haces entonces la historia se quedara a medias y jamás obtendrán sus respuestas. *la mira detenidamente* entonces eso no es buena idea así que *saca una mega charola de galletas* ¿podríamos hacer las paces? *mirada de cachorrito* Por favor ¿si? *mega sonrisa*. Y a todo esto Feliz fin e inicio de año. :D.

**Jkhoj:** Hola**, **no quiero dar mucho spoiler pero si el Noveno Vongola estaba en su sueño, no fue causado por Daemon Spade 7u7. Y pues podría decirse que prentendian eliminar a dos pájaros de un tiro, no solo iban por Anika esa vez. Y ahora habrá que ver que pasa y a un falta varias cosas aun por descubrir. Gracias por el comentario y feliz fin e inicio de año :D.

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 22<strong>

**ILUSIONES Y FLECHAS.**

Caminaba entre las calles, no tan rápido para que no notara que me había dado cuenta de su presencia. La ciudad de Siena Italia podía ser un laberinto. Varias casas nos rodeaban pero la presencia escasa de personas me inquietaba. Eso no era una buena señal. Pero ahora tenia otro problema. ¿Dónde podría enfrentarlo?. No encontraba un buen lugar y si peleábamos en la calle podríamos despertar a las personas que se encontraban dormidas, provocando que tal vez este huyera y arruinara mis planes. Intentaba que no pareciera tan notorio que estaba buscando un lugar en el cual enfrentarlo.

_"¿Dónde?"._

No podía tardar mucho. Tal vez podría intentar atacarme en algún momento por la espalda. No debía arriesgarme a eso.

_"El museo"._

Ha unas calles más estaba el museo Santa Maria Della Scala. Por su tamaño era el lugar perfecto.

-Bien – camine hacia mi destino. Desde afuera podía verse el gran tamaño del lugar. Me acerque a la puerta de entrada. Como era de esperarse estaba cerrada. "¿Candados?". Si había candados._"Juego de niños"._

Tome una cuchilla cuidadosamente de mi manga y forcé los candados. En segundos ya los había quitado.

-listo – abrí la puerta, entre y cerré. Ya ha estas alturas debería haberse dado cuenta de lo que tramaba o tal vez era demasiado idiota y no lo había notado; cualquiera de las dos era válida.

Me pase por los diferentes pasillos. Podían verse pinturas, esculturas y otras cosas. Sería divertido verlas si no estuviera ocupada en ese momento.

_"No viene"._

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que estaba adentro.

_"¿Habrá huido?" _

Y no había aun rastro de la persona.

Una sombra pasó detrás de mi.

_"o tal vez no"._

Tome la cuchilla cuidadosamente.

_"Ahí viene"._

En cuestión de segundos el choque del metal con la bala retumbo por el lugar haciendo eco por los pasillos.

-¿Por qué siempre balas?.

La pared había quedado perforada a causa de esta. Mire el lugar. Al fondo podía verse la silueta de una persona.

-creí que habías huido.

Se acerco a paso lento. Tenía en mano una pistola y su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla. Parecía una persona mayor por su tamaño.

-Sai.

-esa soy.

-se te acusa por la violación de las reglas que rigen la casa de asesino y por haber huido a tu castigo.

-yo no lo llamaría huir.

-he sido enviado con el único objetivo de asesinarte.

-adivinare. ¿Dark Wind?.

-si.

-ya veo – tome otra cuchilla -entonces – sonreí – hay un favor que quiero pedirte.

-no tendré misericordia – levanto su arma.

-tu serás quien la pida.

-ya lo veremos.

Se aproximó a mí.

-será divertido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Eriold**

-¿segura que se fue por aquí?.

-si, la vi tomar este camino – Tomoyo y yo íbamos caminando por las callen en busca de Anika.

-hay que encontrarla.

-si…espero este bien.

-lo único que me interesa es encontrar a los de Dark Wind, lo que le pase a ella no me importa– seguí caminando.

-no digas eso.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Anika-san es una buena persona.

-¿buena persona?, ¿es que acaso no viste como me estrello en la pared?.

-eso fue porque la provocaste.

-yo no la provoque – era raro cuando Tomoyo me llevaba la contraria.

-yo sé que Anika-san es buena.

-no deberías confiar mucho en ella, es una asesina.

-¡Mamá y Papá también lo eran! – me sorprendí ante lo que dijo. No hablaba de nuestros padres desde que murieron.

-...Tomoyo.

– ah…lo siento.

-no…fue mi culpa.

-no…fue mía...es solo que…Anika-san no es una mala persona….lo se.

-está bien… sigamos buscando.

-…si.

Seguimos por las calles hasta llegar al museo. Íbamos a pasar de largo hasta que escuche un fuerte golpe.

-¿escuchaste eso?.

-yo no oí nada.

Mire el lugar.

-¿pasa algo?.

-el museo.

-¿Qué tiene?.

-vamos a ver.

¿seguro?.

-si.

-esta bien.

Nos acercamos a la puerta.

-esta abierta.

-¿Por qué?.

-alguien debe haber entrado.

Entramos cuidadosamente. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro. Caminamos entre los pasillos.

-¿escuchaste eso?.

Podía escucharse el golpeteo y roce de metales.

-si.

Camínanos hacia donde provenía el ruido. Era en la planta baja. Donde se encontraba el mayor espacio del lugar. Mientras mas avanzábamos el sonido del metal chocar era mas fuerte.

-Pero...que.

-¿Qué paso a aquí? – Tomoyo estaba igual de sorprendida que yo. El lugar tenia varios orificios marcados en las paredes. Algunas pinturas habían sido perforadas.

-mira – señalo.

Dos figuras se movían rápidamente entre las sombras. Cada vez que se acercaban el choque del metal retumbaba en el lugar. Era como intentar ver a dos cuervos en las sombras. Prácticamente imposible. No podía seguir sus movimientos con la vista, eran demasiado rápidos. En ese momento se detuvieron y quedaron de frente a una distancia apropiada para cazar a una presa.

-es Anika-san – dijo Tomoyo.

Tenía puesta una capa negra que impedía ver sus ojos. En el rostro pude notar que llevaba puesta una máscara. En sus manos habían dos cuchillas de las cuales caían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-¿sangre? – mire al otro sujeto. En el suelo podían verse aquellas manchas de color carmesí provenientes de el. _"Logro herirlo"._

-Anika-san…parece diferente.

-es por su ropa.

No…no es eso…la presencia que impone.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-antes…parecía alguien incapaz de lastimar a una persona…pero ahora…parece…un animal salvaje que estaba a punto de tomar a su presa.

Mire un momento a Anika. Ciertamente imponía una sensación diferente. Un escalofrío me recorrió. Su mira…parecía que iba a despedazar a la persona delante de ella. Sinceramente no quisiera estar delante en ese momento.

_"Pero"._

-nuestro objetivo es esa persona

-si.

-Tomoyo prepárate.

-si – tomamos aquellas barras de metal.

-¿lista?.

-si – presionamos el botón de cada una. La mía se divido y tomo un mayor tamaño para terminar por convertirse en una ballesta. La de Tomoyo tomo una forma mas delgada y larga para terminar por dar la forma a un arco.

-vamos.

-esta bien.

**POV Anika**

Debía admitirlo tenia una velocidad impresionante. Ahora entendía porque pertenecía a Dark Wind.

-eres rápido – volvió a arrojarse contra mi. Quedando delante movió su mano a mi pecho apuntando con el arma – Tsk – coloque la cuchilla delante de ella para evitar que la bala pudiera impactarme. Levante la otra mano pero sostuvo mi muñeca – idiota – moví mis pies y golpee fuertemente su estómago. Logre alejarlo de mi. _"Ahora". _Me acerque y golpee su costado. Un sonido de dolor proveniente de el se escuchó – creí que serias mas fuerte – me acerque – ahora hay algo que quiero pedirte – saque un cuchilla – y será mejor que escuches bien – iba a inmovilizarlo pero entonces - ¿Qué? – en unos segundos se encontraba detrás de mi. _"Maldición"._ No tenía tiempo para girarme y detenerlo. Iba a disparar. Lo único que pude hacer fue moverme un poco para intentar que la bala no diera en algún sitio importante.

-muere – movió su mano al gatillo. Estaba preparada para recibir el impacto…pero entonces.

-eso – una flecha se introdujo en su brazo. Soltó un quejido agudo de dolor - ¿una flecha? – mire por el lugar buscando al responsable. Por estar en la pelea había ignorado por completo mi alrededor. Además no pensé que alguien pudiese venir en ese mismo instante.

-¡¿Quién hizo esto?! – grito el hombre. Levante mi arma esperando cualquier ataque de el o de la persona que lanzo la flecha.

En ese momento una gran cantidad de flechas volaron hacia donde estábamos.

-pero – me hice a un lado para cubrirme. El sujeto también hizo lo mismo. Las flechas cayeron y se incrustaron en el suelo…pero, había algo extraño. _"Esta flecha". _La mire detenidamente. _"son ilusiones". _Pero no todas algunas de ellas eran reales. _"¿Quién está haciendo esto?"._ Empecé a buscar. _"¿Dónde están?". _Mi vista llego hasta el fondo del pasillo –esas personas – _"¡pero si son!". _

En ese momento el sujeto fue hacia donde estaban.

-los encontró.

Fui detrás de el.

Las flechas nuevamente volaron por el cielo. El las esquivaba al parecer no se había dado cuenta que algunas eran ilusiones. Eso me deba ventaja. Tome la cuchilla. Si era necesario lo golpearía desde atrás.

-¡Tigre!.

-¿eh?.

-¡Tigre!.

-¿Tigre? – eso es lo que gritaba Tomoyo. _"¿Un tigre?". _

En ese momento el rugir de una bestia se escuchó.

-imposible.

Tenía un color blanco combinado con negro. Su tamaño era grande y sus filosos colmillos decían que desgarrarían todo a su paso. Comenzó a moverse ágil y veloz mente en nuestra dirección.

-joder – paso a un lado de mi. Era la primera vez que veía a una bestia tan sedienta de sangre. Me miro un momento. Tuve una extraña sensación al verlo. _"Esto también es". _Volvió a correr y paso aun lado de mi. Me ignoro completamente. Fue detrás del sujeto. Este se enfrentaba a la bestia. Aproveche eso para acercarme a los dos -¿se puede saber qué diablos hacen aquí?.

-venimos por el de Dark Wind.

-les dije que este no era un juego de niños.

-aun así temiste por la bestia – sonrió – Tomoyo es la mejor en esas ilusiones.

-¿tu lo hiciste? – la mire.

-si.

-ya veo.

-¿sorprendida? – dijo Eriold.

-usaron un viejo truco, al gritar Tigre varias veces hacen que la persona piense en este haciendo más fácil el engañar a su mente. Una vez logrado, la ilusión surte un mejor efecto engañando a la vista del receptor y por supuesto a sus sentidos.

-eres lista.

-conozco algunas personas que hace ilusiones…esto…sería un juego para ellos – mire que ambos portaban armas. Eriold tenía una ballesta y Tomoyo un arco, podía notar las llamas que se desprendían de ellos. _"Llamas de la niebla…ya veo…también pueden controlarlas"._

-pero mira…ese tipo está teniendo problemas, te dije que podíamos lograrlo.

-…¿enserio? – el sujeto seguía peleando con la bestia. Era una ilusión buena…pero no lo suficiente -¿me pregunto cuanto tiempo surtirá efecto?.

-lo suficiente – levanto la ballesta y apunto al hombre – para acabar con el.

-¿es la persona que buscan?.

-…no…no es.

-¿entonces por qué lo mataras?.

-odio a todos los de Dark Wind.

-yo también…pero…el no es a quien yo quiero – puse mi mano en su ballesta – y tampoco de ustedes.

BANG

-¡cuido! – empuje a Eriold al suelo.

-¡Hermano! – mire en dirección de donde vino la bala. Al parecer el engaño había terminado.

-ya se dio cuenta.

-me engañaron mocosos – dijo agitado. Me puse delante de los niños.

-tú fuiste el idiota por caer en eso.

-Tsk – levanto su arma – ahora mismo eliminare a los tres – iba a disparar.

-diablos – _"con la cuchilla no podre repeler las balas lejos de Eriold y Tomoyo". _Mire mis manos. Mas preciso los anillos. "_creo que no tengo opción"_ – hey niños.

-no nos digas niños.

-¿pueden cubrirme?.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos?.

-porque si no lo hacen pueden salir heridos…además, dijiste que protegerías a Tomoyo, ¿no? – se quedo callado – bien…entonces se los encargo.

**POV Eriold**

-bien…entonces se los encargo.

-que molesta.

Corrió hacia el hombre. Las balas empezaron a volar.

-Tomoyo.

-lo se.

Lanzo las flechas de metal que impactaron en las balas para cambiar sus trayectorias. Tome la ballesta e hice lo mismo.

-Hermano…¿Qué es eso?.

-¿Qué? – de las manos de Anika salió una luz.

-¿luz? – _"No...Llamas". _Llamas salieron de sus manos para que después dieran forma a lo que la representaba según había escuchado. Tenía un color blanco y el mago era plateado. Una en cada mano – Sai.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – grito el hombre.

Anika llego a donde estaba. Su velocidad había aumentado.

-¡Muere! – siguió disparando y nosotros seguimos cubriéndola.

En un instante ella se posiciono detrás de el. Estoy seguro que estaba sonriendo.

-¡Ahg! – con la punta de la sai golpeo su espalda y pronto el hombre cayó al suelo. La sangre empezó a brotar y de la sai resaltaba mas. El color blanco ahora se había tornado carmesí.

-hermano – habla Tomoyo – sigue siendo Anika-san, ¿verdad?.

-no…esa fue Sai.

Al parecer ella podía mostrar dos mascaras. Pero…¿Cuál es la real?.

**POV Anika.**

Las sais desaparecieron. No me gustaba usarlas. Siempre que lo hacia terminaba sintiéndome agota aunque las usara por poco tiempo.

El hombre se quejaba e intentaba moverse.

-sigue vivo – dijo Eriold al acercarse.

-si.

-¿no lo vas a matar? – me puse a la altura del hombre. Mire su mano. _"Eso es". _No lo había notado en la pelea. Pero en su mano izquierda relucía una argolla dorada.

-…¿tienes familia?.

-y eso a ti que te importa.

-¿saben qué haces esto? – sonrió.

-¿para que quieres saber?.

-deben estar preocupados – me miro.

-…¿y eso que tiene que ver ahora?.¿Te gusta acaso torturar a tus victimas? – suspire.

-no voy a matarte – pareció sorprendido.

-…¿no lo harás?.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – se quejo Eriold.

-te dejare ir con una condición.

-¿y quien dice que aceptare?.

-porque quieres ver a tu familia, si no lo haces, simplemente te matare, no eres la única persona que vendrá por mi, puedo conseguir a alguien más…¿No quieres verlos otras vez? – lo medito un momento, parecía dudarlo – tu esposa se pondrá triste.

-…¿Qué quieres? – sonreí.

-buena elección – me levante – lo que pido es simple, solo debes regresar con los de Dark Wind y decirle algo a una persona.

-¿a quien?.

-carezco de la información de su nombre, pero…tu debes saber quien es – mire mi mano – sus llamas se parecen a las mías. Sus ojos son de color negro y al parecer le gusta mostrar esa sonrisa sarcástica y se cree superior.

-no estoy seguro de lo de las llamas, no suelen mostrarlas. Y todos se cree superiores.

-entonces, con esto debería ser mas fácil – lo mire –mujer, lleva una capucha roja, el símbolo de Dark Wind lo tiene en su muñeca y su arma son unas garras al parecer le gusta desgarrar a sus victimas – pude ver que sus ojos se abrió mas y mas – creo que ya sabes de quien hablo.

-…Jean.

-así que ese es su nombre.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?.

-fácil, dile que la estoy buscando, que si se cree lo suficientemente fuerte que venga a buscarme, la reto a que me venza, dile que no le perdonare lo que hizo y que acabare con su vida en el instante que la vea…dile que la matare.

-….¿estas segura?.si le digo eso, no lo dejara pasar y vendrá por ti.

-por supuesto. Eso es lo que espero.

-…esta bien…se lo diré.

-bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿estas segura de dejarlo ir?.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que el hombre se había curado y después ido.

-si…le dará mi mensaje.

-Anika-san.

-¿si?.

-¿de verdad piensas enfrentarte a ella?.

-por supuesto…ella es la única persona a quien no voy a perdonar aun si ruega.

-…Anika-san.

-pero bueno…llegara ese momento y algo me dice que no tardara mucho.

-si.

-por cierto, ¿Quién es la persona que buscan? – se miraron entre si.

-bueno – hablo Tomoyo – no sabemos su nombre ni sus rasgos físicos.

-solo sabemos que pertenece a Dark Wind y que sus armas son unas tijeras.

-¿tijeras?.

-si…pero no hemos logrado encontrarla.

-ya veo.

-deberíamos regresar a casa, falta una hora para que amanezca y Alberth-sama se preocupara si no estamos cuando llegue.

-si, hay que regresar.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección de la casa. Todo estaba calmado…demasiado.

CLICK

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

-no creí que llegaran tan rápido – me detuve.

-Anika-san – Tomoyo y Eriold se detuvieron.

-¿como llegaron, helicoptero tal vez?...pero era de esperarse del mejor hitman – me gire - ¿no es así?...Reborn.

-Rosen-san – sus ojos. Parecía feliz de verme.

-…Sawada-san y – observe a los demás – familia Vongola.

-Anika-san – Chrome hablo -hemos venido por ti.

-¿por mí?...¿y para qué?.

-debes regresar – dijo Tsuna

-¿y si yo no quiero?.

-entonces te obligaremos – dijo Reborn mientras me apuntaba

-…cuando estaba me alejaban y ahora que me fui vienen por mi…no se a que están jugando pero – mire a Tsuna – no pienso regresar…así que…si tiene pensado obligarme….tal vez las cosas se ponga un poco feas.

El ambiente se tensiono. Aun no entendía porque querían que fuese con ellos. Pero no pensaba regresar…no hasta acabar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado y :<strong>

**_"Quiero desearles un feliz fin de año que se la pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos y dejen un rato las computadoras, celulares, y todo eso para disfrutar a la familia como se debe. Que este nuevo año que viene se cumplan todos sus deseos, propósitos y metas. Que sea un buen año para todos en compañía de quienes mas quieren y que la felicidad siempre este presente. Feliz fin de año y un muy buen comienzo de otro. Les deseo lo mejor"._**

**Entonces nos leemos el próximo año :D.**

**Bye. **


	23. Chapter 23

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 23<strong>

**CAMINOS**

Todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar. Ninguno hacia algún movimiento. Eriold y Tomoyo al parecer no lograban entender que es lo que pasaba.

-Rosen-san – Tsuna rompió el silencio – por favor ven con nosotros.

-deberías usar esa súper intuición que tienes y entender que no iré con ustedes.

-…Rosen-san.

-A todo esto – mire a Reborn - ¿Cómo me encontraron?.

-olvidaste revisar tu ropa.

-¿mi ropa? – **"**_acaso"_** - ** un rastreador.

-si, muy sencillo.

Había salido tan rápido del lugar que no me había interesado de revisar la ropa. No lo pensé. Algo tan cliché que no creí que hiciera.

-ya veo.

-Anika-san – mire a Tomoyo.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Eriold.

-unas personas…que no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

-estas en peligro aquí, por favor ven con nosotros – _"¿peligro?"_ – no es seguro que te quedes – parecía desesperado.

-aquí el único peligroso es Reborn apuntándome con el arma – retrocedí – así que entiendan que no me iré. No pienso regresar con ustedes.

-Anika-san.

-Tomoyo, Eriold – me miraron – si me ayudan a salir de aquí haré un trato con ustedes.

-¿trato?.

-…trabajaremos juntos…los ayudare a encontrar a la persona que buscan.

-…¿lo prometes?.

-si…lo prometo.

-esta bien – se pusieron delante de mi – Tomoyo.

-si – de su cuerpo empezaron a salir llamas.

-¿llamas?.

-¿Cómo? – habían logrado sorprenderlos. _"Paso uno listo"._

-¡Chrome! – se giro a verme – lo siento –arroje un cuchilla en su dirección.

-¡Ah! – logro esquivarla y cayó al suelo.

-¡Chrome! – _"paso dos listo"._

-ahora.

-¡si! – el lugar se empezó a llenar de niebla.

-¿Qué es esto?.

-es niebla – _"paso tres listo"._

-se escaparan.

-paso cuatro – levante mi mano. _"Blinding"._

**POV Tsuna**

La niebla impedía ver nuestro alrededor.

_"Anika"._

Anika había derribado a Chrome.

_"esto es…una ilusión"._

-Reborn.

-si…es una ilusión.

En ese momento una luz cegó por completo el lugar.

-¿Qué es esta luz?.

-se escapara.

-Décimo.

Se escuchó un golpe en el suelo y la niebla que aun quedaba se dispersó y unos minutos después la luz también desapareció.

-Décimo, ¿esta bien?.

-si.

-Jefe.

-Chrome – al parecer ella había dispersado la niebla.

-Tsuna – Yamamoto llamo – se han ido.

-¿Qué? – el lugar donde habían estado ahora estaba vacío. No había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

-escaparon – dijo Reborn.

-Anika – mire que en el suelo una pequeña luz parpadeaba me acerque y la levante.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Lambo.

-…un rastreador.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Anika**

Salimos rápidamente del lugar y nos escabullimos entre las calles. No era seguro regresar a casa; podrían seguirnos y encontrar nuestra ubicación. La mejor opción era regresar a Soul.

-¿Sai?.

Entramos rápidamente al lugar, se podía ver que estábamos agitados.

-lo logramos.

-si – Tomoyo y Eriold se sentaron en el piso intentando recobrar el aire.

-si…gracias – fui hacia la barra – Alberth-san, ¿podrías darme un poco de agua? – me miro un momento.

-…si – creo que tendría muchas preguntas que responder mas tarde.

-hey Sai – uno de los hombre del lugar hablo - ¿Por qué tan agitada?. ¿Acaso los de Dark Wind causaron problemas esta noche? – la risa de los demás se escuchó. Ahora sabia quienes había dado la información a Dark Wind.

Sonreí.

-si me topé con ellos.

-debiste haber corrido mucho – mas risas invadieron el lugar.

-más bien él lo hizo, fue bastante sencillo, creí que eran más fuertes pero no es para tanto. Aunque le perdone la vida, no era la persona que buscaba – se quedaron callados.

-…no puedes hablar enserio.

-nadie sobrevive a ellos.

-yo lo hice…aunque el era solo un novato a comparación de la persona que busco.

-¿la persona que buscas?.

-si están interesados a seguir dando mas información – me gire – pueden decir que Sai busca la cabeza de Jean de Dark Wind.

-tu agua – Alberth-san me entrego el vaso.

-gracias…por cierto…deberían tener cuidado mientras andan por la ciudad.

-¿Por qué? – tome un sorbo de agua.

-la Vongola esta en la ciudad.

-¿eh? - muchos de ellos, no tenia un muy buen historial con Vongola. Y eso podía ayudarme para evitar que dieran la ubicación del lugar.

Después de unas cuantas horas y a la vez que empezaba amanecer los demás empezaron a dejar el lugar y al final solo quedamos Alberth-san, Tomoyo, Eriold y yo.

-bien ahora que no hay nadie – hablo Alberth-san - ¿van a decirme que paso?.

-ya lo dije, llego alguien de Dark Wind y me encargue de el.

-¿y se puede saber por qué lo enfrentaste?, sabes que era peligroso.

-lo se…pero estoy aquí con un propósito y no pienso retractarme hasta que lo cumpla.

-¿sigues con eso?, sabes que es una locura.

-pues no pienso echarme para atrás.

-¿y por que ha venido la Vongola?.

-…por mi.

-¿por ti?.

-quieren que regrese y han venido para llevarme…pero les dije que no lo haría.

-¿y como te encontraron?.

-pues…esto…pusieron…un rastreador.

-¿rastreador?.

-si..en mi ropa.

-¿acaso no se te ocurrió revisarla?.

-no creí que hubiera puesto un rastreador.

-por favor Anika, es tan viejo ese truco y caíste en el.

-perdón, se me olvido.

-a todo esto – interfirió Eriold - ¿Por qué la Vongola esta detrás de ti?.

-parecía que se conocían – dijo Tomoyo.

-….si…algo así.

-¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas?.

-nada importante.

-recuerda que ahora somos un equipo. Te ayudamos a escapar de ellos. Mas vale que cumplas lo que prometiste.

-si, ya lo se.

-¿y ahora de que están hablando? – Alberth-san empezaba a impacientarse.

-hicimos un trato.

-¿de que?.

-si me ayudaban a escapar de los Vongola, les ayudaría a encontrar a la persona de Dark Wind que buscan.

-¡Anika! – ya me esperaba esa reacción - ¡¿ahora también los pones en peligro a ellos?!. ¡Estas siendo imprudente!.

-me hare responsable de ellos.

-no me refiero a eso, estas poniendo en peligro a unos niños. No pueden. ¡Simplemente no pueden enfrentarse a ellos!.

-¡si podemos!.

-Eriold.

-nosotros somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a Dark Wind.

-es peligroso.

-vengaremos a nuestros padres, y ella nos va ayudar – dijo señalándome.

-hermano.

-…lo cumpliremos – salió del lugar.

-¡hermano!.

-se fue.

-…hermano.

-Tomoyo – me miro – podrían traer un poco de comida, en este momento no es buena idea que Alberth-san y yo salgamos. Por favor.

-…¡si! – salió rápidamente del lugar.

-si que son problemáticos – me quite la mascara y baje la capa.

-¿y aun así piensas seguir con esto?. Ya lo viste, son solo niños.

-los ayudare…si las cosas se ponen feas…los sacare del lugar.

-¿y si no puedes?.

-lo hare, voy a protegerlos…no dejara que nadie más muera.

**_"estoy feliz… de poder verte por última vez"_**

-…no otra vez.

-Anika – lo mire - ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme?. ¿Por qué buscas venganza? – baje la mirada – Anika.

-no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

-¿no confías en mi?.

-no es eso…so-solo.

-te he cuidado todo este tiempo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. Por eso soy tu padre.

-…Alberth-san.

-confía un poco en mi.

-….yo…yo…crees que los asesino…¿somos malas personas?.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-arrebatamos vidas…personas que no conocemos…podría ser un padre, hermano, abuelo, tio, alguien importante para otra persona…y nosotros quitamos la vida fácilmente... jamás nos detenemos a pensar que sentirán sus seres queridos.

-puede ser que nuestro trabajo no sea el mejor…pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos corazón…somos seres humanos…tenemos miedos, dudas, rencores, arrepentimientos, somos como cualquier otro…pero al estar en este trabajo aprendemos a no mirarlo…ignorar por completo para no sufrir. Pero…eso no quiere decir que no nos duela. Tarde o temprano aparecerán las dudas.

-yo nunca había perdido a alguien importante…no había sentido ese horrible dolor en el pecho.

-…Anika.

-yo…vi morir a alguien muy querido para mi…y no…no pude hacer nada…¡nada para salvarlo!. ¡Solamente me quede ahí sosteniéndolo, observando como la luz se iba de sus ojos!. ¡no hice nada por el!. ¡solo lo deje morir! – las lagrimas empezaban a bajar - ¡yo cause ese dolor tantas veces!. ¡No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso!. ¡Tome muchas vidas inocentes!

-Anika – Alberth-san se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-las time a tantos…pero…no se lo perdonare! – me aferre a el - ¡no le perdonare nunca lo que hizo!...una última vez…solo una última vez tomare una vida…solo la de ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Tsuna**

-¿ahora donde buscamos?.

-será más cautelosa sabiendo que estamos tras ella – dijo Reborn.

Nos instalamos en un hotel después de lo ocurrido.

-hay que apresurarnos – dije.

-si…el Noveno no tardara mucho en enterarse donde estamos, aunque hayamos usado el jet privado lo descubrirá.

-Reborn-san, ¿no hay alguna otra manera de encontrar a Anika aparte del rastreador?.

-no.

Todos bajaron la mirada.

-Anika-san…esta en peligro.

-Lambo-san protegerá a Anika.

-la herbívora no debe andar muy lejos.

-hay que buscarla al ¡EXTREMO!.

-Tsuna, encontraremos a Anika.

-si…si es necesario buscaremos en toda la ciudad.

-entonces dividámonos para encontrarla.

-¡si!.

Salimos del hotel y todos tomamos rumbos diferentes para encontrarla.

-Reborn – Reborn fue conmigo.

-si.

-crees que el Noveno…¿sea capaz de lastimarla? – lo medito un momento.

-no lo se…pero lo mejor será no averiguarlo.

-…si.

Seguimos caminando por los lugares en busca de Anika. Preguntamos a algunas personas y al parecer no recordaban haber visto a alguien con esas características.

-sabes que no quieren decirnos la verdad, ¿cierto?.

-si…lo intuía.

Seguimos caminando intentando probar suerte hasta que.

-auch – choque con alguien y caí al suelo – lo siento.

-no te preocupes – mire mejor a la persona delante de mi. Era una chica.

-¡ah lo siento!.

-dame- Tsuna ayúdala a levantarse.

-s-si – la ayude a ponerse de pie – lo siento.

-no pasa nada – tenia puesta una sudadera roja y unos pantalones negros. Sus ojos era de color rojo al igual que su cabello. Este era largo y rizado.

-Jean, ¿Qué haces? – otra chica llego. Su pantalón era blanco y su playera rosa. Su cabello era corto, hasta los hombros, tenia un tono rosa al igual que el de sus ojos solo que estos eran un poco mas oscuros.

-lo siento, es que choque con el – la otra chica me miro.

-…ya.

-es mejor que me vaya.

-si…siento haberte tirado.

-no pasa nada…entonces...nos vemos – se despidió.

-si – ambas chicas se fueron. _"¿Nos vemos?"._

-despierta dame-Tsuna.

-¡Auch! – Reborn me golpeo.

-no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que seguir buscando.

-ya lo se, es solo que.

-…¿solo que?.

-…nada…olvídalo, sigamos caminando.

-…si.

Seguimos caminando. Pero no podía quitarme esa extraña sensación. Esas dos chicas, había algo que me molestaba en ellas.

_"¿será mi imaginación?"_

**POV Jean**

-¿Por qué chocaste contra el?.

-quería verificar algo.

-¿Qué?.

-¿no viste quién era?.

-ah…¿un chico?.

-enserio tienes una horrible memoria Miriam.

-¡oye!.

-ese era el Décimo Vongola.

-¡¿Qué?! – suspire.

-¿es enserio que no lo reconociste?.

-no me fije bien en el.

-da igual.

-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?.

-ni idea - _"Tal vez vengan por ella" - _pero si el Décimo esta aquí, significa que el Noveno podría aparecer el cualquier momento.

-¿el Noveno?.

-si…el es quien mas nos interesa. Miriam tu ve e infórmale sobre esto, dile que probablemente el Noveno aparezca por aquí, estará feliz de escuchar eso.

-¿y tú que harás?

-al parecer alguien intenta parecer la fuerte y me ha retado.

-¿de verdad piensas ir?.

-servirá como calentamiento.

-¿y como la vas a encontrar?. Soul ha logrado mantenerse bien en las sombras incluso para nosotros. El contacto que hemos tenido con ellos es escaso, no sabemos su ubicación exacta.

-no hay problema…se cómo atraerla. Por ahora solo concéntrate en darle la información.

-esta bien.

-te lo encargo.

-¡si! – se fue rápidamente.

-así que Sai…será un placer despedazarte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**POV Eriold**

-¿Por qué me seguiste?.

-Anika-san dijo que trajéramos comida.

-bien, ¿pero por que vienes detrás de mi?.

-no quería ir sola – Tomoyo había corrido detrás de mí en cuanto Salí.

-entonces no debiste ofrecerte.

-…¿estás enojado?.

-que te hace creerlo.

-…Alberth-sama solo se preocupa por nosotros.

-pues no debería, ni siquiera es nuestro padre.

-el a cuidado de nosotros.

-no me mal entiendas, estoy agradecido por eso, pero no le da el derecho a interferir en nuestras acciones. Eso no es algo que le incumba.

-hermano.

-camina hay que comprar comida.

-s- auch.

-¡Tomoyo! – me gire rápidamente. Al parecer había chocado con alguien y caído al suelo - ¿estás bien? – fui rápidamente con ella.

-si.

-niña fíjate por donde caminas.

-¡oye! – Era un chica. Sus ojos y cabello tenían un color rosa. El cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros – tu eres quien debería fijarse.

-¿Qué dijiste? – frunció el ceño.

-déjalo hermano, yo tuve la culpa.

-ves – dijo con arrogancia.

-lo siento, no me fije por donde caminada.

-estas disculpada, pero para la próxima no te perdonare – se fue tranquilamente.

-pero que creída- ayude a Tomoyo a levantarse -¿te encuentras bien?.

-si.

-ve mejor por donde caminas la próxima vez.

-si, lo siento hermano – suspire.

-olvídalo sigamos – empecé a caminar – además ella tampoco era muy amable, ¿no crees?. Creo que se levantó con el pie equivocado, ¿verdad Tomoyo?...¿Tomoyo? – me gire. Ella seguía de pie mirando a la chica irse – oye Tomoyo – no me hacia caso - ¿Qué estas esperando camina? – fui hasta ella - ¿Qué tanto ves?.

-hermano.

-¿Qué?.

-ella…hay algo que me molesta.

-¿aparte de su personalidad?.

-no lo se…solo...algo me inquieta.

-¿Por qué?.

-es como – llevo su mano al pecho – como cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.

-no lo se….pero…ella no me de confianza – mira a la chica caminar despreocupadamente.

-debe ser tu imaginación.

-…si.

-sigamos.

-esta bien – seguimos caminando. Pero no pude evitar observar por última vez el lugar por donde se había ido la chica.

_"No debe ser nada"_

En ese momento no sabíamos que nuestros caminos empezaron a entrelazarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, siento si me tarde un poco. Pero es que no había estado en mi casa y pues no tenia donde escribir, regresamos ayer por la tarde, pero no tenia escrito absolutamente nada del capitulo T-T. Así que hoy tempranito empece a escribir.<strong>

**¿y bien que les pareció?.**

**He llegado a un punto donde tengo tantas ideas que pueden dar diferentes giros en la historia que no se cual poner QnQ tendré que pensar muy bien esto.**

**Entonces nos leemos. Espero hayan tenido un buen inicio de año :D.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola :D**

**Lamento la demora, pero tuve problemas para decidir que poner en el capítulo. Pero ya está listo, recién salido del horno. Sin más los dejo. Disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 24<strong>

**¿DUDAS?**

-Anika-san, hemos traído la comida.

Eriold y Tomoyo regresaron con algo de comida. Suerte para mí, no me vieron en un estado deplorable.

-oh, gracias, me moría de hambre.

-gracias, nos han ayudado mucho.

-no pasa nada Alberth-sama.

-por cierto – dije - …¿se toparon con alguien? – se miraron entre si.

-si te refieres a las personas de Vongola, no – dijo Eriold.

-aunque si choque con una chica.

-¿chocaste?.

-iba un poco distraída.

-ya veo.

-y no fue nada agradable – se quejo Eriold.

-bueno – empecé a sacar las cosas de las bolsas – no todos son agradables.

-Tu si – Tomoyo empezó ayudarme – Anika-san es una buena persona.

-…¿Por qué siempre dices eso?.

-porque es cierto.

-claro – dijo Eriold con ironía – alguien que busca venganza debe ser una muy buena persona.

-vez – dije – el pequeño Eriold sabe lo que dice.

-oye, ¡¿a quién le dices pequeño?!.

-¿pues a quien mas?, a ti, pequeño Eriold.

-no me trates como a un niño.

-pues eso es lo que eres.

-¡así!...pues…¡Tu eres una anciana!.

-bueno, si te pones a comparación conmigo, entonces si lo soy pequeñín.

-ah….- al parecer la jugarreta no le había salido como quería.

-vamos dejen de pelear.

-no peleamos, solo discutíamos sobre la edad.

-Anika, tu siempre buscas problemas.

-Alberth-san, eso no es cierto, puedo ser una persona muy buena – el me observó con cara de no creerme ni una palabra.

-tu – suspiro – bueno dejémoslo así.

-esta bien.

-por ahora mejor desayunemos.

-¡sí!.

Alberth-san comenzó a preparar algo sencillo para el desayuno. Yo me encargue de preparar el café. Por suerte el lugar cuenta con su cocina; no muy grande pero bastante practica.

-¿chicos podrían limpiar un poco el lugar mientras termino esto?.

-esta bien Alberth-sama.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo y Eriold se encargaron de limpiar y acomodar las cosas. En poco rato ya estaba listo el desayuno.

-¿está bien?.

-si, muy bueno Alberth-sama.

-me alegra, no soy tan buen cocinero como Eriold y Anika.

-te equivocas – tome un poco de café –está muy sabroso.

-gracias.

Seguimos desayunando de esa manera. Me alegraba de poder estar con Alberth-san y ahora con Eriold y Tomoyo. Parecíamos una familia.

_"Siempre me pregunte que se sentía tener hermanos"._

Y ahora tenia dos.

-…que gracioso.

-¿Anika-san? – mire a Tomoyo.

-ah, nada so.

**_"¡Zero!"_**

-¡Agh!.

-¡Anika!.

-¡¿Anika-san?!.

-¿Anika, que pasa?.

Mi cabeza volvía a punzar otra vez. Ere casi como si estuviera siendo aplastada.

**_"¡Corre!"_**

**_"Zero"_**

-¿Anika?.

Mi vista era borrosa. Pero podía ver el rostro de preocupación en los demás.

-…lo siento – logre decir, intentando soportar el dolor – no es nada.

-Anika…no mientas – dijo Alberth-san.

-en-enserio, estoy bien.

-Anika.

-no te preocupes, so-solo debe ser que estoy un poco cansada – intente reír – si debe ser eso.

-¿cansada? - Me miro detenidamente.

-debe ser la fatiga.

-…entonces… mejor descansa – al fin pude soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-si…ocupare una de las mesas.

-en la cocina hay cobijas y cosas para que puedas poner en el suelo.

-no, eso úsalo tu, debes volver a trabajar mas tarde, debes descansar.

-pero.

-Alberth-san, no me preocupes tu a mí.

-no es correcto que yo use las cobijas y tu duermas en una silla.

-estoy bien, soy joven y resisto más.

-…pero.

-está bien – comencé a empujarlo – mejor ve a descansar de una buena vez – suspiro.

-está bien – fue a la cocina – y Anika.

-¿sí?.

-lo mejor será que no salgas durante el día.

-lo sé.

-bien, entonces descansare un rato, si paso algo no duden en llamarme.

-¡sí!.

Alberth-san fue a la cocina y cerró la puerta para poder descansar mejor.

-…bien – me puse de pie y fui directo a una de las mesas. Tome asiento y recargue mi cabeza en esta. _"Auch". _Mi cabeza seguía doliendo, y más del lado izquierdo.

-¿Anika-san, estas bien? – Tomoyo se acercó.

-ssh.

-¿eh?.

-no hagas ruido, Alberth-san debe dormir.

-¿y tu? – dijo Eriold.

-yo estoy bien, debe pasarse en unos minutos – dije aun con la cabeza recargada.

-pero.

-estoy bien, siempre es así.

-¿siempre?..¿siempre te pasa? – pregunto Eriold.

-no siempre…pero me he acostumbrado las veces que pasa.

-…ya.

-voy a descansar unos minutos, no hagan ruido por favor.

-…si.

Cerré mis ojos y tal como dije, ninguno de ellos hizo algún ruido.

_"¿Zero?". _

Ese había sido el nombre que resonó en mi cabeza.

_"Ese nombre es de la persona que sale en mi sueño"._

Aquel que tira de mí. Ese era el nombre por el cual lo había llamado en mi último sueño.

_"Sus ojos son como los míos"._

**_ "Mamá" _**

_"Su cabello igual al de ella"_

**_"Papá"_**

_"yo muy parecida a el"_

**_"Elimínenlos"_**

-solo es un sueño, solo eso – me abrace. Sentía como un escalofrío me recorría. _"Solo es un sueño, nada de eso es real…no lo es"._

**_"Zero"_**

_"No es más que un simple sueño"._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿bien y que quieren hacer?.

-no hay nada aquí.

-vamos podemos pensar en algo.

Ya había pasado las horas. Y mi dolor se había ido así como había llegado; por suerte. Pero ahora habría que pasar el rato mientras Alberth-san descansaba.

-veamos – observe el lugar -¿Qué podemos hacer?.

-podemos limpiar – sugirió Tomoyo.

-ah…no estoy de ganas para eso, en otra ocasión.

-tengo una idea.

-suéltala pequeñín.

-primera parte deja de decirme pequeñín.

-eso será un poco difícil.

-Tsk – sonreí - ¿Por qué no nos hablas de ellos?.

-¿Quiénes?.

-los que te buscan, Vongola.

-…ah…ellos.

-sí.

-no es nada importante.

-¿entonces por qué están aquí?.

-pequeño.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?.

-deja de.

-¿desde cuándo los conoces?.

-no es de tu.

-¿Por qué te buscan?.

-Eriold – me miro – mejor deja ese tema de una buena vez…no me gustan los curiosos.

-…hermano, mejor déjalo.

-pero…bien – suspiro resignado.

-así está mejor...entonces, busquemos que hacer.

Podría decirse que no tuvimos mucha suerte en eso. Principalmente nos estuvimos distrayendo con las botellas, tomamos las tapas y las lanzábamos en lugares estratégicos con puntos dependiendo de la dificultad; si, estábamos aburridos. Pero fue lo único que encontramos para hacer, estuvimos un largo rato con eso, dábamos vueltas, incluso jugamos para ver que aguantaba la respiración más tiempo. De alguna manera fue divertido, cuando era niña no tenía oportunidad de jugar con alguien más.

Pasaron las horas. Lo más probable es que el cielo estuviera cambiando de color. Pronto seria la hora en que los demás llegarían.

Alberth-san se despertó y comimos lo que quedaba aun. Ayudamos a ordenar un poco el lugar y ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a entrar.

-por cierto – dijo Tomoyo - ¿crees que haya sido buena idea, decir que Vongola estaba por aquí?.

-¿no crees que podrían delatarte? – dijo Eriold.

-¿delatarme?...bueno…no todos tienen un buen prestigio con Vongola…si lo hacen, ponen en riesgo su vida.

-¿entonces no crees que te delaten?.

-noventa y nueve por ciento.

-¿y el otro uno por ciento?.

-…que sean suicidas.

Se escucharon el sonido de pisadas.

-ya viene.

-si – me coloque la capa y me cubrí. Tome la máscara y la coloque en mi rostro. Eriold y Tomoyo también se cubrieron.

Poco a poco empezaban a llegar.

-bien, entonces yo me voy, Alberth-san.

-si, ten cuidado.

-¿irte?, ¿creí que no podías salir? – dijo Eriold.

-no es seguro que salga por el día, pero en la noche es más fácil para mi moverme – empecé a caminar.

-pero.

-ustedes deberían ir a casa para descansar – Salí del lugar. Subí por las escaleras y pronto me encontraba afuera – mucho mejor.

-espera, Ani.

-Sai – corregí – de esta manera díganme Sai.

-..bien…Sai, ¿adónde vas? – pregunto Eriold.

-me paseare un poco y después iré a casa.

-vamos contigo.

-no, ustedes vayan a casa, deberían quitarse en atuendo cuando estén en un buen lugar y después ir a casa. Yo quiero despejarme un poco.

-….¿si iras a casa?.

-claro.

-….entonces nos adelantaremos, además yo también estoy un poco cansado.

-si.

-entonces nos vemos Anika-san.

-si tengan cuidado.

Eriold y Tomoyo pronto se perdieron entre esa oscuridad.

-bien – empecé a caminar por los callejones. Me sentía libre de alguna manera. Era fácil saber que no era de las personas que les gustan quedarse en un solo lugar encerradas. Aproveche algunos de los escombros que dejaban para apoyarme y subir a los techos. La ciudad a esa hora era hermosa. No era aún tan tarde. La luna podía verse a lo lejos. Y las personas caminaban por la calle para lo que supongo yo sus respectivos hogares.

Seguí un buen rato pasando de techo en techo…hasta que.

-disculpe – una voz familiar se escuchó no muy lejos.

-…esa voz – me acerque un poco para ver mejor a la calle. _"pero si es"._

-lamento molestarla, pero estoy buscando a una chica, tiene mi edad, su cabello es negro y largo, sus ojos son verdes – podía verlo como me describía con la mujer – es muy importante para mi encontrarla, ¿la ha visto?, su nombre es Anika.

-lo siento, pero no he visto a nadie así.

-Ya veo…gracias.

-lo lamento, suerte.

-si – la mujer se alejo – disculpe.

-¿otra?.

-han visto a una chica – siguió con lo mismo una y otra vez. Preguntando.

-…Tsuna – _"¿Por qué me estás buscando?"._

-disculpe – _"¿Por qué te empeñas tanto?"_

Sin darme cuenta empecé a seguirlo. Era extraño, casi como un imán, de alguna manera sabía que los buscaba. Era confuso; a pesar de todo, mi mirada seguía persiguiéndole.

-¿habrá estado buscándome desde la mañana?.

Nos habíamos topado por la madrugada. Ya había pasado horas y pronto ya sería incluso otro día.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado buscándome?

No podría estar todo ese tiempo buscándome…¿o sí?.

Me di cuenta en ese momento. Podía verse el agotamiento de caminar por horas. El cansancio en su rostro y tal vez incluso la prueba de que no había tomado bocado alguno durante un largo rato.

-…eso no está bien…debes descansar…ah – me golpee mentalmente – joder, debo dejar de preocuparme.

Eso había dicho…pero no podía dejar de mirarle.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**POV Tomoyo**

-apresúrate.

-si, solo debo tomar unas cosas.

-te espero en la caja.

-si.

Íbamos a ir directo a casa, pero decidimos pasar a comprar algo de comida para llevar después a Alberth-sama y tal vez Anika-san traería hambre cuando regresara a casa.

-¿Dónde estará?...oh, lo encontré – era una caja de dulces – le gustaran a Anika-san – intente alcanzarlos pero estaban algo altos. _"No llego"_ - …¿Por qué no soy más alta? – otra mano tomo la caja.

-¿es esta la que quieres? – escuche.

-ah, si.

-bien – me entrego la caja.

-gracias.

-no hay de que – mire mejor a la persona.

-ah…- _"este chico…¡es uno de Vongola!". _Su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos tenían un color café. Sonreía amablemente.

-¡oye apresúrate, hay que encontrar al Décimo! – otra persona apareció. Este tenía un cabello plateado.

-ya voy, solo la estaba ayudando.

-Tsk, apúrate.

Si…entonces cuídate pequeña.

-ah…si.

-apúrate.

-maa maa.

Ambos se fueron discutiendo.

-lo mejor será regresar rápido – fui a la caja con Eriold.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.

-po-por nada, hay que apresurarnos.

-…si.

_"lo mejor es no decirle, o intentara seguirlos"._

-apúrate idiota del baseball.

_"si…es lo mejor"._

Ambos salieron del lugar y mi hermano no noto sus presencias. Nosotros regresamos a casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**POV Anika**

Estuve siguiendo a Tsuna un buen rato. No pude ver a Reborn, lo mas probable es que estuviera buscando por otros lugares.

-¿A dónde va?

Vi que entro en uno de los callejones. Lo seguí. Baje hacia el callejón de al lado y me recargue en la pared. Vi que Tsuna se sentó un momento.

_"No debes estar aquí…no es un lugar seguro para ti"._

Quería decirlo. Realmente quería decirlo.

-…Anika.

_"¿eh?..¿.me descubrió?"._

-…regresa.

_"no…no lo ha hecho"._

-perdón…por todo – llevo sus manos a su rostro – no quería lastimarte…pero.

_"¿pero?"_

-no quiero que estés en peligro….eres lo más importante para mi…debía hacerlo…debía mantenerte lejos

_"¿Por qué?"_

-no quiero que te lastimen.

_"¿Qué me lastimen?...¿quien?"._

-quería protegerte…quería hacerlo...pero creo que hice lo contrario.

_"Tsuna"_

-y ahora…paso esto…-solo una risa triste -quiero verte…quiero abrazarte… quiero verte sonreír.

Pude ver que un líquido transparente bajaba por sus mejillas. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-…Anika.

_"No llores"_

-regresa a casa.

_"no puedo"._

-..Anika.

_"Tsuna"_

-te amo.

Mi pecho dolió al escuchar esas palabras.

-por favor…quiero decirte estas palabras de frente.

-dame-Tsuna – Reborn apareció – apresúrate hay que seguir buscando.

-Ah...si.

-la encontraremos.

-¿eh?.

-así que apúrate.

-…¡si!

Se fueron y yo Salí de mi escondite.

-…por favor…dejen de buscarme.

Después de eso decidí regresar a casa. Para cuando llegue Tomoyo y Eriold estaban durmiendo. Solo tome algo para cenar y después de eso yo también me dormí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-linda mañana – me había levantado temprano y dejado una nota a los niños para cuando se despertaran. Lo mejor era regresar con Alberth-san antes de que el sol saliera por completo. Tome mi rumbo de regreso. El cielo tenia aquel tono azul de las mañanas frías.

El camino estaba solo. Bueno tampoco era de extrañarse.

Escuche el sonido de un auto aproximarse.

-¿ha esta hora?

Me oculte para prevenir. Era un auto de color negro. Bastante elegante.

-¿Dónde lo he visto?

En ese momento paso adelante y pude ver a uno de los pasajeros.

-ese es – mi corazón se aceleró…por miedo -..¿Noveno?.

_"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"_

Algo empezaba a inquietarme en ese momento. Y mi sueño empezaba a repetirse en mi mente otra vez…empezaba a creer que tal vez no era solo un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.<strong>

**Pronto se revelara todo…mmm tal vez dentro de dos o tres capítulos, no estoy segura.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola :D**

**Si lo se, me tarde, no es necesario que mande las patrullas a buscarme, pero es que no estuve en mi casa estos días ya que me fui a México y pues entre ayer y hoy escribí el capitulo. Pero ya esta listo y la próxima actualización no tardara tanto. Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**ya está listo, recién salido del horno. Sin más los dejo. Disfrútenlo. **

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 25<strong>

**AVISO**

-¿Por qué el Noveno está aquí? – _"¿vendrá por Tsuna?". _

Decidí ignorar al Noveno y mejor tome el camino de regreso a Soul. Si tenía asuntos con Tsuna entonces no era algo que me importara . Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que viniese por mi.

_"no, no creo que sea eso"._

Aun pensando en eso camine rápidamente para regresar con Alberth-san.

-¿y esto?

En la puerta de entrada había algunas pequeñas gotas de color rojo. Sangre.

Entre rápidamente. A esta hora ya deberían haberse ido los demás. Solo debería estar Alberth-san, y eso es lo que no me gustaba.

-¡Alberth-san! – abrí rápidamente la puerta al final de las escaleras.

-Anika – se encontraba en la barra limpiando unos vasos - ¿Qué pasa?, te ves agitada.

-…pues – mire el lugar, se veía normal. Al parecer ya todos se habían ido. Mire el suelo. _"eso". _Algunas marcas rojas adornaban la entrada – Alberth-san…¿paso algo?.

-…¿Por qué?.

-hay sangre – suspiro.

-eres muy perceptiva – dejo los vasos – ven, sígueme a la cocina.

-¿la cocina? – lo seguí lentamente.

-cuidado.

-ah…si – entre justo después de el.

-esto es lo que paso – dijo señalando al piso.

-¿Qué? – una persona se encontraba en el suelo. La sangre adornaba su ropa.

-es uno de los clientes.

-¿Por qué?.

-anoche unos minutos después de que se fueron. Este hombre entro, venia quejándose y la sangre no paraba de brotar en su cuerpo, había perdido tanta que ya no aguanto, se desplomo en el suelo. No podía dejarlo ahí, así que lo traje a la cocina y lo cure. A estado inconsciente desde entonces.

-¿Qué le paso?.

-no lo se. Su cuerpo estaba desgarrado.

-¿desgarrado?.

-parecía como si un animal salvaje hubiera usado sus garras en el.

-…Alberth-san…¿no dijo nada antes de perder el conocimiento?.

-no.

-¿notaste la presencia de alguien mas?.

-nadie – me miro - ¿Por qué?.

-…pregunto – me acerque al hombre hasta ponerme a su altura. _"Tal vez él sea la contestación de mi mensaje". _

-¿Anika?.

-¿crees que tarde en despertar?.

-no lo se.

-…espero lo haga – iba a levantarme…pero entonces.

-..Sai – mi mano fue sujeta. El hombre había despertado.

-despertó.

-¿esta bien? – Alberth-san se acerco.

-…Sai.

-..si…soy yo.

Movió su mano hasta uno de sus bolsillos y saco un papel.

-..Sai – lo extendió hacia mí.

-¿es para mi? – lo tome.

Después de eso el hombre volvió a perder el conocimiento.

-¿Qué te dio?.

-pues – desdoble el papel - …esto.

**Si tienes las agallas suficientes**

**Ven al museo esta noche a las 11.**

**¿eres capaz de vengarlo?**

-¿Qué dice?...¿Anika?.

-lo mejor será que descanse. Está muy débil – me puse de pie.

-…Anika.

-yo preparare el desayuno, Eriold y Tomoyo no deben tardar mucho en llegar.

-espera.

-haré algo rico.

-¿Qué es lo que dice el papel?

-…nada importante – lo mire – no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos.

-…¿segura?.

-si, no es nada – sonreí – iré a preparar el desayuno.

-…bien – Salí de la cocina.

-¿eres capaz de vengarlo? – Estruje el papel – te darás cuenta cuando te decapite…Jean.

**.**

**.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**.**

**.**

**POV Tsuna**

-Décimo.

-Jefe.

Se podía sentir el aire incómodo y pesado en la sala.

-Tsunayoshi-kun.

El noveno había llegado de improviso por la mañana. Ciertamente ninguno de nosotros se esperaba su llegada tan rápido; incluso Reborn parecía sorprendido por eso.

-Noveno…¿Qué está haciendo aquí?.

No era necesario preguntar, todos sabíamos a que se debía su visita. Y eso era lo malo.

-recuerda que también estoy buscando a Anika-chan – sonrió – y creemos que puedes estar por aquí.

-¿Por qué creen eso?.

-…al parecer el lugar donde ella antes trabajaba está en algún lugar de por aquí, tal vez se encuentre ahí. Xanxus y los demás ya estaba buscando por la ciudad.

-¿Xanxus? – esas no eran buenas noticias. _"Varia esta buscándola"._

-Tsunayoshi-kun, debería ser mejor que regresen, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarla.

-no es necesario.

-seria lo mas adecuado.

-Anika es parta de nuestra familia, por eso nosotros debemos buscarla – no dijo nada.

-…está bien, me parece correcto – tomo su abrigo – debo seguir arreglando algunas cosas, nos veremos después.

-…si.

-nos vemos – salió de la casa.

-…Reborn…hay que apurarnos.

-si.

-Décimo, seguiremos buscando por los alrededores.

-si…debe haber algún lugar que no hemos revisado.

-Jefe.

-¿si?.

-¿no saben el nombre del lugar donde trabajaba Anika-san?.

-¿el nombre?.

-si…tal vez seria más fácil buscar así.

-tiene razón, con el nombre podía ser más fácil.

-creo que lo menciono en algún momento.

-Soul – hablo Reborn.

-¿Soul?.

-así se llama el lugar.

-si, ahora recuerdo.

-bien entonces hay que buscar un lugar con ese nombre.

-¡hay que buscar al EXTREMO!.

-puedo interrogar a unos herbívoros.

-esta bien, avísenme si encuentran algo.

-¡Si!

Salimos del lugar rápidamente y nos dividimos para buscar mejor. Con el Noveno cerca, solo teníamos unas horas.

**.**

**.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.**

**.**

**POV Tomoyo**

Nos habíamos levantado por la mañana. Anika-san ya se había ido por lo cual Eriold no estaba muy feliz con eso. Solo había dejado una nota diciendo que se adelantaría con Alberth-san.

-otra vez nos abandonó.

-hermano, recuerda que Anika-san no puede salir tan libremente.

-pudo despertarnos al menos.

-tal vez quería que descansáramos mejor.

-deja de defenderla Tomoyo.

-es la verdad, tú también sabes eso.

-Tsk.

-¿entonces?.

-iremos mas tarde, hay que limpiar un poco el lugar.

-si.

Había estado fuera unos días y no se había limpiado, ya ere necesario darle un poco de atención a la casa.

-también haré algo de comer para que les llevemos - Lo mire detenidamente - ¿Qué?.

-nada, es muy amable de tu parte.

-no digas cosas innecesarias – fue a la cocina.

-hermano – _"Tu también te preocupas por ellos" _– bien yo también ayudare – tome las cosa y empecé a limpiar, la sala, muebles, cuartos; todo lo que estuviera sucio. Mientras que Eriold se encargaba de preparar la comida.

Después de un rato termine de limpiar y la comida no le faltaba mucho.

-¿Cuánto falta?.

-solo unos minutos.

-huele bien, Anika-san estará muy feliz.

-…si – dijo muy bajo.

-¿pasa algo?.

-Tomoyo.

¿si?.

-¿no crees que te estas apegando mucho a ella?.

-¿eh?.

-no creo que sea bueno que te apegues mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-aun no la conocemos bien, y estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta que esconde muchas cosas, incluso a Alberth-san. No creo que debas apegarte mucho a ella.

-yo confió en Anika-san.

-…no deberías hacerlo.

-ya te dije que no es una mala persona, si es cierto nos esconde cosas, pero ella sigue siendo buena, es amable y también ha sufrido como nosotros, Anika-san también ha perdido a alguien importante.

-…Tomoyo.

-Anika-san es buena persona, lo se…a veces se siente como Mamá.

-…mejor dejemos esto, ya está lista la comida.

-si.

Tomo una bolsa y metió unos trastes con comida. Tomamos algunas cosas como mantas y todo eso para llevar.

-bien, eso es todo, vámonos.

Salimos de casa, tal vez eran alrededor de las doce. La gente caminaba por las calles comprando cosas. Algunas familias caminaban entre las calles, se escuchaban las voces de los vendedores.

-Tomoyo espera aquí un momento.

-¿A dónde vas?.

-voy a entrar un momento – dijo señalando a la tienda.

-esta bien.

Eriold entro en la tienda y yo me quede afuera.

-espero no tarde.

La gente pasaba delante de mí. Yo me dedique a ver los alrededores.

-oye niña.

-¿eh? – me gire para ver a la persona que me hablaba. Era una persona alta, tenía un mechón verde, llevaba unas gafas de sol y su abrigo tenía un especie de pelaje color naranja en la capucha.

-oye pequeña, ¿podrías ayudarnos?.

-ah…¿si?.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – otra persona se acercó, este era igual de alto, las puntas de su cabello apuntaban hacia arriba – el Jefe dijo que no perdiéramos el tiempo.

-solo le pedía ayuda a la niña, Levi – el otro me miro y se acerco.

-ah – _"¡Hermano!"._

-ella no sabrá nada.

-aun no hemos preguntado.

-dejen de perder el tiempo – una persona mas apareció, tenia varias cicatrices en el rostro, llevaba una chaqueta sobre sus hombros y su brazo derecho…no estaba – muévanse basuras – pero era una persona que imponía con su presencia, dirigió su mirada hacia mi y sin querer retrocedí un poco.

-shishishsi creo que la niña tiene miedo – una persona más apareció era un poco más bajo que los demás y su cabello rubio tapaba sus ojos.

-¿entonces nos ayudas? – pregunto la persona con la que me tope primero.

-no sabe nada – una voz más apareció era una persona que tenía un cabello largo y de color plateado.

-estamos buscando a una chica.

-¿chica?.

-si tal vez la conozcas, su nombre es, Anika – un escalofrío me recorrió.

-ah…n-no...lo siento – la persona que parecía era la que estaba al mando me vio detenidamente, creo que no confió en mis palabras.

-Tomoyo – Eriold salió de la tienda y los miro – vámonos.

-si..lo siento me retiro – fui rápidamente con mi hermano.

-camina rápido – susurro.

-si – a pesar de no verlos, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de ellos. _"¿Por qué buscan a Anika-san?"._

**.**

**.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**.**

**.**

**POV Anika**

-ya se tardaron.

-si, tal vez se entretuvieron el algo.

-si, es lo más probable…por cierto como sigue el sujeto.

-esta bien, solo que necesitara un largo descanso.

-ya veo.

En ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió; Eriold y Tomoyo entraron.

-si que se tomaron su tiempo – dije.

-perdón – dijo Eriold.

-¿eh? – fue a la barra y dejo unas bolsas – traje comida.

-si – mire a Tomoyo - ¿estás bien?.

-ah…si.

-¿segura?, te ves algo pálida.

-…Anika-san…hay alguien mas que te busque.

-¿alguien mas?.

-si…otra personas.

-¿Qué significa eso? – me puse de pie - ¿Qué paso?.

-es que…me tope a unas personas.

-¿Cómo eran?.

-uno de ellos tenía varias cicatrices, y…no tenía un brazo.

-¿un brazo? – _"no pueden ser" _- ¿habían más personas con el?.

-si – hablo Eriold – uno de ellos se reía algo extraño, era algo como…shishi.

-…no puede ser.

-¿Anika que pasa? – pregunto Alberth-san.

-¿Dónde se los toparon?.

-por aquí cerca.

-¿los siguieron?.

-no…pero dimos vueltas por los callejones por si acaso.

-…voy a salir.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.

-ninguno de ustedes se atrevan a salir del lugar.

-pero – no deje que digiera algo más y Salí rápidamente.

-los varia – _"Si son ellos…no son personas que puedas perder fácilmente"._

Salí del lugar y me coloque la capa, la luz del sol no era mi aliada en ese momento. Camine entre los callejones buscando la presencia de alguien más, pero no encontré a nadie.

Subí hasta uno de los techos para tener una mejor visión. Si se habían topado con ellos significaba que estaban cerca y eso podría ser peligroso. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero me lleve las horas buscando sin encontrar nada y el cielo empezaba a tornarse anaranjado.

-tal vez no eran ellos – tal vez eran otras personas.

-Anika-san.

M e voltee rápidamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que no salieran – Tomoyo y Eriold había ido a buscarme.

-es que estabas tardando mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?.

-solo tenia que cerciorarme de algo.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?.

-…tal vez gente de Vongola…pero no se si de verdad lo eran.

-tal vez eran otras personas.

-si…es lo que creo.

-mejor regresemos – mire el cielo. La noche iba a caer pronto.

-regresen ustedes, hay algo que tengo que hacer más tarde, díganle a Alberth-san que no me espere.

-¿Qué?...¿que piensas hacer?.

-cosas.

-¿sabes que trabajamos juntos verdad?.

-si, pero esto es algo que no les concierne.

-pero que dices.

-es la verdad.

-no lo.

-¡Ah! – grito Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasa? – giramos a verla.

-ahí están, esas son las personas – seguí con la vista el lugar que señalaba.

-pero si son – ellos caminaban entre las calles – el escuadrón varia.

-¿Qué?.

-diablos…esto no es bueno – tenía que ir al muse dentro de unas horas y la presencia de varia podía arruinar mis planes – hay que alejarlos.

-¿alejarlos?.

-no es bueno que estén tan cerca de Soul.

-¿Qué haces? – mire a Tomoyo.

-eres buena con las ilusiones, ¿verdad?.

-ah..si.

-¿creen que pueden ayudarme a alejarlos?.

-…supongo.

-¿Qué me dices tu Eriold?.

-supongo que es malo que estén cerca de Alberth-san.

-bien, entonces este es el plan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz de las lámparas alumbraba las calles, las personas poco a poco empezaban a abandonar los lugares. Camine entre estas, una vez que los localice solo necesitaba que me vieran.

_"paso uno, llamar su atención"_

Entre en uno de los callejones, en ese instante sentí una mirada pesada sobre mi…lo había logrado.

Apresure el paso y evite ver hacia atrás, sabía que estaban ahí .

_"paso dos cambio"._

-se los encargo.

Tomoyo paso a un lado de mí.

-tengan cuidado.

Me oculte detrás de la pared y observe. Casi como ver un espejo una persona igual a mi iba caminando. Vi como los Varia empezaron a seguirla y desde el techo una sombra se movía cuidadosamente.

_"Eriold, ten cuidado"._

No me gustaba esto, pero necesitaba que lo alejaran.

-Xanxus si te atreves a tocarlos, me las pagaras.

Seguí mi camino entre la oscuridad.

**POV Tomoyo.**

Podía sentir sus presencias pesadas detrás de mi.

FLASBACK

-bien, yo llamare su atención una vez que lo logre Tomoyo quiero que crees una ilusión y los alejes lo mas posible de aquí – dijo Anika-san.

-está bien.

-Eriold tú los seguirás desde arriba si pasa algo, no dudes en disparar.

-si.

-esto es muy peligros, ¿de verdad quieren hacerlo? .

-¡si!.

-….esta bien.

Anika-san nos había dado las instrucciones para el plan.

-y por ultimo – nos miró seriamente – si algo sale mal…no dude en huir de ahí, ellos no son personas con quien se debe jugar…¿entendieron?.

-…si.

-entendido

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Eso es lo que había dicho, me sentía un poco incomoda, pero debía hacerlo, debíamos alejarlos.

**.**

**.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**.**

**.**

**POV Tsuna**

-Soul – habíamos tardado horas, pero lo habíamos encontrado - Hibari-san, ¿seguro que es aquí?.

-es lo que ellos dijeron – dijo señalando a las dos personas inconscientes en el suelo.

-…esta bien.

-vamos – dijo Reborn.

-si – abrimos la puerta, había unas escaleras que te llevaban más abajo.

-Decimo, tenga cuidado.

-si – bajamos por estas, podía escucharse el sonido de voces de personas al otro lado de la puerta de abajo. Abrí lentamente y al instante cesaron. Sus miradas fueron hacia nosotros y muchas hacia Reborn.

-Alberth-san – reconocí a la persona en la barra.

-Tsunayoshi-kun – ignore a los demás y fui hacia donde estaba – ha pasado tiempo.

-si.

-¿a qué se debe su visita?.

-ya debes saberlo – Reborn se acercó - ¿Dónde está?.

-¿Quién?.

-Anika.

-no está aquí.

-¿A dónde fue?.

-sinceramente no lo se – estaba evadiendo las preguntas - ¿para que la buscan? – me miro.

-debemos encontrarla.

-¿Por qué?.

-está en peligro.

-…eso ya lo sé.

-no, no lo saben – me miro un poco confuso.

-¿Qué quieren decir?.

-no puedo decir mucho, pero es muy importante que la encontremos antes de que pase algo – me miro, parecía dudar – por favor – suspiro.

-les dije la verdad, no se dónde está, salió temprano y no a regresado.

-no puede ser – _"Anika"._

-no la encontraran a tiempo – una persona salió de la cocina, estaba lleno de vendas.

-¿Quién eres?.

-en este momento debe estar yendo al lugar citado.

-¿lugar citado? – pregunto Alberth-san.

-al parecer no te dijo – empezó a reír – debe estar yendo hacia los de Dark Wind en este momento.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-no sobrevivirá.

-¿A dónde fue? – dije.

-¿y tú quién eres?.

-solo quiero saber dónde está.

-¿Por qué te lo diría?.

-porque si no lo haces te matare – Reborn levanto su arma.

-te he visto antes…ah…no puede ser – nos miró - ¿Vongola?.

-díganos donde está.

-…¿para que la quieres?, de todas maneras morirá.

-no vamos a permitir eso, iremos por ella y la salvaremos.

-¿salvar?...que gracioso…¿salvaras a una asesina?.

-ella no es una asesina, es parte de mi familia.

-…que raro – se dio vuelta – en el museo…a las once…ahí la encontraran – regreso a la cocina.

-en el museo, Reborn.

-si, vamos hacia allá- me di vuelta.

-Tsunayoshi-kun – mire a Alberth-san -…por favor…protégela.

-lo haré.

_"Definitivamente la protegeré"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí llega el capitulo iba a poner mas pero preferí dejarlo mejor para el capitulo 26.<strong>

**¿que les pareció? las respuestas se acercan, pronto, como en dos capitulo :D.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola :D**

**Aquí esta el capitulo 26, un poco corto, pero espero les guste n_n**

**REVIEW:**

**Yuli: **Hola. Perdón por haber tardado, pero es que no había estado en casa y pues no pude escribir *suspira* pero ahora mi horario ya se normalizo y puedo seguir. Pronto se revelara lo del Noveno, se paciente :D. Gracias por comentar.

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 26<strong>

**ENCUENTROS**

**POV Tomoyo**

Las calles eran más frías de lo normal. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que estaba caminando. Aún no había pasado nada. Y eso era lo que más me inquietaba.

No pude evitarlo, la tentación me comía. Así que me gire.

-no hay nadie – No había absolutamente nadie detrás de mí. _"¿Dónde están?". _Todo estaba completamente vacío y solitario. _"¿se abran dado cuenta?". _– Anika-san.

-Ushishishi – escuche una risa detrás de mi. Gire inmediatamente y unos cuchillos volaron cerca de mi cara – termino el juego.

-escoria es hora de que te rindas – aquel hombre salió de entre las sombras. Se acercó rápidamente y tomo mi cuello.

-Ah...su…elteme.

-es hora de que pagues por lo que me hiciste – _"¿Hiciste?...¡¿que lo hiciste a este hombre Anika-san?!"._

-eso fue rápido.

-la mocosa no se lo esperaba – eran las dos personas que me había topado primero horas entes, creo que uno de ellos lo habían llamado Levi.-

-¡Ah! – sentí como el sujeto aplico más fuerza en mi cuello.

**_"Estas en peligro aquí, por favor ven con nosotros…no es seguro que te quedes"_**

Esas habían sido las palabras del chico castaño de la otra vez.

**_"¿Quiénes eran ellos?"_**

**_"Tal vez gente de Vongola"_**

_"Los de la vez pasada también pertenecían a Vongola, pero ellos quería llevar a Anika-san a un lugar seguro, querían protegerla pero….estas personas"_

**_"Tal vez gente de Vongola"_**

-uste…des…no deberían…tra…tar de…llevarme…de re…greso – era difícil hablar cuando me estaba asfixiando.

-¿regreso? – Estoy segura que sonrió – nosotros no venimos a llevarte de regreso.

-ushishishi no todos en Vongola te quieren viva.

-nosotros tenemos cuentas pendientes.

-¡Ah! – mi cuerpo choco contra la pared – auch – se colocó delante de mi y levanto su arma – es hora de que ruegues.

-no te atrevas – me gire para ver a la persona al lado de nosotros. _"Hermano". _Esta enfrente de ellos mientras apuntaba con la ballesta – déjenla.

-otra basura.

-yo me encargo de el – la persona de cabello plateado se colocó delante de Eriold.

**_"si algo sale mal…no dude en huir de ahí, ellos no son personas con quien se debe jugar…¿entendieron?"_**

_"No debemos enfrentarlos"_

Moví mi mano lentamente hasta tomar el artefacto.

_"Debemos huir"._

-ahora –tome el objeto y pronto apareció mi arco, no apunte, simplemente deje que la flecha saliera. Se hizo hacia un lado y aproveche para ponerme de pie. Una vez que recupero el equilibro empezó a disparar. Era rápido.

-¡Tomoyo! – Eriold empezó a disparar ignorando al otro sujeto.

-¡no te distraigas!- el sujeto de cabello plateado ataco a Eriold con una espada, logro detener el ataque con la ballesta.

-¡Hermano! – En ese momento el hombre de nombre Levi se colocó detrás de mí y sujeto mis brazos – suéltame – intentaba liberarme pero no podía; mi brazo tampoco podía levantarlo para intentar usar el arco.

-¿Quién eres? – el hombre de cicatrices apunto el arma hacia mí. _"¿Qué hago?" _–esta bien si no piensas contestar – puso su dedo en el gatillo.

-¡Tomoyo!.

-muere basura – cerré mis ojos.

-¡Detente Xanxus! – Una voz diferente retumbo.

**_"Estas en peligro aquí, por favor ven con nosotros…no es seguro que te quedes"_**

"La he escuchado antes".

Abrí de apoco mis ojos y pude ver a la persona que hablo junto con otras mas.

-Déjala ir – el tipo que me sostenía me dejo en el suelo. Eriold corrió rápidamente hasta mi.

-¿estas bien?.

-si.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? – pregunto el castaño a Xanxus.

-….no es tu asunto – este pareció enojarse. Después se giró hacia mí.

-Jefe – hablo la chica que estaba con ellos – es una ilusión – _"¿se dio cuenta?"._

-si….eso pensé. – camino hasta ponerse delante de nosotros.

-no te acerques – dijo Eriold.

-no se preocupen, no les hare daño….tú no eres Anika, ¿cierto? – dijo refiriéndose a mí.

-…no – desaparecí la ilusión.

-ustedes estaban con ella la vez pasada – un bebe llego hasta nosotros.

-¿Qué relación tienen con ella?.

-…no es su asunto.

-ustedes los estaban distrayendo para que Anika se fuera – dijo el bebe.

Eso era cierto. Teníamos que alejarlos lo suficiente, pero principalmente era para alejarlos de Soul.

-por ahora dejemos eso – hablo el castaño – debemos ir por Anika.

-ustedes vendrán con nosotros – nos pusimos de pie.

-Hermano.

-vamos con ellos.

-….esta bien – empezamos a seguirlos. También venían las personas que nos habían atacado. La persona de nombre Xanxus se veía realmente molesto.

**_"es hora de que pagues por lo que me hiciste"_**

_"¿Qué habrá pasado?"_

Mire al chico castaño.

_"¿lo sabrá el?"._

**POV Tsuna**

Después averiguaríamos bien quienes eran los niños. El dejar que ellos se encargaran de Xanxus no es algo que haría Anika, si era cierto lo que había dicho el hombre sobre su encuentro con los de Dark Wind, eso significaba que ella no estaba pensando racionalmente. No estaba pensando bien, no es de las que pone en riesgo las vidas de los demás, y menos de niños.

-Anika – _"estas siendo cegada"._

-oye.

-¿eh? – Uno de los niños me hablo - …¿si?.

-¿Qué relación tienen con Anika?.¿Por qué la buscan?

-Anika es parte de la familia.

-¿familia?.

-vamos a protegerla.

-¿de qué?.

-…su pasado.

-Esto – hablo la niña – yo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Qué paso entre Anika-san y…Xanxus?.

-Oh…eso.

-¿Anika-san hizo algo mal?.

-pues…paso hace un tiempo.

FLASBACK

No había pasado mucho desde la pela contra Vindice. Los demás recién habían salido del hospital.

-Es bueno que todos están bien – dijo Anika mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del hospital.

-si, me alegro.

-aunque debo admitir que sigo sorprendida que los Varia y mas Xanxus nos ayudaran.

-si.

Mientras salíamos del hospital nos topamos con Xanxus a fuera.

-¿Xanxus?.

-basuras.

-siempre tan amable- dijo Anika.

-no crean que los volveremos ayudar.

-si.

-además aun no acepto que un débil como tu sea el jefe de Vongola.

-lo se.

-no eres mas que basura – _"¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir?"._

_-_mira quien lo dice.

-Anika.

-el tipo que perdió un brazo y las piernas ni que decir, las ilusiones de Mammon son muy buenas.

-Anika – ambos estaban molestos.

-llamar débil a alguien con quien perdiste – sonrió - ¿me pregunto en qué posición te pone?.

-escoria.

-vamos estoy segura que puedes aprenderte el nombre de los demás…¿o es que acaso no puedes?...escoria, basura, débil, ¿no crees que son muy trucados?.

-Anika, ya déjalo.

-llamar débil a Tsuna….no es algo que le quede – avanzo hasta él.

-espera – intente pararla pero no me hizo caso.

-les causaras tanto miedo a las persona que enfrentes… con tus ilusiones.

-¡Anika!.

-bien, entonces vámonos Tsuna.

-oye – hablo Xanxus. _"Esto es malo"._

-¿Qué?.

-puedo vencerte fácilmente sin necesidad de esta ilusión.

-¿vencerme? – _"¡Esto es malo!"_

-Anika, mejor dejémoslo hay que irnos.

-no podrás, soy fuerte – empezó a reír – aunque si lo haces sin un brazo admitiré que eres fuerte – se dio vuelta – pero no creo que eso pase – tomo mi mano – nos vemos Xanxus – tiro de mi.

-Anika.

Nos fuimos del lugar.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?.

-….me hizo enojar.

-¿eh?.

-no tenia derecho a llamarte así.

-pero no tenias que decir eso.

-vamos no lo dije enserio, excepto la parte en que tú eres más fuerte que el, eso es cierto. Se que Xanxus es fuerte yo también…pero preferiría evitar un encuentro de ser posible.

-¿y vas diciendo eso?.

-no creo que se lo tome enserio.

-..eso espero – suspire.

-no te preocupes, por ahora regresemos.

-si.

Sabia que Xanxus no era de las personas que se dejaban influenciar por los demás, pero… Anika lo había logrado, después me entere que había dejado de usar la ilusión en su brazo y que se le veía muy enfadado. Le dije a Anika que lo mejor sería no toparse con el, y si llegaba en algún momento a encontrarse evitara cualquier encuentro. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, aunque me dijo que si pasaba no iba a contenerse. Y eso era lo que más me temía.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

-y eso es lo que paso.

-ya veo…ahora entiendo.

-si…lo mejor seria que esos dos no se encontraran.

-¿entonces por que vinieron por ella?.

-creo que también a buscarla – _"pero eso no es cierto"._

-tu tampoco eres una mala persona.

-Tomoyo, deja de decir eso.

-es verdad, podía verse en los ojos de Anika-san cuando lo miraba…Pero ellos…quieren lastimarla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-eso fue lo que dijo….No todos en Vongola te quieren viva.

-….hay que apurarnos ya casi son las onces.

-….¿vamos a donde Anika-san?.

-si….no esta lejos.

Seguimos caminando. Solo faltaban unas calles, pero mientras mas avanzábamos menos gente quedaba.

-no me gusta esto – dijo Reborn.

-Decimo tenga cuidado.

-si.

Pude ver una persona mas adelante.

-¿Quién es?.

-un herbívoro – Hibari preparo sus tonfas.

-Tsunayoshi-kun.

-espera – pude ver mejor a la persona – Noveno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Anika**

Extrañamente no había nadie en los alrededores, esa zona parecía como si hubiera sido abandonada hace mucho, no había ruido, luz, ni presencia de alguien más. Tal vez no debería sorprenderme viniendo de ellos.

Faltaban unos minutos para las once. Baje hasta quedar delante de la puerta.

-Natsume.

_**"Mi nombre es Natsume Kasai"**_

_Empuje la puerta._

_**"me gustas…me gustas, lo diré cuántas veces sean necesarias"**_

_Camine hasta llegar al mismo lugar que la vez pasada. Podía verse aun los destrozos hechos en el lugar._

_**"**__**tan solo espero que pueda llegar el momento en que solo me veas a mí"**_

-llegas antes.

Tres personas en medio del lugar. Negro, Verde y Rojo. Los tres tenían tapado el rostro con la capucha.

-ah ellos, no te preocupes solo vienen de espectadores no se involucraran.

-tu sabes quien soy, ¿verdad?.

-Sai.

-no me refiero a eso, si no a la persona debajo de la mascara – sonrió.

-bueno…a comparación de mi compañeros me gusta investigar sobre las persona, es algo de lo cual deberías aprender antes de unirte a alguien ¿no crees? -Camino un poco- fue fácil…creí que seria mas difícil de matar, pero tenía que protegerlas….esa clase de sentimientos solo hacen a las personas mas débiles.

-…¿Débiles? –mi mano tembló – ¡él no era débil! – las llamas salieron de sus manos y aparecieron esas garras que terminaron con la vida de Natsume.

-todos lo son…tu también lo eres...pero debo admitir que tienes agallas – su voz….solo hacía que mi rabia aumentara.

-no he venido aquí para hablar – empecé a caminar unas pocas llamas aparecieron. Los anillos brillaron y pronto tenía las Sais en mis manos.

-sabes que morirás, ¿cierto?.

-lo se…en algún momento pasara, pero antes….me encargare de acabar con tu vida.

-…si es lo que quieres no te detendré.

-no planeo detenerme – fui directo hacia ella.

-¡veamos qué tan fuerte eres! – ella hizo lo mismo.

El sonido del impacto retumbo en todo el lugar. La onda de choque no tardó en aparecer y todo el cristal que nos rodeaba quedo hecho añicos.

Odia su sonrisa burlona y de superioridad, es la misma que debió darle a el. No iba a detenerme hasta bórrala de su rostro.

Jean tenía que morir.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy…a veces pienso que los hago sufrir un poco cuando termino xD jajaja. <strong>**Bueno espero les haya gustado.**

**Ah y pronto llegamos a los 100 comentarios siiii, no saben lo feliz que me siento. y Quería preguntar, si llegamos a los 100 (eso espero) ¿quieren algún especial? o que hagamos algo...no lo se, preguntas aun personaje, a la escritora...o algo que quieran. Acepto propuestas. :D**

**Entonces nos leemos después.**

**Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola :D**

**Aquí está el capítulo creo más esperado hasta ahora…veo que muchos odian a Jean xD. Bueno no los entretengo más disfruten el capítulo.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Rinny: **Hola, ya se que comentaste en la otra historia pero como debes estar leyendo dejo la contestación por aquí. Me alegra que te gustara el corto simplemente salió para inspirarme en este y si Jean recibirá daño en este capítulo pero…jeje bueno mejor te dejo que leas. Gracias por comentar.

**Jkhoj: **Hola, si empieza la pelea...pero tal vez no la brutal 7u7...y los Fiore aparecerán un poco mas adelante no os preocupéis. Y si Tsuna se ha dado cuenta ni la misma Anika ha visto eso y puede ser malo mas adelante. Muchas gracias por comentar :D

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 27<strong>

**RECUERDA**

Su movimiento era ágil, preciso y limpio. Digno de alguien de Dark Wind. El choque de los metales resonaba fuertemente en el lugar. El crujido de los cristales al pisarlos desgarraba el sonido funeral que aparecía solo unos segundos.

Debía admitirlo...era fuerte.

-vamos Jean te está costando acabar con ella - dijo la persona de capucha negra.

Tal y como había dicho Jean ellos solo estaban de espectadores no habían hecho algún movimiento extraño. La persona que acababa de gritar solamente se dedica a eso, mientras que la persona de verde solo miraba hacia el pasillo, por lo visto no le interesaba lo que sucedía delante.

-silencio - Jean siguió atacándome, era rápida a la hora de lanzar golpes.

Dirigió uno directo a mi rostro desde el lado izquierdo. Levante la sai y detuve su ataque a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara. Movió la otra mano hacia mi estómago pero con la segunda sai la detuve. "No será tan fácil". Use el peso que había aplicado sobre mi para arrojarla hacia atrás. Una vez separadas empecé a atacar. Era de esperarse que los detuviera. "Pero". A una distancia adecuada lance ambas sai, detuvo la primera con una mano y seguida llego la otra, logro detener ambas, pero había dejado una abertura el hacerlo. Rápidamente las llamas aparecieron la tercer sai.

-pero - antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya me encontraba delante de ella. "Ahora". Ataque - ¡agh!- un color carmesí bajo por la sai hasta llegar a mi mano.

"Natsume"

Introduje más la sai.

-¡agh! - quería ver la sufrir - ¡no te creas demasiado! - dirigió su arma hacia mí, sería un impacto directo; rápidamente extraje la sai de ella y me aleje.

Las gotas de sangre eran presentes en el suelo debajo de ella y la punta de la sai estaba bañada en esta.

Su costado había sido herido, pero lamentablemente no era suficiente para acabar con ella.

-Jean ha sido herida - canturreo la otra.

-¡cállate!.

-¿que no habías dicho que sería fácil acabar con ella?.

-los espectadores no hablan.

-tal vez no era tan fácil.

-solo estoy calentando - dijo mientras llamas negras la rodeaban -esto no es nada.

-¿enserio?- dije - yo ni siquiera he empezado.

-ya veremos- se arrojó contra mí y volvió a iniciar aquella pelea.

**.**

**.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.**

**.**

**POV Tsuna**

-¿Noveno?...¿qué está haciendo aquí?

**-**Tsunayoshi-kun…solo quería ayudar para buscar a Anika-chan – nos miró y después vio a los niños -…¿y ustedes quiénes son?.

-más bien, ¿Quién es usted? – contesto el niño

-es el Noveno Vongola – dije.

-¿Noveno? – la niña lo miro -….¿usted también busca a Anika-san?.

-si.

-….¿para qué? – el ambiente se puso un poco incómodo.

-hay que apurarnos – hablo Reborn – está cerca.

-…sí.

-iré con ustedes – dijo el Noveno.

-….esta bien.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al museo.

-¿Qué paso?.

Al llegar podían verse los vidrios rotos, algunos habían caído de este lado, mientras que los otros probablemente cayeron en la parte interna.

-Tsuna debemos entrar – dijo Yamamoto.

-si.

-Lambo-san rescatara a Anika.

Entramos rápidamente; podían verse algunos destrozos en el lugar.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?.

El fuerte golpe de metales chocando se escuchaba por los pasillos.

_"¿Qué este sentimiento?" _

Mi intuición me decía que algo iba mal.

-Décimo es por acá.

Y al llegar me di cuenta que tenia razón.

Dos personas se enfrentaban ferozmente en medio de la sala, los cortes que daban lugar a aquel líquido rojo empezaban a ser mas visibles.

-Anika-san.

-¿Qué está haciendo esa idiota?.

-hay que detenerla.

**POV Anika.**

Mi respiración era cada vez más agitada, y el agotamiento tampoco ayudaba mucho; ella también podía verse ya cansa…pero había una gran diferencia….ella podía controlar sus llamas, en cambio yo jamás las había ocupado tanto, siempre resultaba fatigada a causa de estas y en el peor de los casa mi cuerpo recibía todo el daño.

-¿te has cansado? – y al parecer ella lo había notado.

-¿bromeas? – Intente decirlo calmadamente – esto no es nada.

-yo juzgare eso – volvió a arrojarse contra mi, estaba lista para recibir el impacto. Hasta que..

BANGH

Una bala pasó a un lado de mi.

-¡¿Qué?! – Jean logro protegerse a tiempo.

Mentiría si dijera que no contuve el aire unos segundos. Sabia de quien era, y sabia el miedo que provocaban sus disparos.

-..son.

Me gire para ver a las personas detrás de mí.

-…Tsuna.

Toda la décima familia se encontraba ahí, junto con los Varia, el Noveno Vongola, incluso Eriold y Tomoyo.

-creo que estará muy feliz.

-¿eh? – me gire para ver atrás de ella, la persona que había ignorado todo lo que sucedía se había puesto de pie, podía sentir que su mirada estaba fija en un lugar.

-niña – hablo Jean – creo que dejaremos para después nuestro encuentro.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?.

-esta no es tu pelea, te recomiendo que te marches – en ese momento la persona encapuchada de verde paso rápidamente a un lado de mi -¿o si lo es?.

Me gire rápidamente, la persona se dirigía a donde estaban los demás.

_"¡Tomoyo, Eriold!"_

-¡Cuidado!.

-Décimo quédese atrás.

En ese momento recordé que ellos habían sido los causantes del incendio.

-Tsuna – fui detrás de el.

El tipo se movía veloz mente. Hibari fue el primero en que se preparó para atacar como era de esperarse.

-te morderé hasta la muerte.

En ese momento pude ver como una llama blanca apareció en la mano de la persona.

-es llama – _"imposible"._

Una katana apareció junto con ellas y ataco a Hibari en cuanto llego a donde estaba. Sus movimientos eran rápidos casi como los de Jean, Hibari era capaz de detenerlos, pero podía ver desde mi posición que era bastante fuerte.

Mientras ellos estaban en eso llego con Tomoyo y Eriold.

-Anika-san.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.

-los trajimos con nosotros.

-Reborn.

-Anika.

-..Tsuna…¿se puede saber qué diablos hacen aquí?.

-vinimos por ti.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?.

-el hombre de Soul nos dijo – Mire a Reborn.

-…¿encontraron Soul?.

-si – _"maldición"._

-¡Cuidado!.

-¿eh? – Gire a tiempo para ver como Hibari era arrojado a una de las paredes - ¿venció a Hibari?.

-ahí viene.

-Décimo aun lado.

-¡lo venceremos al extremo!.

-Jefe.

-¡ustedes no deben interferir! – la persona de capucha negra apareció, tomo unas tijeras y llamas de la tormenta salieron. Era bastante escurridiza y les estaba causando problemas a los demás - ¡esto es divertido!.

-¿Qué le pasa?.

-…tijeras.

-¿eh? – mire a Tomoyo…estaba temblando.

**_"ellos mataron a nuestros padres"_**

**_"solo sabemos que pertenece a Dark Wind y que sus armas son unas tijeras"_**

-…no puede ser.

En ese momento la oscuridad empezó a invadir el lugar.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo Tsuna.

-esto es de – _"Jean"._

-¡ustedes están de mas! – pude ver como Jean se dirigió a donde estaban los Varia. _"Nos están arrinconando"._

-Chrome – hablo Reborn - ¿esto es una ilusión?.

-no…es otra cosa.

-no puedo ver nada – dijo Eriold.

-Tsunayoshi-kun – el Noveno llego hasta donde estábamos.

-Noveno – me observo un momento.

-…Anika-chan – no podía decir que estaba feliz de verlo.

La oscuridad rodeo por completo el lugar.

-Anika-san.

-no se separen.

-¡Décimo!.

-ese es Gokudera-kun.

-¡nos escucha!.

-¡si!.

-¡tengan cuidado el sujeto desapareció!.

-¿desapareció? – la oscuridad no dejaba ver nada. Y la temperatura había bajado bastante.

-tú me arrebataste todo.

-¿eh?.

-¿Qué fue eso?.

-no te perdonare jamás.

-¡Ahí viene! – dijimos Tsuna y yo al mismo tiempo.

Pude ver el brillo de la katana. Venia directo a nosotros.

-no lo harás – antes de que lograra llegar intervine y detuve su ataque con las sais. Fue extraño las llamas de ambos resaltaron en medio de los dos y un escalofrío extraño me recorrió. Una onda de poder nos separó. _"¿Qué fue eso?"._ Nuevamente regreso a la oscuridad y lo perdí de vista. _"¿A dónde se fue?"._ Intente sentir su presencia.

-¡atrás! – grito Tsuna.

-¿Qué? – me gire lo más rápido que pude. Su espada entro por la capa y la desgarro – maldición.

-¡Anika! – no tuve más opción que quitarla y arrojarla sobre el. Su visibilidad fue obstruida por unos segundos

– Me las pagaras – aproveche eso y le di una patada en el costado.

-agh – escuche un fuerte golpe cuando cayó. En ese momento la oscuridad se disipo.

-Decimo.

-Gokudera-kun.

-la oscuridad se fue – _"Jean". _Me gire para buscarla y pude verla en el suelo mientras Xanxus le apuntaba.

-me tomaste desprevenida – dijo sonriendo.

-ahí está – iba a ir hacia ella, pero entonces - ¡Ah! – En unos instante vi en techo y sentí un peso encima – suéltame – el tipo de verme me había derribado y ahora se encontraba sobre mi. Levanto la Katana y golpeo. Logre hacer a un lado mi rostro a tiempo y solo corto la correa de la máscara provocando que cayera. Volvió a levantar para golpear. Iba a hacerlo, sería un golpe certero, entonces…

-¡Anika! – se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Tsuna llego hasta donde estaba.

-¡no te acerques! – dije y se detuvo.

Observe al tipo encima de mí. No hacia ningún movimiento, tampoco decía algo.

-…tu – empezó hablar -…¿Anika? – de alguna manera sentí…nostalgia -¿eres tú? – se apartó de mí y se levantó.

-…¿Quién eres? – Dije mientras me ponía de pie -¿me conoces?.

-…esa llama…es la llama de la luz, creí que solo era una coincidencia…pero al escuchar tu nombre…eres igual a ella.

-no sé de qué hablas.

-te pareces mucho a Mamá.

-…¿Qué?.

-también te pareces a Papá – elevo su mano a la capucha – y sobre todo – la quito dejando ver su rostro.

-…no….es cierto.

-te parces a mi – retrocedí. Era igual, era idéntico, no…más bien…era el mismo niño que salía en mis sueños – hermana.

-…¿Zero?.

-te encontré.

-¡ah! – mi cabeza empezó a punzar.

-¡Anika! – imágenes borrosas pasaban por mi cabeza.

-¡ah!.

-al parecer la niña necesita ayuda – Jean llego hasta donde estaba.

-Jean espera.

-no te preocupes – las llamas rodearon su mano – será un favor.

-no…te acerques – dije soportando el dolor.

solo haré – coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza.

-¡AH! – sentí una fuerte pulsación, superaba a todas las que había tenido.

-que recuerde su oscuridad.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor…no saber lo que vendría.

Hubiera deseado no recordar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿decepcionados por qué no murió Jean?...si yo también (pero en algún momento pasara no se preocupen). Pero ahora ¡El hermano de Anika apareció! Y en el próximo capitulo verán todo lo que sucedió en su pasado. ¡Aquí vienen sus respuestas!.<strong>

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola :D**

**Personalmente me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, hace mucho que no estaba tan…en paz…y tranquila...oh si…jaja ok no, pero si disfrute mucho escribirlo.**

**Por cierto ****pronto llegamos a los 100 comentarios. ¡Gracias a todos los que han comentado! No saben cuan feliz hacen a mi kokoro TuT. y Quería preguntar, si ¿quieren algún especial? o que hagamos algo...no lo sé, preguntas aun personaje, a la escritora...o algo que quieran. Acepto propuestas. :D**

**Entonces los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo!.**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 28<strong>

**PASADO PRIMERA PARTE**

La luz empezaba a dar en mi rostro. Las delgadas cortinas no ayudaban mucho. Me removí en la cama y jale las cobijas tapándome por completo. Debajo era cálido, cómodo y oscuro.

-Anika.

Escuche la voz de Mamá llamarme. Intente no moverme quería seguir en la cama.

-¿ya despertaste?.

El horrible rechinido de la puerta al abrir anuncio que Mamá había entrado.

-Anika – _"si no me muevo no se dará cuenta"_ – Anika – sentí como la parte de a lado se hundió – despierta – se quedó en silencio un momento y después sentí como se levantó. _"¿lo logre?". _Escuche nuevamente el rechinido y la puerta cerrarse. _"se fue". _Baje de apoco las cobijas y mire la puerta.

-sí, se fue.

-¿Quién se fue? – fui atacada por lo que yo llamaba el monstruo de las cosquillas.

-no jaja Mamá.

-despierta dormilona.

-está bien, está bien me rindo jaja – me gire.

-buenos días Anika.

-buenos días Mamá – siempre he dicho que mi madre era la más hermosa. Su cabello era largo y rubio, Sus ojos eran verdes iguales que los míos, pero siempre dije que los suyos eran más bonitos.

-ya es hora de levantarse.

-cinco minutos más – jale las cobijas.

-ya has dormido mucho.

-tengo sueño.

-eso te pasa por dormirte hasta tarde junto con tu hermano.

-él tuvo la culpa, quería recoger luciérnagas.

-pero no es bueno que duerman tan tarde.

-el tuvo la culpa.

-no importa quien tuvo la culpa, ya amanecido y deben levantarse, no malgasten la luz del día durmiendo – se levantó y abrió la cortina – es un hermoso día – suspire.

-está bien Mamá ya me levanto.

-buena niña, el desayuno ya está listo, y adivina.

-¿Qué?.

-hice chocolate caliente.

-¡Chocolate!.

-si.

-ya bajo.

-bien te espero.

Arregle la pequeña cama como pude, me puse uno de los vestidos que estaban doblados en el cajón, tome unos listones, un peine y baje a la cocina.

-lista Mamá.

-que rápida – se acertó y tomo los listones y el peine- bien, date vuelta – me gire y comenzó a peinarme – casi…¡listo!.

-gracias Mamá – me hizo dos coletas. Mi cabello no era muy lago me llegaba hasta los hombros, pero me gustaba que Mamá me peinara.

-buenos…días – mire a la persona en la puerta.

-hermano – mi hermano tenia el cabello rubio al igual que Mamá, solo que las puntas apuntaban un poco hacia arriba y sus ojos eran como los míos.

-ho…la – dijo con un bostezo.

-buenos días Zero.

Fue directo a la silla y se sentó.

-se nota que son hermanos, ambos igual de flojos.

-mi hermano es más flojo.

-tu eres la que no se levanta sola.

-tu también.

-puedo levantarme yo solo – dijo sonriendo.

-¡no puedes!.

-si puedo, soy adulto.

-eso no es cierto.

-claro que si, además no puedes contradecirme, soy mayor que tú.

-solo eres un año mayor.

-pero soy el mayor.

-pero yo soy más lista.

-yo soy más sabio.

-¡soy mas alta! – en realidad solo por cinco centímetros.

-ah…pero yo cuido de ti….eres mujer, eres más pequeña y…¡soy más guapo!.

-pero..

-ya niños dejen de pelear.

-el empezó/ella empezó - dijimos los dos.

-no importa quien empezó, dejen de pelear y ya es hora de desayunar.

-bien.

-está bien.

-así esta mejor.

Mamá sirvió el desayuno, el pan estaba caliente, recién horneado, el chocolate era muy dulce y deliciosos además de que era calientito. La comida no se quedaba atrás, la sopa estaba muy rica.

-Mamá.

-¿si?.

-cuando va a llegar Papá.

-no debería tardar, debe tener mucho trabajo.

-gracias por la comida.

-¿ya acabaste?.

-si, soy más rápido que tu – se bajó de la silla – eso significa que te quedas atrás…Mamá voy a salir a jugar un rato.

-está bien, pero no te alejes mucho.

-si…adiós tortuga.

-espera – salió de la casa – me ha dejado.

-entonces mejor apúrate – técnicamente devore todo lo que tenía en el plato.

-gracias por la comida.

-sí.

-voy con Zero.

-ten cuidado.

-¡sí! – Salí rápidamente de casa.

-buenos días Anika-chan.

-oh, buenos días Elionor-san.

-buenos días Anika-chan.

-buenos días – los buenos días se escuchaban por todos lados.

Las casas eran pequeñas, las más grandes eran de dos pisos pero eran muy pocas así. El campo y las montañas nos rodeaban, las grandes extensiones de verde pasto podían verse a lo lejos, al igual que esas flores blancas que solo crecen en este lugar, había un acantilado cerca de la casa con un rio de agua cristalina. Era una aldea pequeña, pero sin duda las personas de aquí eran únicas.

-¿Dónde está?.

-oye.

-¿eh? – me gire y un gusano estaba frente a mis ojos.

-¡ah! – caí al suelo.

-ven les dije que se asustaría – pude ver mejor a las personas.

-Chris – era uno de los niños del pueblo junto con su banda de gorilas…bueno eran grandes pero les llamaba así.

-¿Qué quieres? – vio a los lados.

-y ese milagro que no estas con tu hermano – no dije nada – no me digas que te dejo.

-eso no te importa.

-¡entonces si te dejo! – empezaron a reír.

-cállate o hare que te tragues ese gusano.

-bien, entonces toma – lo acerco a mí.

-ah – _"no quiero tocarlo"_.

-¿entonces?.

-so-solo esta vez lo dejare pasar – definitivamente no quería tocarlo.

-vamos toma – empezó a acercarse con el gusano en las manos.

-no me acerques eso.

-toma el gusanita.

-no me lo acerques.

-¿Qué le hacen a mi hermana? – Chris se detuvo.

-gracias.

-¿Qué hacen? – Zero llego.

-solo jugábamos – tiro el gusano.

-…¿Por qué será que no les creo?.

-pues no nos creas – ya lo sabíamos hace tiempo, pero al parecer le tenían miedo a mi hermano.

-entonces – ellos retrocedieron –¿quieren jugar conmigo? –una pequeña llama apareció en su mano.

-ah…no gracias…no-nosotros ya nos vamos – y así como lo dijeron salieron huyendo.

-¡cobardes! – les grite mientras los mirábamos huir –se lo tienen merecido.

-…Anika.

-¿Qué? – me gire – auch –empezó a estirar mis cachetes -…auch…due..le.

-eso te pasa por estarlos provocando.

-no...fue mi….cul…pa – me soltó -…malo.

-deja de quejarte – empezó a caminar - ¿Qué esperas?, Camina.

-¡si!.

Seguimos caminando, Mamá había dicho que no nos alejáramos pero nuestro lugar favorito estaba un poco distante de la aldea. Estaba rodeado del césped verde y las flores blancas estaban por todos lados.

-flores, flores, flores – corrí rápidamente y me recosté en el pasto.

-eres demasiado imperativa.

-y tu muy aburrido.

Se recostó aun lado de mí y nos dedicamos a observar el cielo.

-qué lindo.

-¿Qué?...¿el cielo?.

-sí, me gusta mucho, siempre me ha gustado el cielo…es hermoso.

-yo se que es mas hermoso.

-¿Qué?.

-la llama.

-¿la llama?...¡cierto! también es muy bonita.

-¿verdad?.

-aunque yo no puedo usarla todavía.

-eso es porque eres la menor.

-vas a seguir con eso.

-oye, quieres verla.

-¡si!.

-bien, pero a cambio.

-ya lo sabía.

-consigue unas manzanas.

-¿y de dónde quieres que las saque?.

-hay un árbol un poco más al fondo – dijo señalando – ahí hay manzanas.

-¿y por qué no vas tú?.

-porque tú quieres ver la llama.

-…chantajista.

-vamos solo ve y deja de quejarte – suspire.

-bien, pero más vale que cumplas con el trato.

-si, si apresúrate.

Fui al lugar que me había dicho, poco a poco me aleje y los arboles empezaron a rodear.

-¿Cuál será el árbol? – Seguí caminando hasta llegar a uno enorme y con unas manzanas – te encontré…pero…¿Cómo las bajo? – Estaban en un lugar alto para alcanzarlas – ahora entiendo porque me mando a mí – di de vueltas intentando pensar como bajarlas - ¿y si lanzo piedras? – lance las piedras pero mi puntería era una decepción para el que me viera – soy pésima – me acerque al árbol – pero no me vencerás árbol, ¡tendré que escalar! – y empecé a escalar o al menos intento de eso. Yo no era la más deportiva de la familia. Logre subir a una rama y sentarme en ella – por favor no te rompas – estire mi mano y tome dos manzanas – las tengo – en ese momento escuche el crujir de una rama y un escalofrío me recorrió – no me digas – mira la rama -…no…está bien – me gire y pude ver a los lejos la silueta de una persona - ¿será alguien de la aldea? – creo que llevaba puesto un traje de color negro – nunca lo había visto – sin darme cuenta me incline un poco y entonces - ¡AAH! – caí de la rama y aterrice sobre un arbusto –eso dolió – me levante – al menos baje las manzanas –_"cierto la persona". _Volví mi mirada al lugar de antes, pero ya no había nadie – que extraño – _"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?". _Decidí olvidar eso y empecé a caminar de regreso con Zero. Cuando llegue con el pude ver que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el pasto.

-oh, ya regresaste, pensé que te habías perdido.

-¡tu!.

-¿si?.

-¡no tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir las manzanas.

-¿pero lo lograste no?.

-¡hermano! – arroje la manzana.

-oye – la tomo con la mano – no arrojes manzanas.

-quería golpearte.

-¿es que acaso quieres casarte conmigo hermanita?.

-…¿Por qué querría eso?.

-en la antigüedad lanzar una manzana era una propuesta de matrimonio.

-eso no tiene sentido.

-pero es verdad, así que será mejor que no arrojes las manzanas.

-lo hare cuando encuentre a alguien como Mamá y Papá.

-pues antes de eso tendré que verlo yo primero.

-¿Por qué?.

-yo juzgare si es adecuado.

-eso lo decido yo.

-no, tú eres mi hermanita y harás lo que digo.

-…eres horrible.

-gracias.

Seguimos en el campo y comimos las manzanas yo me puse a recolectar flores para Mamá.

-¿crees que le gusten a Mamá? – dije mientras levantaba el pequeño ramo de flores.

-siempre que lo hagas tu debe gustarle.

-¡si!.

-por cierto, debo cumplir mi trato.

-¿trato?...oh lo había olvidado.

-tonta.

-no me digas tonta.

-bien, mira – junto sus manos y una llama empezó a brillar.

-que linda.

-observa – separo sus manos y la llama se hizo más grande.

-¡genial!.

-si, lo es.

-yo quiero hacerlo.

-¿quieres intentar? .

-pero yo no puedo usar las llamas.

-pero hay otra forma – se acercó y tomo mis manos – podemos compartir – abrí las palmas de mis manos y las junte, el coloco sus manos sobre las mías y dejo una llama.

-¡oh!.

-¿Cómo está?.

-…es cálida.

-sí.

-están hermosa…igual que el cielo.

-la llamas es más hermosa.

-no….ambos son iguales….ambos son hermosos…parecen que – mire el cielo – nacieron para estar juntos – arroje la llama hacia arriba y esta estallo convirtiéndose en pequeños destellos de luz.

-…si tu lo dices.

-bueno, eso es lo que parece.

-como sea regresemos a casa, ya empieza a ser tarde y Mamá se preocupara.

-está bien, regresemos.

Regresamos a casa el cielo empezaba a ponerse naranja y las personas empezaban en entrar a sus hogares.

-regresamos.

-Mamá.

-niños, se divirtieron.

-si.

-Mamá te traje un regalo – le entregue las flores.

-que lindas, gracias.

-¿te gustan?.

-si.

-ves te dije que le gustaría.

-regrese- la puerta se abrió.

-¡papá! – fui con el.

-Anika – me cargo - ¿cómo está mi niña?.

-feliz papá – yo había sacado el cabello oscuro de Papá, sus ojos me gustaban mucho eran negros como el de su cabello y siempre era una persona amable con nosotros.

-Papá

-ven aquí campeón – cargo también a Zero.

-cariño no debes mimarlos tanto.

-está bien, ambos son unos angelitos.

-¡si!.

-se nota que es de familia.

Con la llegada de papá empezamos a comer y le contamos lo que habíamos hecho hoy, bueno lo único que no dije fue sobre lo de la persona que tal vez vi, pero lo más probable es que haya sido mi imaginación. Pronto llego la noche, y esta vez fuimos a dormir más temprano.

-descansa mi niña.

-si mamá – deposito un beso en mi frente.

-duerme bien.

-tú también papá.

-dulces sueños.

Salieron del cuarto y yo me acomode en la cama, desde la ventana podía verse la silueta de la luna.

-definitivamente…me gusta…el cielo.

Y me quede dormida tranquilamente, amaba a mi familia, eran lo mas valioso para mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí, pensaba poner lo demás pero mejor para el otro capítulo, quiero que todos seamos felices…por ahora muajaja.<strong>

**Pero estoy segura que todos amaron a Zero-kun ¡es adorable!...jaja y Anika-chan era muy diferente a la que conocemos ahora xD.**

**Por cierto para que vean como me imagine a Zero está en mi perfil de Fanfiction ahí podrán ver la foto de cuando tenía 8 años y el actual, bueno fueron los más parecidos que encontré a mi imaginación**

**Ah y me pregunto si alguien recuerda la frase: **en la antigüedad lanzar una manzana era una propuesta de matrimonio. **De la primera temporada 7u7. Si es así ya saben de donde saco la frase Anika xD**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola! :D**

**LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 COMENTARIOS YEI!.**

**Y Pues como especial haré preguntas a los personajes y a la escritora.**

**Así que ****dejen sus preguntas**** y el especial ****lo subiré el viernes o el domingo :D. ****No teman pregunten lo que quieran 7u7.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Rinny: **Hola n_n, si Anika era tan…dulce e inofensiva, como cambia la gente xD. y sabía que les gustaría Zero 7u7, como dije tranquila…en algún momento Jean dejara de respirar muajajajaja xD. Para el especial ya dejaste tus preguntas, no se si quisieras dejar mas, bueno eso te lo dejo a ti. Y sobre lo del personajexlector…¡de acuerdo! Será con Hibari :D…solo que tendrás que esperarme un poco en lo que me arreglo por aquí je!. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Zora: **Hola :D. ¡Felicidades fuiste el comentario 100! *le da unas galletas* Muchas gracias por comentar n_n.

**Carlos: **Holi :3. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y si yo también me había percatado de ese problema, lo he pensado seriamente en cómo arreglar eso porque sé que no les doy el protagonismo que yo quería darles TnT. Y tomare muy en cuenta to opinión para las próximas batallas *se inclina* Muchas gracias por comentar y decir eso n_n.

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 29<strong>

**PASADO SEGUNDA PARTE**

Había estado incomoda todo el rato, por más que me acomodaba en la cama no podía dormir.

-no puedo – me senté en la cama, el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, la luz de la Luna solo iluminaba un poco el lugar – tengo sed – baje de la cama y Salí del cuarto - ¿luz? –podía verse la luz en la parte de abajo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?.

-no te preocupes son solo rumores – _"¿Mamá, Papá?"._

-pero no hemos hecho nada para que empiecen los rumores – _"¿rumores?"._

-según dicen nos consideran peligrosos.

-¿Por qué?.

-recuerda que nuestras llamas son diferentes…además…el cielo siempre se sentirá atraído hacia ellas.

-…pero nosotros no queremos iniciar una guerra con ellos.

**-**tranquila, no pasara nada.

-eso espero.

-…Mamá.

Me aleje de las escaleras y fui a la habitación de mi hermano. Llegue a la puerta y abrí lentamente, cerré con cuidado y me acerque.

-hermano – lo llame – hermano – empecé a moverlo – hermano.

-ah – se movi.

-hermano.

-¿Qué….quieres? – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué es una guerra?.

-…vete a dormir – me dio la espalda.

-despierta.

-regresa a tu cuarto.

-Hermano – tome una de las almohadas – despierta – y lo golpee con ella.

-¿Qué? – se levantó.

-…¿Qué es una guerra?

-….¿es necesario que me preguntes a esta hora?.

-¿Qué es? – suspiro.

-¿para qué quieres saberlo? .

-Mamá y Papá lo dijeron.

-…¿Qué? – me miro detenidamente.

-no lo sé, solo lo escuche…¿Qué es?.

-…una guerra…es un conflicto entre las personas, ellos pelean y se lastiman mutuamente…y muchos…mueren.

-…¿Por qué hacen las guerras?...son malas.

-las personas piensan diferente Anika – puso su mano en mi cabeza – no siempre estarán de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué no pueden ser felices todos?.

-…no lo sé.

-¿es por qué somos diferentes?.

-tal vez.

-¿por qué el cielo se siente atraído a la luz?.

-¿también escuchaste eso?.

-si…pero no lo entiendo.

-bueno…eso no es algo importante por ahora.

-¿pero?.

-mejor regresa a dormir, si mamá va al cuarto y ve que no estas se enfadara.

-…está bien.

-descansa.

-si.

Salí del cuarto y fui al mío. Intente volverme a dormir, pero después de lo que escuche fue más difícil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Anika…despierta.

Escuche la suave voz de mamá.

-vamos mi niña, despierta.

Abrí de a poco mis ojos y pude ver a mamá delante.

-buenos días.

-buenos días…mamá.

-¿eh?...¿pasa algo?, no te ves bien.

-solo tengo sueño…no pude dormir.

-¿por qué? – paso su mano por mi cabello.

-no lo sé – me miro preocupada.

-si quieres descansa otro rato.

-sí.

-¿quieres que te traiga algo?.

-no…solo quiero dormir.

-está bien – sonrió – descansa.

-si.

Ese día casi no hice nada, la mayor parte me la pase en la cama, mi hermano salió un rato a jugar y después regreso con muchas flores para mí, el solo dijo que se las había encontrado juntas y era un desperdicio dejarlas, sabía que era una mentira pero no le dije nada.

Los días pasaron y pronto una semana entera se fue volando, fueron días normales, regrese al árbol de donde tome las manzanas buscando al hombre que tal vez había visto, pero no había rastro de nadie.

Y como todos los demás ese día había empezado normal…a excepción de algo.

-¿A dónde fue papá?.

-tenia trabajo.

-espero no tarde.

-yo también – nos encontrábamos comiendo, como siempre la comida estaba muy buena.

-¿podemos salir a jugar mientras llega? – pregunto Zero.

-..mientras no estén lejos.

-¡si! – Terminamos de comer – vamos tortuga.

-ya te dije que no me digas tortuga.

-tengan cuidado.

-¡si!.

Salimos de casa.

-¿otra vez iremos hoy?.

-si.

-¡genial!.

Como todos los días fuimos a nuestro lugar favorito.

-no me canso de venir aquí.

Nos sentamos en el pasto y yo recogí varias flores.

-Anika.

-¿si?.

-¿y cómo vas con lo de tus llamas?.

-..aun no puedo usarlas.

-¿enserio?...a tu edad yo ya podía.

-se que pronto lo lograre.

-eso espero, debes aprender a usarlas desde ahora para que te acostumbre, o te afectara cuando seas grande.

-eso ya lo se…solo debo esperar y ocurrirá.

-es por eso que eres una tortuga.

-¡deja de decirme tortuga!.

-es que lo…- se paralizo un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-…hay que regresar – dijo seriamente.

-¿por qué?.

-ven – tomo mi mano y empezó a correr.

-espe…¿eh? – levante mi mirada hacia donde estaba la aldea. _"Humo"._

Seguimos corriendo. Zero tiraba de mi fuertemente, era difícil seguirle, parecía asustado.

Llegamos a la aldea, pero jamás imaginamos ver algo como eso.

-…her..mano – sujete fuertemente su mano.

Las casas se estaban incendiando, las flores se habían vuelto rojas, el suelo estaba manchado de un color carmesí.

-¡ayuda, ayuda! – se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de las mujeres.

-¡Mamá!.

-¡Papá! – los gritos de los niños.

-tengo miedo – tape mis oídos y caí de rodillas al suelo – mamá, papá.

-Anika, levántate.

-tengo miedo.

-vamos ponte de pie no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!.

-ahí hay unos niños – a lo lejos unas personas de negro se percataron de nuestra presencia.

-¡Levántate hay que irnos! – Zero tomo mi mano y empezó a correr - ¡corre!.

-tengo miedo.

-¡corre! – los cuerpos de las personas con las que alguna vez convivimos estaban en el suelo bañados en aquel liquido rojo.

-tengo miedo hermano.

-¡no dejen que escapen!.

-¡Zero! – las personas corrían intentado escapara, y los hombre vestidos de negro iban tras ellas.

Seguimos corriendo hasta ver a lo lejos la casa.

-¡Mamá! – entramos rápidamente a la casa.

-¡Zero, Anika! – mamá nos abrazo.

-¡Niños! – Papá ya se encontraba en casa.

-qué alivio están bien.

-Mamá.

-rápido hay que usar la puerta trasera.

En ese momento un fuerte golpe se escucho en la puerta.

-¡Ah!.

-tranquila.

Papá jalo la mesa y la puso en la puerta.

-¡rápido deben irse!.

-no nos iremos sin ti.

-¡debes cuidar a los niños!.

-¡papá!.

-Zero debes proteger a tu madre y a tu hermana.

-¡papá!.

-cariño.

En ese momento la puerta fue destruida y papá cayó al suelo.

-¡no ya deténganse! .

Unos hombres aparecieron en el lugar. Mamá nos abrazó fuertemente.

-son los últimos noveno.

Una persona más apareció, en la mano llevaba un cetro del cual desprendían unas llamas de color anaranjado. Sus ojos eran de un color café, su cabello tenía una mezcla entre blanco y tal vez castaño.

-Mamá – nos miró por un momento. Después cerro los ojos y dijo firmemente.

-elimínenlos.

-ah – abrace a mamá.

-¡no tocaran a mi familia!.

-¡Papá! – Zero intento ir pero mamá lo detuvo.

El sonido de disparos retumbo en mis oídos a la vez que podía ver el cuerpo de mi padre caer.

-¡no!.

Las personas apuntaron el arma hacia nosotros. Mamá me soltó y se puso delante de nosotros.

-¡no mamá!.

-¡son unos mostros! – llamas aparecieron en la mano de mi madre y fue hacia uno de ellos. Las balas empezaron a volar. Logro derribar a uno de los hombres, el otro apunto a ella.

-¡no lo harás! – Zero lo tomo del brazo.

No sabía qué hacer, solo me quede petrificada observando la escena, no podía moverme.

Un disparo más se escuchó.

-¡MAMÁ!.

-A..ni…ka – se giro. Un hilo de sangre caí por su boca – te..quie…ro – vi como se desplomo.

-¡NO,NO!.

Zero le quito el arma a uno de ellos.

-¡¿Qué esperas vete?1.

-hermano.

-¡vete! – decía mientras apunta a los hombres.

-noveno, ¿Qué hacemos?.

-mátenlos.

-¡Anika Vete!.

-¡no!.

-¡hazlo por mamá y papá!.

-pero tu.

-¡rápido vete!

-no.

-¡vete!

-pero.

-¡tienes que vivir!.

Tome las pocas fuerzas que tuve y me levante para correr a la puerta trasera.

-¡se escapa!.

Logre abrir y salir, escuche los sonidos de los disparos en cuanto Salí.

-¡Ayuda! – no estaba siendo destruido.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?.

-¡no dejen que escape! – pude ver algunos hombre correr detrás de mi. Intente correr mas rápido.

-¡Rápido! – algunas balas retumbaron cerca de mi.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue al acantilado.

-no puedo seguir.

-¡dente! – me gire estaba rodeada.

-deja de correr – la persona del cetro apareció ; tenia una mirada fría.

-no – retrocedí, escuche algunas piedras caerse - ¡asesino! – el sonido de un disparo retumbo de mi lado derecho. Pude sentir humedad y algo frio.

-¡Anika! – vi por un momento a mi hermano y después de eso solo vi el cielo. Pude sentir los golpes contra las rocas y la sensación de caer mientras el sonido del rio se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Después de eso…solo fue oscuridad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando desperté el rio me había dejado en una de las orillas entre las rocas, mi cuerpo tenía varias heridas y golpes. Mi cabeza dolía mucho.

-¿Hola? – caminaba entre ese camino rocoso - ¿hay alguien?...ayuda…por favor – _"no sé quién soy"._

Con el paso del tiempo mi entorno cambio varias veces, rocas, bosque…hasta convertir en una ciudad. Camine por las calles sin rumbo, la gente solo me veía…ninguno intento ayudarme. Ya no aguantaría más.

-¿oye pequeña estas bien?.

-hambre – el me salvo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ACTUALIDAD:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Ah! – me separe rápidamente de ella. Mi respiración era agitada. Y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

-…hermana.

-….¿que fue eso?...¿un sueño?.

-¿sueño? – Hablo Jean – solo te mostré la verdad lucecita.

-¿verdad?.

-el Noveno asesino a tus padres y a todas esas personas inocentes.

-…mentira.

-¿no me crees? – Sonrió – en ese caso…¿Por qué lo preguntas a tu querida familia?...una sarta de mentirosos.

Me gire y mire directamente a Tsuna.

-ustedes….no me mentían, ¿verdad?...ustedes no sabían esto…¿verdad? – Tsuna me miro… cerro los ojos y agacho la mira -…¿Tsuna?

-perdón.

-¿eh?.

-…no te dijimos toda la verdad – levanto su mirada – nosotros sabíamos todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>D: ….respiren, vamos no lo contengan….¡OMG!. ¡Bien ahora entiende lo que paso entre el noveno!.<strong>

**Jojojo y ¿ahora que creen que vaya a pasar eh?.**

**Pues lo verán en el próximo capítulo que será hasta el sábado o el lunes xD.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


	30. Especial 100

**Hola! :D**

**Wiiii aquí esta el capitulo especial por los 100 comentarios, gracias por sus preguntas y espero les guste n_n**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen los Oc's y este especial si.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPECIAL 100<strong>

**Shioris:** Bien rápido los quiero a todos aquí - gritaba mientras los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y los OC`s se formaban al estilo militar.

**Gokudera:** pero no a todos nos preguntaron.

**Shioris:** me importa poco, todos deben estar presentes.

**Lambo: **miren las cámaras!.

**Shioris: **Lambo no toques las cámaras que son prestadas!.

**Reborn:** tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – Shioris lo miro con un aura asesina que hizo temblar a todos.

**Shioris:** he dicho…Todos deben estar presentes.

**Reborn:…**Tsk.

**Shioris:** Bien comencemos con esto – toma un folder con varias hojas – la primera en preguntar es:

**Rinny:**

Primero cofcof, los elegidos son dos personas (si no es mucha molestia) ¡Tsuna y Zero!

**Shioris:** ¡Tsuna, Zero pasen adelante! – los dos avanzaron temerosamente.

Tsuna —mirada amenazante—, dime. Cuéntame ¿De qué quieres proteger a Anika?

**Tsuna: **yo-yo quiero protegerla de su pasado, no quiero que la lastimen.

**Shioris: **owo cosita! – Anika se sonrojo el escuchar eso y Zero tenia cara de querer vomitar – traigan un balde por si acaso!.

Ahora vamos con Zero —mirada amenazante—, dímelo Zero... ¿No quieres casarte con Rinny ;-;?

**Zero: **lo siento en este momento no busco una relación, pero una vez que pase esto tal vez podríamos salir – dijo sonriendo.

**Shioris: **Kya! – todas las chicas se desmayaron a excepción de Anika.

**Anika: **…mujeriego.

Ahora la chica que me hace la vida imposible por cada capitulo lleno de suspenso  
>¡Shioris-sama!<p>

Humhum, Shioris-sama... ¿Qué relación hay entre el noveno y Anika?

**Shioris: **Hola – dice felizmente – pues como viste en el capitulo veintinueve, el fue el causante de la erradicación de su familia y la de toda la gente que vivía en ese lugar, el Noveno trato de impedir que ella lo supiera, las llamas de Anika son especiales por lo cual son peligrosas para Vongola, así que durante el mandato del Noveno lo hicieron…el es malo.

**Todos: **Tan Tan Tan Tan.

**Shioris: **lo siento, pocos recursos. Y muchas gracias por tus preguntas. Sigue comentando.

**Reborn: **ya me puedo ir?.

**Shioris: **que no! – Toma la siguiente hoja – bien y ahora siguen las preguntas de:

**Lalysh**

**Shioris: **hola, gracias por dejar tus preguntas y sigo esperando mi capitulo….junto con mis ganas de golpear a Fuuta un poco. Bien con tus preguntas.

Para Hibari-sama: te vas a vengar porque te mando a volar Zero? Yo te respeto muxo pero parece que estás perdiendo forma... recuerda que eres el más fuerte d los guardianes!

**Zero: **vengarse? Ja! No creo que se atreva.

**Hibari: ***toma sus tontas* solo parpadee herbívoro.

**Zero: **entonces ven –empezaron una pelea en mero estudio hasta que Shioris se desespero y tuvo que amarrar a ambos.

**Shioris: **no destruyan mi estudio – dijo amenazantemente.

**Zero: **el empezó.

**Hibari: **cállate herbívoro.

**Shioris:** bien sigamos.

Para Tsuna: muxos te odian aun y me incluyó así que esperamos que tengas una explicación... aparte de eso cuídate en las noches... tantas cosas pueden pasar en la oscuridad... (escondo algo peligroso tras mi espalda) cdt (sonrió)

**Tsuna: **s-si, no te preocupes.

**Shioris: **si fuera tu pondría tablas esta noche.

Para Anika y Zero: que tanto odian a la familia Vongola eso incluye a la décima generación?.

**Zero: **yo odio a todos los que tengan que ver con Vongola y mas a los jefes de esta.

**Anika:** ah…yo odio al Noveno…y a la décima generación…no lo sé.

Para Zero: eres celoso que harás si te cuento que tu adorable hermanita Anika estuvo o sale con Tsuna (aun tengo dudas si su relación sigue) que harás que harás que harás tengo muxo interés si quieres k ayudo

**Zero: **Ja! Es imposible que mi hermana salga con ese bueno para nada y más siendo un Vongola, no dejare que cualquiera se le acerque, pero gracias por tu oferta.

**Shioris: **veras eso es bastante curioso porque Anika esta…

**Anika: **¡Bien sigamos con las otras preguntas!.

**Shioris:**…está bien. Y gracias por comentar Lalysh

**Lady Pato**

**Shioris: **Hola! Es bueno tener una cara nueva por aquí, me alegra ver nuevos comentario. Bien vamos con tus preguntas.

Para ti: Por qué haces sufrir tanto a tus lectoras? c:

**Shioris: **lo siento es una mala manía que tengo. Pero les prometo que las cosas mejoraran – dice sonriendo

**Anika: **cofcfoMasoquistacofcof.

**Shioris: **silencio o le digo a Zero.

**Zero: **decirme que?

**Anika: **bien me callo.

Para Kyoko: ¿Por qué no te mueres?

**Kyoko: …**no es gracioso.

**Anika: **jajajaja claro que lo es.

Para Tsuna: Que se siente ser odiado nuevamente?

**Tsuna: ***se va a la esquina de la habitación*

**Shioris:**...creo que lo tomo bien.

**Kyoko: **Tsuna-kun – iba detrás de el…hasta que un balde la golpeo.

**Anika:**…cuidado los baldes vuelan.

**Zero: **¿y mi balde? - dice mientras busca.

Para Anika: Como aguantas tanto?

**Anika: **al principio era difícil pero Shioris-san me enseño una manera de desquitarme.

**Shioris: **si le regale un saco de boxeo.

**Anika: **y le pegamos la foto de Sasagawa en el, es muy des estresante golpearlo.

**Kyoko: **sigue sin ser gracioso.

**Shioris: **Pues esas fueron las preguntas que dejaron, espero les haya gustado este mini especial y quien sabe, tal vez hagamos otro después. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia.

**Anika: **nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Zero: **Shioris no ha escrito nada, así que tal vez lo vean hasta el martes.

**Shioris: **silencio Zero! – Mira a los lectores – jaja no le hagan caso.

**Todos: **¡y muchas gracias por estar aquí!

**Shioris: **los quiero!

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el especial, espero les haya gustado, fue cortito pero con todo el corazón.<strong>

**Por cierto ya vieron Galaxy Networks? yo ya quiero que sean 8:30! :D...y si no lo han visto búsquenla y sabrán a que me refiero.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye. **


	31. Chapter 31

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Los Oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - creo que esto podemos tomarlo como cambios de lugar o algo así xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 30<strong>

**MENTIRAS Y ELECCIÓN **

**_"nosotros sabíamos todo esto"_**

Esas palabras no dejaron de resonar en mi cabeza. Ellos sabían todo, ahora entendía por qué empezaron a tratarme de esa manera. No se atrevieron a decirme nada. Y yo siempre estuve con las personas que asesinaron a mi familia y a toda esa gente inocente.

-lo ves – hablo Jean – por eso debes conocer mejor a la gente para la que trabajas.

-ellos nos arrebataron todo – hablo Zero.

-y nunca te dijeron nada.

-ellos te engañaron – hablo la otra persona.

Levante la vista y vi al Noveno. Ese mismo rostro, unos años atrás. La misma persona.

-fuiste tú todo el tiempo – dije mientras lo veía –no me equivoque…eso jamás fue un sueño.

-Anika yo..

-¡no te atrevas a decir mi nombre! – mire a Tsuna.

-yo – Tsuna trato de hablar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?...si sabían todo esto…¿Por qué no tuvieron el valor de decirme? – dije viéndolos a todos.

-quería hacerlo…pero…¡si lo hacía te ponía en peligro!.

-¡me mintieron! – una mirada dolorosa podía verse reflejada en sus ojos – me ocultaron la verdad…yo…estuve trabajando todo este tiempo para quienes mataron a mi familia – lo mire -…¡Vongola asesino a mi familia!.

-no...Anika, quería protegerme.

-¡de ustedes! – las lágrimas cayeron -yo confiaba en ti – me puse de pie – jamás…debí hacerlo.

-no digas eso.

-hermana – Zero intento acercarse.

-¡no me toques! – lo mire – todo…es confuso…además – mire a Jean – eso no cambia mi odio hacia Dark Wind.

-Anika.

-Hermana.

-yo – retrocedí – no…no quiero ir con ninguno.

BANGH

-¡Cuidado! – Tsuna corrió hacia mí y logro tirarme al suelo antes de que la bala me golpeara.

-¡decimo!.

-¡Anika-san!.

-¿estas bien? – dijo sobre mi.

-no me toques - Lo aparte y solo dirigí mi mirada a la persona que mantenía su mira en mi -Xanxus.

-Ushishishi.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – hablo Gokudera.

-cállense basuras…son órdenes del anciano.

-¿Qué? – Tsuna lo miro.

-lo siento Tsunayoshi-kun…pero ahora Anika-chan…es una traidora.

-¡ella no ha hecho nada!.

-aun – me miro – pero lo hará.

En ese momento Varia nos rodearon.

-¿segunda ronda? – dijo Jean.

-¡juguemos! – grito la otra chica.

-yo solo quiero al Noveno.

-Ushishi empecemos.

-¡Voi!.

-tan solo no pierdas Levi.

-no lo hare.

Los Varia estaban dispuestos a atacarnos y Xanxus tenía puesta su mirada sobre mi.

-tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

En ese momento comenzó a disparar.

Me hice a un lado de las balas. Pero leyó mis movimientos y en segundos ya se encontraba delante de mí.

-no lo harás – elevo su arma a mi frente, mientras colocaba su dedo en el gatillo. _"Diablos". _Tome las sais nuevamente y las interpuse entre la pistola para que apuntara al techo.

La bala salió hacia arriba, provocando que una parte del techo cayera. Ambos al ver los fragmentos del techo hacia nosotros nos separamos rápidamente, las rocas pasaron delante de nosotros. Pero lo que no me esperaba es que empezara a lanzar disparos entre los pequeños espacios de estas.

-pero..-logre detener dos disparos que habían perforado uno de los fragmentos que caían.

-¡Anika! – Tsuna se encontraba viendo las escena sin poder hacer nada, Reborn lo detenía aunque podía ver un poco de furia en sus ojos; después de todo no pueden atacar a sus aliados.

Una vez que los fragmentos dejaron de caer Xanxus arremetió contra mi. Lanzaba golpes y balas una y otra vez, debía aceptarlo era rápido. Mi cuerpo empezaba a cansarse, había usado muchas llamas y con las Sais en mano seguían drenando mi energía.

**_"nosotros sabíamos todo esto"_**

-¡Ahg! –recordé esas palabras y perdí la concentración.

Logro golpear uno de mis costados haciéndome perder el equilibrio, aprovecho ese momento y disparo, solo pude hacer a un lado mi rostro y la bala lo rozo, sentí como la sangre empezó a bajar. Perdí por completo mi equilibrio y caí al suelo.

-he ganado – apunto su arma contra mí. Intente tomar la Sai, pero antes de tomarla la pateo lejos de mí – no lo harás.

-¡Hermana! – me pareció escuchar la voz de Zero.

-…no pensé que siguieras las órdenes del Noveno.

-no lo hago.

-¿entonces por qué haces esto?.

-solo quiero eliminarte.

-…ya veo – dirigió su dedo al gatillo.

-¡Anika! – ese había sido Tsuna.

Cerré los ojos en espera del impacto.

-¡Detente!.

-¡Xanxus!.

Todo quedo en silencio un momento…. No pasaba nada.

-recuerda que me debes una pelea.

-¿eh? – abrí mis ojos y pude verlo.

-no te rindas tan rápido.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?.

-…me debe una pelea.

-…¿Hibari? –Xanxus ahora apuntaba a Hibari, mientras este mantenía una tonfa sobre la pistola y la otra cerca del cuello de Xanxus.

En ese momento una fuerte explosión se llevo en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – logre escuchar a Gokudera.

Todo el lugar se lleno de humo y el fuego empezaban a aparecer.

-¡Anika! – escuche la voz de Tsuna - ¡¿Dónde estas?!.

-¡Hermana!.

Había logrado levantarme y a causa del humo también había perdido de vista a Xanxus.

-¡¿Anika estas bien?!.

-…Tsuna – no iba a regresar, no después de lo que paso.

-¡Hermana! – pero tampoco podía ir con Zero, mi cabeza seguía indecisa….¿De verdad él era mi hermano?.

Intente buscar un lugar para salir, el humo empezaba a asfixiarme.

-Anika-san.

¿ah? – pude ver dos sombras salir de entre el humo.

-Anika-san.

-Tomoyo…Eriold.

-hay que salir de aquí – hablo Eriold.

-…si.

Los escombros de las paredes ahora destruidas se interponían en nuestro camino. El humo y las llamas cada vez empeoraban mas y nuestras alternativas de salidas se hacían nulas.

-¿por dónde salimos? – dijo Tomoyo.

-no veo nada – el humo impedía la visibilidad.

-por ahí – dijo Eriold.

Los escombros habían caído de manera que apilados daban un camino hacia una de las ventanas, donde el vidrio había sido destrozado.

-si, vamos.

Empezamos a escalar, el fuego había hecho que estas aumentarán su temperatura. Pero logramos subir hasta llegar a la ventana.

-dame la mano – ayude a Tomoyo a subir, seguida de Eriold.

-vámonos – los dos salieron por la ventana. Yo mire un poco más, todo estaba completamente destruido, el humo y las llamas devoraban todo a su paso.

-¡Decimo tenemos que irnos! – a lo lejos podía ver a Gokudera tirar de Tsuna, pero este se resistía.

-¡Anika! – intentaba correr hacia donde estaba minutos antes - ¡Anika!.

-…cállate – _"no quiero que me llames"._

-Anika-san debemos irnos.

-…si – Salí por la ventana.

Bajamos del techo y empezamos a correr por los callejones. La gente empezaba a acumularse y no tardaría en llegar la policía junto con los bomberos.

El alboroto nos permitió escabullirnos con facilidad. Las luces de las casas poco a poco iban encendiéndose y se podía oír el llorar de algunos niños.

-Anika-san – hablo Tomoyo -…¿estas bien? – no dije nada.

-mejor déjala.

-hermano.

-debe calmarse.

Y seguimos corriendo entre esas calles oscuras.

_"No estoy bien"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La puerta y las letras de Soul estaban delante de nosotros. Abrimos y bajamos rápidamente.

-¡Alberth-sama! – vi como Tomoyo entro rápidamente en el lugar, Eriold fue detrás de ella, mientras yo todavía permanecí en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué paso? – escuche la voz de Alberth-san - ¿Qué paso allá afuera?, ¿Dónde está…Sai?.

A paso lento entre en el lugar, pude sentir la mirada de los demás, después de todo, ya no tenía puesta la máscara ni la capa.

-…Alberth-san.

-…¿Anika?.

-yo…no lo aguanto – mis ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Qué paso?.

-Mamá y Papá.

-¿eh?.

-fueron asesinados.

-…¿Qué estas..?.

-y lo tuve frente a mi…la persona que los mato – mi cuerpo tembló al recordarlo, las imágenes de la aldea destruyéndose, la muerte de mis padres – los culpables siempre los tuve junto a mi…lo recuerdo todo.

-Anika- Alberth-san se acero y me abrazo.

-fueron asesinados…frente a mí – las lágrimas caían.

-tranquila.

-ellos lo sabían todo…y nunca me lo dijeron.

-ya…tranquila.

-me mintieron….Tsuna me mintió.

-…¿Qué quieres decir?.

-…el Noveno…no…Vongola asesino a mi familia.

Me abrazo más, llore en sus brazos como nunca antes lo había hecho bajo la mirada atenta de las personas dentro del lugar, pero no me importo, lo único que quería…era llorara.

Pasaron algunas horas, podía oírse el sonido del alboroto afuera, yo me quede con Alberth-san, mientras los demás seguían a lo suyo.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?.

-…no…gracias – no tenía ganas de nada…solo quería desaparecer.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta abrirse se escuchó. Yo no voltee no me interesaba ver a la persona.

-¿Qué desea? – pregunto Alberth-san.

-Anika – escuche su voz.

-..no – me gire lentamente.

-Hermana.

-….Zero – había venido a buscarme.

-¿podemos hablar?.

-¿para qué?.

-cambiare la pregunta – se acercó y tomo mi hombro – necesitamos hablar.

-Anika-san – Eriold se colocó aun lado mientras Tomoyo se encontraba detrás de el. _"Un hermano". _Mire a Zero.

-…esta bien.

-Anika.

-Alberth-san…saldré un momento.

Zero salió del lugar y yo lo seguí. Al subir caminamos un poco hacia el callejón donde nadie pudiera molestarnos.

-¿realmente eres mi hermano? – fui la primera en hablar.

-…lo soy – me miro – y tú eres mi hermana menor.

-…¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?.

-lo hice…pero no pude encontrarte…y pensé que habías muerto…ese día.

-¿Por qué te uniste a Dark Wind?.

-conocí a Jean, ella ya era parte de ellos…le conté sobre mi odio hacia Vongola…mi sed de venganza con el Noveno…ella me dijo que también buscaba a Vongola…me dijo que me uniera a ellos y de esa manera podía buscar mi venganza…pero nunca creí…que te encontraría con ellos.

-…es una larga historia.

-estoy tan feliz de verte – se acerco a mi, pero retrocedí – no me temas – elevo su mano y por inercia cerré los ojos – tortuga – una sensación cálida se apareció en mi cabeza.

Abrí mis ojos, poso su mano en mi cabeza…esa calidez…era tan familiar…y dolorosa a la vez.

-…Hermano.

-si – se acercó a mí y me abrazo – te busque tanto tiempo…y al fin te encontré.

-Hermano – correspondí el abrazo.

-perdón…no pude protegerte esa vez…perdóname.

-…no…tu no tienes la culpa…tu no hiciste nada.

-…fue el Vongola –se separo de mi – ellos nos quitaron todo…no podemos perdonarlos.

-¿Qué planeas?.

-matar al Noveno.

-si haces eso…haras una guerra con la Vongola.

-lo se.

-creí que habías dicho que las guerras eran malas – me separe de el.

-lo dije….pero las cosas cambia – sonrió tristemente.

-¿cambian?.

-todo en la vida necesita equilibrio…se necesita de la oscuridad para ver la luz….se necesita del mal…. para apreciar el bien – me miro directamente a los ojos -…para que haya paz…primero debe haber guerra.

-…Hermano.

-ven conmigo.

-¿Qué?.

-venguemos a nuestros padre, y hagamos que la Vongola pague por esto, matemos a cada uno de ellos, tal como ellos hicieron.

-..yo…yo.

-dejare que pienses bien todo – empezó a caminar – vendré mañana a este mismo lugar y a la misma hora por tu respuesta...hermana.

-…pero.

-piénsalo bien – y de esa manera se fue.

-…¿Cómo quieres que elija?.

-¿de verdad piensas declara la guerra a Vongola?.

-¿ah? – me gire rápidamente – Alberth-san…¿desde cuándo..?.

-los seguí.

-…¿escuchaste todo?.

-si.

-…ya veo.

-pero Anika – se puso junto a mí -…serias capaz de hacer esto.

-…tal vez.

-entonces…¿eres capaz de apuntar tu arma hacia Tsunayoshi-kun…y matarlo?.

Mi cuerpo tembló…¿sería capaz de matarlo?.

-debes pensar bien en tu respuesta – puso su mano en mi hombro -…elige bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno este fue el capitulo, lo escribí rápidamente ya que tengo que salir pero antes quería subirlo.**

**Espero les haya gustado y ahora Anika tendrá que elegir de que lado ir D:!¡**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
